The Alphas Seer
by Textcrazy2011
Summary: As soon as he looked into her grey orbs he knew she was the one, but what happens when the girl he used to be obsessed with suddenly realises what she's missing by letting him go…Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers,**

**I have no idea how this story is about to go down due to the fact there aren't that many Jacob and OC stories out there. But I am currently obsessed with them, and while I won't be stopping my other Jasper/Bella fanfic I want to see how this one goes down since I love writing it. **

**Anyway I hope you comment, review and enjoy and let me know if you think it's worth me continuing to update since I have the first few chapters already written and a lot of them drafted. If it is a disaster though and no one is interested then I may just take it off. **

**I hope you ENJOY**

**Lots of love **

**Xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob couldn't help but feel his eyes mist over as he thought about his heartbreak, how Bella had chosen the leech over him when he could have offered her everything. He may not be as wealthy as the leech but he knew money didn't matter to her, he could have offered her the touch of a man without fearing she would break, they could have grown old together and had children, a family. But did she want that, no! She didn't because he wasn't good enough compared to the fucking leech! Even after he had left her in the woods heartbroken she had gone back to him, even though he was the one who put her back together and made her who she was now she didn't even consider the fact she could have been happy with him. But did that matter to her? No, it didn't because he still wasn't good enough for her.<p>

As he continued to watch he found his body humming with anger and pain, watching as the love of his life talked to the man who left and broke her. Didn't that matter to her? That he could and had left her at the drop of a hat, what made her think that he wouldn't do it again?

He could feel his heart breaking even more as he watched the pair, why did he have to feel such heartache for the girl? Some part deep down in him knew that he should let her go, that if she choose to date a blood-sucker then she was basically digging her own graze. Even with this on his mind though he couldn't stop, he couldn't help loving her and he knew he would try and fight for her until her last breath. It was all he could do after all.

He was snapped out of his thoughts of Bella when he felt the tremors in his form settle down, effectively calming him when an incredible and unique scent filtered through his senses. He was stunned to say the least, he had been so close to phrasing yet one breathe of whatever it was had him calming in seconds until he was back to normal and nearly completely relaxed.

Concentrating on the smell which had prevented his wolf from appearing he only found himself more drawn to it the more he took it in, the sweetness of the scent making his mouth water as the pure delectable smell of it. Whatever it was, both he and his wolf wanted it.

Being the rightful Alpha by blood his instincts and senses were stronger, more pinpointed so he couldn't help but breathe in as he scanned for the source, temporarily forgetting about his current and first love as his wolf clawed inside of him. His wolf wanted the source of the scent and to be honest so did he, the man in him was to curious about it to try and ignore it.

Scanning the parking lot quickly, taking in every student and passer-by that was near he tried to locate the source of the scent that had captured his attention. His wolf was growling impatiently, wanting the person who smelled so good and wanting them now. He continued to scan everyone quickly, knowing his wolf wouldn't let him leave until he found them he suddenly located her. And what a vision she was.

The girl looked to be a tad older than him, maybe by a year or two since she looked about 17 or 18. She was standing at the edge of the parking lot, a bunch of textbooks in her arms as she leaned against the wall. Due to her facing him and thankfully looking in his direction he could take her in completely, his wolf howling in delight as his eyes raked up and down her small form.

She looked to be a little shorter than average height but only by an inch or two at the maximum, she was definitely a petit little thing, looking both small and fragile in his eyes but nothing less than absolutely perfect. She had long raven black hair which looked silky and thick and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it, the thick curls tumbling down near her mid-back making her look nothing other than amazing.

He let his eyes continue to rake over her form hungrily, something he found he had never done to anyone other than Bella before, but even then he had never gotten the reaction he had by looking at this girl.

She was dressed what he thought to be quite peculiar, but seemed to suit her none-the-less. It was a bright yellow summer dress which contrasted against the dullness of the day, also bringing out the whiteness of her skin as it did so. It was as if she was made of snow, the paleness though seemingly giving her an almost angelic glow rather than making her look ill or pasty.

She had matched it with a white cardigan which was wrapped tightly around her to protect her from the slight chill in the air and a matching pair of flats, the way she was dressed making his wolf practically moan at how innocent she looked. The tightly wrapped cardigan though didn't hide her figure in the slightest; after all he could make out her little toned body, how her legs seemed to go on forever and the fact that most students were watching her with confusion and interest. It was clear she was new here and he knew he was going to get to know her, she had captured both his and his wolfs interest and he wanted to know why.

He couldn't control where his thoughts led him, let alone his imagination as he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to what she would look like naked, splayed out on his bed. The fantasy turned him on so quickly he found himself immediately hard and aching, more so than when he first spotted her after catching her scent. He couldn't help but let his eyes rake over her with a new found hunger, taking note of how he could tell her stomach was flat and even though her bust was covered by the top part of her dress he knew God had be generous to her in that department. Was it bad of him to wish she had worn a lower cut top, just so he couldn't have gotten more of a peak?

As he continued his assessment, not even being shy about the way he was looking her up and down he couldn't help but want to take in the face of the angel who had a body which was hot enough to be considered a sin. Reaching her face he froze when he noticed that she was still looking in his direction, even though he knew it had been at least 5 minutes since he had started eye-fucking her.

Taking in her features, knowing it would be impossible for her to have spotted him from where he stood he shook it off, continuing with taking her all in even if it did look like she was smiling at him. Shaking those thoughts away he only found himself grow harder if that was possible as he took in her soft and extremely feminine features, from her cute button nose to her plump lips which she had covered in a light shade of pink lipstick. He found he wanted nothing more than to take that bottom lip in his mouth and suck on it, wanting desperately to hear her moan for some reason.

It was when he got to her eyes though that he realised why his wolf had been so eager to locate her, to take in every detail of her and not to mention the effect she seemed to have on his body. She was his imprint, his mate. Just one look in her light grey orbs confirmed it, he had imprinted and what a gem she was. His world span, seemingly realigning itself since he knew that the only thing chaining him to the earth now was this tiny slip of a girl. Nothing else mattered but her, his ties to Bella Swan seemed to be cut as he couldn't help but gap from where he stood in the woods. He had done the one thing he never thought he would do, imprint.

He felt all the tension, all the built-up heartbreak in his chest deflate as he gazed at her with nothing but love and adoration. He knew he wouldn't fight it, how could he when she looked so perfect standing there, smiling as she seemed like a light in a coal mine by the way she seemed to make all of his troubles just…disappear. He wanted her, oh god did he want her.

His wolf was screaming at him to run and grab her, to take her into the woods over his shoulder claim her, to fuck her into submission so she knew she belonged to him like he belonged to her. He wanted to sink his canines in her throat, a physical claim to warn off all males that she was taken, that if they messed with her then they would have to deal with him…personally.

Snapping out of his daze he couldn't help but feel his eyes darken as he took in all the looks she was receiving from the interested students, the males who gazed at her with lust while the females turned their noses up at her in distaste. He couldn't help but let a growl rumble in his chest, it slipping though his throat causing the students close enough to either rush inside or pass it off as nothing. He froze though when he heard her giggle, the sound making a smile break out on his features before he knew what was happening.

The sound made a rush of warmth spread though him, his heart melting as he gazed at her with nothing but adoration as she stood there smiling. He couldn't help but shake his head as his blissful haze began to fade slightly, leaving him with a pleasant feeling in his chest as he watched her grinning in his direction. She was incredible.

Just as that thought passed he took note of how the few people left in the parking lot were looking at her as if she was crazy, and while there was something slightly different about her he couldn't help but look past it straight away to gaze at her. He was in his element until she suddenly started walking over, a broad smile on her lips causing him to panic.

Did she know he was here? How?

"Hello Jacob" she beamed as she bounced on her feet, shifting the heavy looking books in her hold as she tilted her head to try and see him threw the foliage. She knew he could both see and hear her perfectly even though she couldn't him; she stood directly in front of him after all.

Jacob stood there in shock, stunned straight at both the fact she seemed to know both his name and the fact he was here. How was that possible, he was completely out of sight and the only one who should have known that he was close would have been the fucking leeches who were too busy with their own problems to draw attention to his presence? Even though he was stunned he couldn't help but feel his wolf purr at the sound of his name passing her lips, her voice soft and airy making him both shiver in pleasure and sigh at the gentleness of it.

"How did you know I was here, let alone what my name was?" he asked cautiously, stepping out of the woods so she could take him in. And take him in she did, her eyes rapidly scanning over him hungrily he couldn't help but shiver under her gaze, pleased that she found him just as attractive as he found her.

Finding himself standing up straighter, crossing his arms over his chest to cause his muscles to bulge she couldn't help but moan slightly at how he looked, pleasing him no end since he had taken the time to check out her appearance now she was closer.

Her skin was still as pale as he first thought, meaning she would contrast against his dark tone completely but he couldn't bring himself to care. Her eyes were slightly darker shade of grey as they continued to look him over and even he realised he was holding himself different to make him as appealing as he could to her gaze, he had done it almost instinctively as he tried and successfully make her lick her lips at his appearance.

_Fuck that was hot_ he thought as he twitched in his denim cut-offs, breathing in her more concentrated scent and groaning under his breath when he caught the slight change in her natural aroma as her arousal surrounded her.

Fuck, did she want him to fuck her right there and then?

"I know lots of things Jake, I also know you are my entire world" she smiled, pleased beyond belief that he didn't seem put off by the strange vibe she seemed to give of, causing people to call her a freak, hell even her parents did and they were blood related to her. She shook her head as she thought about the bloody arseholes, the both of them were horrid people in her books.

"What…how?" he stuttered, openly gaping at her as he did so. He didn't have a clue what to say to that, what exactly did she know? Thankfully all the students had gone in, it was one of the reasons he allowed himself to step out in front of his gem since he knew he had caused problems here before, what with Bella and all. He smiled at that thought, no longer feeling the heart-breaking pain he usually did when he thought her name.

"Pick me up later" she winked, enjoying leaving her very attractive soul-mate in suspense as she skipped back into the building, not caring about the looks she received as she did so. She like him was already counting down the seconds till the end of school, already feeling the ache in her chest starting to make itself known but she welcomed it, knowing it was proof that she had finally found him, that she was finally complete thanks to her wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks for the support so far, hope you continue to enjoy…**

**Lots of love**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Jacob stood there gaping at her retracting form, not bothering to hide the fact that he was gaping at her firm arse that he could tell would feel perfect in his large hands. Oh god he wanted her, more than he had wanted anything in his life, nothing seemed to matter now he found his reason for existing.<p>

Shaking his head he quickly took off into the forest, phasing mid-step as he tried to control his inner wolf. He didn't like the fact his mate had just walked away, that his imprint was in a school where she was completely unprotected, with fucking leeches in there as well. He knew he would kill them all if they harmed her or caused her distress, fuck the treaty, he was the rightful Alpha after all and could demolish it in a seconds thought if he wished, he had always had the power to do so.

He managed to sooth his beast with the promise that he would see her in a few hours, and while he thought it was still too long since they had only just met it calmed him down enough to cut through the woods and towards La Push, knowing he was on patrol soon.

As he headed back, loving the feel of his paws gripping the soft dirt beneath them he couldn't help but think about what she had said. She knew his name, how was that possible? He knew she was new, he would have smelt her sooner so it was clear she hadn't seen him before like he hadn't seen her, he would have recognised her scent after all. Not only that but how did she know that she was his whole world, that he would make sure that he was hers? He shook his large head as he reached the La Push boarder, knowing Paul was going to be on patrol with him.

_**Wow, who's the hot freak Jake? **_Paul asked as his pack mates thoughts of a strangely dressed girl filtered through his head, stunning him that it wasn't Bella like it normally consisted of but pleased as fuck that someone else seemed to have caught his eye. Thank god, even if the girl was a little odd at least it wasn't the leach-lover. Stunningly though as soon as the question passed his thoughts Jacob was snarling furiously at him causing the fur on his back to prickle in an uncomfortable way. Even though he would refuse to admit it he was scared of Jacob for the first time, he had never acted so…wolf-like before, let alone snarl at anyone, not even when they called Bella a leech-lover by accident and that was when he was obsessed with the girl to an unnatural level.

_**Fuck off Paul**_ he continued to snarl, feeling pure rage rush though him as he tried to run it off as not to rip Paul to shreds, a thought that while shocked him make his wolf howl in pleasure at the mental image. How dare he insult his imprint!

_**Wow imprint? Shit sorry mate I didn't know **_Paul immediately apologised, realising his mistake and feeling generally guilty for calling her a freak. He was glad that his rightful alpha had finally imprinted, what with him coming into his birth-right and all. His best mate would need all the help he could get, he knew Sam wouldn't have managed as well as he had been if it wasn't for Emily, even if he felt sorry for what happened with Leah. No-one deserved that.

_**Fine, just don't fucking do it again**_ Jacob couldn't help but hiss, though the urge to rip out his throat has simmered down as images of his beauty ran through his head, he couldn't wait to meet her again.

_**So you spoke to her, no offence Jacob she looked nice but there's something odd about her**_ Paul stated carefully, he may be the one of the packs best fighters but he knew he was nothing against Jake, especially if it was about his imprint.

_**I know, she knew my name not to mention that she said I was her entire world, as if she knew we belonged with each other **_Jacob stated with an almost sigh as he continued to do the laps in his patrol, only having done half of it so far. He had turned up a tad late, but was quickly making up for it as he sped against the border as to see if any leeches had tried to get past. He scoffed, like he would let any escape on his watch, especially if he was with Paul since they were the best fighters in the pack, as well as Sam.

_**Seriously? Well shit**_ Paul couldn't help but reply in the pack mind as Jacob replayed the conversation, there was something definitely different about her but he couldn't help but compliment Jacob on his mate, she was definitely a beauty. She had the whole airy and fresh thing going for her, it giving her a unique but entrancing look. He quickly pushed those thoughts away, hoping that Jacob wouldn't catch him eyeing his imprint, while he had been considered the most vicious one of the pack he had a feeling that it was about to change.

_**I know, but I'm picking her up later so I will bring her down to meet you guys if she will let me**_ Jacob stated gleefully, deciding on it just now. He couldn't help but give a wolfy grin as he thought of her, hell he didn't even know her fucking name yet he was completely in love with her, he didn't even try and deny it, knowing if he did it would be complete bullshit.

_**God mate your already whipped and you only talked to her for a few minutes**_ Paul laughed, the sound in his wolf form sounding seriously creepy. While he was only teasing him he was generally happy for his mate, knowing that after that stupid leech-lover had used him and broken his heart when he gave it to her that he deserved some happiness. He just hoped this girl was good for him, that the spirits had done a good job of choosing the Alpha's mate since it would make her the Alpha female of the pack.

_**I am not whipped **_he scoffed, though both him and his wolf knew that it was a complete and utter lie, he was so fucking whipped. Hell he didn't even know her name but he knew he would do anything for her just to please her, to make her happy and smile like she had done earlier when he had talked to her before they had to separate.

_**Whatever liar, but seriously dude I am happy for you. You know since you're not pining over the leech-lover anymore**_ he stated, judging carefully Jakes reaction and pleased beyond belief that he didn't even flinch at her name nor what he called her like he normally would have. He had hated Jacobs crush but he knew they had to respect her since no-one wanted to upset their most important pack mate, even if it meant taking a tongue lashing from both him and Sam. The ironic thing was though that Sam wasn't keen on Bella either, the bloke hating like the rest of us how Bella had used Jake when it suited her situation before dumping him like he meant shit to her. He was just glad she didn't know about them being wolves, that would open up a whole new can of worms that would cause a disaster which they wanted desperately to avoid as much as possible. Thankfully Jake will stop inviting her down to the res so much, being involved with his new imprint and all.

Rolling his eyes Jacob couldn't help but agree, it was as if all his ties to Bella had just snapped as soon as he looked into his mates strangely unique grey eyes. He had never felt anything like it, and while he still considered Bella a friend he knew all of his feelings were for his mystery girl. He didn't feel the love he used to for Bella, instead the only girl which swarmed his thoughts was the small petite girl who he had yet to find the name of.

_**So can I come when you pick her up, you know get a proper glimpse and all…not like that! **_He quickly backtracked when he realised how that sounded, Jakes animalistic snarls causing his wolf to shiver at the power of it. He really had to be careful about what he mentioned about her, but he was pleased beyond believe that he had finally gotten over the leech-lover, he couldn't stand the girl and was looking forward to meeting the future alpha female. He knew the others would be jealous if he got to see her before them and he couldn't help but smirk that the thought, yep he wanted to meet her at the school with Jake.

_**Whatever Paul, but you better not make her uncomfortable**_ Jacob threatened, knowing he was as lucky as fuck that his imprint had asked him to pick her up after she finished school. He was kind of disappointed that she wasn't going to La Push, he had skived the day off school to see Bella and he was so fucking glad he did, he didn't know when he would have met his imprint if he hadn't of decided to, the thought of never meeting her made him shiver and his blood to run cold. Yep, he was a lucky fuck.

After patrolling he went straight to Sam's and Emily's to let them know that he was hopefully bringing his imprint around, and that since she was now considered family they had to respect her like they would him. They quickly agreed, not that he thought they would have done otherwise but he wanted to make sure that they knew who he was bringing around, not wanting to scare her off since he knew he had caught a break with driving her home and the last thing he wanted was for her to regret that decision.

The rest of the pack were as pleased as fuck that he had finally found someone to take his mind off Bella, all of them believing the girl to be nothing but poison when they had met her briefly on the res. She didn't know of their nature, and that was how they wanted to keep it since the girl was stupid enough to associate with blood-suckers. So they were all eager to welcome the new pack member, especially since it was the future Alpha female who they knew would have a say in most decisions due to being Jacobs mate and such, they just hoped she was good for him and nothing like the leech-loving bitch.

All of the pack wanted to meet her as soon as possible, glaring at an amused Paul when they found out he was going with Jake to pick her up. He had mentioned to them when Jacob had gone to get his truck out of the garage that there was something strange about her but not to mention it as he replayed back to his slip-up in the mind-pack, Sam both shocked and pleased that he may finally be able to retire as alpha and step aside so Jacob could take his rightful place. While he didn't despise being the alpha, thinking he done a good job at it he couldn't help but look forward to passing on his duties and becoming more settled down with Emily, perhaps start a family since he wouldn't have to constantly worry about everything going on within the pack 24/7.

When Jacob believed he had waited long enough he quickly ran to his truck, everyone laughing hysterically at him but he couldn't find it in himself to actually give a shit. So what if he was excited? He had a right to be since he was picking up what would be his future companion for the rest of his life after all. Quickly shouting Paul, yelling that if he didn't get his arse in the truck within the next minute he was leaving without him, fare to say it got Paul moving. They got to the school more than an hour early causing Paul to crack up even more, but again he couldn't find it in himself to care.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Thanks for the support and reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**If I don't update anymore before Christmas I wanted to wish you all happy holidays!**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**XXX**_

* * *

><p>"Calm the fuck down mate, before you piss yourself" Paul cackled as he watched his closest pack brother jumping excitedly in his seat, it was such a fucking picture he couldn't help but laugh at the pure look of excitement on Jacobs face. Even though Jacob glared at him he continued, but thankfully as soon as Jacob caught the scent of his imprint from this morning he calmed down quickly, his wolf pacing in its cage as it desperately wanted to fuck waiting and barge in there to get her. He wanted his mate, and so did Jake.<p>

Breathing a breath of relief when the ache in his chest which had been bothering him all day loosened he quickly shut off his truck, staring at the clock on the dash board as he counted down the seconds until he could see her again. How the fuck was he going to do this every day?

"Fuck is that her scent, how have you not jumped her yet?" Paul asked breathing in before shivering, it smelt like mangos and well…sex. Pure and utter fruit and sex making her scent both sweet and spicy, hell if his imprint smelt that good he knew he wouldn't have to worry about getting sick of fucking her.

"Paul" Jake warned, but only half-heartedly as the school bell rung and everyone started coming out. Getting out of his truck, thankful it wasn't just a two-seater he leaned against the frame with Paul, both of them catching the attention of the entire female population as they stood arms crossed in nothing but pairs of cut-offs. They ran too hot to wear much of anything, while they could it made them feel uncomfortable since they felt as if they were having a heat-stroke. Hell Bella hadn't hung around with him as much after he had changed and he found that while it used to bother him, he wasn't surprized when he found he could go without her company again as long as he had his angel.

"Shit, here comes fuckward and leech-lover" Paul muttered from his side, his tone full of distain as he smirked when he heard the vampire hiss at him. Making sure to guard his thoughts much like Jake was trying to do they both frowned as they approached. What the fuck did they want? Didn't the leech not like Bella hanging around with them? Though that was one thing which he couldn't help but agree on, she didn't belong on the res anymore.

"Jake what are you doing here?" Bella asked, pleased to see her best friend but confused to how he seemed to be stalking her. While part of her liked the attention, what with him helping her when the Cullen's left she didn't love him, she loved Edward. Before Jacob could open his mouth Paul was already at it, hating the girl with a passion, I mean how dare she seem assume they were here to see her, stupid cow.

"Fuck off leech-lover" he hissed causing Bella to flinch and Edward to growl protectively. Jake rolled his eyes, not even looking at her as he scanned the students for his imprint, where the hell was she? The rest of the school had already come out, but he couldn't spot her anywhere and he couldn't feel himself start to panic. She wasn't joking when she asked right? Oh god, he hoped not!

"Jacob?" Bella whispered, wasn't he going to stick up for her like he normally did? When they used to hang out on the res he always did, but she couldn't help but think that ever since he had joined what he used to call 'Sam's Cult' he had spent less time with her, though she knew it was partly her fault as well due to her spending more time with Edward and Alice.

"What do you want Bella?" he asked, still not looking at her which was a first. She stared stunned, he hadn't even used her nickname which he had made for her, what was going on? Didn't he still love her? She shook her head, of course he did, he was still her Jake.

"Why are you here?" she repeated, Edward making sure she was slightly behind him encase either of the dogs decided to phrase. He was pissed, Bella was his for fucks sake and while he was thankful that the dog had helped her when they left it didn't change the fact that Bella loved him. He also didn't like the fact they were both trying and succeeding to hide their thoughts, Jacob thinking about patrolling while Paul was thinking about his latest conquest causing him to cringe.

"What's the matter fuckward, to much detail for you?" Paul smirked, seeing the prude cringe away as he pictured it in even more detail. That girl was a freak in bed and not in a good way since he refused to do some of the shit she wanted. It was just fucking wrong on so many levels and even thinking about it made him sick, but it was perfect for keeping sparkles out of his head. He smirked again when he saw the vamp cringe at the nickname; he was totally using that again.

"Jacob, why are you here?" she tried again, her tone slightly harsher this time as she gazed at him but neither noticed. He had certainly changed, his form broader and more muscular, his hair short and cropped and no longer the impressive length he had it previously and she couldn't deny the fact he was hot, ok smoking! She shook her head, glad that Edward couldn't read her mind more than ever since she was actually comparing the two and finding like most of females in the school that Jacob was indeed the more exotic looking. Fuck, when did she start thinking of him like that? And why had he suddenly changed, hell he must have grown inches since the last time they hung out and it only confused her more since that shouldn't be impossible, right?

Just as he was about to reply his face broke out in a massive smile, stunning Bella since he hadn't seemed so happy even with her. Frowning when she realised he wasn't looking at her she like Paul and her boyfriend followed his line of sight to see the strangely dressed girl coming out of the school doors, looking around with a deep smile as she spotted Jacob and Paul standing there.

Bella shockingly found herself seething with jealously as the freak skipped her way over, her books in her hands as her black side bag slapped her thigh with every skip of her body. The girl hadn't talked much to anyone, while the boys apparently found her as hot as hell everyone thought of her as a freak. She spent most of her day daydreaming after all, not seemingly hearing anything going on around her as she had that stupid look on her face as she gazed off into space. I mean, she was at school the least she could do was try and learn something since she was in low sets for almost everything. Why would Jacob be interested in not only a freak but an idiot? Simple, he wasn't, he couldn't be since he was still in love with her!

"Hey Jake, I knew you would come. Hey Paul" She beamed as she reached them shocking both Jake and Paul since she apparently knew his name as well. Bella stared speechless along with Edward but for totally different reasons. Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing, Jacob, her Jacob smiling and looking at his girl as if she was his everything and Paul not making one snide comment like he had done the moment he had met her. Edward though was stunned straight, not being about to read her mind, hell even he could pick up the static of Bella's but this girls mind was black, as if she wasn't even there.

What the fuck was she?

"Hey gorgeous, you got a name?" Paul beamed as he looked over the slip of a girl in front of him causing her to blush adorably, he could already feel the familiar bond kicking in, his wolf seeing her as a sister even more so than the other imprints which shocked him slightly. He knew he was going to be incredibly close with her, he just hoped he didn't put her off with his jerk of an attitude which the pack seemed to be on about. He scoffed at the thought, he wasn't that bad.

"It's Brooke" she beamed, not shy in the least as she shot him a wink and plodded over to Jacob who was glaring at Paul for his comment. She was gorgeous yes, but she was fucking his and he better well know it.

Meanwhile Bella was openly gaping, never having seen Paul so friendly with someone. Hell every time she visited Jacob in La Push he had tried to make her life hell, if it hadn't of been for Jacob sticking up for her he would have succeeded. So why was he being so nice to this girl? Glaring at this _Brooke_ she sneered, she must have something on them and threatening them with it.

"Brooke" Jacob breathed, testing it out on his tongue causing her to shiver in pleasure, finally having a name for his imprint. It suited her, light and airy much like how he saw her. It was then he noticed the heavy books she was carrying, immediately offering to take them along with her bag since she seemed to be struggling with the weight. He was glad she allowed him to; while they were light to him he could tell they had been difficult for her to carry along with her bag and such, he was just thankful she hadn't put up a fight like he knew Bella would have done. He found he liked doing things for her, even if it was as little as holding her books since it was his job to make sure she was taken care of, to make sure she was safe and happy.

"Thanks sweetness" she winked again causing him to blush slightly at the nickname and Paul to laugh beside him at his expense as all three of them ignored the gaping Bella and the frustrated vampire at her side as they all grinned at each other.

"So we heading off, you coming to La Push with us right Brooke?" Paul asked hopefully, already knowing he was going to love her like a brother would a sister. Nodding eagerly Jacob quickly put her books in the back before helping her in the passenger seat, loving the sparks with jolted through him as they touched. He could tell she felt it as well, feeling her body shiver in response to his touch causing him to grin widely.

Starting the large truck Jacob couldn't help but keep glancing over to her as she smiled widely at him, not bothering to hide the fact she was staring at him with a smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. None of them even looked back as they made their way back to a Push, leaving an incredibly stunned Bella behind who couldn't help but feel as if she was losing her best friend to this…freak, smiling she gazed at Edward who returned it, making a mental note to visit the reservation soon knowing Jake would be happy to see her and forget all about that short freak.

"So Brooke, you going to spill how you knew our names" Paul asked, feeling completely relaxed in her presence, guilt running though him as he remembered calling her a freak to Jake. He hoped he wouldn't mention it, talking to her he saw that while she was a tad different, she was no way a freak and didn't want her to find out that he had thought she was when he first saw her through Jakes eyes.

"OH, you noticed that huh?" she beamed, crossing her legs on the seat as she faced the driver's seat while Jacob slowed down, frowning as he noticed she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Not wanting to appear controlling he didn't mention it, though slowed the car down dramatically causing her to roll her eyes but smile, knowing his motive and loving how he was thinking of ways to keep her safe. She had gotten lucky, she knew that and wasn't going to take it for granted.

"How could we not, come on spill?" Paul demanded playfully causing her to laugh, Jacob never stopping his grin as he watched her. She was defiantly a breath of fresh air and even if he would have preferred to be the making her laugh and smile he couldn't help but bask in her joy, the warm feeling returning making him feel as if he was on top of the world.

"Well straight to the point I know I am kind of odd, but I will explain once we get to La Push so I don't have to twice" she beamed before leaning forward and fiddling with the radio, while it would have normally annoyed them both they couldn't help but find it adorable as she flickered though the stations until she found something she liked.

"Thanks Jake" she beamed as he quickly helped her down from the oversized vehicle, again the sparks shooting through them both causing wide smiles to break out. Pressing herself against his warm body he quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulders, finding that it didn't feel awkward, it just felt…right.

"Damn you hot" she beamed causing both of the wolves to crack up at her comment, taking note of how absolutely tiny she looked compared to their massive forms.

"Sorry, high body heat" he apologised with a soft smile. While she was still taller than some she was still smothered by him, fitting against his side perfectly since she was after all made for him. He couldn't help but worry on how she would take the imprint, or the fact he turned into a giant wolf but he quickly pushed that aside, not wanting to ruin his mood by being nervous. She was his imprint; she had to accept him right?

"O.K." she said slowly with a smile "But that's not what I was talking about" she said matter-of-factly causing Paul to snort with surprize amusement and Jacob to both smile and blush, she was definitely going to keep him on his toes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, **

**Thanks for all the support and I hope you continue to let me know if my fic is going down well or not. **

**Have a great New Year!**

**Lots of Love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Walking towards Emily's and Sam's house the rest of the pack was already waiting excitedly, wanting to see their soon-to-be-alpha female. They were all glad Bella was out of the picture, them all seeing how she was using Jake since he had loved her with everything that he had only for her to use it to her advantage and they all knew it.<p>

"Oh, I am so glad she cooked. I love chicken" Brooke suddenly beamed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands. While Jacob thought it was adorable he was again confused to how she knew that, breathing in and realising she was right but there was no way she should have been able to tell.

"What the…"Paul started but was cut off when Brooke opened the pack houses door and skipped inside, greeting everyone's shocked expressions with a smile as both Paul and Jacob stood staring after her in pure shock.

What the fuck?

Jacob though quickly snapped out of it, jogging inside since he didn't like her out of his sight, especially around his pack mates since there was always a slight danger of what could happen if one of them grew to angry. Paul figuring out his as well joined him, not wanting to see his new pack sister hurt.

"Ah yum, seriously Em, Sam is such a lucky fuck to have you" Brooke moaned, Jacob and Paul jogging in to find everyone laughing at her as she popped bits of chicken in her mouth as Emily laughed along with her. Jacob couldn't help but grin at how well his imprint was already fitting in, Sam smiling at his own as they both watched the girls interact as if they had known each other for years and not bare minutes. It was clear that Sam was glad that Brooke hadn't said a thing about Emily's scars, muttering to the both of them that she didn't even see to notice them, looking at her as if they weren't there at all.

"So your Jacobs im-girl now huh?" Embry asked, quickly catching himself before he said imprint causing Brooke to roll her eyes, stupid wolves.

"You don't need to sensor your conversations around me, I know _everything_" she snorted as she took a sip of the water Kim had given her. They all froze when she finished her statement, the pack all glaring at Jacob who looked more than a little lost and she didn't like it.

"Hey ease up on the glaring will ya, my sweetness didn't say a thing" she spat, narrowing her eyes at them causing them to stare at her stunned.

"Sweetness huh" Jacob teased as he walked over to her, feeling bold enough to pick her up easily and plop her in his lap as his arms wrapped loosely around her slim waist as she snuggled back against him, making him breathe a breath of relief at his confident move. He loved it that she stuck up for him, but the look Sam was giving him meant that like him and Paul he wanted to know what the hell was going on and how his imprint knew what she did when it was clear none of them had seen her before or told her a thing.

"Yep" she beamed as she licked the corner of her mouth causing him to stifle a groan, since when did he feel so fucking horny around her? Whenever he thought of her, smelt her or was in her presence he found himself walking around with a constant hard-on, something he knew all the pack had noticed but he so far kept their mouths shut. He was so going to get crap from it patrolling, fucking pack mind!

"So what did you want to explain to everyone" he breathed, expecting to feel her stiffen at how close he was, not to relax further into him like she did causing him to smile a shit-eating grin. God she was perfect.

"Oh right, well you know I said I was a little odd" she asked, snorting when everyone in the room nodded causing Jacob to glare, at least they had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry" was mumbled around, Brooke rolling her eyes but smiling anyway as she pushed away her empty plate. Jacob frowned, since when did she get food and he didn't? Not that he had anything against her eating, he had realised that she was actually a little on the thin side. He would make sure to get her to eat more, wanting her to be nothing but safe, happy and healthy.

"Well don't freak out, but I'm a seer" she stated matter-of-factly, leaning her elbows on the table as her hands went under her chin to rest her head on. She stared and waited while everyone went into shock. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, they were wolves, they took down vampires for fucks sake and they were freaking out over a human seer. Shish, she did not see that coming.

Jacob was first to break out of it, feeling her fidget uncomfortably under their states and wanting to sooth her before she got to nervous and left. The thought made his wolf whimper, growling too low for her to hear to snap them the fuck out of it before they scared her off.

"So you what, see the future?" he asked bluntly causing her to giggle, the tension in the room effectively broken and the smile was back on his face.

"I knew you would be smarter than these idiots" she laughed, causing everyone to protest, still feeling guilty after making her uncomfortable under their stares.

"Hey who are you calling an idiot, you've got to admit it's a bit of a shock" Embry growled defensively causing Jacob to growl in return as he pulled her closer, he had better fucking watch his tone. Sensing his mistake he quickly tried to back track, only digging his hole deeper causing everyone to wince and take a few instinctive steps back as he stuttered over his words.

"Oh shit…you know I didn't mean it like that, everyone thought she was a freak….wait not a freak but you know odd…" he started to stutter as everyone cringed away under Jakes glare, what was it with people calling his mate a freak?

"It's fine Embry I admit I'm odd, but seriously I thought you would take it better" she sighed honestly, wiggling in Jacobs lap as she tried to get into a more comfortable position which was impossible since all she felt in his arms was pure contentment and happiness, something she hadn't had a lot of in her life.

"Why?" the idiot just had to ask.

"Because I don't know, your bloody wolves?" she stated bluntly with a raised brow, Leah snorting as she tried to stop her laugher which shocked everyone. Leah hadn't smiled at all since Sam phrased; imprinting had really done a number of her.

"Damn, I am totally going to like you girl" Leah smirked, meaning every word of it. She liked the girl, the fact she was blunt and didn't beat around the bush with everything and while she was one of the pack who immediately thought freak when she burst into the room she could feel herself feeling guilty over it, the girl was incredibly special once you got talking to her.

"Cool" was all Brooke stated, leaning back against Jacobs's bare chest causing them both to shiver. His wolf was clawing at him to claim her, to sink his canines into the junction between her neck and shoulder so everyone would know that she was taken, claimed and his! The thought make him twitch, being constantly and achingly hard in her presence, especially with her so close. He was so going to get crap for this when he patrolled, but with his life in his lap he couldn't bring it to him to either regret it nor feel angered by it. How had he ever been happy without her?

"So care to explain it more Brooke, were sorry for freaking out on you" Sam stated, smiling sheepishly along with the rest of the pack. Shrugging Brooke drained her glass before leaning back against her mate again, his arms still wrapped loosely around her petite waist.

"Urm…well as you know I get glimpses of the future and that's really about it" she shrugged, as if it was nothing Jacob thought with his mouth agape. How could she talk about it as if they were talking about the weather, the fact that she had an incredible gift was nothing short of amazing and he was going to make sure she knew just how special he thought she was.

"Can you show us?" Jared asked from Kim's side, fully interest in the conversation but not wanting to believe it until they had some proof. Seeing Sam's sharp nod in the corner of the room as he stood next to Emily he was relieved to know he wasn't the only one who had slight doubts over Brookes so-called gift, but not wanting to call Jacobs imprint a liar. He like living after all, especially with Kim in his life.

"Sure" Jakes imprint smiled before she got a dazed off look in her eyes, the pack not daring to make a sound as she shook herself out of it and asked for a pen and paper. Quickly giving it to her she quickly scribbled something down before folding it, making sure none of us got a peak as she narrowed her eyes at anyone who attempted to do so. He couldn't help but press his lips to her cheek, thinking that her childish nature was adorable.

"Right Kim, say a number between 0 and 1,000" she stated with an amused look, all of them listening carefully once they realised how she was going to give them an example of what she could do.

"Urm…982" Kim stated, though it came out more like a question as she fidgeted under everyone's stares causing Jared to glare. Brooke held out the paper and carefully passed it to Jared who opened it only to gape at what she had written down, looking wide eyed at Brooke as if seeing her for the first time.

"I take it she's right?" Leah chuckled, grinning at Brooke who couldn't help but wink in her direction before rolling her eyes. Give it to them that they needed proof, though she didn't blame them. If someone suddenly came up to her and said they could see the future she would want proof, even if she was able to do it herself so she didn't comment on them needing it, only knowing that thankfully they all believed her.

"What else can you see though?" Sam asked, wondering whether she could see danger and such, he knew it would be too much to ask for that she would fore-see vampire attacks but he could only hope, it would make their job easier let alone it meant that they could ease up on patrolling a bit, it had started to take its toll and his pack was starting to resent doing it.

"Like what?" Brooke asked, wanting them to know how much of a help she could be in the future, she was the soon-to-be-alphas mate after all. She knew that once her Jacob wanted to take over his birth right to be alpha that she would be the alpha female, meaning that she had the same responsibilities that Emily was taking care of at the minute, but she knew like the rest of the pack that all both Emily and Sam wanted was to settle down and start a family.

"Can you see it if a vampire was about to cross our border?" Sam immediately asked seriously, getting straight into business causing everyone to look at her. They were all hoping she could, it would make patrolling less of a hassle after all and not to mention it would make their jobs easier if they had some sort of warning instead of having to rely solely on their senses to find and track them down before they could take care of them. They had lost few vampires from being caught on surprize which they hated, it being the reason why they were all staring at Brooke with raised brows and eager expressions.

"Yep, but I wouldn't stop patrols yet since it will take me a while to get the signature. Currently I could get them minutes beforehand since I just moved here" Brooke stated, wanting them to realise that she couldn't purposely look for it all the time. Though it was possible for her to do so, she had an inkling that it would do some seriously psychological problems for her to stay looking in the future for so long. Sam like the rest of the pack beamed full out at her answer, the current Alpha realising just how lucky they were to have Jake's imprint as such a good asset, let alone protector.

"So you're like Alice Cullen then?" Quil asked with a smirk, not expecting Brooke's sudden move as he found her plate tossed at him, smacking him directly in the forehead as he crumbled down to the ground in pure shock. Everyone but Leah and Jake were gaping at her since they were only amused, if not a little stunned that the girl had the balls to do so.

"How dare you compare me to that…that lying and manipulative cunt, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Brooke basically screamed at him, jumping out of Jakes lap which immediately made him both tense and grow harder. His wolf didn't like his mate distressed, but the dirty words flowing so easily out of his imprints mouth immediately made him hard and he couldn't help but imagine all the positions he would try and talk her in when he managed to claim her. Oh fuck, now he had an obvious tent in his cut-offs and a smirking Brooke who had probably seen his future plans. Well fuck!

"Shit, sorry" Quil moaned, rubbing his forehead as everyone tried desperately not to burst out laughing at the expression on his face. After all it wasn't every day that a human could knock a supernatural shifter off his feet with nothing but a plate.

"You ok?" Jake asked his mate, concern dripping from each word as he continuously rubbed his hands up and down her forearms in an attempt to sooth her. Feeling her tense form relax he found himself doing the same, becoming even more aware of how the imprint was affecting him, not that he didn't like it. It was then he realised just how much his wolf relied on her, her happiness being his and anything other than that made him feel as if on edge. He didn't know what to think of it, being so dependent on one person, but he knew that even though it would be difficult at times he would never regret imprinting on her. Ever!

"Sorry Emily, don't worry I will totally replace it" Brooke suddenly stated, her hands up in a submissive gesture which made Jacob want to both snort and scoff at the same time. He would take down anything that would cause her harm, even if it meant one of the pack he would attack to defend her. She was his life, and he would fucking protect it with his!

"Don't worry about it dear, I dare say he had it coming" Emily giggled causing Sam to smile at her adoringly. He had always teased both Sam and Jared about how they acted so love-sick around their women, but now he knew exactly how they felt. Seeing your imprint, your soul-mate happy made the wolf in you purr with delight, a feeling which was so fucking addicting you were immediately hooked with no hope in hell off coming off it. Not that you would want to.

"Sorry Brooke, but what the hell?" Quil protested, making sure not to shout since he was already under the receiving end of Jacobs glare, and it was a little more than unsettling to say the least.

Due to Jacobs alpha genes starting to come into play since he was finally manning up with his imprint, no longer distracted with his obsession with the girl who played with vampires, he was about to finally grow up and start thinking about others, mainly the mate in his arms. His wolf wouldn't stay submissive to Sam much longer due to the birth-right of needing to be in control, but for now his wolf was somewhat content with the urge to want to claim his mate. Having her so close and not being allowed to pounce and mount her was starting to take its toll, and he couldn't help but have a new respect for Sam for how long he held out when he first imprinted on Emily. He was barely managing hours after all and Sam had gone days before finally realising that fighting it was hurting both him, Leah and Emily. It was that thought, the thought that he was actually hurting his imprint that finally made him let his wolf be reconnected to his soul-mate and he had been happy ever since. Jacob could understand why.

"One thing is that the witch is not a Seer, she doesn't see the future she sees the effects of decisions then picks the most probable one. And second I know shit, and she is not someone you can trust. Jasper yes, the bitch no" She stated so strongly that the pack could only nod along with her, now pleased even more so that the leeches visions were blank when it came to the pack. They didn't know why exactly, but they had drawn it up to the fact that due to them being natural enemies it was some kind of survival trait that protected them from it. It made sense, plus it was the only thing they could come up with.

"Hey, come on" Jacob stated softly, not liking how this was upsetting her. With her nod of approval they left, Jacob glaring at Quil as he did so. He couldn't believe he pushed her like that, it was clear from the fact she threw a plate at him she didn't like the subject, did he want to have his tail ripped off?

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to Review! Thanks!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Readers, **

**Here's the next chapter so hope you enjoy. **

**Lots of Love **

**XXX**

* * *

><p>"You ok" Jacob asked his mate worriedly when they were heading back to his house, she had been quiet and he didn't like it. She was too bubbly for that, and while she wasn't what he pictured his imprint to be he couldn't have been happier or more thankful that the spirits had chosen her for him. She was his, as he was hers!<p>

"Yea, so am I going to meet your dad?" she suddenly beamed, Jacob breathing a sigh of relief that she was back to her usual self. He didn't like it when she was quiet, it made both him and his wolf antsy since they both knew something was upsetting her or worrying her enough to prevent her from her normal chatter.

"Shouldn't you know that already?" he teased, smiling as he gazed at her adoringly only to get the same mirrored reaction back. God she was so perfect for him it was unbelievable, how the sprits had blessed him…

"Nope, I do like some surprizes so I don't look into minor things" she stated honestly, Jacob wondering what she had been smirking at earlier when he was thinking of ways to take her. Doggy style was on the top of his list, his wolf raging at the thought of her on her hands and knees completely naked as he hammered into her before marking her as his forever. God…even the thought had him nearly panting, he knew her pussy would be just perfect.

Shaking his head he couldn't help but groan at the mental images, all her pretty and pink like he knew she would be. Looking over at his imprint with hungry eyes he saw her looking at him with lust, her sweet and feminine arousal filling the car making him snarl and growl in desire. FUCK! He really needed to talk to her about claiming, he didn't want to push her but he didn't know how long he could hold his wolf back. Being the blood-line alpha his wolf he found was a lot more protective and possessive of her, hell even the thought of anyone _touching_ her made him want to rip out their throats.

"All those things you wanted Jacob" she purred through lustful eyes, her hand rubbing up and down his thigh as she shuffled closer to breathe in his ear. He swallowed hard, his cock pressing painfully against the zipper of his cut-offs. Fuck! "I want them too, and as soon as you get me in your bedroom you can do _whatever_ you like to me" she continued to purr seductively and the next thing he knew he had pulled over and dragged her on his lap, smashing his lips to hers and he shared his first passionate kiss with her, not realising that she was in the exact same situation. The only other girl he had tried to kiss was Bella, but she wasn't exactly responsive when he tried to get her to leave the leech after finding out what he was, he didn't realise she would so as far as to hit him but when she broke her hand he was extremely careful not to give away the fact he was a shifter. She still didn't know and he was thankful because of it, extremely grateful that Sam had ordered him not to tell her as soon as he had phrased for the first time. He made a mental note to thank him as soon as he didn't have his fuck hot mate in his lap, his tongue in her mouth as he groaned at the taste of her.

"Uh" they both moaned, Jacobs wolf howling at him to rip of her clothes and fuck her right there and then, she was willing after all which only made his wolf harder to hold back. His body was buzzing, the feel of her skin against his own was more than he could handle as he pulled her fully against him, grinding his bulge between her thighs as she straddled him as best she could over the seat, both moaning heavily. While this was all new to him he couldn't help but buck his hips against her almost brutally as he groaned, listening to her pants and gasps as he continued his actions. It was music to his fucking ears.

"Shit, let's get this greeting over with" Jacob panted as they broke apart, keeping her on his lap as he pulled the car back onto the road and headed to his place. They should have gotten there in minutes, but with their…stop, it took a little longer and it was starting to get dark. But now he had her on his lap he couldn't help but speed up, thankful for his enhanced senses so he could keep the vehicle on the road as his mates lips and teeth scraped and played with the flesh of his neck making a constant rumble like purr ripple through his chest.

"Come on" Jacob rushed eagerly causing her to giggle, though she could already feel herself flush at the thought of Jacobs hands and mouth on her. She had been _seeing_ him to long and not being able to touch him, she craved his touch, but she could tell he was holding himself back as not to rush her but she planned to nip that shit in the bud, she wanted him and she was going to get him, simple!

Stopping his truck he quickly ran round to hers with slightly inhuman speed and opened her door for her, his wolf purring at the simple things he was doing to care for his mate. Brooke smiled, seeing his eyes light up in delight. She knew he was getting satisfaction and glee by helping her, and even though normally she wouldn't allow it she couldn't take it away from him. She knew it brought him pleasure as well as his wolf, and if it meant opening a few doors and looking after her than she would let him do so with little to no complaint.

Squealing when he grabbed her around the waist to pull her down he led her towards his house, his arms securely around her small waist as one hand gripped her hip possessively. He was never one for being possessive, but even the thought of either harm of another male approaching her made him want to lock her up for only him to see. While he wanted to speed things up and walk quicker he was careful that she could keep up, knowing that while he didn't want to seem desperate he was well past that stage. He wanted her, and by that delicious scent of hers he knew she wouldn't be complaining when he followed through with his plans to ravish her.

"It's small, but its home" he stated as he watched her take in his small house, nervous about what she would think of it. As if sensing his insecurity she replied smoothly, leaning her weight against him as she did so.

"I like it, it's rare to see a house which has character" she stated honestly, pleasing Jacob no end as he quickly tugged her along. She couldn't help but grin as she let herself mould against him, her nose pressed against his hot muscular arm as she breathed in his scent. She loved the way she smelled, pure masculine sexiness.

"Dad, you in here?" he shouted as he entered the house, her being his imprint and triggering his alpha's inner wolf meant that he couldn't be shy around her even if he tried, he was to possessive and in tune to her to be so. She made him relax completely, meaning he could be himself completely around her since she was his everything.

"Dad, I have company" Jacob shouted again, his sensitive hearing picking up when Billy started wheeling himself into the room. He thankfully managed to hold off on telling his father to hurry it up, finding himself impatient to get to claiming his mate. As if sensing this he heard Brooke giggle at his side, making a full blown smile appear on his lips as he gazed at her with pure love.

"Is it Bella?" he called out causing Brooke to frown and Jacob to tense; he needed to make sure she knew about his PAST feelings for Bella before someone told her. He didn't want her upset with him; he knew his wolf couldn't take it. She was his mate after all, he would make sure she was informed on the situation as soon as possible as not to bring her anymore un-comfort in the future. It was the last thing he wanted.

"No, it's not Bella" Jacob replied flatly, searching his imprints face and frowning when he saw her brows creased. It wasn't until Billy's next comment that Brooke couldn't help but smile, Jacobs tense form relaxing even though he didn't realise he was tense to begin with.

"Thank god, that girl may be sweet Jacob but she's not good for you" he stated as he wheeled in shaking his head, hoping he wouldn't set Jacob off with his comment. When he was met with silence he looked up only to grin hopefully when he took in his son's completely relaxed form, his arm wrapped possessively around a young but incredibly beautiful girl about his age by the looks of it, him gazing at her with nothing but love and adoration.

"Did you…?" he asked, not knowing if the girl knew about the legends just yet.

"Imprint on me? Yep" Brooke grinned, popping the 'p' as she walked forward to introduce herself, she could see the slight resemblance in them so knew this must be Jacobs dad.

"Hey you must be Billy, I'm Brooke, Jacobs one and only" she beamed, Billy instantly taking a liking to her. She would do his son good he thought with a nod to Jacob, showing he approved and he had barely spoken any words to her.

"Hello Brooke, it's nice to meet you" he replied, pleased beyond belief that Jacob was finally over Charlie's daughter and had a girl who both knew and completely accepted the imprint and the fact they were wolves. He wondered how she took it, the other imprints not as accepting at the beginning until it sunk in.

"Same, you have hot chocolate?" she asked still smiling wide, Billy not being about to control the bark of laughter which rose from his mouth. She was certainly something, and while he could detect something, not off but different about her he knew she was perfect for his son. She seemed like the total opposite of Bella, she was far from shy and clearly already loved his son as he took in the shared looks of adoration and affection they sent each other.

"In the cupboard" he stated, tilting his head in the right direction. With a beaming smile she kissed him briefly on the cheek before plodding off the few steps to the directed cupboard, stretching on her tip toes as she tried to reach it but her small height had her at a disadvantage.

Billy couldn't help but watch his son closely, Jacob's gaze never leaving his new girl as she opened the cupboard to reach inside only to find she was struggling. Shaking his head he watched as his son practically ran to her side, leaning against her back a little more the necessary as he reached it for her.

"Thanks sweetness" she winked, kissing Jakes lips quickly but passionately as she switched the kettle on, automatically grabbing three mugs as she gazed off to figure out what they wanted.

"Can I have a-"Billy started, seeing her zone off after she grabbed three mugs only to have her cut him off.

"A strong coffee, two sugars and milk not cream" Brooke stated out of no-ware: not seeing his stunned expression as he stared at her wide-eyed.

"Jacob told you how I had my coffee?" he asked increasingly, looking towards his son only to smile when he saw him gazing at Brooke like she was his world. Well technically she was, he was just thankful he wasn't fighting the imprint like he had always claimed, saying Bella was his life imprint or not.

"Nope" was all she said, quickly putting the chocolate powder in her mug while she made tea and coffee for Billy and her Jake, knowing what they liked and making it exactly how they would.

"Then how did you…"

"It's complicated, it explains why you think I'm odd" Brooke stated matter-of-factly, not offended in the slightest. She didn't have any friends for that reason alone, not to mention the way she dressed, the way she acted, how she daydreamed and had the vibe of a 'freak' or just plan 'odd.' It should have bothered her, but it didn't.

"What, I don't think-"he quickly rushed out, looking nervously to Jake expecting a glare but not a humorous expression on his sons face. What the…?

"Relax dad, I'm not going all wolf on your arse" he grinned when he saw his father's expression, taking the hot mug offered to him by his imprint as she kissed his cheek, careering his other lovingly as she smiled widely. The action surprized him, the closeness and intimacy of it making him beam so wide he thought his face would break with the pure size of it.

"You bet his arse he won't, I'm beginning to like you old man" she winked as she passed him his coffee, the colouring of it surprisingly perfect as he laughed with Jacob at the bubbly girl. She was definitely not what he expected for his son, but he knew she would bring him out of his shell with her boldness and loveable nature. He had alpha blood, and he could already see with how his son now stood that the girl was finally making him come into it.

"So explain, how did you two meet?" he asked starting the conversation off, laughing as his son recalled it. Brooke was sitting sideways on his son's lap as the conversation flowed, not a sense of awkwardness present as her laugher filled the house making it seem as if they had been talking for years and not hours.

It wasn't until Billy noticed his sons dark eyes as they roamed his imprint that he realised Jacobs wolf was coming to the surface, but before he could panic and try and get Brooke safely away from him he realised he had read the situation wrong. As his eyes ran over the couple he took of Jacobs's tight grip on her, how his eyes were trained to her throat and ever-so-often he would nip and lick at the junction of soft skin where her shoulder joined the column of her neck. His eyes widened, a blush on his cheeks when he realised that his sons heavy breathing and tense form had nothing to do with phrasing and everything to do with claiming his mate. Well shit!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, let me knowing how it's going down so I know how quickly I should update to please you all! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers,**

**Here is the next chapter so hope you enjoy. I just wanted to thank those of you that reviewed; it really does make me want to speed up my updating. **

**WARNING: LEMON **

**Lots of love **

**XXX**

* * *

><p>Unaware of his father's sudden realisation Jacob was completely concentrated on his mate, his hands subtly roaming her curvaceous and petite form as she perched on his lap. His mouth was salivating as he took in the soft skin in-between her shoulder and neck, god how much he wanted to sink his canines into her throat. The thought alone make his wolf growl in agreement, he needed her; and soon.<p>

"You smell so fucking good" he breathed in her ear causing her to shiver, her core tightening as her juices gushed between her legs soaking her panties which drew a groan from his lips, his hips bucking up involuntarily against her barely covered heat. She smelt incredible, his instincts wanting her stripped and spread eagle-wide so he could fuck her senseless. The only thing which was actually stopping him was the presence of his father, not wanting any other male to see her bare except form him. The thought made him rage, and while he knew he couldn't help it with the pack-mind, it was an initially different thing if he could have prevented it.

"Right you two I am going to head over to Sues house, haven't seen her in a while" Billy stated, feeling how desperately his son was holding back, he knew how difficult it was for an Alpha be around their mate and to have not claimed them, it was written by his ancestors after all.

"Thanks" he grunted, not even looking at Billy as he wheeled himself out the door, only then realising just how much sexual tension was in the air. He shuddered, he wouldn't hurry back that was for sure.

As soon as it shut Jacob's mouth was on Brookes, their tongues fighting for dominance which of course he won. He loved how easily she submitted to him, letting him take control. It make his wolf snarl in appraisal, _she was made for us_ his wolf howled, and Jacob couldn't find it in him to deny it. She really was.

"Finally" he grunted as he swiped his massive arm over the table, the mugs along with several magazines crashing to the floor but it went un-noticed as he pressed her back against the wooden frame. His tongue soon found entry into her mouth as he grinded his bulge against her covered core causing her to gasp and shiver against him. The noise went straight to his cock, it twitching painfully at every move, shiver and fucking moan which he managed to draw from her, making his pleasure increase tenfold. While he was new to this he knew his wolf was taking some of the control, the only thoughts running through his head were to please his mate to the best he and his wolf could. He fully agreed with his inner animal and he knew deep down that his pleasure would only increase with hers; he would make sure his mate was satisfied that was for sure.

He was pulled back to the present when he felt her legs wrap around his waist, his hands going to her perk and tight arse as he grinded into her more roughly, growing harder and harder with every moan and gasp which left her slightly parted and bruised lips. As he pulled back to breath his lips found her neck, sucking on the flesh there hard enough to leave a mark as he squeezed her half-moon cheeks, effectively claiming her slightly, but not nearly enough to both his and his wolfs liking.

"That's it baby" he moaned as he continued to grind, making a strangled noise in the back of his throat as he took in the light green laciness of her thong, her bright dress riding up to her waist with their movements effectively giving him a sneak prevue of what will come later. Oh hell, he felt his balls clench at the sight…she was so fucking sexy it was unbelievable.

"Fuck that's hot" he moaned, just the sound of his pleasure let alone the feel of his hard-on so close to her core made her so close to cumin it was unbelievable. She was already panting and moaning like a blatant whore and he had barely touched her, holy hell she was going to enjoy this!

"Jacob, mm more…" she moaned as she met his hips thrust for thrust, fuck he felt so…_big_! So _hard_!

Fuck if hearing her moan his name like that didn't make him twitch down below…Grabbing her legs to hitch them higher he ran his large hands up her bare legs, feeling her toned thighs under his firm grip making his balls clench slightly with pleasure, hell… Just as he was about to reach her promised land he heard, well scented the approach of two males causing him to immediately get into a defensive pose in front of his panting and dazed off mate, not wanting any males to be near her…at all.

"Jacob" Sam called out nervously, even his wolf shunning back at the animistic snarls of their true alpha as both he and Paul stopped short of the house. Shit, they both thought when they scented there arousal, this was not good! This was so not fucking good Sam thought, knowing that Jacob would be extremely territorial right not. He swallowed slowly and thickly, a territorial alpha was not a good thing.

"FUCK OFF" Jacob roared at them, his form hunched as he felt his wolf clawing at him to let him free, to dispose of the threat to his mate, the males who dared interrupt his claiming. Did they have a death wish?

Both Paul and Sam flinched at the tone, not daring to step closer. Sam knew better then to try and use an alpha command on him, he knew it wouldn't work since when it came to an imprint in what the wolf considered danger it didn't even take effect, especially with the alpha blood which ran through Jacobs veins. If he even tried Jacob's wolf would see it as even more of a threat, seeing it as Sam trying to get to his imprint because of it. Nothing would stop him from phrasing after that, it would be more than disastrous.

"We need to talk" Paul yelled, seriously did he value his life at all? Sam thought shaking his head as Jacobs growls increased to an even harsher level. They hadn't even seen him yet and they were backing away yards from the house, hands help up as they fought the urge to flee.

Inside the house Jacob was still crouched defensively, his instincts both concentrated on his mate and the people who his wolf considered a danger to her. He had never felt such a protective urge before, something that caused his canines to release slightly and his eyes to flicker to a dangerous yellow as he tried to hold himself back from phrasing and taking out the threat.

"Jake?" Brooke asked breathlessly, even though she had had a few minutes to recover she still felt extremely hot and bothered.

Hearing her voice Jake immediately sprung up from his stance, his form still stiff as his hands rubbed over her, checking for any injuries. Brooke guessing this let him do his thing, trying not to concentrate on how much she wanted to finish what they had started.

"Jacob" Brooke heard Paul yell, only for her mate to snarl dangerously. Was it a bad thing that the sound was a total turn on for her? Sensing her arousal Jacob couldn't help but breathe it in greedily; while it calmed the urge slightly to defend his mate it brought forward a whole other urge.

"Come on Jake they sound panicked; we can carry this on later" Brooke stated calmly, caressing his cheek in an affectionate gesture. Jacob was torn, his wolf wanted to take out the threat while pleasing its mate meaning he felt more than a little conflicted.

"Come on sweetness, just think the sooner this is sorted out the quicker you can sink those delicious canines in my neck" she breathed heavily as she ran her fingers down the column of her neck tempting him, the thought alone of him claiming her sent another gush of arousal through her causing him to groan as her scent grew thicker. Fuck…this better be worth it!

"Fine" he grunted as he straightened up and pulled her gently off the table, smoothing down her dress so she wouldn't be flashing. Letting his hands rest on her perk and tight arse as he pulled down the fabric of her dress he gave them a firm squeeze causing Brooke to both moan and gasp in surprize and lust. She looked at him with a mock glare, smacking his chest lightly as she did so.

"What?" was his so-called innocent reply causing her to grin with a wink?

"Come on, let's see what they want" she sighed, letting Jacob wrap an arm around her waist as they went to greet their cock-blockers. Jacob making sure to keep his body in front of Brookes, glaring and growling at both Sam and Paul as they lowered their heads in a submissive gesture.

"What do you want?" he all but growled out, but come on he had the right to. They had interrupted his claiming after all, not to mention he had such a raging hard-on and a sweet smelling mate who's full breasts were currently pressed firmly against his back as he held her behind him. Yep, he wanted this bloody thing to be over as quick as possible.

"We wanted to ask Brooke if she had _seen _anything" Sam asked nervously, it being a first for him since he was the current alpha. None of them had ever seen him so…weak and for Paul it was extremely off-putting, him finally getting that the situation with Jake needed to be dealt with carefully. They both knew the vibes Jacob was sending off were pure alpha, Sam knowing that he was coming into his birth-right; his wolf couldn't help but shiver and shy back against the force of it.

"Seen what?" Brooke asked, suddenly interested as she attempted to try and move around her man. When she realised Jacob wasn't going to let her shift nearer she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to look over his shoulder, seeing the two pack members breath a breathe of relief as they spotted her. What she didn't know was how close Jacob had been to phrasing and that both Sam and Paul had taken note of that as soon as she had touched him he relaxed almost instantly.

"We caught a vampire's scent when Quil and Seth were patrolling" was all he said causing her lips to form into a 'oh' shape. Creasing her brows both Paul and Sam caught glances of her as she got a dreamy look on her face, knowing not to stare as it would only antagonise Jacob more. Once she seemed to snap out of it they all saw her pout, dropping down from her position of looking over Jacobs shoulder.

"Fuck, how did I miss that?" she kept muttering, banging her head on Jacobs back before straitening up.

"You got a map of La Push around here Jake?" she asked softly, Jacob relaxing his stance fully when his wolf recognised the males as his pack mates and not potential threats.

"In the house" was all he said before Brooke wiggled out of his grasp and took off towards the house, Jacob and the others immediately following after her.

"Dude seriously sorry for interrupting" Paul muttered as they all took in the scattered papers and smashed mugs causing Jacob to grunt as he helped Brooke search for a map, making sure to keep his body in-between hers and his pack mates. According to the animal world she was still up for grabs, and since he hadn't marked her yet came so close to he couldn't help but still feel extremely territorial over her.

Paul sighed as he looked at Jacob with sympathy, seeing how much it was taking out of his best mate to let two males near his mate when her arousal was thick in the air, but fuck did she smell good. Taking a seat at the table he slouched down, subtly breathing in more of Brooke's arousal. Fuck, he would have to try and block his thoughts when he patrolled since Brookes scent did smell incredible. He now knew why Jake had been so furious when they had interrupted, hell he would have been if he had a chance of tapping that. Yet while she was incredibly attractive he couldn't help but still feel as if she was more his sister, especially when he compared her to how he felt about the other imprints. He shook his head confused, he would think on it later when he had to get through patrols.

Sam unlike Paul decided to keep standing rather than to relax like Paul. He shook his head at the shifter, didn't he know how bad this situation could go if it went wrong, one wrongfully meant comment and they could both end up as bloody messes on the floor within minutes. Sighing lowly he watched as Jacob helped Brooke look for a map, finding it he spread it out on the clear table so she could get a closer look. Biting her lip she replied, again stunning them with the level of her skill.

"Right well that vampire was just passing through so wasn't a threat which is why it didn't forcefully come to me, but another two that will be trying to cut across the border to stop and feed" Brooke stated matter-of-factly causing them all to growl.

"Can you tell us when?" Sam asked, relieved to have some sort of warning. It could have turned out worse since they never seemed to have any warning, now if Brooke could tell them roughly when the vampires would be coming more of them could be on patrol to take care of it.

"Yep..." Brooke stated before using the map to explain exactly when they were coming and where from. Sam was shocked along with both Jacob and Paul, Brooke even going as far as to state when would be the best time to attack since she _saw_ when they would be at their weakest.

"Now fuck off" Jacob grunted as soon as Sam had thanked her, both him and Paul literally running from the house as not to upset Jake any more than they already had. They couldn't believe just how powerful and useful Brooke was, neither of them could deny that she was the perfect mate for the rightful alpha and would make protecting their land a whole lot easier and safer for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review for quicker updates! Thanks a lot for the support!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, **

**Here is the next chapter, warning major lemon so if you're not into that sort of thing then beware. **

**Anyway thanks for the support and reviews, this chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones but what can I say, I got carried away!**

**Lots of love**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Waiting till they left Jacob pounced on a panting Brooke, smelling her arousal as he had been lingering touches on her all night. He couldn't help it; he found he only felt complete when he had her in his arms, touching her or breathing in her scent. He didn't know what the fuck he was going to do when they had to go to school tomorrow, Jared having it easy since his mate went to La Push and not Forks. He had never been more jealous of his pack mate, lucky fuck!<p>

"Jacob…" she moaned and withered, his lips, teeth and tongue on her collar bone as he drew delicious sounds from her lips. He couldn't help but sweep her into his arms, feeling how tiny she was against him only fuelled his instincts to protect her against everything that could either harm her or make her upset. Even a frown was not acceptable on her beautiful features.

He groaned as he felt her nails scrap down his bare chest, leaving a path of fire as her teeth nipped at his ear-lobe making him hiss in pleasure. He couldn't believe this was happening, and fuck if he was going to stop now. She was his, and he had never felt so relieved that he had saved himself for his angel, his soul-mate and imprint. She would be his only and he would be hers.

"Fuck" he grunted, her hot little mouth enclosing around his nipple causing his knees to buckle slightly as he tried to get her to his room where he could ravish her completely. Slamming open the door to the small space named his bedroom it didn't even register to him that because of his harsh actions, the thick wood now supported a massive crack straight down the left hand side of it.

"This has to come off" Jacob grunted, ripping off her cardigan and dress in one swipe causing her to squeal in lust and surprize. Brooke shivered at the breeze which ran over her nearly nude body, feeling the heat from where his thighs were straddling her hips and the fire which practically radiated off his body and onto hers. She had never felt so flustered, her clit pulsing almost painfully as it ached for some sort of contact.

"Damn" he stated shamelessly as he took in her form as she withered and twitched under him, the whiteness of her skin contrasting deliciously against his, as if she was the light to his dark. He felt himself jerk in his cut-offs and groaned at how painful his throbbing arousal had gotten, just the sight of her submissively sprawled out beneath him making it harder to fight the urge to claim her, not to mention he had to take a few calming breaths as not to blow his load before he was inside of her.

Her thick black and lustful hair was sprawled out on his pillow making it look like a halo around her head, her eyes dark and hooded as she gazed at her mate, waiting as he took her all in as she ogled her man, her wolf. Never had she seen such a fine specimen, and it warmed her to her very core that he was hers as she was his.

Jacob only shivered under her gaze, his eyes roaming her pale skin as he took in every freckle and mark which decorated her such as the heart-shaped birthmark on her lower hip bone. She was panting heavily, her full chest rising and falling with every pant making them strain against the small green lace bra she was wearing. He had never seen such a tempting and delicious sight in his life, it pleased him greatly that he would be the only one to see it. He would make sure of it.

His eyes continued to rake down her body, moaning aloud at the pure sight of her as his eyes moved to the junction between her legs, her hot and wet pussy covered with the scrap of matching lace which he had caught his eyes on earlier. Oh god yes…

He was done waiting, he couldn't stand seeing her half naked like that and not being able to touch. His wolf wanted her and he wasn't going to deny it, the man in him wanting her just as much if not more so.

"Jake" his angel moaned, bringing him out of his lust filled haze as he immediately got to work pleasing his mate, his imprint, his other half. His lips moved to her collar bone, his throbbing cock feeling as if it was going to burst through the metal zipper on his cut-offs.

"More…please" Brooke moaned, needing more friction as she raised her hips to grind against his causing them both to moan at the flashes of pleasure than ran through them at the action. That seemed to set him off, his hands going to her heavenly breasts as he massaged them through her thin bra, his thumbs brushing over her erect nipples through the thin material causing her to moan and gasp at the delicious tingling. Holy fuck…

"God, you are so hot" he murmured as he took a lace cover nipple in his mouth, pinching the other as he continued to grind against her. He couldn't believe this was happening and couldn't be more thankful that he had waited for his soul-mate, his imprint to lose his V-card to. He vaguely wondered if she was a virgin like himself, the thought that another male had been with her beforehand making him snarl deeply in his chest as it only increased his need to claim her and mark her as his forever.

Reigning in his instincts to track down any males who might have touched what was his he used his teeth and tongue to nip and lick at her mounds, predicting her to be at least a full C-cup since they fit perfectly in his hands, hell if anything she was going onto a D-Cup.

"Don't rip them, unless you want me to go home naked" Brooke gasped out from the pleasure that was clouding her senses when she felt him about to rip off her bra and panties, feeling his snarl running through her as he thought about others seeing her naked. While she loved him ripping off her clothes she needed something to wear and she knew he wouldn't allow the other males, whether they were imprinted or not to see her that bare. She would just borrow a shirt of his or something since her dress and cardigan was ruined now thanks to her animal, her wolf that was Jacob.

"You are MINE" he snarled, his possessiveness surprising him but not bothering him like he predicted, thankful Brooke didn't seem to mind as he moved his hands around to unclip the lace. He groaned when he saw her tits spring free, his cock twitching as it lay so close to her heated core, covered by a thin piece of now socked through lace.

Shoving his thick thigh between her legs he grinded it against her soaking core, feeling his leg grow wet as she grinded against him while she moaned and withered. She was a vision. Quickly throwing her bra away, hearing it hit the wall he immediately took one of her erect pink nipples in his mouth, flicking it as he moulded and pinched the other, the taste of her skin making him crave more. How had he gotten so lucky?

"More Jacob….please" she begged, never feeling something so amazing as she found herself building up as if she was about to fall over an edge, and edge she found she was craving for.

Jacob hearing his mates pleas quickly started kissing and licking down her body, dipping his tongue in her bellybutton causing him to chuckle when she squealed. Once he was face to face with the tiny piece of green lace he couldn't help but breathe in, and oh fuck did she smell good. While he had planned to take it slow with her he found he couldn't since the next thing he knew his eyes were a deep yellow and his tongue was lapping at the wet lace causing her to moan and cry out for more, only effectively making him loose even more control.

The lace _barely_ survived, him pulling it down her long creamy legs before they were thrown over his head as he growled at the sight before him. His imprint arching off the bed, her legs wide open displaying her all pretty and pink core for his eyes only. He couldn't help but dig in, she tasted better than anything he had ever tasted, and as he lapped, nipped and sucked at her core he found his eyes rolling back at the taste alone, not to mention her scent…fuck…

Licking his lips he sucked her clit into his mouth gently, looking up the length of her he couldn't help but let loose a completely gutted groan at the sight that greeted him. Knowing that she was close to the edge he inserted a large and hot digit into her core, groaning and swearing when he felt her barrier intact. He knew he didn't have a lot, well any experience in this type of act but sharing the pack mind with two man whores was like watching very detailed porn. He had never been more thankful for the experience, knowing virgins needed to have more care, not to mention both him and his wolf were howling and purring at the fact that they would be the only one to touch her, to see her like this. He would make sure of it; she would be fully satisfied and wouldn't have to look elsewhere to get a release whenever she needed one.

Careful not to be too rough with her he continued to pump his finger in her tight, wet hole, hissing when he felt how tight she was around just one of his digits. He couldn't help but imagine how she would feel around his dick; he was after all packing a lot of heat due to the wolf gene and knew from how tight she felt that she would grip him so fucking good.

"Let go…cum for me Brooke" he cooed as he felt her on the edge of cumin, speeding the licks of his tongue on her clit as she suddenly fell over the edge withering and screaming his name. Quickly forcing his fingers through her barrier he felt her tense before moaning, the smell of her virgin blood filling his senses along with her arousal making him groan at the scent it caused. His wolf went crazy, Jacob struggling to hold off his instinctual urges as his instincts flared at the combined scents of his mate.

Slowing down the thrusting of his fingers he couldn't help but feel his nostrils flare at the scent of his mate's pure blood, feeling an urge to taste it to sooth his beast. While the thought should have repulsed him he found it had the opposite effect to what he expected, instead the thought alone make his balls clench painfully tight causing him to hiss as he tried to breathe through the urge not to blow his load yet again. Holy fuck! What the hell was he going to do when he was inside of her?

"I'm sorry, you don't have to watch but…" Jacob groaned as Brooke looked up to gaze at him, her eyes widening as she saw his bloody fingers. She was still panting heavily as she tried to see through her orgasmic high as she eyed her mate with confusion, what was he on about? It was then he put the blood coated fingers in his mouth, moaning at the taste and while the idea of it sounded disgusting just watching him do so she found highly erotic as she watched his eyes roll back in his head at the taste. His expression was screwed up in pure pleasure, he looked magnificent.

"Jacob…please" she begged with a whimper, feeling her juices dripping out of her and onto the paleness of his sheets as she withered and watched him. She wanted, no _needed_ him inside of her or she thought she was going to combust.

Jacob sensing this leaned over her, pressing his hot form over hers while being careful not to crush her with his weight. He couldn't help but moan at the contact, grinding his still covered bulge roughly into her bare and dripping core causing her to hiss in pleasure at the roughness of the fabric against her clit.

"You're overdressed" she gasped out, her nails raking down his abs before reaching for the button on his cut-offs, her fingers trembling with held back restraint as she popped it open. Jacob watched, his hands on her gorgeous and full mounds as he heard the zipper of his jean cut-offs as she pulled it down. Both of them gasped as his cock effetely sprung out, Jacob breathing a breath of relief that his arousal was no-longer held so tightly in his fabric confines.

"Wow Jake, you're HUGE" Brooke exclaimed as she eyed her mates massive cock, the head weeping deliciously as he couldn't help but grind it against her bare and sweaty thigh, needing some sort of friction.

"Yea, Urm werewolf genes" Jake blushed slightly, he was sure he would have stuttered if it wasn't for the fact his mind was hazy with pleasure, but since it was he couldn't help but feel confident in his size, especially after smelling another fresh gush of arousal as his imprint eyed his cock hungrily.

"Shit…I can't wait anymore Brooke" he growled out, getting a heated kiss in response. Taking this as the go ahead he grabbed his cock in his hand, pumping it a few times before rubbing it up and down her slit, yet not entering her. They both cried out at the action, Jacob coating his dick in her heavenly juices before he pushed the dark head of his cock into the entrance of her tight hole.

"Jacob" she whined, her legs around his waist as she used her heels to try and get him to speed up. He knew he would have chuckled if he wasn't so focused on how she felt around just the head of his cock, god she was so _tight_!

"You're so beautiful" he moaned in her ear before moving his hips forward, both of them groaning as he entered her to the hilt. Once he was fully sheathed he pulled away from her chest, releasing the nipple which was in his mouth as he gazed at her holding still, both of them enjoying the feeling of it as she adjusted to his large size. He groaned at the sight of her, her head thrown back as her eyes clenched shut in pleasure. She was a vision, her mouth in the perfect 'O' shape as her chest rose and fell with every panted breath she took.

"You've got to move Jake" she pleased, her eyes still screwed shut as he began shallowly thrusting into her causing her to feel pleasure that she had never known she could feel. She continued to cry out as his thrusts grew harder and faster, one of his hands tangled in her slightly matted curls as the other gripped her hip as he continued to thrust into her tight core. She could feel his back muscles tense and ripple as she scraped her nails down the flesh, her bottom lip in her mouth as she moaned and groaned with every thrust of his hips. She could hear his incontinent moans, saying how wet and tight she was and she was sure the things coming out of her mouth weren't making sense as he continued to increase the pace of his thrusts.

"That's it Brooke, mm moan for me…so fucking tight" Jacob gritted out, his eyes clenched shut as he felt her suddenly clench around him tightly. FUCK! He couldn't help but start to hammer into her, snarling her name repeatedly as he felt her inner walls flutter around him making her seem even tighter around his painful cock.

"JACOB!" she screamed as she arched her back, falling over the edge as her climax hit her full on. She couldn't help but scream, glad that his dad had in fact left since she was sure the whole of La Push could hear her crying out her soul-mates name in pure pleasurable agony. She saw white as her eyes fluttered, wave after wave of ecstasy running through her as she felt Jacobs release pump into her clenching core.

He couldn't help but roar out her name as he emptied his load in her, effectively claiming her slightly. It was with that thought he felt his beast take over, effectively flipping Brooke over on her hands and knees before entering his still rock hard cock into her tight slick hole. His wolf wanted to mark her fully, and he completely agreed as his mates screams and cries of pleasure increased as he continued to ram into her before yet again she was coming around him.

"MINE!" he found himself roaring, his canines dropping as he moved the hand tangled in her locks to the side to bare her neck, sinking his teeth into the flesh there as she convulsed around him.

"Jacob…!" god he loved it when she screamed his name, it falling from her lips as soon as his teeth broke the surface of her skin. Tasting her blood his wolf growled in approval, his canines retracting as he licked the his new mark to prevent any sting which would occur later. He didn't want to be the cause of any discomfort for her, the thought alone pained him as he continued to lick the mark which now decorated her neck. Collapsing on top of her he quickly moved off after realising how much of his weight he was putting on her, both of them whimpering as he pulled out.

"Wow" they both breathed, shit-eating grins on their panting faces as they both came down from their highs.

"Come on" Jacob breathed after several minutes, getting up and sweeping his exhausted girl in his arms as he headed for the bathroom, very aware that they were both incredibly sticky from their combined juices. He couldn't help but smirk, pleased as punch that he had managed to please his mate like he had done.

Walking into the bathroom after scenting the house to check it was clear, he didn't mind who saw him naked but his mate was a whole other story, he sat her on the toilet seat before running a bath. He knew it was going to be a tight squeeze with his size and everything, but couldn't help the smirk which tugged at the corner of his lips as he thought of how closely she would have to sit with him. No, he was definitely not complaining.

"You ok, I didn't hurt you right?" Jacob asked panicked, his hands and eyes running over her form checking for anything he may have done to her by accident. The thought scared the hell out of him, oh god what if he did? They had been sitting in the bath for a while now, neither of them saying a word as they had washed each other, enjoying relaxing in each other company before just relaxing against each other.

"I am fine Jacob, just really tired" Brooke breathed quietly, she was having trouble staying awake as she curled against her mates wet naked form. He sighed a breath of relief, glad he hadn't been too rough with her before quickly picking her up and stepping out of the bath. Drying them both off he walked back to his room, cursing the poor size of it as he looked down at his mate only to smile softly when he realised she was already fast asleep in his arms were she belonged.

"Do you need to ring anyone to say you're staying here?" he whispered to her as he laid her on his bed, moving a few strands of her wet hair from her face before looking in his small set of draws for a shirt she could wear. Finding one he quickly got her to sit up so he could slip it on, his eyes trailing down her body as he lowered the fabric over her exhausted form.

"No" she breathed softly, and if he wasn't a shifter then he wouldn't have heard it. Nodding with a smile he swept her already sleeping form in his arms and pulled back his sheets, sliding both of them in before covering there forms with the thin fabric. Neither of them could wipe the smiles off their faces as they snuggled into each other's arms, sleep finding them soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember more reviews = quicker updates, if I know you're enjoying it then I want nothing more than to hurry up my writing. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers, **

**As promised here is the next update already, but due to all of you taking the time to review my chapters I have been trying to write the updates up quicker for you. **

**Again thanks for the support with my fic. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It was the best night's sleep either of them had, Brooke not having any nightmares and all the worries and cares which normally kept Jacob awake vanished, all that was left was the constant feeling of contentment and peace as they feel asleep in each other's arms.<p>

Jacob was first to wake up, his inner wolf purring when he opened his eyes to find his imprint curled up against his side. He could tell by using his senses that Billy was in his room, probably returning late at night when they were both asleep. At least his father was smart enough not to check in on them, he had no idea how he would have reacted if his wolf had scented another male in his room the night of his claiming. Smart man. Craning his head he glanced at the clock which was set on his small cabinet drawers, mentally swearing when he realised he had patrol in just under an hour. He hated morning patrol.

"Honey…Brooke sweetie" he said softly, planting soft kisses on her neck as he tried to arouse her nicely. She shifted slightly, murmuring a 'what' as she was still hazed with sleep.

"I have morning patrol baby, I need to get up" he smiled, he thought she was adorable as she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, though he couldn't help but feel bad for waking her when she looked incredibly exhausted. "You can stay here and sleep for another hour or two before school" he stated, taking note of her sleep hooded eyes and sleepy smile.

"No its ok sweetness, you take a shower and I'll make you breakfast" she stated causing him to grin and his stomach to rumble.

"Hell yea, there are some boxers you can wear in my bottom draw" he stated as he kissed her heatedly before heading to the shower, making sure to tell her were his bottoms were since even if it was just his dad in the house that gorgeous pussy of hers was for his eyes only.

As she watched her mates firm and delectable arse as he walked out the door and into the bathroom next door she couldn't help but drool a little, buns of steel he had. Giggling to herself she slipped on her tossed away bra but threw her ruined panties in his bin, instead grabbing the smallest looking pair of boxers from the draw he mentioned. She couldn't help but have a large grin on her lips as she plodded her way into the kitchen, fingering his mark on her neck as she did so. How she was going to not jump him every second she didn't know, hell she still ached deliciously from the previous night as she couldn't wipe the grin off her face even if she wanted to.

Digging in the cupboards she took out a couple of pans before putting them on the hob and switching it on, deciding that she might as well make Billy some breakfast after _seeing_ that he would be up about the same time as she had finished.

That's how Jacob found her, stirring one of the pans which she had on the counter as she hummed to herself while doing so. He couldn't help but smile, in that moment picturing his future with her as he could see her cooking for himself and the pups they would have one day in the future. The thought warmed him to his core, making him walk over to her as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist as he planted a sweet and soft kiss on his mark.

"Morning baby" he smiled as he nuzzled her neck, feeling her tilt her head to the side as he continued to breathe in her scent. To him he would be able to smell her scent just as strongly, but to the others while they could still smell her natural aroma she would mainly smell of him now since he had claimed her.

"Sit down sweetness, you haven't got long" she winked, laughing as he did as he was told after sneaking a quick kiss from her lips. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, hearing Billy wheeling in with a slight blush on his cheeks as he took in her state of dress, or lack of.

"Morning Billy" she beamed as she walked over to peak him on the cheek, gesturing him to his place at the table as she bent down to start clearing up the mess they had made last night. Thankfully it was mostly under the table, if it had been all over the floor than she worried that Billy would have had trouble getting in last night.

"Morning Brooke, son" Billy smiled at the pair, watching as his son quickly helped Brooke clean up the mess without her even having to ask. Shaking his head he couldn't help but blush when he took in her state of dress as she plodded about the kitchen in her sons clothes, asking as if she had been here for years and not a day. He also hadn't missed the fact that his son had marked her, the neat bite on the junction between her neck and shoulder showing partly from the massive shirt she was wearing. He was stunned to find that it was in fact more visible than the other imprints, the wound deeper than the others and it was clear it must be to do with the fact that Jacob was in-deed an alpha.

"I raided your fridge by the way, if I have time after school I will replace it" Brooke stated matter-of-factly, Billy shaking his head with a smile at the pointed look she gave his son when he made a move to interrupt her comment. "You disagree, you go hungry" was her flat comment as she stared his son down causing him to laugh at the torn look on his sons face.

"Fine" Jacob caved gruffly, his old man laughing even harder causing him to scowl. He couldn't help it, his mate shouldn't have to replace things and if her food didn't smell so fucking good then he would have pushed further. But he had patrol soon and the smell of her food alone was making his mouth water, holy hell what had she put in it?

"Thank you" she smiled, it lightly up her face making Jacob immediately mentally agree that it was worth it to see her smile like that. Kissing him on the cheek she quickly made up her man's plate of food, rolling her eyes but smiling when she _saw_ that Seth would be joining them apparently since he was running patrol with Jacob.

"Here you go sweetness, Seth will be here soon" she smiled as she placed his large plate in front of him causing him to groan. Fuck. His eyes and sense of smell took in the large helping in front of him, fucking hell he so had so gotten lucky with his imprint. _Thank you spirits_ he thought beaming.

"How do you know that Seth's coming?" Billy asked, his eyes widening as he took in the girls cooking skills as he eyed his sons plate, hell if it didn't half smell good and he found himself incredibly jealous of his son.

"Oh you don't know yet do you, Sam or someone will probably explain it to you while I'm gone" Brooke waved it off, Jacob growling with a mouth full of seasoned eggs at the thought of being away from her when they both had to go to school.

"Thank you dear" Billy stated surprised when a more human sized plate of breakfast was placed in front of him, not expecting her to cook enough. Shooting him a killer smile she went about making another plate, placing it on the table as soon as everyone heard Seth knock on the door. Of course Jacob heard his approach, but she couldn't help but giggle when she took note of him shoving in his food as if he was a dying man.

"Hey Seth, come in you eaten yet?" Brooke asked as she opened the door, taking in the still sleepy but drooling shifter in front of her.

"A bit why?" he asked, secretly hoping that whatever he could smell when he was walking towards the house was on offer since his mouth was watering. Rolling her eyes Brooke pointed to the seat next to Billy at the table, Seth breaking out in a grin as he bent down slightly to kiss her on the cheek before practically running to the seat where a similar sized potion to what Jake had was placed. God Jake was a lucky fuck!

"So you got any plans today Brooke, you know other than school?" Seth asked curiously with a mouth full of eggs, god she was an amazing cook he thought as he took in what she had made them for breakfast. Eggs, toasted bread, bacon and fried tomatoes which all seemed to be seasoned and cooked the perfect amount for their enhanced senses if that was even possible, never had they tasted anything so good. When he didn't get a reply he looked up along with Jacob and Billy to see her sitting next to her mate with an extremely dreamy look on her face as her food remained untouched.

"Is she alright?" Billy asked his son worriedly, carefully keeping how he thought she looked sort of mental patient out of his sentence. He didn't want to die by his own sons hand after all, plus he had taken an automatic liking to sons strange little imprint.

"Sweetie" Jacob asked carefully, his food momentarily forgotten as he gently laid his clammy hand on her shoulder.

Coming out of her vision like haze she snorted, shaking her head as she cackled to herself slightly as she popped a fried tomato in her mouth. She couldn't believe what she had just seen; it had totally made her day. Looking up when she heard Jake say her name she frowned when she saw both Seth and Billy looking at her as if she was crazy, while it normally didn't bother her she found it did this time. She already considered them family and actually cared what they thought of her, so having them look at her as if she was an escapee from a mental home hurt.

Jacob watched a number of emotions place across his lover's face, the hurt in her eyes before she went back to silently eating making him tense. It was then he noticed his pack mate and his father's look as they gazed at her, hissing low enough for only Seth to hear.

"Snap out of it" he snarled, Seth jumping in his seat at the furiousness expression on Jacobs face. Gulping he cringed away from the seething alpha, Jacobs father realising that his son was seconds away from phrasing quickly turned his attention to Brooke only to find her staring blankly at her food.

"Wow, Jacob calm down" Seth stated quickly, looking at a now alert Brooke with his hands held in a submissive manner. He could see the tremors raking through Jacobs's body, and from what Paul and Sam had said after interrupting them yesterday Brooke was the only one they had seen who was able to instantly calm him down. Mouthing 'help' to her he watched as she quickly took in the situation, getting up to stand behind her mate as she ran her fingers through his cropped black hair.

"Calm down sweetness" she breathed, her hands going to his broad shoulders as she massaged the knots she could feel. She smiled when she did so, becoming completely relaxed as she continued to massage the knots out of his shoulders, his head tilting forward as she increased the pressure making him groan out in comfort at her action. He had found yet another thing she was good at.

"You ok?" he asked her seriously as he placed a hand over one of hers halting her movements. She smiled and nodded, feeling nothing but happiness as she took care of her mate. She knew why he adored doing the small things for her, the feeling of pleasure and warmth you get when caring for your other half was incredibly addicting.

"Sure, hurry up and eat you've got to leave soon" she smiled, tipping his chin up so she could kiss him gently before returning to her seat, Jacobs arm around the back of it as she leaned against him slightly.

The rest of the conversation was nothing more than playful banter, Jacob asking her if she needed a lift to school. Knowing he needed to get going she gracefully denied, not yet knowing how she was going to get there but she knew she would figure something out.

"I'll pick you up" Jacob promised as he stood up, pulling her in his arms as he kissed her passionately, not caring who they were in the company of. How the hell was he going to cope today, hell even the thought of leaving her for so long made his heart ache so how the hell was he going to manage the hours he was patrolling or at school? He could already feel his wolf clawing his way to the surface, demanding not to let her out of his sight.

"You'd better" she panted, flushed and breathless from the kiss causing him to smirk. He loved having that effect on her.

"See you later, be careful" he demanded softly, though he was being completely serious. He refused to even think of any harm coming to her and made a mental note to ask her about her views on switching schools, it would make controlling his wolf a whole lot easier not to mention she would be safer away from a school which didn't have fucking leeches attending it!

"Of course" she smiled, saying goodbye to Seth as well before quickly washing the dishes. Now, how the hell was she going to get home?

"Brooke?" she heard Billy ask nervously, looking over her shoulder with a raised brow.

"Yea" she wondered, what had him so nervous?

"About earlier, sorry if I…offended you" he stated nervously, fiddling with his hands as he stared at her apologetically. It was when his son started to flip out that he saw the expression on Seth's face as he stared at Brooke that it clicked that he had been staring at the poor girl like it as well, he didn't want his son upset with him that was for sure like he had been with Seth. Plus the poor girl didn't deserve that, hell she made breakfast for him and he had had the nerve to judge her like that.

"All is forgiven I suppose, by the way do you have a bike I could borrow?" she replied with a smile, his eyes widening slightly at her strange request.

"A Bike?"

"Yea, I need to get home to change" she beamed, looking at the time as she put everything she had gotten out away.

"I have one of Jakes old ones from when he was a kid, he was only a few years younger but you should be alright with it" he stated causing her to nod. "But isn't it too far to bike, from here to Forks is at least a 20 minute drive" he frowned, knowing Jacob wouldn't approve of her biking all the way, especially on her own while it was still slightly dark outside.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen" she stated as she went to grab her bags and books which Jacob had thankfully gotten out of the truck for her, that thing was massive and she knew without his assistance she would end up making a complete fool of herself trying to get into it.

"I know but…" Billy replied, knowing if something did his son would have his arse quicker than fly on rice. Well that's a thought he never pictured he would have, the fact that he was scared of his son when it came to being alone with this girl. Don't get him wrong he the girl is nice and everything, that she would do his son good but he was also aware of how protective his son was of her meaning he like everyone else really had to be careful when her 'odd' behaviour was brought up. He made a mental note to speak with Sam and the elders about it, something wasn't completely right with the girl, she had stated that he would fill him in anyway and he found it was on his top priority to do just that.

"Look Billy seriously don't worry about it, thank you for having me and I'll see you soon" she smiled, putting her books in her bag before peaking him on the cheek and heading towards where he had stated the bike was. Once she had located it she sighed as she scratched the back of her neck, she thought he implied that it was small because it was anything but.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember more reviews means quicker updates, thanks for all the support!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers, **

**Sorry for the long wait but I had an history exam today and just didn't have the time to post, the next chapter is almost ready so you shouldn't have a long wait. **

**Anyway sorry for any errors but I was in a rush getting this up, normally I spend more time proof reading it but I was too eager due to your reviews. **

**Lots of love**

**XXX**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You alright mate, I would have thought after last night you would have been on top of the world <strong>_Seth sniggered as they separated to take their assigned routes, Seth apparently picking up on Jacob's dejected mood as soon as they had phased.

_**I feel like shit**_ was Jacobs blunt reply, and he did. Being away from her so soon after finding and claiming her was already having a toll on him, he wanted nothing more than to be by her side constantly to make sure she was protected and happy.

_**Was she that bad?**_ He asked curiously, thinking that Brooke would be one hell of a hell-cat in the sack. He didn't know why he came to that conclusion, but it just…clicked, what with her whole attitude and such. He was broken out of his thoughts though when the young alpha snarled warningly, daring him to continue down that road. He immediately backed off, his wolf whimpering slightly at Jacobs warning…unlike some, he knew when he needed to stop and back off, not to push any more than he already had.

_**Of course she fucking wasn't**_Jacob mentally growled at him, annoyed beyond belief as he felt the ache in his chest increase meaning his Brooke was probably on her way home. Was it always going to be this fucking hard?

_**Then what's the problem**__?_ Seth asked causing Jacob to roll his eyes, Seth of course knew but was giving the illusion of privacy that none of them had…with the pack mind and all.

_**How am I going to manage this everyone day, hell I can barely manage the half hour we have been patrolling let alone until I can pick her up? **_Jacob basically growled at him, his anger getting the better of him as he increased his pacing to try and burn it off. He felt Seth shudder, clearly feeling his anger as he tried to work it off.

_**Can't she switch to La Push**__?_ He asked curiously, knowing that all Jacob had to do was mention it to his imprint and she probably would. He had seen how she looked at him, knowing that she would do anything for Jake as long as he was happy, much like how he would for her.

_**I'll bring it up soon, though she only started a day or two ago**_ Jacob replied, frustrated since even if he asked the school was most likely pitch a fit since she had only just enrolled.

_**Can't hurt to try mate**_ Seth stated before both of them zoned off into their own thoughts as they continued running, Jacobs mind on Brooke while Seth was remembering her home-cooked breakfast this morning.

_**Seriously?**_ Jacob thought rolling his eyes at the mental images Seth was coming up with as he re-called his imprints cooking.

_**What? She can cook! Did you notice how she had somehow made it exactly to our tastes, you know with the whole new senses and everything**_ Seth stated in awe and Jacob had to agree. It was a downside to the whole phrasing thing, while they needed to eat more due to how much exercise they did patrolling and phrasing meant that food did taste different. They had put it down to their suddenly enhanced senses, such as being able to tell if anything was slightly over or under cooked due to being able to smell the rawness and so on…It was a pain, but not enough to really cause a problem.

_**Come on we had better get to school, Sam and Paul are phrasing in**_ Jacob stated as Paul took over his side and Sam took over Seth's. He really didn't know how he was going to manage today, especially when his imprint was miles away and unprotected without him. He quickly tried to rid those thoughts, knowing they would make both him and his wolf crazy if he kept on that line of thought.

Quickly running home to get a change of clothes both him and Seth made their way to school, his thoughts still on Brooke as he tried to calm himself from getting to wound up without her. He managed to suffer through half the day before Quil finally made a comment, laughing full out as he took in Jacob's state. His hand was running repeatedly through his hair and his posture was slumped as they spotted their rightful alpha practically sprawled out on their lunch table, his head repeatedly banging on the table as they approached.

"Something wrong Jake?" Quil asked, his face scrunching up in the effect to keep from laughing out loud at how Jacob looked. He couldn't help it, Kim looking at him with sympathy while the others were amused no end. They had never seen Jacob so unhinged, not even when he found out that his previous obsession called Bella Swan was dating a vampire and that was some pretty shocking news.

"Fuck off" was his gruff reply, he couldn't help it as he heard the others take their seats, fully aware of the whole canteen watching them. They were the so called 'popular' and 'mysterious' group that while looked threatening and unsocial everyone wanted to be part of it, it was sad really. For example when Jared imprinted on Kim and came into our close group it had shocked everyone, especially since he hadn't noticed her for the years he came here before he phased. It made people think they had a chance; they didn't though unless they were imprinted on of course. Embry, Seth and Leah didn't date after what happened with her and Sam and while both Quil and Paul fucked around a lot they never entered anything serious in case they met _the one_.

"Have you tried texting her?" Leah suddenly stated flatly, Brooke's presence had already started to help her get over the whole abandonment issue she had with Sam. Just seeing Brooke and Jacob together made her crave for it, to hope to imprint instead of dreading it after Sam imprinted on her cousin. She also knew that while the others made fun of him they were jealous, most of the pack who hadn't wanted to imprint at all suddenly hoped for it after seeing the already closely bound couple.

"She's in school" Jacob stated, not wanting to interrupt her lessons. He didn't know how far she took her school work but Bella had always hated it when he texted her at school, saying it ruined her concentration or something. He didn't want to upset Brooke by making the same mistake.

"So" Leah snorted "I've been texting her all morning" she stated matter-of-factly, grinning when she re-called Brookes quick wit to her texts. The girl was brilliant for the pack, bringing everyone closer than before with her presence alone. At this Jacob quickly snapped his head up and into her direction, his mouth agape as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?" he asked, not believing that he had been restraining himself not to text or ring her only to find out his pack sister had been texting with his imprint all this time.

"Yep, when will you realise she is nothing like that leech-lover" Leah stated rolling her eyes, sneering at the thought of the Bella girl. She hated her, hated how she had used Jacob for months after he had helped her when she was at her weakest. There was something seriously wrong with the girl, that was for sure.

"I know" he hissed before eagerly getting his phone out, ignoring his packs laughter as he did so.

_**Hey baby…xx**_he quickly typed in and sent, almost instantly getting a reply back.

_**Bout time you gave in sweetness**_he grinned at her reply, the rest of the back nearly pissing themselves at the suddenly lovesick look on their young alphas face.

"I take it she replied then" Jared laughed only for Kim to smack him playfully.

"Hey, I think its adorable Jake" she smiled at him, she like Emily liked this new him. With Brooke he was already more confident in himself and his actions, not to mention he looked generally happier whenever his imprint was mentioned. Jared had told her how hard it is on the wolf to be away from their imprint, making her understand and sympathise with him when she first entered the hall with her Jared and saw him looking both lost and crushed that she wasn't with him. But seeing him now when he was texting her she could see the immediate change, and while she had nothing against Bella she had always thought along with Emily that she wasn't good enough for someone like Jake. Hell he would have loved her and given everything up for her and in return all she did was use him, lead him on only to give him hope before crushing it without a care in the world. Thinking of it like that Kim found herself glaring, that girl really was an absolute bitch!

The rest of lunch went quickly now that Jacob was texting his imprint, happy that by doing so he could calm him wolf since he knew she was happy and safe. It was when he didn't get a reply for a few minutes that he frowned, looking up for the first time since he had started texting to find everyone chatting quietly with each other as well as Paul chatting up some bleach blonde tart who was coming on extremely strongly. He was brought out of his assessment when his phone beeped, a relieved sigh on his lips as he opened the message from his mate.

_**Don't let him go with the girl**_was all it said causing him to frown in confusion before he realised she was talking about Paul as he made a move to leave with the blonde on his arm.

_**Why? **_He texted back, keeping an eye on his pack mate as he did so.

_**The girls pregnant and looking for a new baby daddy**_ was all it said causing him to click his tongue, quickly looking up when he realised Paul had his arm around the girl Brooke must be on about.

"Paul you don't want to do that" Jacob muttered so only the wolves could hear, all of them looking in Jacobs direction as he did so. It wasn't a surprize they did, Jacob never having a problem with either Pauls or Quil's girl habits before so this was the first time he had actually spoken out about it.

"Why?" Paul said surprised, a frown on his face as he stopped mid-step after her heard Jakes protest. Grabbing his phone he gave it to Paul to read, as soon he saw the messages from Brooke his arm immediately dropping from the girls waist as he took note of the last message. Listening carefully his sensitive hearing did in fact pick up the light fluttering of a heartbeat, well shit…that could have caused a lot of problems.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked, Paul completely forgetting her name as he sneered at her. What the hell was she thinking?

"Bugger off bitch I'm not interested anymore" he sneered, returning to his seat as the girl looked at him in shock before running off, tears in her eyes. Like he cared, stupid bitch trying to trick him like that! Everyone at the table looked at him in shock, only Jacob knowing what was going on as Paul slouched back in his seat, ignoring Jacob as he made a gesture for his phone back.

"Thank you so bloody much Brooke" he sighed into Jacobs phone after calling her number and texting it to himself, hearing her delightful laughter on the end.

"You're welcome" she giggled, Jacob smiling as he listened to her before picking up much like Paul the noise in the background.

"Where are you?" Paul asked curiously.

"In English" was her flat reply stunning them all, looking at the time Paul realised he had in fact called her when she was in lessons, Forks high having a slightly different time table then La Push did.

"You want me to hang up?" he asked, worried that he would get his saviour in trouble. God that sounded cheesy he thought. Just as he finished he like the rest of the nosy pack heard Brookes teacher on the other end of the phone, the teachers shouting loud enough for them to hear.

"Brooke will you put that away and pay attention for once!" was shouted causing Jacob to growl at the tone he used for his imprint. Jared was quickly repeating it at Kim's request so she knew what was going on, not to mention it explained why Jacob just suddenly started growling lowly as he glared at his phone in Pauls hand.

"Shit…" everyone heard her mutter before all they could hear was static, Jacob panicking in his seat as he leaned over and snatched the phone out of Pauls hand while glaring at him. It was his fault, what was he thinking of ringing her when all he could have done was send a text like he had been doing. If she got detention after school then Paul would fucking pay for making him have to wait longer to speak to his imprint, he would damn well make sure of it!

"What's going on?" Seth finally asked, moving away from Jake slightly as deep rumbles vibrated in the worried alpha's chest. The phone was pressed tightly against his ear, Jacob's fingers thumping on the table as he tried to pick up on what was happening over the static on the phone.

"Brooke texted Jake to warn me that the bitch who I about to fuck only want to so she could say I got her pregnant" Paul sneered, looking at the girl across the hall only to glare at her. She immediately shunned back from his gaze which wasn't surprizing, they all looked extremely intimidating with the extra muscle but Paul packed the extra fear factor which seemed to make everyone give him a wide birth unless he allowed it.

"Holy shit dude, she seriously just saved your arse!" Seth laughed, knowing it could have been a disaster if the girl had actually gotten away with it.

"I know, anything from Brooke?" Paul asked, taking note of how Jacob was back to grinning to himself as he no longer had the phone to his ear but was tapping quickly on the keys.

"Oh yea she's fine, she's sitting outside the classroom since she refused to give up her phone" Jacob laughed while reading her next text, feeling his eyes darken slightly as he read it. He so couldn't wait till school was over!

"She got detention?"

"No, according to her none of the teachers want the extra time with her, she freaks them out" Jacob stated before locking eyes with Seth "You make her uncomfortable again Seth and I won't hesitate to fuck you up" he stated seriously, his tone filled with authority causing Seth to swallow hard and wince. He felt incredibly guilty about how he had judged her this morning, knowing she didn't deserve that and he was going to apologise as soon as he saw her next.

"I know, sorry" he stated, his hands held up in a submissive gesture at the serious expression on Jacobs face, that was until he got another text come through and his face lit up.

_**Want me to stay round tonight...xx**_ Brooke texted him causing him to beam, the tension no longer as suffocating as Jacob broke his gaze with Seth to concentrate.

_**Hell yea, I don't think I could cope without you after spending the night with you babe**_ he texted back honestly,not knowing how the hell he was going to manage the night without her. Now both him and his wolf had enjoyed the pleasure of sleeping peacefully next to their mate he knew he wouldn't be able to manage without her, without her small and petite body pressed tightly against his as her heartbeat thumped against his chest making both him and his wolf relax fully. So when she offered to stay the night his reply was instant, his face breaking out in a broad grin before the school bell broke out signalling that he had to get back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers, **

**Really short authors note this time but just wanted to thank those of you who reviewed, I love to hear what you think of each chapter.**

**Lots of Love **

**XXX**

* * *

><p>Brooke grinned when she received his text, relieved more than most realised that she didn't have to go to the place she was meant to call home. She had been correct with her text to Jacob about the teachers being freaked out by her, the 'vibe' she seemed to give off making them feel incredibly uncomfortable around her so they never gave her detentions like they did with the other students. She was thankful since with the amount of time she spent distracted she would never have any free time.<p>

Skipping to her last lesson of the day she walked into the science lab, cringing when she thought of all the chemicals and such. She wasn't the smartest student in the school, far from it actually since she struggled with just about everything. Her visions made her easily distracted which had an extremely large effect on her grades, the school had constantly told her to try and snap out of it if she had any hope in passing any of her subjects but she _physically _couldn't.

Knowing this lesson wasn't going to go well she sat at the seat in the corner of the room, it happened to be her assigned seat which was well away from the chemicals. The last time she had zooned off during an experiment she had nearly caused a toxic disaster, meaning the teachers now refused to let her either work on her own or physically handle the chemicals in case it happened again. She didn't blame them, though thought they were going a little over board.

"Right class I would like you to get into pairs before proceeding to fill out the worksheet in front of you" the teacher stated causing Brooke to sigh, alone it is then. She really didn't mind though, the only thing that sucked for her was her not being smart enough to fill in the table without looking up nearly every word and meaning in the oversized exercise book she carried around. She had one for every subject and while it wasn't compulsory it was the only thing which was keeping her vaguely aware of anything that was going on.

"Hey, Brooke right?" Bella asked shocking the hell out of her, looking up from staring at her books in front of her she looked towards the Bella girl who she had heard so much about. The bitch who had screwed and played with her Jacobs feelings as if he was nothing but a disposable toy, she took an instant dislike to her. Bella was looking at her with a innocent look, but Brooke being able to read people easily could see the jealousy and disgust in the girls eyes. What did she want now?

"Yep" was her short and sharp rely causing Bella to frown, hating the girl with a passion in front of her. She was a weird freak who had no friends, and she was going to make sure that whatever she held over her Jacobs head she was going to sort out so he could stay away from the bitch.

"You obviously don't have a partner so I thought I would join you" Bella stated, knowing the girl must be feeling extremely grateful that someone was talking to her. Not to mentioned Edward nor any of the Cullen's were in this class so it's not like the girl was her first choice, she had lost her other friends when her beloved Edward left her so really it was _this_ or the pervert Mike.

"Oh" Brooke stated, picking up her black ink pen as she stared at the sheet in front of her.

"I'm Bella by the way" Bella introduced, Brooke just staring at her blankly. She would rather work alone then with this completely selfish and spoilt brat.

"Brooke" was her flat reply even if the girl already knew her name, her head tilting slightly to the side as she took in what this Bella girl was wearing. She had on a denim skirt which came to her knees which shocked her slightly, never had she seen this girl wear anything other than jeans. She also had on quite a low cut top which made her slightly smallish chest seem larger as it showed off her cleavage to the best of its advantage. What the hell? It was nice outside for once sure, but since when did she wear such revealing things?

That was how the rest of the lesson went, Brooke being in hell with all of Bella's comments on how she should just give up with Jake since she wasn't nearly as good enough. She didn't know how she did it, but the girl made her feel as if she was worthless and nothing and she found it cut her deeply. She knew she wasn't good enough for someone like Jake, that he could do better than her but she was selfish enough to refuse to let him go. He was her soul-mate as she was his and she refused to let this Bella girl play with his feelings anymore, she had stayed away when there had been a chance for Jake to be happy with her but she had ruined it and broken him.

"Just to let you know Brooke" Bella stated, sneering her name with disgust "Jacob loves me and always will, just because I'm with Edward doesn't change or alter that fact" she finished before walking out the room and towards her waiting boyfriend, getting a kiss on the forehead as she did so. Brooke rolled her eyes, she wasn't jealous, Jacob adored her and she knew it.

Closing her books that she had out she piled it on with the rest before swinging her bag over her shoulder, making a move to pick up her books when she felt her phone go off. Smiling knowing who it was from she quickly flipped open her old fashioned phone, it not bothering her that it was probably years old compared to everyone else's.

_**Where are you baby, I'm waiting outside? **_Jacob texted her impatiently, causing a bright grin to form on her features as she put it back in her pocket after replying a simple 'now coming' before carefully picking up her heavy books. Shifting them in her arms to try and balance the heavy weight she slowly and cautiously made her way to the parking lot, a bright grin on her lips as she felt the ache in her chest loosen as she grew closer to her lover.

Jacob grinned at her reply before putting his phone away, turning back into the conversation as Bella stood talking to him. She had approached him as he leaned against his truck, a determined expression on her face causing him to frown at what she could be so determined about.

"So Jacob I was wondering whether I could come down and see you on the Res, you know hang out like we used to?" she asked, generally wanting to spend more time with her best friend. She loved the attention he gave her, it made her feel like a queen.

"I don't know Bella" he stated uneasily, Bella frowning when he didn't use her nickname like he usually did.

Jacob was staring at the entrance of the school, shifting slightly as he waited for Brooke to come out. Glancing at his cheap watch, none of the pack having expensive ones in case their anger got the better of them, he saw Brooke should have come out with Bella a while ago.

"Please Jake, I really miss you" Bella stated, letting her puppy look form on her face. Hearing Jakes sigh she grinned, she knew he still liked her and he couldn't resist when she acted all cute and innocent. Just when he was about to reply she watched as a broad grin fell onto his lips causing her to smile, that was until she realised he wasn't looking at her. As she shifted her gaze she internally seethed with both jealously and anger as she watched Brooke carefully push open the door, walking slowly as the books in her arms were blocking her view.

"So Jake…" she started only to turn around and see he was gone, jogging towards the Brooke girl as he quickly took her books which she seemed thankful of. She glared, the stupid cow was only using him she thought as she made her way to Edward as he stood near his Volvo, ignoring Jaspers gaze as she did so. Stopping near his car she continued to watch the pair, her face blank though she found herself steaming with negative emotions for the girl.

"Thanks sweetness, they were heavy" Brooke smiled gratefully, wringing out her arms as she winced at her aching limbs causing Jacob to frown slightly.

"You ok?" he asked, each word dripping with pure concern. Brooke grinned, adoring it when he showed how much he cared for her. Grabbing him by the collar of the shirt he had on, due to coming straight from La Push high to Forks he had to actually dressed appropriately, she pulled him towards her, crashing her lips to his as he craned down slightly so she could do so. They both sighed, the ache in their chests completely disappearing as Brooke pressed herself as close as she could get what with her bag and Jacob holding her mountain of books.

Neither were aware of the gaping students around them, Bella staring at the pair with barely restrained hate and jealously. All she could think was that her Edward had never kissed her like that, that her Edward had never wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her completely against him as he ravished her hungrily. The jealousy she was feeling was practically leaking out of her pours, her eye twitching in anger and she was thankful Jasper had already left with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice so he wouldn't be able to feel her emotions. It was just her and Edward, the boyfriend who refused to go any further than a peck on the lips and that was pushing it.

"I take that as a yes" Jacob grinned lustfully as they pulled apart, his tongue darting over his lips as he continued to taste her…god she tasted amazing.

"Yep! So what we doing today?" Brooke asked with a giggle, knowing she could just look into the future but she wanted some things to be a surprize. It's not like she got flash visions a lot, just when there was a threat to anyone she cared about.

"Everyone's having a bonfire on the beach" he grinned, it widening as he watched his imprints face light up with excitement. She was still a little flushed from the kiss and he couldn't help but smirk at the reaction he had on her, it was incredible that he was no longer a virgin since last night thanks to this beauty.

"Really?" she beamed, excited beyond belief as Jacobs arms wrapped around her slim waist as he took the time to take her in. She was wearing another dress of hers but this one was a light forest brown, the skirt of it flaring out slightly making it look pleated as it had a white undercoat under it which made it sway with every step. Since it was warmer than most days she didn't have a jacket on, the top of her dress cut modestly low as it hugged her incredibly and generous globes in a way which made him pant under his breath.

"Later" she winked, seeing him look at her hungrily. Sending her a mega-watt smile, his eyes blazing with excitement and anticipation he directed her towards his truck. God he couldn't wait…mm just the thought of her on his bed, naked and spread eagle wide was enough to make him stiffen even more so than he already was. Yep, he was definitely eager!

"I can't wait" he purred in her ear, grinning when he felt her shiver against him.

"Oh Wait!" she suddenly exclaimed when he was about to help her into his truck, freezing at her alarming tone as he immediately scanned for any danger.

"What, what's wrong?" he asked panicked, running his hands over her form to check she was ok. If she wasn't then someone was going to pay he thought fiercely, and that was a promise.

"Nothing" she replied sheepishly, feeling guilty for worrying him. "I just forgot something, I'll be right back" she beamed before kissing him softly and running the direction of the bike she had borrowed, her black curls flowing behind her as if it was her shadow. Jacob watched her run, a soft smile on his features as he couldn't help but realised how much of a free spirit she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget reviews are like fuel, the more I have the quicker I update. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers, **

**Thanks for the reviews so here's the next chapter for you guys to enjoy. **

**Warning there is a hot little lemon for you guys, think of it as your treat. **

**Lots of love**

**XXX**

* * *

><p>"Jacob" he was brought out of his thoughts by seeing a very hurt looking Bella walking towards him, her fucking vamp boyfriend sitting in his stupid Volvo as he watched Bella walk towards the frowning shifter, his hand on the door in case he needed to intervene.<p>

"Yes Bella" he asked though he was distracted, seeing his Brooke run around the corner before his sensitive hearing could pick up her doing something around there. What the hell was his girl doing?

"I was wondering why you didn't invite me to the bonfire" she asked, sounding hurt as she did so. She couldn't help but feel jealous; I mean why didn't he invite her? It was only a few days ago that he was begging to spend every day with her, but since he had met this…freak he hadn't even looked her way! What was wrong with him?

"It's…a reservation thing" Jacob stated nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he did so. Truthfully he just didn't want her to come, not because he had suddenly stopped liking her but because around her they had to sensor and edit all of their conversations so they didn't give anything about the pack or wolves away.

"What so no outsiders?" she asked with a frown, she had been to the beach loads of times not to mention heard the legends and such.

"Yea" he breathed, relief evident in his tone until her next comment threw him off track.

"But that Brooke girl is an outsider and you barely know her" Bella protested, shunning away slightly as Jacob glared when she said the freaks name with distain. What the hell? Jacob never glared at her, only looked at her with pure longing but even that wasn't visible anymore. She knew she was losing him and she wouldn't allow it, maybe she should flirt a bit to keep him interested. It may sound cruel, but she had done it before and it worked.

"Brookes…different" he stated uneasily, though it quickly turned into a grin when he saw his imprint coming around the corner…on a bike. Where in the hell did she get a bike from? He didn't seem to hear as Bella continuously calling his name, only to follow his gaze and sneer at the girl approaching.

"So can I come, I miss you Jake?" she asked, adding extra hurt into her tone as she did so. With Victoria after her and such she needed all the friends she could get, Edward and his family offered protection but the people on the Res were like family to her, well apart from the bitch Leah and some of the others…but other than that she was close to them.

"Sure, sure Bella" he stated, not really paying attention to what he was saying as his angel approached him, a little windswept as she hopped off the bike.

"Hey sweetness" she beamed, looking at Bella with a slight frown before shrugging and kissing Jacob softly on the lips, ignoring Bella's expression as she trudged her way back to Edward.

"Hey, why do you have a bike?" Jacob asked as he took it from her before she could even try and put it in the bed of the truck, refusing to risk having her pull something while doing it. Once it was in he helped her into the truck before heading back to La Push, watching as she put her bag on the back seats before putting her seat belt on much to his relief.

"I needed to get home and to school this morning" she stated, hoping he would leave it at that but by the frown of confusion on his face she knew he was going to push it. He wasn't going to like her answer but she wasn't going to lie to him, unless it was a life threatening situation she never would.

"I thought you said you didn't need a lift" he asked confused, she had better not have biked to Forks when it was still dark, it was at least a 20 minute car ride to Forks let alone to wherever she lived. He frowned, realising how little he knew her and how much he needed and wanted to learn about his angel.

"You had patrol" she stated matter-of-factly, making his frown deepen as he clenched the steering wheel tighter in her grip.

"I would have taken you Brooke, do you know how dangerous that was?" he seethed, his tone slightly louder. He wasn't angry with her, hell he could never be angry with her but he couldn't help but feel his body tremble as he thought about what could have happened. Hell, she could have fallen and hurt herself, a car could have hit her….

"Hey baby, calm down I'm ok sweetness, I'm ok" his angel soothed, her hand on his cheek effetely calming him as he turned to smile at her.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked himself as he pulled her in for a quick kiss before concentrating back on the road, seeing the 'welcome to La Push' sign as he did so.

"I think it's the other way round" she smiled, carrying on before he could protest "So, how long do we have until the bonfire?" Brooke asked, Jacobs nostrils flaring as he scented the brief aroma of her sweet and so fucking delicious arousal.

"We have about 5 hours" he purred, moving his hot and heavy hand onto her bare thigh making her shiver. He groaned under his breath as her arousal increased, his grip tightening as he quickly pulled the truck into a standstill by his garage before leaning over and pulling his angel against him, pressing his lips to hers before moaning at her taste, god he could never get sick of this.

"Your dads home, how about we christen that lovely rabbit of yours?" Brooke purred, hearing him groan at the idea before she found herself pulled out the truck quicker than she could keep up with. Feeling his hands on her perk arse she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist as she aligned herself so she could grind her core against his bulge…and fuck did it feel good!

"Damn it Brooke" Jacob hissed, his mouth crashing onto hers as he forced his tongue into her willing mouth as he jogged them towards his garage, the thought alone of fucking in his car was making him nearly bust a nut.

"Hurry" she breathed as he placed her carefully in the back seats, laying her down gently as he covered her form with his, his legs hanging over the edge of the seat and out of the in-progress vehicle due to the car having some of the doors missing. He fucking loved it that his girl was willing to do this, the thought he found extremely erotic as he wondered what other fantasy's she would let him play out…though he was curious to hers and he grinned when he was struck with an idea for later.

"Mm" she moaned impatiently, Jacob growling out of reflex as he immediately crashed his mouth to hers. Just the thought that they could get caught was a turn on, though he knew he wouldn't let any of them see Brooke in a way which could make her uncomfortable, it made his wolf snarl at the mere thought of it.

"Jacob…" Brooke moaned against his mouth, loving the taste of her lover on her lips. He tasted incredible, the perfect blend of sweet and spicy making her instantly wet with just one taste.

"Fucking hell Brooke, oh god…" he stuttered out when his hand ran up the skirt of her dress to feel the barely there thong she had on, the material he could tell was tiny and he suddenly found himself dying to have a look. Smiling as Brooke whimpered when he pulled away, he arched his back as best he could in the vehicle to bunch the slightly pleaded skirt of her dress up to her hips, feeling himself twitch painfully enough to make him hiss out as he blatantly stared at the small slip of material which rested between his imprints thighs.

"So fucking sexy.." he muttered as he ran his finger over her thinly covered crotch, the deep red see-threw thong not leaving anything to the imagination. He had never seen something so sexy, the smell of her juices coating the fabric making his eyes roll back into his head as he ran his thumb over the damp fabric causing Brooke to buck her hips and moan out deliciously at the sudden contact.

"You like that?" Jacob teased huskily, hoping to god that she didn't mind talking dirty since he found it almost spilling from his lips as he gazed as his fuck hot mate.

"Yes…more Jacob…please" Brooke keened, Jacob hearing the desperation in her tone found her clit through the fabric and used his thumb to rub it roughly, immediately having her withering on the battered leather seats. Sliding out the open side of the car he quickly kneeled down on the floor, his thumb never pausing in his movements as his mate withered and pleaded for more. He complied, bringing his face closer to her barely covered core as he breathed in deeply. God he loved how good she smelled, how she tasted…just HER!

A strangled sound came from the back of his throat and he was eating her out before she knew what had hit her, the tiny scrap of fabric history as he licked and nipped at her gushing sex until she was screaming his name out as she went over and over the edge of bliss.

"I've got to….have….you Brooke" Jacob strained out, his face wet from her juices. Before he could clean himself up slightly his imprint pulled him down, her legs wrapping around his waist as she hinted for him to get back on top of her. She needed him, oh god did she need him right now.

"Yes" she gasped, her mouth pulling away from his as she licked and nipped at his throat only to sink her teeth slightly into his Adams apple causing him to buck against her and growl furiously. He couldn't hold off any longer. The next thing either of them knew Jacob was pounding into her furiously and erratically, his hips thrusting into her gripping and shaking core as he snarled and growled out her name in time with his thrusts. His wolf had never wanted anything as much as his mate as she screamed and sobbed beneath him, her nails scratching down his bare back since he had shredded his clothes in a matter of seconds before pouncing into his still dressed mate. There was something incredibly erotic fucking her in her clothes, though he knew nothing could beat seeing her in her full naked glory. Another time he thought as he brought them both to their releases, their roars and screams on pleasure filtering through the suddenly darkening sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like chocolate, I can never get enough. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey readers, **

**Thank you to all of you that reviewed, it really does make me want to keep you all updated quicker. I love how you are keeping it clear to me that there are people still reading and enjoying this fic of mine, so thanks again, you guys make this story. **

**Anyway I hope it hasn't been to long of a wait for this chapter so I will keep this short and sweet, so read on and enjoy. **

**Lots of Love**

**XXX**

* * *

><p>"Wow" Brooke panted; she was sprawled out on top of her Jacob as they both tried to calm themselves, their releases being their strongest yet. Never had she felt something so…animalistic and she found she fucking loved it.<p>

"Yea" was all Jacob could manage, his head tilted back as he let himself soak in the afterglow before making a move to get up with his angel. Not that he wanted to, but they had to get ready to head to the bonfire.

After a very relaxing shower Brooke slipped back on her dress that she had worn, adding another pair of spare underwear that she had brought. They were a bare of boyshorts with strawberries on, and while they weren't the sexiest she found them cute.

"Do we need to take something to the bonfire?" she asked curiously as she towel dried her hair before putting it up in a high ponytail, wondering if they were meant to bring food or drinks since there was in fact a lot of them. She didn't use her gift for things like this, seeing as it could be easy to get too dependent on it which wouldn't be a good thing.

"Shit! I forgot, I was meant to be bringing food and drinks" Jake panicked, running a hand through his own damp hair as he walked over to the fridge wondering if there was anything already made that he could take.

"You want me to make something? We have time" Brooke asked as she sensed her mates panic, not liking seeing him so wound up over something that she could easily fix. Jacob snapped his head in her direction, scanning her slightly flushed cheeks and nodded eagerly, sweeping her up in a kiss before agreeing quickly. He loved her food just as much as Seth who couldn't stop thinking about it on patrol, he was such a fucking lucky wolf to get his girl.

"What you making?" he grinned, his stomach already rumbling at the thought of it. Being a shifter mean you got hungry quickly, running hot as well as patrolling took a toll on your metabolism meaning it took a lot of food to keep you full.

"Burgers" she winked, leaning back against him as she flipped the meat, his arms around her waist as he breathed in her relaxing scent. Planting a kiss on the base of her neck, smirking when he felt a small shiver run through her he went to sort out the drinks, but not before moaning at the pure heavenly scent coming off her food as she mixed some sort of filling to go with the meat, the combined scents making his mouth water.

Chucking the cool refrigerated beers into a cooler he made his way into the kitchen, a smile still on his lips as he gazed at his imprint as she seasoned the burgers in the pans. It was impressive to see her cook so many of them at once, not seemingly in a rush with anything as she looked over her shoulder and beamed widely at him.

"You need any help?" he asked hopefully, they were already slightly late for the bonfire but that could wait.

"Yep, could you cut the buns in half and spread them sweetness?" she smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips, his arm going around her waist to pull her closer. She let out a reluctant moan of protest, making him pout but pull away.

"Come on baby, I don't like being late" she winked, a small smile on her lips as she quickly finished cooking the burgers to perfection. Once Jake was done with cutting the large amount of buns he quickly went in search of containers to put them in, Billy around Old Quil's so he couldn't ask his father where there were any. Finding them he walked into the small kitchen only to moan at the sight and smell in front of him. On the table where more than a dozen heavily stuffed burger buns in front of him, the meat covered in whatever she put in the sauce making him immediately famished.

"Oh baby they smell so good" he moaned as he held up the containers he had found, hoping there would be enough. Winking she grinned as she put the last dish she had washed on the draining board, rinsing her hands and patting them dry before taking the containers from him with a kiss.

"Back in a minute babe, just want to put this in the truck and I'll help you load them up" Jacob stated, kissing her cheek before grabbing the cooler and making his way towards his truck, jogging quickly so he could get back to help her quickly. He didn't like how she had to do all the cooking herself when he should have remembered, though the reason he hadn't commented was she seemed to enjoy doing so…not to mention the food looked and smelled incredible.

Running back into his house he saw her piling the last burger into the container, shaking his head when he finally realised just how many she had cooked. He didn't realise there was that much meat in the fridge, let alone what their was in front of him. _Billy must have brought it_ he concluded, immediately going to her to as he wrapped his arms around her lower waist.

"Paul's going to ring any second" Brooke stated, quickly clipping on the lid just as the phone rang. Jacob gave her another kiss on his mating mark before walking to the phone, his brows creased as he quickly picked it up.

"What Paul?"

"Oh thank good, dude hurry the hell up and get here!" Pauls voice snapped on the other end, Jacob wincing slightly making Brooke look at him with concern before getting a dreamy look on her features.

"Jesus calm down, were now coming" Jacob hissed back, his eyes never leaving his imprints.

"Don't get bitchy with me, your fucking leech-lover is here!" Paul snarled, hating the girl as he sneered at her from the opposite side of the bonfire. She knew about their secret now after he had accidently phased in front of her. Sam and Emily were trying to calm her down but she was being a bitch about it, it wasn't his fault he wanted to kill the bitch when she slapped him. She fucking slapped him! How dare she! He thought he would have succeeded if it wasn't for both Sam and Jared pulling him off, he could have fought but the last thing he wanted was to seriously injure one of his pack mates. They didn't deserve that, the leech-lover though – she did.

"What happened?" Jacob sighed, running a hand over his face as he remembered something about her saying she was going to come. He cursed internally, Bella may be one of his best friends but he had wanted to spend some time with his imprint. It was the weekend tomorrow which is why they had the bonfire on a Friday, so it could go as late as they wanted it to. Looking at his imprint he noticed her frowning slightly, a small frown on his face making him panic, what had she _seen_?

"The whore knows our secret" was his flat comment, Jacob frowning as a response.

"One don't call her that and two, what do you mean she knows?" he asked, watching his imprint carefully when he saw her biting her lip and looking at the floor. Something was upsetting her and as soon as his twat of a pack mate got off the phone he was immediately going to find out what was the matter, he couldn't stand to see her being anything but happy and relaxed.

"She knows we turn into massive wolves…" he stated before giving a summary of what happened, afterwards Jacob was beyond furious.

"What the hell Paul! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jacob shouted down the phone, he had never wanted Bella to find out and now she did she was going to be asking questions. Questions he didn't want to answer but knew he would have to.

"Jacob! Don't talk to him like that" Brooke exclaimed, her eyes wide as she frowned at how her mate was treating his friend.

"Stay out of this Brooke" he snapped before instantly regretting it, hearing Paul snap at him for being a arsehole before Jacob let the phone drop. Brookes eyes filled with tears, her bottom lip quivering as she quickly tore her gaze away from his pained expression.

"Fine" she sighed out quietly, turning away to pile the containers up so she could take them to the beach. Jacob stood their stunned, his heart causing him physical pain as he watched her wide eyes fill with tears as she quickly turned away from him. He couldn't believe he said that to his imprint, he had to fix this.

"Brooke..." he started gently, stepping forward only to be cut off by her quiet voice.

"It's fine Jacob, let's just get going ok were already late enough as it is?" she said softly, blinking away her tears as she heaved the containers up and headed towards the door, only to have it blocked by a purely pained looking Jacob. She couldn't look at him, the pain on his face making her heart clench painfully as she did so.

"Baby please" he begged, yes begged and he would do it over and over again if it would make her happy.

"Really Jake…" she started though he cut her off again.

"It's not alright baby, I hurt you – just…tell me how to fix it, _please_" he pleaded, finding his eyes filling with his own tears as he felt as if his heart was on fire as he looked into her pained gaze. He needed to fix this; he needed to do whatever it took to make this better!

"Oh sweetness" she smiled softly, placing the tower of containers on the counter so she could get on her toes to cup his hot cheeks, gazing at him with both forgiveness and adoration.

"I'm so sorry" he said sincerely, not being able to help himself as he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer, his nose buried in her neck as he breathed in her scent. Thankfully she didn't pull away, rather relaxing in his grip as they stood there for a few minutes before Jacob broke the silent.

"Come on baby, were late as it is" Jacob winked, patting her perfect butt before grabbing the food before she could protest. Snorting in laughter she quickly followed, locking up for him as they made their way to the beach.

"Thanks for cooking babe" Jacob smiled, his hand on her knee as she smiled at him. The familiar warmth ran through him making him want to purr in delight, he knew he would never snap at her again, she was the last person who deserved it when she was only looking out for his pack mate.

"Oh hush, I take it you like my food then" she laughed, already knowing the answer as his stomach rumbled at the mere thought of her cooking.

"Hell yea, after hearing from Seth how good your breakfast was everyone keeps coming around to try and catch you cooking" Jacob snorted, remembering hearing it in their thoughts of their plans to do so. He couldn't help but shake his head, hell even Sam was eager to try it.

"Sure, Sure" she muttered rolling her eyes, but a smile was on her lips as she did so "So what do we do at the bonfire then?" she asked curiously, excited since she had never been to one before. She didn't get out a lot, she never had.

"Since it isn't a proper bonfire with the elders it's just simple stuff, music playing, eating and drinking etc.…you'll love it" he beamed, looking forward to this bonfire the most. He couldn't wait to spend time with his imprint, though the whole Bella thing was going to get complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is already on its way to being completed so you won't have a long wait. <strong>

**Remember reviews mean quicker updates though, even if it is only a short and sweet one!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks for those of you who took the time to review; I just love to hear your support. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter, so hope you enjoy every word of it. **

**Sorry for any mistakes and such…**

**Lots of love **

**XXX**

* * *

><p>"Brooke…" he started, needing her to understand about his past crush. He didn't want her to find out before he told her; he knew it could wreak everything if he didn't approach it carefully. Thanks to Bella seemingly inviting herself to a pack bonfire, it seemed as if he was going to have to suck it up and do it now.<p>

"I know about Bella" Brooke said flatly causing him to stiffen. "Hey…you ok?" she asked when she saw his muscles lock up, his eyes gazing at her with both guilt and unease. It didn't look good on him.

"What…how?" he asked, wondering why she hadn't mentioned it but seemingly relieved that she didn't seem bothered by the fact.

"Seer remember" Brooke winked causing him to smile, a relieved but pleased look on his face as he turned into the car-park. She decided to leave out the part where his so-called past crush had made sure to point it out to her as much as possible, she didn't want to ruin the night when it had only just started and she was looking forward to it. Hearing her phone go off she quickly slipped it out of the side panel of the door when she had put it in when Jacob had helped her into his truck, seeing that it was from Paul.

_**You alright Hun, need me to beat up your man for ya?**_Paul texted, causing her to giggle before replying. Jacob smiling at her as he was once again filtered with that all addicting feeling of making his mate happy.

_**Yep everything is kl, like I could stay mad at ma sweetness**_ she replied with a grin before giving her phone to Jake when he parked and stopped the car. Taking it he slipped it into his pocket before hopping out, quickly running over to her side to open her door and help her down. His truck made her look tiny, a permanent smile on his lips as he gripped her around the waist to place her down.

"It's warm tonight" Brooke stated as she watched Jacob lean into the back seats, not being able to resist smacking him firmly on his perfect arse as his jeans stretched over the delicious asset. Jumping slightly Jacob couldn't help but look over his shoulder at her, lust swimming in his eyes as he did so.

"Minx" he smirked before grabbing the containers and placing them on the floor before reaching for the heavy cooler at the back. He frowned when he turned around, seeing his imprint struggling slightly with the food.

"Oh no you don't, you have the cooler the least I could do is hold the food" Brooke stated with a determined look, the expression Jake found adorable. She was his little lioness, his perfect mate, lover and imprint.

"Fine, but I don't like it" he stated causing her to beam, making his sacrifice seem totally worth it. Wrapping his free arm around her waist they walked towards the beach, Brooke stopping to kick off her shoes before Jacob picked them up for her, already going barefoot.

"Thank you baby" she beamed, pausing as he did so since he wrapped his arm back around her waist as they headed towards the smoke.

"Finally guys, how long does it take?" Paul grinned as he spotted them, Seth immediately running over when he noticed Brooke was holding food.

"Did you cook?" he asked excitedly, breathing in with the rest of the back as the smell of something meaty filled their senses. Brooke smiled.

"Yep, Jacob forgot to get anything so this will have to do" she stated with a roll of her eyes, bumping her hip against Jacobs causing him to shoot her a wink. None of them noticed a jealous and shocked Bella sitting by the fire with Emily staring at them, still not believing that Jacob never told her about him being a wolf. She was hurt, but most of all she was completely and utterly pissed.

"Thank god, here let us help" Seth grinned broadly as he grabbed a couple of the containers as well as Paul, Brooke thanking them as she smoothened down her dress and heading in their direction with Jacob.

"Hey Le-le" Brooke smiled, immediately going to hug her new best friend. Leah quickly returned it, shocking Bella since she had been nothing but a bitch to her since she had gotten here.

"Hey girl, oh what did you make?" Leah asked eagerly, knowing that when she cooked for her brother he wouldn't shut up about it. Then again he would eat anything like most of the guys.

"Pan-fried seasoned burgers with a melted cheese, bacon and spicy sauce" Brooke stated with a shrug, scanning everyone and smiling thankfully when she realised they had waited for them to arrive. She knew from Jake that they never waited so she was more than thankful that they had chosen to wait, well except Bella who had a small plate of food on her lap.

"Yum! Finally we can eat!" Quill cheered, raising his bottle of half drunken beer as he immediately like everyone else tried her burgers. She blushed at their compliments, dismissing them flustered as Jacob grinned at her state, she looked absolutely edible.

"Whatever guys, thank you for waiting though" she smiled, Jacobs arm around her waist as they grabbed a paper plate each and headed to the set out table of food that everyone had brought. Since it took a lot to feed them it was only fair they each brought something to balance it out, none of them minded it just made things both fairer and easier done this way. It wasn't fare to expect Emily to cook all the meals like she usually did, as well as do the bonfire as well.

"It was nothing B, though next time Jacob brings you round you are giving me cooking tips" Emily playfully demanded as she grinned around one of Brookes burgers, Brookes laugh causing Jacob to press her closer against him as he directed her to the food. He knew she hadn't eaten much and he wanted to make sure she had a full plate, he had noticed she was a little on the thin side.

"Come on" he whispered against her head, her high ponytail now dry and naturally curled as he breathed in her scent. It always seemed to make him relax, making his wolf purr whenever he breathed a lungful in.

Reaching the table along with everyone else everyone piled their plates high, Brooke pouting as she watched Jacob fill her plate with more than enough food, hell there was just under the amount he had and he was a wolf.

"Jacob, I'm never going to managed to finish all this" Brooke stated shaking her head, the wolves in hearing range laughing as they heard her comment.

"Yea Jake, come on have you seen how tiny she is?" Jared snorted in amusement.

"Jared!" Kim gasped next to Emily, slapping his bare chest as she did so. Giving her a 'what' look he shrugged his shoulders and planted a heated kiss on her, effetely dazing her as both Emily and Brooke laughed at her expression as she tried to shake off the trance her mate had seemed to put her under. Hell even Leah was trying to hide her chuckles behind a cough, her face scrunched with the effort it was taking her not to double over in laughter.

"Is no-one patrolling?" Brooke mumbled to Jacob, knowing that Bella knew but not wanting her to know anything other than the basics. She would protect her Jacob with her life as well as everyone in the pack, hell she would kill the Bella girl without a flicker of doubt or remorse if it was to protect her mate. Whatever the cost, she would pay it to see him alive and well.

"Nope, hopefully you will be able to warn us if anything's the matter but from this position on the beach we can hear or scent any leeches which may come across. It's the only time we are all together, which is one of the main purposes of it." He explained and Brooke smiled, loving how the pack got together completely for these bonfires.

"That's nice" she thought aloud to herself, letting Jacob directed her to a place near the fire as she used one hand to flatter her dress before carefully sitting on the log, Leah taking a seat the other side of her.

"So you _seen_ anything good yet?" Leah asked her curiously, the whole Paul and the pregnant slag thing she thought was as funny as hell.

"I don't want Bella to know" Brooke breathed, knowing the wolves would hear her anyway. She was correct of course, everyone one of them, especially Sam looking in her direction wanting an explanation why. "Not about my gift, not about the imprints – nothing but the bare minimum" Brooke stated, Jacob frowning but keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to upset her again; he could barely manage her eyes misting over and didn't know what the hell he would have done if she had started crying.

"Why, you know something?" Sam asked, his alpha voice running though slightly though he kept his tone soft, not wanting to set Jacob off or upset Brooke. Bella and the imprints immediately looked in Brooke's direction, Sam having to speak loud enough for them to hear so Brooke could understand his words clearly. Brooke nodded, Sam immediately silently ordering them all not to say a word. Jacob thought it would bother him more, keeping it away from Bella but he realised that like before he was reluctant to tell her anything. She hung around with vampires after all; she should have been considered the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like love, the more the better. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey readers, **

**Short authors note since I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed. Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. **

**Lots of Love**

**XXX**

* * *

><p>Bella watched with a sneer on her face as the freak and her Jacob laughed with the rest of the pack, Jacob feeding her from her plate like the others couples were. What the hell did she have over him? When she found out from seeing Paul shift that they were wolves she was as shocked as hell, never expecting that it was the reason behind their sudden growth-spurt and the fact they all walked around shirtless and in cut-offs due to their high body heat. She found it incredible though, realising her mistake in letting her Jacob out of her life so easily. It was true; she was a supernatural magnet after all.<p>

Getting up she ignored Emily as she tried to protest and walked towards Jacob, feeling jealously yet again as she saw her Jacob's arm around the freaks waist as he whispered in her ear causing the girl to giggle.

"Jake can I have a word?" Bella asked, well demanded as everyone watched her wearily.

"Uh..." Jacob started awkwardly, glancing at a giggling Brooke who was looking at Seth as he squeezed her waist to get her attention.

"It's up to you baby, I'm going to get a drink" Brooke stated only for Jacob to already be up and getting her one before she could even start to rise off the log. Rolling her eyes with a smile she watched amused as a smirking Jacob came back with a soda for her, remembering how Brooke had stated she didn't drink since she didn't like to be unaware encase she got something. No-one pushed her, didn't even comment after she had helped them with the two vampires who would have caught them by surprize if it wasn't for Jacobs imprint.

"Come on then Bella" Jacob sighed, even the thought of leaving his imprint when he could have had her to himself didn't settle well with either him or his wolf. He hadn't spent barely any time with her, not having known her long so he found himself becoming incredibly annoyed with his apparent friend. Giving his Brooke a quick kiss, ignoring the fire blazing in Bella's eyes he began walking down the beach with Bella following behind him hurriedly.

"What did you want to talk about Bella?" he asked, making sure he was out of hearing range of his pack mates but in view of his Brooke as she laughed and joked with Kim, Leah and Emily on the logs. He shook his head at both Jared and Sam as they watched their imprints with adoration, Brooke already part of the family since they loved that she could make their imprints happy and help keep them safe.

"Jake" Bella started, biting her tongue to prevent from saying some remark about the freak he seemed interested in for some reason. She knew if the girl wasn't holding anything over him then it was just a passing fancy, she would get him interested in her again in no time. "I want us to be close again, hang out more" Bella stated, her eyes raking over his muscular and sexy as hell form as she did so. What had she been thinking? Then again since his supposed change she hadn't really been paying much attention to his looks until just before the freak turned up.

Jake snapped his head in Bella's direction, wondering what had brought all this on. Sure he had spent weeks trying to get her to hang out with him, and on the rare occasion when she wasn't busy with her bloodsuckers she did, but why now? While it was what he had once wanted he had Brooke now, the girl who was currently toasting a sausage over the bonfire as she laughed with the rest of the pack was his world now. God he wanted to be near her, just the thought that he would be able to sleep next to her again tonight made his wolf purr and shiver in delight.

"Jacob" Bella snapped, gaining his attention as he looked down at her.

"Sure Bella, when do you want to meet up"?" Jacob caved, not realising he was in fact leading her on as she shot him a mega-watt smile. He couldn't help but remember how when she smiled like that he would melt under her gaze, now it just didn't have an effect on him but he smiled back anyway.

"How about tomorrow, I'm not doing anything" Bella asked, grinning smugly as she eyed the freak who seemed to have tried to take her place with the pack.

"I'm busy tomorrow" he winced, running a hand through his jet black hair as he did so.

"Please Jake?" Bella pleaded, letting her eyes mist over. It didn't affect Jacob though, only causing him to frown at her attempt to try and sway his decision even when he had clearly said no. But then again he thought, if he hung out with her tomorrow morning then he could have the rest of the day with Brooke. The thought made him grin, yep! He was looking forward to having her to himself, maybe he should take her out to watch a film or something?

"Is that a yes?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Sure Bella, how about tomorrow morning?" he stated almost reluctantly, though immediately regretted it when he found Bella jump into his arms. While when he still thought he was in love with her before he met Brooke this would have been his heaven, now he only felt sick….literally. He quickly pulled out of her arms, his wolfs pure feelings of revulsion running through him making him was to throw up in her arms as he quickly pulled himself away.

Bella didn't notice his disgust, though she did take in how hot he felt, how his muscles ripped when he moved. It was decided, Jacob was all man while her Edward when compared to him was…she didn't know, plain? She couldn't help but think of the perks of getting Jacob; she had jealously seen how he held and kiss the freak, knowing that unlike Edward she would be able to get rid of all the sexual frustration she had built up from her vampire pulling away. It was decided; she wanted him for herself but wouldn't break it off with Edward until she had him. She needed a back-up after all.

"Thanks Jacob" she beamed, walking over to the rest of the pack with a smile. She supposed if she wanted to get on Jacobs good side then she would have to play nice with them, since she knew she could ask them for help on the whole Victoria situation. Perhaps mention she was scared one night and felt safer round Jakes….she smirked at the idea before going to take a seat next to Kim and Emily. They were the only two which seemed to enjoy her company a lot, not that she could blame them.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey readers,**

**Here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. I also took the time to make it longer so you would have more to read so I hope it makes up for the wait. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, keep them coming!**

**Lots of Love**

**XXX**

* * *

><p>"Hey baby" Jake smiled as he eagerly walked back to his imprint, plucking the now cooked sausage out of her grip before eating it in two bites causing her to smack his chest with a frown, though humour sparkled in her eyes.<p>

"Jake what the hell?" she playfully frowned, staring at him with wide eyes as the rest of the pack laughed.

"Mm" he grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist before quickly pulling her on his lap, her squeal of surprize making everyone laugh at the pair. Chuckling he quickly tilted her chin before pressing his lips to hers, moaning in her mouth as he quickly licked her bottom lip before plunging his tongue in her sweet little mouth as he deepened the kiss, her own mouth moving eagerly against his as she cupped his cheek with one hand before moving to straddle his lap.

Jacobs arms quickly moved to support her, his hands running up and down her back as she moved to subtly rub him through his cut-offs. It wasn't until Brooke suddenly broke away to rub the back of her head that he frowned, a soft pout on her lips as she looked behind her.

"OW!" she pouted, rubbing gently where it stung as she felt something hit her breaking her out of her trance. She was still flushed, her breathing deep as her eyes stayed lidded, the pain though snapping her out of her daze.

"What the fuck?" Jacob growled, quickly spinning her around to have a look before glaring at his pack mates who seemed to be pissing themselves laughing. Well apart from Jared and Sam that was, who were holding their imprints against them as well as Bella who was sitting there looking pissed. "Who did it?" Jacob hissed, seeing Brooke wince slightly when he touched the back of her head. Looking at the pack he felt his eyes darkening, flashing yellow as he took them in with a silent snarl. He could feel himself shaking, the only thing preventing his wolf from phrasing and dealing with them was his mate in his lap.

"Calm down man, seriously we just wanted your attention" Quil quickly stated calmly, the look on Jacobs face making him want to shun back. One look towards both Jared and Sam made him realise it might not have been the best idea to throw something at Jacobs mate, and by the look on everyone else's face they seemed to think so to.

Jacobs response was a snarl, wanting nothing more than to inflict some serious harm and pain on his pack mate! Seriously! What the fuck was he thinking?

"It's fine baby" Brooke soothed, ignoring Bella's snort as she rubbing his thighs from where she sat on his lap. "He's just jealous" she said, trying to hide her smile as she heard the other imprints giggle. Shooting them a wink as their mates pulled them closer, relieved Brooke had calmed Jacob down.

"So what's next guys?" Kim grinned, her faced flushed from laughing so hard. She doubted that either Jacob nor Brooke realised they had been making flat out for at least 10 minutes, not seemingly hearing any of them shouting to try and get their attention.

"Truth or dare" Jacob quickly shouted before anyone else could speak, everyone looking at him with a raised brow causing him to shrug, nuzzling his head in his imprints neck as he tried to hide the slight blush which had risen to his cheeks from his loud comment.

"Deal" Emily quickly agreed, it sounding like fun as she felt Sam squeeze her around the waist.

"So who's in?" Jacob asked, giving his imprint a pointed look causing her to roll her eyes but nod. He grinned, giving her another heated kiss which left her dazed.

"Count us in" Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth quickly agreed, clicking their beers together with broad grins.

"And us" Kim and Emily beamed, Sam and Jared sharing smirks as they nodded as well.

"With you bitches" Leah quickly agreed, she was not going to miss out the chance to seriously inflict some pain on the idiots. It was then everyone looked at Bella who seemed to be staring at both Jake and Brooke: her expression blank.

"Bella?"

"Oh huh, yea" she nodded hesitantly, ideas running through her head as she smirked, she could use this to her advantage.

"Who wants to go first?" Brooke asked, Kim quickly agreeing as she looked towards Jacob.

"Truth or dare?" she smirked from Jared's side.

"Dare" he beamed, licking and nipping at Brooke's neck causing her to wiggle on his already formed bulge. He groaned softly, his forehead leaning on her shoulder as she giggled slightly.

"I dare you to kiss Paul" she beamed, though looked uneasily to Brooke in case she took offence. She didn't get that reaction that any of them expected, her eyes lighting up as Kim finished.

"What!" both Paul and Jacob shouted, looking at each other with disgust.

"A dare is a dare, plus Brooke seems pretty excited about it" Kim smirked, Jacob like the rest quickly looking at his imprints face to find her eyes gleaming and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Seriously?" he whined, a small amount of arousal coming off her causing him to groan.

"Hell yea, another girl no but Paul….mm just the thought makes me wet" she grinned, Bella chocking on her drink as she stared at the girl with wide eyes. Did she seriously just say that aloud?

"Fine" he grunted, gently lifting her off his lap as he gave her a kiss before walking over to a very unhappy Paul. He really didn't want to do this, his imprint was a freak – but she was his freak!

"Come on Paul….please!" Brooke pouted, giving him the puppy eye look which had him caving.

"This is rank" he muttered, but stood anyway. Like he could resist Brooke when she looked at him like that, and he knew that if he couldn't then Jake had no hope at all. He was right of course.

"Yes! Thank you!"

"I can't believe your happy that your man is about to kiss another guy?" Emily stared gobsmacked, hell even the thought of someone kissing Sam make her blood boil, even if it was a guy and not some another girl.

"It's Paul so it's not like it's a random guy. Plus…fuck it just sounds so hot" she gushed, fanning herself with her hand as she stood to watch her man approach a scowling Paul. "Don't worry Paul, Jacob is an excellent kisser" she beamed, clapping her hands as her high pony-tail swished with her movement.

Jacob smiled at her enthusiasm before cringing as he bend down slightly to kiss Paul, the thought and feeling making him want to throw-up as he did so. Quickly pulling away he spun around only for his lips to press to Brookes, her moan and arousal filling her air as she jumped up his body, causing him to have to catch her quickly as not to drop her.

"That is so fucking hot!" she gasped against his mouth, licking his lips before dipping her tongue in his mouth: not wanting to taste Paul on his lips Jacob eagerly returned the gesture. He needed to get Pauls taste out of his mouth, what better way than by his fuckable imprints lips?

"Guys! Guys cut it out!" Kim shouted laughing, Emily giggling as well at the expression on Pauls face.

"I need a woman" Paul muttered, the rest of the pack bursting out laughing as they clutched their stomachs at his comment.

"Don't you worry sweetie, your happily-ever-after's coming I'm working on it" Brooke stated with a wink before she could stop herself, slapping her hand over her mouth as if it would take back the words she hadn't meant to speak. As everyone including Paul looked at her she could only mutter one thing as she slid down Jacob's body. "Shit"

"What?" Paul asked, not even bothering to try and keep the hope out of his voice.

"Shit, I really did not mean to say that" Brooke hissed, her face screwing up as she cringed at what she knew she had started. She now had all the un-imprinted wolves staring at her with the same expression, excitement and pure hope – hell even Leah was daring herself to do so.

"Spill" they all said at once, Bella looking confused as she took it in.

"What's everyone talking about?" she said with a creased brow, Brooke jumping as she had completely forgotten she was there.

"Nothing" Brooke smiled forcefully, Jacob frowning as he noticed her less than self-smile.

"Brooke" Paul begged, not caring that he was being desperate as everyone looked at him with wide eyes and stunned expressions. He may sleep around a lot but ever since he had seen how happy Brooke made Jacob he wanted it, craved it and just the thought that Brooke could help him get that had his wolf howling with hope much like himself.

"Paul hush, Bella's here" Brooke muttered, only low enough for the wolves to pick up as Sam and Jared both translated for their imprints as they whispered what she had said to them.

"Fuck off Bella" was Pauls harsh response, not caring if he was being rude to her or not. He was glaring at Bella viciously, his wolf wanting to tear her apart for keeping him from knowing anything about his future imprint. Why the fuck did Jake have to invite her, he was the only one who could stand her and he doubted Jake even realised how little his own imprint did.

"What…" Bella asked, getting up and backing away from the shaking and glaring Paul. She had seen what he was like when he phrased, how big he was and the last thing she wanted was to for all that anger to be aimed at her. She had faced vampires, hell she had one chasing her but something about being approached by a snarling animal the size of a horse that could rip through vampires as if they were paper made her blood run cold and the colour to drain out of her features.

"Paul, apologise" Emily scolded, Bella may not be her favourite person but she had been invited as a guest and the boy had better treat her like one.

"Whatever" Paul scoffed, looking away from the leech-lover before staring at Brooke with a pleading look. His wolf was practically forcing him to beg for any information, and he knew he would be trying to get her on her own so he could ask her properly without an audience. Fucking Bella Swan!

"Can we please get back to the game?" Leah asked trying to break the tension, Paul still shaking as everyone carried on. Brooke noticing this got off Jacobs lap, not without a pleading look before she made her way over to him.

"You alright?" she asked, wishing she could have kept her big mouth shut. She didn't notice when Bella quickly took the opportunity to move next to Jake, again not taking into the fact that as she leaned against him slightly Jacob had to look away with a sickly look on his features. The pack did though, smothering their laughter as she continued to play truth or dare without Brooke and Paul since they were talking.

"No" he sighed as he rubbed his face in his hands, feeling too close to her to even try and lie to the girl.

"Let's take a walk Paul" Brooke sighed with a soft smile, slowly standing up as she rubbed the dust and dirt off the bottom of her dress. Her request immediately had Jacobs attention who was trying desperately to try and stay interested in whatever Bella was saying but was failing miserably, his only thoughts on Brooke as she sat with his best mate on the other side of the fire. He had missed her company as soon as she had left, immediately regretting his plans for tomorrow since he really didn't know how he was going to manage to be around Bella when both he and his wolf knew he could be with his mate at home.

Nodding Paul got up, walking over to get a fresh beer and Brooke a soft drink before heading in her direction as she headed to let her Jacob know.

"Hey baby me and Paul are going to take a walk ok?" She smiled when Bella had stopped talking about her school day to take a breather, the girl glaring at Brooke for interrupting but glad she was going to leave for a bit.

"Don't go far" Jacob stated as he got up to kiss Brooke, giving a pointed look to Paul over her shoulder when she couldn't see. Paul nodded, knowing he would protect her with his life if it came to it. As soon as the pair left Jacob immediately felt the urge to go to her like he usually did, both Sam and Jared giving him knowing looks as they tried unsuccessfully to try and keep the smiles off their faces.

"Missing her already huh?" Sam smirked at Jacobs scowl, it only deepening when he saw Jacobs face cringe more when Bella started asking questions about tomorrow. He was surprized Brooke didn't mind him hanging out with her so much, not to mention why Jacob would want to when it was obvious that he would rather be with his imprint.

"Shut up" he grumbled as he tried to looked interested in whatever Bella was saying, though couldn't help but keep glancing in the direction his imprint left in. It was getting dark and he wanted her by his side, not willing to admit that he was in fact jealous of the time his friend was getting to spend with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys took the time to write, it really encourages my writing if I know my story is still be read and loved. **

**Anyway thanks again and here is the next chapter, I wanted to look a little more into Brookes personal life so enjoy….**

**Lots of Love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Talk to me" Brooke said softly as she leaned against him, it was getting colder and his heat was keeping her from shaking since she had forgotten to bring a jacket with her. They had both walked down to the end of the beach before finally stopping, it being a comfortable silence between them as they sat down on the sand and looked out towards the crashing waves of the sea. It was a beautiful night she thought, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she leaned back on her hands and admired the view in front of her.<p>

"Talk about what?" Paul asked frowning, wanting to know where she was going with this. It wasn't that often that he got his pack sister to himself, but then again none of them had known her very long even if it felt like she had been part of the family for years and not only a few days at the most. It was clear that Jacob imprinting of her was the best thing that had happened for the pack in a long time, hell even Leah was getting closer to her and opening up with the pack more instead of being such a bitch all the time. It was a relief, he shared a mind with her when patrolling after all and it was nice to get a break from her attitude 24/7.

"Anything Paul" she smiled as she glanced at him briefly before looking back to the beautiful view in front of her, staring at the sea as silence took over them. It was then Paul found himself spilling his guts to her, confiding in the small girl about his abusive father, about his doormat of a mother who left him not long after his father did which was why he lived alone in what he saw as a shitty house. Brooke listened carefully, nodding as her eyes shone with tears when she realised just how much they had in common. She could have simply looked into the future for an idea of what he had been through, but she knew that was crossing the line so never did so after she found out it was possible years back. It was invasive and rude, not to mention she didn't always like what she found.

"I don't expect you to understand Brooke, but thank you" Paul said gratefully, though not before telling her to keep it to herself. It wasn't like he thought she would go around spilling his secrets, but he couldn't help but make sure she knew he wanted to keep it between them, even if the pack had a vague idea of what had happened in his past due to the annoying pack mind they all shared. It was then he looked into her light grey eyes, seeing her tears as they ran down her cheeks as she gazed at him not with pity like he had expected, but with sympathy…understanding? What the hell had she been through for her to be able to feel understanding after the story he had just told? What was she hiding from them all?

"I unfortunately know Paul, I know so well" Brooke sobbed out slightly, biting her lip as she tried to furiously blink back the tears which were falling down her cheeks like a waterfall. She didn't like feeling weak, the fact she had never spoken about it meaning the fact she had such a similar past to Paul meaning she like him found herself wanting to feel some peace with the situation, much like Paul had wanted only a few minutes ago when he was confiding in her about his own horrid past. Paul immediately took her into his arms, shushing her with soothing words as he rubbed her back. He knew this was hard for her to talk about, but he couldn't help but want to know how it was possible for her to understand about his past so clearly. He didn't like it, at all, and he knew Jacob would flip if her past was as serious as his own.

"What do you mean Brooke?" he asked quietly once she had calmed down, never having seen her so unhinged. It startled him slightly, seeing the normally bubbly girl look so broken in his arms and he didn't like it at all. It didn't suit her; she was too much of a vibrant person to have such broken memories. Brooke pulled away slightly, rubbing her eyes with her palms as she looked out towards the sea, sniffing as she did so. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want the horrid memories she could already picture so well in her mind so well to resurface.

"I…." she started, stuttering over her words as she continued to try and dry her face from her tears. She didn't want Jacob to know she had been upset; she didn't want to panic him that something had happened when she was perfectly fine. She wanted him happy, not constantly worrying about her safety more so than he already did.

"What are your parents like Brooke?" Paul asked her carefully, trying to keep the steel out of his tone. He could already feel himself shaking with the need to phase as his thoughts whirled in his head, the thought that she actually understood, that she had been through what he had had to suffer for all those years made his wolf rage at the pain that his new pack sister would have had to endure. He knew she would struggle to tell him, he had hoped his question didn't cause her to close up on him when he had asked it to try and get her to confide in him. He knew what happened if you kept it bottled up inside, his anger was because of it.

"Why do you think I don't want Jacob to meet them Paul? That I hang around as much as I can before I _have_ to go home? Hell I can't even sleep in my house because it's not safe, I sleep in the fucking woods every night when I'm not here. I have since I was a child" she sobbed out, hugging her knees to her chest as she finally felt herself break down.

Paul sat their shocked before rage took its place, he would kill them, fucking rip them to shreds if he ever saw the bastards! He hated to think of Jacobs reaction when he found out, there would be nothing stopping the boy from tracking them down to inflict masses of pain on the people who had caused his imprint so much pain.

"Tell me about it Brooke" he requested soothingly, pulling her against him as she cried into his shoulder. He wanted her to confide in him, he himself felt a whole lot lighter after his talk with her.

"What's there to say, that I live with a drunken pervert for a father and a so-called mother who I have to actually pay to leave me alone when I go home to change? That I have had to endure years of torment, broken bones and beatings?" she hiccupped, Paul knowing how much it was taking her to talk to him, though it didn't escape his notice of how vague she was being. She didn't mention why or when they had started to treat her in such a disgusting manner, and he also didn't miss how she had described her father. If the vile man had touched her in anyway….

"Does Jacob know?" Paul asked suddenly, knowing if he didn't then the boy was going to end up going on a killing rampage when he found out. He himself was furious with how she had been brought up: but knew he Jacob was going to be angered on a whole other level compared to his own. Jacob was the born alpha, fuck since imprinting on Brooke he had been incredibly protective over the small slip of a girl that everyone had to watch what they said to her when he was around.

"How am I meant to tell him, seriously Paul I don't want to ruin my fairy-tale before its properly begun" she snapped at him angered, though all her crying had made her tone sound nothing more than broken and fragile.

"You _need_ to tell him Brooke, I'm serious!" he reasoned, knowing that even if she would hate him for it Jacob was finding out one way or another. He would take her hate over her pain any day of the week, what he wouldn't do was sit by and watch as his pack sister went through hell.

"Thank you Paul" she smiled sheepishly as she wiped her face after a few minutes had passed, trying to make herself look half-way presentable to go back. She knew it was a wasteful effort, to anyone it would be clear that she had a break down since she was sure her eyes were puffy and her face was flushed.

"Back at ya Brooke, you staying with Jake tonight?" he asked hopefully, knowing if she wasn't then she WOULD be staying with him whether he had to drag her there or not. He didn't like her going home now and he knew once Jacob found out he wouldn't allow it anyway, to be honest he would agree with his best mate that Brooke couldn't go back to that place once he found out the reason behind her pure reluctance to head back to the place many called home.

"Yep, spending the day together tomorrow" she beamed, feeling the negative feelings flow out of her as she thought of her mate. God she loved him, she really needed to make sure he knew that when she saw him next. It was hard to believe it had only been a few days since they met, it felt like they had known each other for years.

"Good, come on then kiddo its late and your man will probably be sending out a search party in a minute" Paul stated helping her up, knowing they had been out here for hours and Jacob would be worrying. He wanted to scoff at the idea that he would let any arm what so ever to come to her, as if!

As she walked down the beach beside him, Brooke pressed herself further into Paul's arms due to the weather taking a turn for the worst they made their way back. It was nearly pitch black but they could see the bonfire up a head, Brooke deciding to make one last comment to Paul as a thank-you for listening.

"She's coming Paul, I will make sure of it" Brooke stated with determination causing Paul to stop her, holding her gently by the shoulders as he scanned her face desperately for any indication that she was playing with him. As expected he saw nothing other than genuine emotion on her features, guilt flooding him when he realised that he had been scanning her face for deceit when he knew she was being anything but dishonest.

"Seriously?" he couldn't keep the pure excitement out of his tone even if he tried, just the thought of having what Brooke and Jacob had with someone of his own making his head beat heavily. He couldn't wait, his wolf purring at the thought of his pack sister helping him find the person who he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He was more than ready to settle down, he had had enough of playing the field with girls who were interested in nothing else but the pleasure he brought them.

"Yep, would think about dialling down your rep though Paul. It's just a suggestion, but it's harder for a girl trust a resident man-whore" she giggled, laughing even more when she saw him nodding his head with a wide grin like an obedient dog when he thought of his future imprint being scared off by his reputation.

"YES!" he boomed, punching the air before picking her up around the waist and swinging her around gleefully causing her to laugh loudly at his excitement. They soon made their way back to the fire though as it continued to grow darker, Brooke immediately spotting a very nervous looking Jacob who was desperately scanning the direction they were coming from. _He worries too much_ she thought with a grin, it made her feel safe which was a feeling she craved.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Tell me what you think!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey readers, **

**Short authors note for you guys but again I just wanted to thank everyone that took the time to review. This chapter is up a lot sooner than I had planned but I couldn't help but want to know what you thought of it; not to mention it is one of my longest chapters I have put up so far…**

**Anyway don't forget to review, the more the better. **

**WARNING: Major lemon so you have been warned. **

**Lots of love**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Brooke" Jacob shouted relieved when he spotted them approaching in the dark, his face turning to pain and concern when he took in her tear stained cheeks. He was at her side in seconds, pulling her out of Paul's arms as he cupped her checks as he took in her slightly bloodshot and swollen eyes before glaring at Paul, his wolf whimpering at the urge to take care of his mate.<p>

"Hey, I'm fine ok sweetness, me and Paul just had a heart to heart" she smiled brightly, though it didn't help his frown of worry; it only deepening when he noticed her shivering slightly due to the chill in the air and her lack of jacket.

"Come on baby" he quickly stated, gathering her up in his arms as he pulled her tightly against him to keep her warm. Saying his goodbyes to the worried looking pack he jogged to his truck, smiling when he heard her breathing deepen and even out meaning she had fallen asleep yet again in his arms. He hadn't felt whole from the moment she had set off with Paul, he had wanted nothing more than to bring her back in his arms, becoming more and more panicked and anxious as the hours went by. The pack had made fun of him of course, but seeing her tear-streaked face when she came back made him physically pained that he hadn't been there to take away her clear distress like he should have been…but where was he when his imprint needed him, listening to Bella drone on about what they were doing tomorrow! What the fuck was wrong with him?

Quickly turning off the radio as not to wake her he carefully slipped her in, putting her seatbelt on before making their way to his home. His wolf was eating him up inside, just knowing his mate had been crying and not knowing why was making him go insane. He would have attacked Paul on the spot if it wasn't for his urge to take care of his imprint; but he knew if she didn't spill then he was going to force it out of Paul. He may not be the current Alpha, but the power was in his blood.

As soon as he arrived back at his house he quickly shut off his truck and ran around to her side. Taking note of how dark it was he was glad that being a wolf meant he could see everything clearly, even if it would be near pitch black to a human.

Trying not to disturb her he quickly took her in his arms, instantly feeling his wolf settle as he gently kicked the door of his truck shut before hurriedly making his way inside so she wouldn't be cold.

"Mm Jacob…" he smiled as she mumbled in her sleep, her arms going around his neck as she pressed her face against his bare chest. He couldn't help but grin, shifting her in his arms as he opened the door quietly as not to rouse her. It was a wasted effort though since as soon as he got in and had the door shut behind him his dads voice immediately shouted to greet them.

"That you son, your back earlier than usual?" Billy shouted from the living room after hearing the front door shut, unknowingly waking Brooke up as she yelped awake in surprize at his booming voice. Startled she felt her grip on him loosen, yelping again when she felt Jacob stumble slightly due to her sudden movement.

"Crap" Jacob swore as he quickly moved his arms so she didn't fall, glaring at his dad as he wheeled in only to take in the look on his sons face. He paled slightly, but tried not to let it show as he took in the petite girl in his arms as she clutched her fast-beating heart. "Sorry" he smiled sheepishly, realising that he must have woken her when he shouted.

"It's fine, sorry I must have doused off" she smiled reassuringly, stroking Jacobs cheek to sooth his glare as he looked at her adoringly. She loved it when he looked at her like that, it telling her that he felt just as strongly about her as she did about him.

"Good night?" Billy asked, he found he had missed the girls company and he had only met her once before…well twice if you include when she was kind enough to make breakfast for them. That reminded him; he really needed to either have a word with Sam or another member of the pack about what they were hiding from him and the elders. He knew it was serious and he internally smacked himself when he realised he could have done it today.

"Yep, shame your weren't their Billy" Brooke winked, wiggling in Jacobs arms as he reluctantly put her down. She rolled her eyes as he made sure to keep an arm around her waist, but she didn't complain. She had thought the elders would be there only to realise when she had asked Jake he had told her that it was purely a pack one, that it wasn't an official bonfire meaning it was more just hanging out than anything serious. She had enjoyed herself, finding herself excited for the next one already.

"I will be attending the next bonfire Brooke, welcoming you into the pack and all" Billy smiled; he couldn't help but enjoy the young girls company much like all of the pack did. She was such a breath of fresh-air that once you looked past the strange vibe she seemed to give off she was a lovely young girl and a perfect match for his son. He couldn't have been happier with who the sprits had chosen to be his sons imprint, she was more than good enough for him.

Brooke smiled before a yawn fell from her mouth; blushing she quickly apologised only to have Jacob sweep her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing but a feather. Jacob snorted, he didn't think she realised she was speaking aloud as he took her to his room, his wolf was purring at the thought of getting her to rest so she wouldn't be exhausted or tired anymore.

"So what we doing tomorrow?" Brooke asked curiously as she slipped out of his hold, walking over to where her bag lay as she rummaged through to find her night things. Jacob suddenly frowned, he couldn't help but feel guilty and regretful about saying he would spent the start of the day with Bella after inviting Brooke to stay the night but it was too late to change it.

"Oh, Sam wanted to talk to me" He lied, wincing as he did so. It was only a half-lie since he did have to speak to Sam about patrols but he couldn't help but let his guilt rise when he didn't tell her the exact truth.

"Oh ok, just keep your phone on you ok Jake?" Brooke smiled brightly, a pain forming in Jacobs chest as he realised how much she trusted him. He knew he was a terrible liar but she had so must trust in him that he couldn't help but feel his face fall. He opened his mouth to be honest with her when his words died in his throat, her back being towards him as she stripped off the dress she had been wearing; effectively revealing her deliciously pale skin.

He felt his pants tighten immediately, his mouth watering and his wolf howling as he took in the completely innocent looking pink patterned panties she had on. They looked so innocent on her that he couldn't help but find it an incredible turn-on, not to mention that was all she was wearing as her bare back was to him as she bent over to slip off her shoes.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he muttered, quickly unbuttoning and slipping off his cut-offs and boxers in one move as his already hard cock sprung free. Turning around Brooke was about to reply when the sight of his firm, delicious arse was pointed in her direction as he slipped them off. She felt her thighs quiver, her now soaking core clenching as she watched him sniff the air before snapping his head in her direction with hungry and needy eyes.

"Oh my sweet, sweet girl. You smell so _good_" he moaned as he strode towards her, approaching her as if she was his prey. In a way she was, but she was hardly going to complain as his muscular arms pulled her flush against his chest, a growl rumbling in his defined chest as he felt her already pebbled nipples drag against his skin. FUCK!

Swinging her into his arms his mouth immediately latched onto hers, his growl never lowering as she suddenly felt herself being pressed against the small bed in his room. The size of it didn't bother her, looking on the positive side. Smaller bed equals getting closer, and why would she say no to being literally pressed against her god like wolf?

"Uh" she grunted when she felt him work his lips down her neck, a full out moan falling from her lips when she felt his teeth and tongue play with the marking scar on her neck. "More" she found herself moaning, her fingers threading into his short cropped hair as she held him against her neck as he continued to ravish her mark with a new found lust. He couldn't believe she was getting off on him licking and nipping at his mark; fuck he didn't realise how much of a turn on it was until right now as he bit down slightly causing her to shiver and her scent to get stronger. FUCK!

Pulling away he continued to work his way down, licking his lips at the thought of her delicious juices which would soon be coating his tongue. He groaned at the thought, fuck yea…

"You smell incredible my mate, so good" he found himself moaning, his teeth nipping around her pebbled bud but never touching. As he continued to lick and nip at her breasts, getting so close to her hardened peaks but never touching he felt her unravelling under his touch.

"Please baby…stop teasing" she begged, not caring how desperate she sounded as she clawed at his shoulders and biceps. She needed him, and if begging was what he took then so be it.

Jacob growled, her nails scratching down his back roughly making his hiss as his hips thrust against hers causing them both to groan loudly. His leaking cock ground against the soaked covered material of her panties, his fingers itching to tear away the fabric so he could be buried in her warmth again. He could remember how hot, how tight and wet she was when she was wrapped around his throbbing length and the mental image was causing him to shake in desire and lust. He wanted his imprint, he wanted to be inside his mate!

"Jake" she keened, snapping Jacob out of his lustful haze as he finally took her sensitive bud in his mouth causing her to gasp and arch her back as he played with it using his tongue and teeth. Switching and massaging the other full globe he was thankful that he had thought ahead to shut his bedroom door, though he didn't seem to take note that it still seemed to have a rather large crack in it as he continued to kiss his way down her stomach.

"Oh no you don't" Brooke suddenly purred, shocking Jacob enough for him to look up the length of her body with near yellow eyes as he tried to control his wolf. He thought he had brilliant control, until it came to Brooke that was since he wanted nothing more than to stay in her wet heat for as long as he lived.

"What?" he asked, thinking something was wrong as he massaged her thighs soothingly and continued to breathe in her incredible feminine scent. God did he want her!

"Oh no big boy, you see I've been wanting to do something since I first saw that very generous cock of yours" she purred with pure lust, Jacob freezing at both her dirty words and the way they fell sinfully off her lips. Holy shit, he thought he was going bust his nut right there and then as he caught sight of her sinfully lustful eyes…

"What…" he stuttered, he fucking stuttered as he gazed at her with barely contained lust. Gesturing for him to lay on his back he did so awkwardly, his feet hanging off the edge due to his more than impressive height, his cock standing proudly as Brooke bit her lip hungrily as she straddled him.

"Mm, you know Jacob every time I see you I have to stop myself from jumping you" she purred as she leaned forward, his cock leaking on her stomach as she nipped at his ear-lobe. He growled viciously before he could stop himself, shocked and even more turned on when he heard Brooke moan in pleasure at the sound as her already soaked panties wetted his thighs as she continued to ravish his neck. "Mm, do you?" she purred as she continued to make her way down his body, his cock hardening and twitching painfully as he realised what she was heading for. Holy fuck!

"God yea" he hissed, feeling her teeth on his right nipple as he clutched the sheets in an attempt to not flip her over and dive in that sweet pussy of hers. God, he craved her so much…

"Mm, so you wouldn't mind if I _experiment_ on my own right?" she asked almost innocently as she looked at him under her lashes, the view of her so near his cock causing him to involuntarily buck his hips towards her in want.

"No" he strained out through gritted teeth, why the fuck would he mind? Only an idiot would deny Brooke, he found the more he got to know her, the better she seemed to him, not that she wasn't already perfect.

"Mm" she moaned when she was level with his more than adequate sized package, taking her time to take him in as she licked her lips wetting them. She couldn't help but feel her legs tremble, a groan falling from her lips when she saw him twitch almost painfully in her direction.

"Brooke" Jacob managed to get out through gritted teeth, his hands clenching and unclenching on the thin sheets as he tried to resist the urge to buck his hips towards her in a way which he knew would only make her want to tease him more. Hell, she hadn't even touched him yet and he was so close to coming with that look alone…

Brooke bit the side of her lip before she let her fingers run along his shaking thighs, feeling him twitch slightly under her soft touch as she let her lips and teeth lick and nip at the V line of his hips. She would never get over how good he tasted on her tongue, the husky and completely masculine taste of him making her want to devour him whole.

Jacob grunted when he felt her getting nearer and nearer to his now fully twitching cock, enough so that he could feel her warm breath on his hardened length as he struggled to keep a hold of himself. His wolf was fighting for control, wanting nothing more than to be buried in her heat with his teeth firmly in her throat as they both came.

"Fuck" he suddenly hissed when he felt her hot tongue run up the underside of his length, his head flying back as he panted heavily. His hands flew to her hair of their own accord, his fingers gripping her messy raven locks as he tried desperately to get a grip. He didn't want to come so soon, heavens that would be embarrassing enough for him even if he knew Brooke wouldn't mind. She was too nice of a person…

"Oh god yes" he found himself shouting as she ran her tongue over his extremely sensitive tip, it sending a bolt of pleasure through him as he heard her moan at the taste of his musky essence. _Fuck…that was hot._

"Shush, your dad-" Brooke suddenly stopped when she realised that Billy might hear them, a blush coating her already flushed cheeks making Jacob groan when he looked at her. How is it possible she continues to get even hotter?

"He's not here, gone out" he managed to get out through gritted teeth, thankful that his dad was again stopping at Sues even if he felt a little guilty for making him feel uncomfortable enough to leave.

"Really?" Brooke asked guiltily, Jacob's thighs tightening as her breath fell onto his dick.

"Brooke, can we talk about this later?" he asked tensely, a sly grin forming on Brookes features before she let her tongue continued to twirl and lick around his pulsing head causing his grip on her hair to tighten.

He didn't know how long she teased him for before she took him into her mouth as far as she could, a half-growl half-moan falling from his lips as it echoed in the small room. Fuck was all he could think, the way her hot mouth bobbed up and down on his dick, the way she pumped what she couldn't fit in her mouth, the way she used her teeth just hard enough to cause an effect….just fuck!

"Uh, Brooke…I'm…" was all he managed to get out as a warning as she played with her new toy, her scent almost suffocating him as every breath he took it made his wolf rattle in his cage.

He was shocked and a little taken-aback when he realised she wasn't about to stop with his warning, rather her hand slipping to his balls as she gave them one tight squeeze before moaning around him. It was his undoing as he came roaring her name, feeling his climax run through him as his back arched and his hips bucked into her mouth as she swallowed his juices greedily. The fact not only did she swallow his junk, but he could see and _feel_ that it turned her on further made his control finally snap.

"FUCK!" Brooke suddenly screamed when she found herself thrown on her hands and knees, her head dropping onto the bed as her panties were ripped from her body and her mates firm and re-hardened dick was pounding in and out of her so quick she could barely catch her breath.

"Such a dirty girl" she could hear his random mutterings as he growled and panted her name as she cried out his, her body getting thrown forward with every thrust so hard that she feared if he hadn't of had a good grip on her hips she would have found her head smashed into the headboard.

"Harder Jacob! Just…huh" she panted heavily, her mouth only spurring him on as his thighs slapped against her own as the only sounds that filled the room were of their animalistic love making.

"That's it baby, come for me" he coaxed when he felt her tight walls flutter around his pulsing member, both of them drenched in sweat as he continued to thrust into her moist heat roughly. His actions were now uncoordinated and rushed as he leaned forward, his damp chest pressing against her equally sweaty back as his hands groped and played with her heavily moving mounds.

"Oh Jacob, that's it YES!" Brooke finally screamed out when she felt both his hands pinch her incredibly sensitive buds. Pushing back on him as she felt her hair thrash seductively when she felt him swell before releasing inside of her, coating her inner walls as she tightly clenched around him, milking him for all he was worth.

"BROOKE!" he roared, his canines lengthening and before he knew what was happening he had them embedded deeply into her throat, his teeth perfectly embedded in his mark as he almost savagely bit down causing Brooke to squeal in both shock and pleasure as another orgasm hit her so hard it left her breathless.

Brooke suddenly found herself lost for words as she collapsed on the bed, her arms aching from holding herself up for so long as Jacob continued to ride out him own climax before thumping down on top of her causing her to grunt in protest of his weight.

"Shit Brooke, sorry babe" Jake quickly apologised when he realised he was crushing his love with his heavy weight, reluctantly pulling out causing them both to whimper at the loss as he laid on his back and pulled her towards his still slightly twitching form. He had never some so fucking hard, not to mention he was already stirring as he recalled how talented she was with that delicious mouth of his. Just….fuck!

"It's fine" she panted out, rolling over as she moved to fit into his side perfectly. They didn't speak for a while after, just simply enjoying each other's presence as they bathed in the afterglow of the more than pleasurable climaxes they had just had.

"You ok babe?" Jacob finally asked with concern when he felt her cuddle into his side, his still sweaty arms coming around her to pull her closer to him. God he loved her, she was so much more than he could have ever hoped to find in a mate and imprint.

"More than ok, but I really need a shower" she soothed his worry when he again panicked that he had been too rough with her, Jacob chuckling at the adorable expression on her face as she scrunched up her features in a way that made her look both innocent and childish. It made his wolf go nuts!

"Come on then" he grinned with a lustful wink, her laugher making his mood lighten instantly as he gently tugged her across the hall with a content expression on his face. He knew that now he had found her, he would _never_ be letting her go!

* * *

><p><strong>Review! The more the better!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey readers, **

**Again thanks for all the reviews you guys have been giving me, I read each and every one of them! **

**Anyway hope you like the next chapter…**

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>The following morning Jacob woke up early, his wolf still purring with pure contentment as he felt his mate still sleeping soundly in his arms. He couldn't help but smile whenever he thought of her, how perfectly she suited him. She was his world, his everything and he would <em>never<em> regret imprinting on her.

It was then he realised that he had to meet Bella today, looking at the clock he noticed it was only half six in the morning. With a wince he remembered his lie, how could he have lied to her? It may have seemed small but to him he had lied to the girl who accepted him wholly, who trusted him more then he deserved and he couldn't help but hate himself for doing so.

Pressing his lips to her forehead he debated on what to do, while he wanted nothing more than to wake her up he found it difficult to do so when he took in her fragile sleeping form. She had told him she hadn't been sleeping well for a while now, that unless she was with him she didn't feel whole enough to completely shut down and let sleep overtake her. With that thought he gently slipped out of bed, feeling his whole body protest as he took in her small petite form which was swarmed in one of his shirts and a smaller pair of his boxers.

"I'll see you soon my mate" he whispered as he slipped on a pair of shorts and a thin shirt, gazing at her softly as she snuggled further into the sheets before he reluctantly made his way into the kitchen to leave her a note. He didn't want her to wake up and panic when he was gone, he knew how he would have reacted if the situation was reversed but then again he knew she would never have lied in the first place, again he felt his heart clench at the thought.

So with that on his in mind he quickly found a pen and paper and scrawled down a note, debating on whether to put 'love you' at the end before he realised they had yet to say it openly to one another. To be honest it wasn't needed, they could practically feel it radiating off each other but he made a mental note to remind her of it more often. He never wanted her to doubt his love for her, she was his complete and utter world the moment he caught sight of those entrancing grey orbs of hers.

Walking back into his room he placed the neatly written note on the small nightstand where he knew she would look for it first when she woke up, giving her one last kiss on her forehead before he reluctantly made his way out of the small room where his mate lay buried under the thin sheets of his bed. He didn't want to leave her, completely regretting his plans with Bella as he gently shut the door to his room behind him after giving his beauty one last look full of longing.

As he made his way to Bella's he hoped to make this an extremely quick visit, hoping that he would get back before his imprint woke and found him missing from her side. He knew she liked to sleep in more often than not, and since he had told Bella that he would meet her early in the morning he planned only to stay a few hours at the most and hopefully return to spend the rest of the weekend with his love…now that he was looking forward to.

Brooke soon found herself stirring in her sleep, not realising that her Jacob had left only an hour ago as she felt her body start twitching restlessly under the light fabric of the sheets. She wasn't fully aware of what was happening as she found her legs soon tangled in the now slightly damp sheets due to her tossing, the fabric constricting her movements as her breathing soon turned uneven and harsh.

It wasn't until she suddenly bolted upright shaking, her eyes fluttering behind her heavy lids that her mind was plagued with images she knew all too well. Sweat seemed to pour down her face as she felt her hands clench shut tightly, leaving indentations of her fingernails in the sensitive skin of her now marked palms as her eyes grew wet as the images continued on. This was one of the down sides of her gift, how she saw things she wish she hadn't and found it hard to cope.

The images continued to flash behind her heavy eyelids as she panted heavily under her breath, her face showing her true emotions as she broke down with harsh sobs raking through her body causing her to shake harshly.

"Oh god, not again please not again" she whispered over and over again under her breath, her eyes still clenched shut however hard she tried to open them. The images continued to flash through her mind, her palms now dripping with blood as they stained the pale sheets where she touched. She didn't notice; how could she?

Billy was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea when he suddenly heard a crash coming from Jacob's room, a blush coasting his cheeks when he realised what must be going on. He couldn't help but shake his head, Jacob may be his son but he didn't know how the boy did it. He had already started leaving the house whenever Brooke stayed the night, heading to Sues only for her to laugh at his expense when he told her he needed a place to stay for an hour or two until he could return to a quiet house. She found incredibly amusing, it annoyed him no end but at least his son was more than a little happy.

It was when he heard a quiet pain filled cry from the room that he `frowned in both concern and worry, looking down the small hall of his home as he recognised it as Brooke. What the hell was going on?

He was just about to see if everything was alright when Jacob's door opened, he didn't know what he expected to see but the sight he was soon greeted with definitely wasn't it. She looked a mess, her eyes swollen from crying as she clutched her chest as if it was the only thing keeping herself together. She also looked pale, very pale even for her and he was instantly concerned for his sons imprints health.

"Brooke, are you ok where's Jacob?" Billy asked concerned as he eyed the girl who was literally shaking like a leaf in front of him, the hand what wasn't holding her chest clutching the wall tight enough that her knuckles turned white with the strain of her grip. Where the hell was his son?

"Can…can you call Sam?" Brooke managed to choke out, her throat felt like it was constricting painfully as she barely managed to get the words out as she clutched her chest tightly as her heart rate increased to an alarming rate. She couldn't get rid of the images; she just couldn't when they were still so fresh in her mind.

"Are you ok, Brooke what's wrong?" Billy asked freaked out, though he was already heading for the phone as he never took his eyes off his sons imprint as she shook near the doorway of the kitchen. Where the fuck was his son? He knew that something serious had to be wrong for the normally bubbly and fresh looking girl to act so strangely, she wasn't having a heart attack or anything was she?

"Jacobs not answering his phone…with Sam…don't call hospital or Car-" was all she got out in a strangled gasp before Billy's eyes widened in panic as he watched as the girls eyes seemed to completely blank out before she crumbled to the floor, her head hitting the wooden floorboards with a loud thud as she went down.

"SHIT!" he swore loudly, thankfully seeing no blood as he quickly punched in Sam's number. Shit. He could feel himself panic, the small slip of a girl not moving as he took note of his now blood stained door as her hands seemed cut and torn. What the hell had happened to her?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey readers,**

**Here is the next chapter I know you must all be wondering what happened to our Brooke, but you no longer have to wait since the next chapter is up and running just for you guys. I'm not completely happy with it but let me know your thoughts on the chapter. **

**Anyway again thanks for the support, your reviews keep the story going. Sorry for any errors but I was eager to get it up and posted. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Emily answered after the second ring, Billy sighing with relief that she picked up quickly. He didn't know what he would have done if no one had been home, he wanted to call her a doctor but had to refrain himself from doing so; even if he thought she looked like she needed medical attention.<p>

"It's Billy, I need to speak with Jacob" he quickly rushed out panicked, wanting to call an ambulance but after hearing the girls request something in him knew it would be a bad idea. He had yet been told what was up with her, but he knew whatever it was had to be important for her to want to deny any treatment from even the talented leech. He couldn't help but wonder how she knew what his first moves would be. He shook it off as coincidence, Emily quickly answering when she heard the panic in his tone.

"He's not here, is everything alright Billy?" Emily asked with concern, Billy frowning at the news that his son wasn't where Brooke had clearly expected him to be. Thankfully though he could suddenly hear Sam's low voice in the background as he talked with Emily, instantly knowing that Sam would know what to do. _"Who's on the phone?" _was all he let Sam get out before he interrupted, not letting Emily explain as he did so.

"Emily put Sam on the phone" Billy ordered quickly, hearing the rattle of the phone changing hands before Sam's concerned voice filled the line.

"What's-"

"Look you need to get over here, now!" Billy ordered panicked, knowing that if anything happened to Brooke Jacob would flip the hell out. The girl was his sons life, his world and the thought that his son could soon lose everything was making him more and more alarmed as the time grew on.

"Why?" Sam demanded, not denying the request but wanting to know what the hell was going on so he could be prepared. It couldn't have been a threat, Quil and Paul were patrolling and hadn't howled for help so La Push was more than a little safe.

"I don't know, fuck. Look Brooke just collapsed, she said Jacob was with you" he quickly rushed out, his eyes never leaving the unconscious girl as she didn't so much as twitch. Billy heard Sam shout a 'fuck' before saying they were heading over, Seth and Leah going to track down Jacob as the phone went dead.

Sam swore when he heard the news, knowing exactly where Jacob was since he let it slip when they were patrolling not to mention the Bella girl wouldn't shut up about it at the bonfire. Why that boy puts himself through her company was beyond him, instead of looking forward to it like he used to he was dreading leaving his imprint after inviting her round yet he still puts himself through the leech-lovers company.

Shaking his head he quickly grabbed the first aid kit Emily had under the sink…filling in his own imprint on the situation at hand as he did so. He knew he had to get around to Billy's as quickly as possible, the fact that Billy seemed more than a little panicked on the phone meaning that it had to be serious to have the normally calm elder so wound up.

"I'm coming with you" Emily quickly stated in a tone which Sam knew he had no hope in hell getting around even if he tried, his imprint having been a nurse when she was younger before giving it up and moving in with Sam on the reservation when she found out about them being soul-mates. She knew she could help, plus the last thing she wanted was to have to sit and worry about the poor girl when there was something that she could do. No, it was final she was going whether Sam liked it or not.

"Hurry up" Sam rushed, quickly but gently swinging her into his arms as she grabbed her first aid kid before he ran outside towards his truck, quickly pulling it into drive and making his way to Billy's as soon as he had Emily buckled up and seated.

"Shit" he cursed when he rushed into Jakes house only to take in the sickly pale complexion of the poor girl as she laid at an awkward angle on the floor out cold, Billy sitting near her in his wheelchair with a worried expression on his face as he gave a huge sigh of relief when he took note of Emily and Sam's presence. Thank god, he had been going out of his mind ringing around as he tried to find Jacob only for him not to be answering his phone and no-one knowing where his son was.

"Oh Brooke" Emily gasped, grabbing the first aid kit in her suddenly shaking hands before quickly heading over the to the girl to check her pulse. Everyone was on edge until Emily sighed out in relief, Sam not thinking straight as his head was filled with worry. If he wasn't so distracted he would have been able to take note that he could have heard her fluttering heartbeat as he ran his hand through his hair repeatedly in a nervous gesture. Where the fuck was Jacob?

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?" Sam asked Billy accusingly, not meaning to snap but the idea alone that something bad could happen was enough to set both him and his wolf on edge. He knew that once Jacob found out he would be gutted and extremely territorial, hell he wondered why he wasn't here already since he should have felt that something was wrong with his imprint through the bond the two of them shared.

"She told me not to Sam" Billy said defensively, suddenly doubting his decision not to call for help, but by the widening of Sam's eyes and the understanding in his gaze made Billy wonder what they all knew about that he and the elders had yet to learn. He again found himself frowning, internally kicking himself what he realised that he really did need to find out all the facts concerning his sons imprint.

"Sorry for snapping, can I move her Emily?" Sam apologised, taking note of how uncomfortably the girl had fallen. Jacob was going to flip he thought with a wince, what the fuck was the boy thinking!

"I don't think it's a good idea Sam, she hasn't broken anything thankfully but I wouldn't move her just yet" Emily explained, going into nurse mode as she scanned the girl over with assessing eyes before focusing on her aggressively torn palms and stained shirt. "Bloody hell" she found herself whispering, quickly cleaning up her hands as she thought about what the hell could have caused the girl to act this way.

Hearing his phone ring Sam quickly answered it hoping it was good news, Leah's worried voice filtering through as everyone in the room had their eyes focused on the pale girl as Emily tended to her. Thankfully Emily had mentioned she should be alright, but his wolf was pacing in his mind at the thought of something happening to not only his alpha female but his pack sister. She may not be the official alpha female yet, Jacob not having claimed his rightful position, but that didn't mean his wolf didn't see her in that way already, even without it being official.

"Leah" he greeted tensely, the concern in her voice easily recognised with her rushed reply.

"Is she ok?" was her immediate response to his greeting, Sam frowning as he kept a close eye on his imprint as she continued to tend to a still unconscious Brooke.

"I don't know, you find Jacob?" he asked hopefully, knowing that Brooke must have known what was happening to ask for him. He just couldn't believe Jacob had lied to her, they seemed to close even in the few days they had known each other and he couldn't help by wonder why.

"Yep, holy shit Sam he's flipping out. Just…fuck mind yourselves when he gets there" she warned, he could picture her cringing and he quickly went to stand in the entrance of the door in case Jacob came barging inside. The last thing they needed was a furious werewolf who saw everything as a threat to his mate, his alpha commands wouldn't work on him, especially when it was down to his imprint.

Jacob felt his paws barely touching the ground as he legged it through the woods as quickly as he possibly could, pushing himself harder than he had ever before causing him to cover more ground quicker. He couldn't believe it when Leah told him the news that something had happened to Brooke, immediately losing control to his wolf as he soon found himself phased and in the woods before he could think straight. What the hell had he been thinking leaving her, he should have woken her up for fucks sake to check on her!

He growled, his lip curving up into a silent snarl as he found himself getting closer and closer to his mate within seconds. He could barely register the confused thoughts of Quil and Paul as they tried to find out what was going on, his thoughts going too quick for them to get anything on the apparent situation and Jacob definitely wasn't in the mood to talk.

He was still internally kicking himself, knowing that the feeling he got when he was with Bella had been why his wolf had been trying desperately to fight for control was down to Brooke. Why had he ignored it? Oh that's right, Bella just had to go and fall didn't she! He knew it wasn't an excuse, and the guilt was raking inside of him as he quickly pounced through the woods at a speed which should have been impossible.

Sam could hear his fast approach; feel the tension from the rightful alphas body as his sensitive hearing picked up on the pounding of the boys paws on the ground as he made no effort to slow down as he continued to approach. Shit!

"Emily get back" Sam warned without moving from his position, his eyes never leaving their position on the woods where he knew Jacob was going to pounce out from as he strongly warned his imprint. Jacob was going to be extremely territorial when he saw Brooke; he didn't want his imprint in his way when Jacob returned in case he saw her as a possible threat to his mate.

"Sam you can't be serious, she needs help" Emily frowned before noticing how tense her man was. She bit her lip, looking at the still unconscious girl before slowly moving away with reluctance. It was then she noticed she was crying, using her fingers to wipe her face as she went to stand next to a still concerned looking Billy. Sam rarely told her what to do in such a manner, but when he did she knew to follow her man and not argue.

"How's he going to react?" Billy asked quietly as he like all of them feared his son's reaction when he caught sight of Brooke lying on the floor of his kitchen, Emily had said the girl would be fine and that it was only a matter of time before she came out of it but it looked a lot worse than it actually was.

"To be honest Billy, I just don't know" was all Sam got out as a reply before Jacobs large wolf came through the entrance of the woods at an incredible speed, the sheer size of it shocking Sam slightly since he seemed to realise that he had in fact grown slightly. Jacob's wolf was already massive in size, but now Sam couldn't help but take in the fact that it looked like Jacobs' wolf was actually bigger than his. It shocked him slightly, though he resisted the urge to grin at the thought of Jacob coming into his birth-right since he needed to keep a clear mind for the situation at hand.

Sam quickly made his way outside, telling Emily to stay put as he slowly approached the rapidly approaching wolf. He swallowed; this was not going to go well.

"Jacob you need to calm down" Sam stated as calmly as he could when he was currently facing a snarling wolf that was about three times his size at the minute. Jacobs large white canines dripping with saliva as he snarled viciously, his ears were pressed back against his head in a position of attack that had Sam shaking "She needs to you be calm" he added, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the russet-coloured wolf shimmer before a broken looking and yellow eyed Jacob appeared in his sight.

"How, how is she?" he managed to gasp out, his eyes watering as he literally fought the urge to rip into anyone in his way. His muscles literally twitched in anticipation to do so, Sam zoning in on the aggressive action causing him to swallow thickly, trying to smother down the fear which wanted to rise within him. Now was not the time.

"She's fine Jacob, unconscious but she's going to be alright" Sam stated before he found himself thrown to the side as Jacob pushed his way into his house, not caring for the fact he was completely naked as he froze when he saw his angel laying on the floor. _Baby…_

Everyone watched him carefully, not knowing his next move until he quickly ran over to his imprint to gather her up in his arms as tears leaked down his cheeks. They had never seen him so broken before; they couldn't help but let their hearts ache for him as they stayed quiet as his muscles tensed and rippled. They knew however distracted he may have seemed with his mate that he was aware of each and every breath which fell from their lips, his sensitive hearing picking up on each of their movements as he saw everyone as a threat.

"I am so sorry baby" he murmured into her hair over and over again, needing everything to be alright. She had to be ok; Sam said she would be ok!

He didn't know how long he sat there, vaguely aware of the rest of the pack coming in before he gathered up his mate and took her into his room for comfort and privacy, he didn't want to deal with them yet. His wolf was screaming and snarling at him to destroy everyone near her but he managed to resist the urge, just, but that didn't mean he wanted _anyone_ other than himself near his mate when she was so vulnerable.

As he laid her down as gently as he could he couldn't help but run his fingers over her pale cheek, feeling how cold she was as he did so. What had he been thinking? Never again, never again would he be leaving her! All of this could have been avoided if he hadn't of lied to her, hadn't of told her that he was with Sam when he wasn't….nope, never again would he be anything other than honest with her.

"Wake up baby, wake up" he pleaded, his wolf whimpering at the sight of their injured mate as she laid out cold on the rumpled sheets of his bed. When Leah had told him that something was seriously wrong with his love he had never felt something so painful, he had never felt so terrified in his life that something had happened to the girl who held his whole world in her hands. That was the last time he was dismissing a feeling he was unsure of, he should have known his wolf was trying to tell him something as he acted mainly on instinct! What the fuck had he been thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>So what happened? Poor Jacob…I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you continue to read and enjoy each and every chapter I post. Here is the next update where we find out what happened to our favourite Jacobs imprint so read on and enjoy…**

**Don't forget to review to let me know your thoughts on the chapter and where I am going with this. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Brooke felt her brows pull together into a tight frown as her head throbbed painfully, a low whine coming from her slightly chapped lips at the all too familiar pain which seemed pulsed in her head and stiff muscles. Unfortunately the feeling wasn't all that new to her, having suffered from this many times in her past due to the same sickening reason.<p>

As soon as she had made a sign of coming too Jacob was immediately on guard, his head filled with questions and panic about what would happen when she woke up. Would she be angry with him? Upset? Oh god what if she didn't want him anymore, he knew he could never let her go even if that's what she wanted. He couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ let her go! She was HIS!

"Jake" Brooke found herself mumbling under her breath, her throat hoarse making it painful for her to speak. She could hear someone speaking but her ears felt as if they had been plugged with cotton wool so she couldn't make out what they were saying; only that someone was trying to get her attention. She could tell who it was though; the sparks and comfort gave her Jacob away instantly much to her relief.

"Brooke, baby can you hear me? You alright darling?" he rushed out when he saw her start to stir lightly on his sheets, his name spilling from her lips as she seemed to be coming out of it. Thank god! He instantly felt his body fill with relief that his angel was going to be alright, his wolf calming slightly but both himself and his animal were still on high alert for anything that could go wrong with his imprint.

Brooke continued to fade in and out of consciousness, knowing the feeling all too well as her instinctual reflex acted as a coping mechanism in these sorts of situations. One thing she was clear of though was she was not going home tonight.

Jacob watched her with relief as he saw her eyes flutter, her bandaged hands gripping onto his wrist as if he was the only thing keeping her teethed to the earth as she whined in protest when he shifted slightly on the bed, his body instinctively freezing in place to calm her back down. He tried to ignore how his pack mates were arguing in the other room, all wanting to check on her as well after hearing her waking up and his relieved questions as he tried to get her to respond to him. Sam had to verbally alpha order Paul to wait outside, knowing that he was extremely close to his imprint. He was relieved that Sam was smart enough to do so since whenever one of them even got past the kitchen his vicious and territorial growls echoed through the house when they got to close to his mate; neither him nor his wolf wanted them so close!

"Jake?" Brooke mumbled, finally feeling herself coming out of it as she made to sit up only to have Jacob quickly help her into a sitting position by rubbing and supporting her back soothingly in case she fell. To be honest he would have preferred her to keep lying down, but he kept his mouth shut as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear softly as she seemed to sway slightly before she leaned her weight against him.

"I'm here baby, open your eyes for me" he breathed smiling, his eyes still glossy as his wolf purred as he looked after his fragile mate. The sound seemed to instinctively rumble through his chest as he tried to comfort his love; what had happened this morning only reminding him of how delicate she actually was compared to himself and the pack. He was still furious though, hating himself for leaving her this morning when his whole body had protested him not to.

He hadn't even had a good time with Bella, and while it was nice to catch up with her he couldn't help but notice the little things he had missed when he was blinded with what he thought was love for her. The way she was self-centred on herself when he had believed her to be selfish, how she would constantly try to pry into his life as she tried to get him to spill on the secrets of the pack and elders which he had sworn to guard. He also remembered Brookes request; no he wouldn't be the one telling Bella Swan more about his heritage.

Brooke sniffed slightly as she opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light that had Jacob instantly leaning over to pull the blinds shut. It was still early in the morning, barely 9 but the sun was already causing his room to light up due to the small window on his far wall.

Opening her eyes properly after adjusting to the now dimly lit room the first thing she saw was her mates concerned features, how his hands and eyes ran over her small form in a way she knew that he was reassuring himself that she was in fact here and safe. She stifled rolling her eyes, she had only fainted but she could see what effect it was having on him. She didn't like seeing him so tense and wound up, especially since it was her doing even if she couldn't help it when it happened. She knew she would have to tell him exactly what had happened, knowing that the chances of it happening again were extremely high.

"I'm fine Jacob" she smiled reassuringly, though her throat felt dry and cracked as she automatically brought her hand up to her throat due to the pain it caused her. She frowned, not liking the feeling.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong? I'll get Emily" he rushed out panicked, making a move to the door only to pause when he felt her small hand grip his bicep gently causing him to stop long enough to looked around at his angel with concern in his gaze.

"Calm down Jacob, come on I guess I had better explain. Help me up?" she smiled up at him, not knowing how this was going to go down. She knew she was going to have to keep something's to herself to let Jacob know first, she knew that it wouldn't turn out well the other way round and to be honest she wanted to avoid any more drama if she could. While she had nothing to hide from the others she didn't know how he was going to take it and would rather have him on his own before she reluctantly informed everyone else in the pack, just to be on the safe side.

Jacob quickly followed through with her request, ignoring her raised hands as he carefully swept her into his arms causing her to giggle before she leant her throbbing head against his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck for support. His touch helped she found, so pressing herself against him as much as she could only seemed to help with her stiff muscles and headache.

"I am so sorry" he breathed into her hair so softly she barely heard it, his wolf now more relaxed that she was safe in his arms where she belonged.

"It's fine Jacob" she smiled softly, though couldn't help but wonder what he had to be sorry for. She would have forced a vision, but they took a little more out of her then the ones that just came to her and she was still feeling slightly weak from her fainting spell.

"It's not, it's my job to take care of you" he grumbled, obviously her words not getting through to him like she would have liked. She sighed but didn't comment any further, more relaxing against him as he made his way into the kitchen where everyone seemed to be waiting for them.

"Brooke thank god!" Paul breathed when he saw her but was smart enough not to approach in case Jacob grew territorial, while she was still pale she was starting to get a little colour back into her cheeks which he took as a good sign.

"Morning Paul" she smiled, shaking her head when she saw the pack there except for Seth and Leah who had obviously taken over patrolling.

"How are you feeling Brooke?" Emily asked still in nurse mode, Sam's arm around her waist as they watched as Jacob took a seat on a kitchen chair, Brooke shifting in his lap so she could get comfortable. He refused to let her go, wanting to keep her firmly in his arms where she was safe and happy.

"I'll be fine Emily, thank you for your concern" she croaked out, Jacob frowning and making a move to get her a drink before Paul placed a glass of water in front of her. "Thank you" she smiled, taking a sip and sighing as she immediately felt her raw throat being soothed.

"What happened? I mean do you have a history of fainting spells?" Emily asked concerned, everyone paying attention to the pale looking imprint in there next alphas lap. She looked so fragile around them all, so _small_…

"Oh no, it's complex" she replied, finding it hard to explain.

"It's linked with your gift" Quil stated, grinning triumphantly when she nodded quickly. Billy on the other-hand was looking between everyone looking confused, gift? What the hell was he missing?

"What gift?"

"Oh you haven't been told?" Emily asked shocked, she would have thought the elders would have been informed almost instantly. With Billy's shake of the head Sam started to speak, taking note of the fact that both Jacob and Brooke seemed lost in each other's eyes.

"Your sons imprint is a seer Billy" he stated bluntly, not knowing how to sugar coat it and knowing that Billy would want a straight forward answer.

Billy stared wide eyed, that was probably the last thing he was expecting to hear about the girl. A seer? He didn't even think those existed, but then again most thought neither werewolves or vampires were real and yet here they were.

"So you see the future?" he asked gobsmacked, a nod from her causing his eyes to widen at the possibilities. He had heard stories of sneers, or people that have 'the sight' from a few of the legends but he would never have thought a thing to be true. He had to talk to the council about this, the fact that his son, the future alpha had such a powerfully gifted imprint was incredibly important news that they needed to be made aware of.

Jacob sighed as he looked at the awe on his father's face, his nose nuzzled in his mate's neck as he nipped at the flesh causing her to giggle and squirm in his lap. He couldn't help but smile against her, wondering how he was going to plan his day with her as he did so.

"No offence dear, but are you sure?" Billy asked, a number of growls vibrating around the room at the fact he was insinuating her to be a liar. He quickly put his hands up in a submissive manner, not wishing to upset the protectors of the land or the girl who had captured his son's heart and wolf.

"Careful Billy" Sam warned, taking note of how Jacobs eyes had darkened slightly as he looked at his father. Brooke immediately stepped into the conversation, not in the mood to be involved anywhere near a fight.

"It's fine, but yes Billy I have been aware of it since I was a youngster" Brooke smiled softly, her fingers running soothingly over Jacobs arm as it laid around her waist. It seemed he had taken the time to slip on a pair of shorts, while she didn't mind being anywhere near a fully naked Jacob she knew it would make the others uncomfortable.

Jacob smiled, taking one of her hands in his as he kissed her bandaged palm with a soft smile. Emily had stated how it was barely a flesh wound, that it would probably be healed tonight since imprints healed faster as a safety mechanism due to the pheromones the wolves unconsciously injected their bodies with when they mated with them for the first time. Well that's what the legends stated, and from what they had learned from experience since he doubted Emily would have survived the incident which scarred her if she hadn't of been mated with Sam.

"It's true Billy, she has helped save our arses already" Paul butted in, his eyes no longer scanning over the girl who he had grown close to when he was confident that she was ok.

"How?" he questioned only to be filled in on the incident which occurred when he had left his son to mark Brooke as his permanently. His eyes widened when he was filled in on the situation, the council definitely needed to know about the sudden asset they had managed to gain with his son imprinting on such a treasure.

"Jacob I have to get up, I need to stretch my legs" Brooke complained as she shifted in his lap, she felt stiff and needed to at least walk about to get rid of the ache starting to form in her muscles. Well she would if her mate wasn't so reluctant to let her go.

"Fine" he grumbled, letting her stand as he kept a firm hand on her hip to make sure she didn't buckle under her weight. She didn't, though his thoughts were suddenly drifting in a whole other direction when he drunk in the sight of her when she stretched. He was glad she had thought to put a pair of his boxers on last night, even if she had to roll the waistband over a few times to stop them from falling down. His shirt may have swarmed her, but neither him nor his wolf would allow another male to see her moist heat.

"Jacob!"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his dads voice cut through to him, looking in his direction with a sheepish smile when he realised he must have missed whatever was being said. "Yep?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" Billy asked with a raised brow, taking note of how his sons eyes seemed to always keep track of Brookes movements as she walked over to put the kettle on.

"Uh…" he said with another sheepish look, trying to resist the urge to gather his Brooke up into his arms again as he saw her reach for the mugs in the cupboard. He had moved them to a lower shelf when he remembered when she struggled before, and by the wide grin she sent him he knew she had figured it out.

"I was letting you know that I will be informing the council today and there will probably be a meeting in the next few days, Brooke will need to come" Billy repeated for his sons sake, Jacob shrugging in reply. If Brooke was ok with it then he was.

"Fine, if it's ok with Brooke" he stated with disinterest as he crossed his arms behind his head, his eyes still drinking in his imprint as she seemed to glide effortlessly around the small kitchen as she made the drinks. She looked to be in her own little world, something everyone had already gotten used to seeing about her.

"Brooke?" Billy asked making the girl jump slightly, a move which had Jacobs attention immediately.

"Oh sorry, of course it's fine" she waved it off, her hands shaking slightly causing Jacob to frown before he quickly made his way over to her.

"You alright?" he mumbled against her neck as he pulled her flush against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head as he watched her stir the mugs with slightly shaky hands.

"Fine, just a little shaky" she smiled reassuringly at him but it didn't reach her eyes. "Here you go" Brooke continued to speak softly as she passed around the steaming mugs, getting thanks in return before she leaned against Jacobs chest as he stood by the counter sipping his own drink.

"Would you like to tell us what happened-" Emily started only to be cut off by the phone ringing, everyone sighing in annoyance as Billy went to answer it. Whoever it was, had fuck awful timing.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think. Poor Jacob, he must have been so worried!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey readers, **

**A very short authors note but I just wanted to thank you all for your support and reviews. Well here in the next chapter so I hope you read and enjoy. **

**Lots of Love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Billy's gruff voice answered, not pleased with the disruption. He had wanted to know like the rest of the pack in the room the reason behind Brooke fainting since it must have been serious to shake the normally bright girl so much; not to mention he was still dying to ask her questions about her gift. He still couldn't believe that her being a seer was the reason behind the strange vibe she seemed to give off, but now he knew he found it difficult not to enjoy her company like he had been whenever his son brought her round. She was a very special girl; perfect for his son.<p>

"Hey Billy, its Bella is Jake around?" Bella's voice came through the receiver, the wolves who heard the reply perfectly cringing as Jacob tensed as his brows pulled together in displeasure. Looking in his son's direction with a raised brow Jacob quickly shook his head; she was the last person he wanted to speak to right now.

"Jakes out at the minute" Billy covered for his son, though her reply was far from the one they had all been hoping for. Instead of leaving it alone like he had clearly implied she just had to know what was going on with his son, to be honest he found himself becoming incredibly irritated with his best friend's daughter.

"Oh, well I'm heading over now so when will he be back, he left quickly today so I thought something might be wrong" she replied, all of the wolves in the kitchen picking up on the sound of her rusty engine in the background much to their disappointment and annoyance.

Jacob sighed irritated at her reply, Brooke and Emily the only ones who didn't know what was going on as they shared a confused glance. Brooke didn't want to risk using her gift; the last thing she wanted was to panic Jacob again if she fainted in his arms from the strain of it.

"That's not such a good idea Bella" Billy stated, just as annoyed with the girl as his son was. While he thought she was a nice kid and at one point wanted her to be Jacobs imprint, the girl had to have some issues to date a vampire like she was doing. She was playing with death; they already had a threat of a red-headed vampire down to the silly girls actions.

"Why?" was her demand of a reply, the pack mates sharing a irritated look as Paul sneered at the thought of the leech-lover. They didn't need her here upsetting Brooke, he was known for his temper but if she upset Jacobs imprint he knew his future alphas rage would put his to shame.

Billy shot a helpless look to his son who was looking less then pleased with her demand, he knew he had left her sort of stranded in Seattle but he couldn't bring himself to care since only an few hours ago his angel had been unconscious on the floor when he should have been with her. To be honestly blunt with himself; if it was his imprint or Bella than the brunette who played with vampires didn't stand a chance against his angel.

"Pack business" he stated vaguely, having been already informed with the incident which involved Paul and Bella. While he would have preferred her not to know he knew it was too much to ask from Paul to control his temper when she slapped him like that, especially when it wasn't exactly a secret that the boy hated the girl with a passion.

"Oh is it about Victoria, hang on I'm nearly there" was all she stated before she hung up, leaving a room of pissed off wolves, a stunned Billy and two very confused girls.

"Ok what is going on, not all of us have super hearing you know?" Emily stated from her mates side, finishing off her drink before grabbing the empty cups and running them under the tap before draining them. It was the least she could do since Brooke had made them, she like the rest of the pack didn't want her straining any more than the girl had to.

"Sorry babe, it seems that Jakes friend is making an appearance" Sam sighed, shaking his head at the look of pure distaste of Jacobs face. It was his own fault; he didn't have to hang around with the girl so much like he was currently doing. He brought it on himself.

"Who, Bella?" she asked curiously, having not seen the girl since the bonfire last night.

"Yep, stupid leech-lover is getting to nosy for her own good" Paul snarled, feeling his wolf raging at the thought of having to smell that sickly sweet scent which drove him nuts with the urge to kill the source. If he combined that with the hate he held for the girl, the memory of her having the nerve to hit him, it was taking him a whole lot of self-control _not_ to rip her to pieces in front of him. The scary thing was though, was that he doubted he would feel any guilt for doing it other than the grief it would cause Charlie.

"Paul please calm down, now Billy why is she coming?" Brooke stated calmly, sipping her hot chocolate as she looked around to find she was the only one who had yet to finish their drink. She shrugged, pressing herself further into Jacobs arms as she released a contented sigh which had him smiling.

"Apparently she thinks the red-headed vampire you guys have been after is involved, she's nearly here" Billy repeated for Brooke and Emily's benefit, Jacob sighing a breath of relief when he realised his dad hadn't given him away with his lie. He was going to come clean as soon as this was dealt with, he couldn't stand it any longer!

"Oh, I had better get dressed then" she replied. It was then everyone realised the fact she was still dressed in Jacobs clothes, his scent practically engulfed her which was exactly how he and his wolf liked it.

"You don't have to, I like you wearing my clothes" Jacob mumbled honesty causing her to giggle childishly, she had never doubted that he didn't.

"If you always got your way Jacob I doubt I would be wearing anything" she winked as she kissed him quickly on the lips before making her way to his bedroom, laughing gleefully at the expressions of everyone in the room due to her suggestive comment.

"Well shit" Quil mumbled scratching the back of his neck, she may be Jacobs imprint but you would be an idiot to deny the fact that she was in fact hot once you got past the whole 'vibe' thing her gift seemed to give off. He like everyone else was smart enough to keep it to himself though, no one was foolish enough to want to purposely rile Jacob up. They weren't suicidal after all.

It was a few minutes later that there was a knock at the door, the faint scent of vampire making their senses burn and the sound of her truck making it aware to them all who in fact was at the door.

"For fucks sake" Jacob muttered as he rubbed his face with his hands, looking at the rest of his pack to find them all looking annoyed except Emily who seemed deep in thought. Sensing the tension in the room Emily quickly walked over to answer the door, Sam not far behind her as she did so. They may have been able to try and ignore the smell, but that didn't mean it didn't have each of their wolves on edge because of it.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" Emily greeted politely, trying to ignore how the girl was looking at her. It made her uncomfortable. It was one of the main things she disliked about the girl who was currently trying to look around her, most likely to try and spot Jacob. She couldn't help but frown, it was rude of the girl to do so she thought.

"Is Jake home yet?" Bella sneered slightly; annoyed that he had left her like that. That wasn't the Jake she knew, hell she had to work hard to get some time with him and what does he do…leave her!

"Bitch" she heard Paul mutter but she ignored him, stepping inside the house before her eyes lit up when she saw her hunky Jake. Was it her or had he gotten even bigger? YUM!

"Hey Jake" she beamed, not hearing the sigh of annoyance from him as she did so. It was another thing he had noticed about her now he didn't feel any romantic feelings for his past crush, she only heard what she wanted to hear not what was actually being said.

Unaware of the tension in the other room Brooke gingerly touched the bandages on her hands, frowning as she did so. Shaking her head she made her way over to her overnight bag, searching through it as she pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a simple off the shoulder thick black top. While it was warm outside she didn't want to catch a chill.

Searching for her undergarments and wash bag she quickly got dressed before opening the door and plodding into the bathroom, the sound of the door clicking catching Bella's attention as she stopped mid-sentence to look in the direction of the sound with a frown on her face.

"Who was that?" she asked with a slight edge she had tried to get rid of, Quil having left for other plans while Paul refused to leave with the leach-lover still being in the house with Brooke. Sam and Emily were also still there, though they both knew he had to leave soon to head to work since Jared was on his own at the minute at the construction company.

"Brooke" Jacob stated reluctantly, groaning when he saw jealousy and anger flash through her gaze. He really didn't need this after the morning he had had, why was she suddenly feeling all this? She was making his life harder and he didn't need the extra stress on top of what he already had.

"You're still dating her then?" she asked with distaste, Jacobs eyes narrowing slightly but he managed to refrain himself from snapping at her.

"Yes we are still dating" he replied, nearly forgetting that she didn't know about imprinting. She may know about the pack but the treaty still stands, the vampires couldn't give her any information about the pack as they couldn't about them.

"And she's here?" Bella scowled, though still felt smug that he had probably yet to do anything with the girl. She was a freak, everyone knew it.

"Yes, she is here" he replied tensely, his hands gripping the counter as he tried to restrain from strangling the girl. He knew she was just about to comment further when the bathroom door opened, his eyes immediately snapping in that direction as a lopsided grin graced his features when his love came out hopping on one foot as she tried to pull her other boot on.

"You alright there Brooke?" Paul chuckled as he watched her struggle to put it on, his kind and amusement filled tone shocking Bella as waves of jealously ran through her. What the hell?

Brooke snapped her head up to look in his direction only to lose her balance, her foot sliding under her causing her to squeal as she thumped on the floor with a yelp.

"Shit, you alright babe?" Jacob quickly asked as he pushed past a smirking Bella before he quickly strode over to his mate, clipping an amused Paul around the back of the head as he did so.

"Hey, what was that for?" Paul hissed, god Jacob hit hard he thought with a wince.

"For making her fall dumbass" Jacob snapped back as he helped a blushing Brooke up, not being able to resist brushing his knuckles lightly across her burning cheek as he shot her a wink.

"It was hardly my fault your im-girlfriend is too easily distracted" he snorted, quickly catching himself when he was about to say imprint. This was one of the many reasons he had for hating the leech-lover, it was irritating to have to sensor all of their conversations so they didn't reveal anything.

"Whatever" Jacob mumbled, taking in his imprints outfit as he took note of the messy bun she had put her long raven locks in. He was about to ask her what she wanted to do today when Bella just had to butt in, her smirk long gone when she noticed how attentive Jacob was being with the freak.

"So Jacob I hear there was a Victoria sighting" she stated, trying to bring the conversation back to her. Everyone looked her way, Billy pursing his lips as he took note of the looks she was giving his hopefully new daughter-in-law.

"He never said that Bella, you made assumptions" Sam stated with a roll of his eyes. Both him and his wolf disliked the girl who was stupid enough to play around with the un-dead, though mainly due to how self-conscious she made his mate feel whenever she was around.

"I did no such thing" she gasped; as if was the most outrageous thing she had ever heard.

"Yes you did Bella, now I think it's best if you leave" Jacob stated surprising her, but she knew it was just because he didn't want to show her any attention in front of his _girlfriend_.

"Fine" she snapped, storming to the door as she did so. She knew he would call tonight to apologise, she would then play the sympathy card before inviting him round. Simple.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good?<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews since I loved reading each and every one, due to all receiving all the great support I decided to go ahead and put this chapter up sooner than I expected to but tell me what you think. **_

_**Lots of love**_

_**XXX**_

* * *

><p>"What has her so moody?" Emily asked with a slight frown, wondering what had happened to the sweet shy girl that she had first met when the boys invited her round for the first time. She had been such a nice girl, not the demanding and rude one she had been today. She was a guest in Jacob's and Billy's house, and yet she acted as if she didn't care.<p>

"Probably not getting any from her prude of a leech" Paul snorted as he made a move to get up, he worked with Sam and they both needed to get going since it was clear Jared was already there as not to leave the site unmanned. It was lucky that Sam owned the construction site or they would have been fired long ago. Kim had also wanted to come with them when they heard about Brooke but she had a relative coming round for a few days and couldn't get out of it, not that any of them blamed her since they had already called her telling her that her new pack sister was fine.

"Be nice Paul, he's just looking for love" Brooke stated softly, shocking them all that she was sticking up for the telepathic vampire. She knew they didn't understand what she did, how long he had been looking for love only to be let down. She felt sorry for him, but not enough to go out of her way to make him happy like she was going to with Jasper. Now that was a vampire who had been through a lot; he deserved happiness and she refused to let that pixie bitch play him for much longer!

"You're really sticking up for the leech?" Paul found himself growling at her, Jacob immediately pushing her behind him slightly as he snarled at his pack brother. How dare he growl at his imprint, at the soon to be alpha female! Paul may be his best mate, but Brooke would always come first and he needed to get that into that thick head of his!

"Watch your tone when you're talking to her, Paul!" he snapped, Paul actually looking ashamed at his attitude towards her when he calmed down his wolf. He hadn't meant to snap at her but he was already tightly wound from when the leech-lover had been round a few moments ago, not to mention his panic and worry when he had heard that something had happened to Brooke this morning.

"Sorry B" he muttered looking down, feeling himself relax slightly as he realised that he may have over-reacted slightly. His emotions had gotten the better of him and he regretted raising his voice to his pack sister, though like the amazing girl she was he knew that had already forgiven him.

"It's fine Paul, don't worry about it" she replied with a smile, her small hands rubbing Jacobs biceps and arms as she felt him relax and calm down due to her touch. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him protecting her like he did; making her heart skip a beat that he cared so much even though she knew Paul never would be a threat

"Right come on Paul we have to get going, I need to drop Emily off on the way" Sam stated as he made a move to leave, Brooke thanking them profoundly for their help only to have them wave it off as if it was nothing. They knew she would do the same for them, hell she was constantly looking out for their safety even if she seemed to forget that what she was doing did actually matter, a lot more than she thought.

"I'm heading off as well, I need to talk to the elders" Billy stated as he watched them all leave, looking at the pair who were still in each other's arms as he did so.

"Keep safe Billy, thank you for letting me stay" Brooke smiled as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. She was still feeling slightly guilty that neither of them knew just how thankful she was that she was welcome here so much, if she wasn't then she would have no other choice but to spend her time at the place she was meant to call home which was the last place she wanted to go.

"Oh hush, you're practically family now so you stay as long as you want" he replied sincerely, he knew how edgy his son was when she wasn't around and they were only torturing themselves by not spending the time they wanted together. The more she was around his son the better, plus it wasn't like he didn't like having her around either. Nope, she was definitely welcome as much as she wanted to be.

As soon as Billy had left Jacob instantly crashed his lips to hers the second he heard the door shut, nipping at her bottom lip playfully as she moaned into his touch. When her tongue eagerly met his she soon found herself pressed against the wall, her wolf devouring her mouth hungrily as he massaged her arse and hips as he ground his very evident bulge against her bare thigh. She could never fully understand how he was able to have her panties soaked within seconds all due to a touch, however innocent, but nothing about how he was pressing her against the wall, hungrily and possessively pressing himself flush against her was innocent. It was hunger, worry, love and lust all rolled into one delicious package.

"Jacob…" she panted out as she pulled away, his mouth moving to her neck as he nipped and licked at his mark causing her legs to turn to jelly under her. "Jacob…"

Taking his grunt as a reply she continued with trying to concentrate on her line of thought, which wasn't exactly an easy thing to do when her incredibly hot, horny and delectable mate was practically devouring her right there and then.

"Honey...come on we have things to do today" she panted, oh god what he did to her. She felt her eyes roll back into her head as she felt his large bulge twitch against her upper thigh as he literally seemed to be humping her leg; it made her clench.

"Like what?" he grunted as he reluctantly pulled away to look at her with hungry eyes, the fresh scent of her arousal making his chest rumble and his dick to twitch.

"I want a lift to the store, oh come on don't look at me like that" she scolded playfully when he pouted. His eyes narrowed but he let her go after claiming her lips once more, needing to taste her once again. Hell, he always needed to taste her!

"Fine, let me get a shirt" he huffed causing her to grin broadly, leaning on her tip-toes she gave him a sweet kiss which he couldn't help but smile at.

"Thanks sweetness, now get that firm butt of yours in there" she winked as she tapped him on the arse causing him to raise a brow at her with an amusement expression. Shaking his head bemused he quickly went into his room to grab a shirt, chuckling to himself at his mates actions as he did so.

"So what do you want to get?" he asked her curiously as he walked back into the kitchen from his room, a fresh shirt covering his normally bare chest. She couldn't help but be disappointed, but that was before she looked at him hungrily as she took note of how his muscles strained against the material of the shirt. _Hello gorgeous…_

"Just a few things" she shrugged with a smile as he locked up the house before helping her into his truck, not being able to tear his eyes away from that delicious little booty of hers as images of her naked, him pounding into her from behind before sinking his teeth into her neck flashed through his head filling him with desire and want. He managed to control himself though with effort, hopping into the truck before they headed to the La Push store which was about 10 minutes away.

Jacob couldn't help but start sneaking glances at her, debating on whether or not to approach her on the whole Bella situation which had happened today or not. She had only come to a few hours ago after all, he didn't want to cause her anymore stress in case that vulnerably body of hers couldn't take it.

"What is it sweetness?" Brooke asked breaking him out of his internal battle, his head snapping in her direction when he heard her sweet and concern filed tone. He didn't realise she had sensed his unease until she gave him a pointed look which he knew was his queue to spill the beans; he refused to lie to her anymore so it looked like he was going to have to come clean with her like he should have done last night instead of getting distracted.

"Look about this morning-" he started only for her to cut him off, sensing his pain over the whole situation and not liking it.

"It's not your fault Jacob, though why didn't you answer your phone?" she asked with a slight frown, biting her lip when she remembered that she had asked him whether he could keep it on him. When she had woken up, the images finally stopping she had called him a number of times before finally greeting Billy when she came out of her mates' room after she had gotten no response from him.

Jacob winced before he felt his brows pull together into a frown when he wondered why he hadn't answered it; he hadn't even been aware of it ringing and had kept it on him except when…

"That little bitch" he found himself growling, remembering that he had lent Bella his phone so she could call her dad. When it had rung she had stated it was just her dad calling her back, did she seriously reject a call from his imprint? What the fuck was wrong with her?

"Sweetness you need to calm down ok, I'm in the car" Brooke soothed as she cupped his cheeks in her small hands, it finally occurring to him just how close he was to phasing when she was so close to him. His eyes widened and he desperately tried to calm himself down, focusing on Brookes touch as he did so.

"Sorry" he mumbled, only to have her wave off his apology as if it was nothing. He shook his head, she was way to forgiving for her own good but then again he couldn't help but be relieved of her forgiving nature when it came to the whole Bella situation that he was going to have to approach.

"Now spill, what has you so wound up?" she demanded softly, turning off the radio which had been playing softly in the background as she brought her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she stared at him with soft eyes.

"I wasn't at Sam's today" he blurted out as he returned his eyes to the road, really not wanting to have this conversation right now but not wanting to put it off any longer than he had to. It would only get worse if he did.

"What do you mean?" she asked carefully, she was sure he said that was where he was going which was why she had told Billy to call Sam to get a hold of him. Why would he lie about something as simple as that, it wasn't like she expected him to spend all of his day with her even if she wouldn't have minded if he did. She loved his company, _craved_ it but she didn't want to seem clingy or overbearing. Had she been?

"I lied" he found himself blurting out; shame, guilt and regret filling his tone which made Brooke rub his arm soothingly. Was this what had him so wound up?

"So where were you?" she asked softly, hating seeing him in any sort of turmoil. She didn't like to see him looking so torn, as if he had a problem that he needed help with but hadn't asked her for it. If something was wrong then why wouldn't he talk to her, but then again she found herself frowning when she realised how hypercritical she sounded.

"I went to see Bella, look baby I am so sorry I didn't tell you and I was going to wake you up but then I remembered how you said you hadn't been sleeping right, so I-"he rambled on as he stared at her with a pleading gaze, needing her to understand how sorry he was and that he would never be lying to her again.

"I'm not angry with you Jacob, just a tad confused" she replied calmly, stunning him as he pulled his truck into a parking space before turning to face her when the engine cut off. Why wasn't she angry with him? She should be angry with him!

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask, not that he was complaining or anything but he couldn't seem to make sense of it.

"Well, why did you feel the need to keep it from me?" she asked gently, she didn't like how he had lied to her but she could tell how this whole relationship thing was new to him. It wasn't like she had dated before either, never having even held hands or kissed a boy before Jacob and she knew that half the time they were just winging it and thankfully it was working out fine. So she couldn't exactly blame him for making a simple mistake, especially when his pleading eyes told her that he wouldn't be doing it again.

"I…Shit I don't know, it just came out and then I was going to come clean but you were like practically naked in front of me" he trailed off with a groan when he re-called that night, fuck…now was not the time to be thinking about that, but now the image of that night was stuck on the forefront of his mind he couldn't help but feel himself grow hard as he recalled it over and over again. She was so fucking sexy…

"So you're saying it's my fault" she teased, panic flashing through Jacobs gaze before he caught the playful spark in her eyes causing him to pout slightly. She couldn't help but giggle, watching his look soften as he heard her.

"I am really sorry B" he concluded sincerely, grabbing her hands as he held them in his larger ones. She smiled, her hand going to the back of his neck as she pressed her lips to his softly. She kept it innocent, pressing hers gently against his own before pulling away before he could even think about deepening it like he wanted to.

"I forgive you Jacob, just don't let it happen again ok" she smiled to which he instantly agreed, pulling her quickly back for another kiss which had her smiling against his lips as a giggle escaped her at his eagerness.

"I promise" he said sincerely, giving her one final peck on that sweet mouth of hers before opening the door and jogging over to hers, helping her out of his truck once she had grabbed her bag from where she had put it on the floor near her seat.

"Come on then" she beamed with a wink as he locked up, his hand reaching for hers as he pulled her against him firmly as they walked into the strangely busy store. It was the only one in La push so he could see why it done so well, but when Brooke reached for a basket he immediately took it from her grip so she didn't have to carry it herself. He already didn't want her over doing it due to this morning, so whether she liked it or not he _was_ going to be carrying her things.

"Where first then?" he asked, ignoring the look she gave him when he successfully pulled the basket from her grip when she wasn't paying attention. She didn't comment, though a small smile did grace her lips causing that all too familiar rush of warmth run through him. He couldn't help but squeeze her hand gently with his, glancing down at their joint hands only to see that his large one practically engulfed her own.

"Food" she winked before dragging him towards the food isle, Jacob pleasantly finding that he wasn't as bored as he expected to be as he let her drag him around the store. He wasn't naive enough though not to realise that as long as he had his angel with him than both he and his wolf were content.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, how did I do? Review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Sorry for the long wait but the chapter is now up and running so I hope you read and enjoy. Don't forget to let me know what you thought so I still know it's getting read and enjoyed, I write to please after all not just because I love it.**_

_**Sorry for any errors but I put it up sooner than I expected, I recently got a couple more reviews that really got my butt moving since I didn't realise how long it had been since I had updating so sorry for that, but enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: lemony goodness**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**XXX**_

* * *

><p>For the next hour Jacob followed a skipping Brooke around the store, ignoring the funny looks they were getting as Brooke was in her own little world. What did have Jacob stepping closer to her in a possessive manner though was the hungry looks she was getting from some of the male customers, Brooke not noticing as she continued to scan the ingredients before deciding on what she wanted to get.<p>

"So what else do you want to do today?" Jacob asked curiously as they headed to another part of the store, his brows rising when the metallic smell of paint invaded his senses. Looking around he confirmed his thoughts on where they were; what did his mate want in the decorating part of the store?

"I don't mind, do you have anything planned?" she asked as she skimmed the colours looking for a light forest green, spotting it she looked up to find it out completely out of her reach. This was a down side to being short she thought with a pout, looking in Jacobs direction with a pleading look as she pointed to the tin on the high shelf. Due to his impressively tall height she knew he would be able to reach it without any effort at all, hell he practically towered over her she thought with a shiver of delight.

"Nope, we can just chill out at home or go see a movie" he suggested with a shrug as he reached for the paint which she was after, grinning when she pecked him on the cheek in thanks as he held it in his hand with ease as she continued to smile up at him with those amazingly grey eyes of hers shining brightly.

"Oh, can we see a movie?" Brooke asked excitedly as she clapped her hands with glee, gaining odd looks as they made their way to the till to pay. She had never been to the movies before, but she had heard people taking about going to the cinema and since he was offering she wanted to go. She had to admit she was more than a little curious, not to mention it would be nice to go on a date she thought with a beaming grin that had Jacob purring in content.

"Sure" was Jacobs simple reply as he took out his wallet to pay, giving the disgustingly hot and bothered female assistant his credit card when Brooke wasn't looking. Let's just say when she found out she was less then pleased, Jacob having to compromise that she could get the popcorn which brought a smile to her face as she nodded eagerly. He relaxed, already use to the idea that he could never fully relax unless his mate was happy. It didn't bother him, rather helping to clue him into his imprints mood so he made sure to use it to his advantage.

"So what do you want to see?" Brooke asked curiously as they stood outside the theatre in Seattle, scanning their options as she leaned heavily against her mates sturdy form. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face even if she tried, looking forward to this more than Jacob had expected and he made a mental note to bring her again sometime.

Jacob shrugged; the only films that were showing at that exact time were either a psychological thriller or a romantic comedy. While he didn't exactly want to see a romantic ron-com, if that's what his Brooke wanted then he was fine with it.

"Let's see the thriller" she grinned, Jacob looking at her with slight surprise before watching her already retreating figure as she seemed to disappear into the building. His wolf was still extremely protective over her due to this morning, hell even her going out of his sight was almost too much for him to bare so he was instantly jogging into the building in search of his love. He was relieved when he spotted her leaning over the counter talking to a freaked out teenager who stood behind it, probably because of the fact his mate was just staring blankly at him obviously in one of her dazes. Every one of the pack had gotten used to it by now, it not coming as so much of a surprise when she tended to zone out in the middle of a conversation as she got her signature dreamy look on her soft features before she snapped out of it.

"Urm…so how many tickets do you want?" the boy asked his mate nervously, the sudden scent of fear flooding Jacobs senses as the worker caught sight of his approach. He rolled his eyes, his arms wrapping around Brookes waist causing her to jump slightly before she instantly relaxed against him like she usually did when he was around.

"Oh two please" she smiled softly, the boy quickly doing so as he kept his eyes trained on Jacob's clearly threatening form. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the shaking boy in front of him as he stood with his imprint, he knew he was muscular and tall due to the wolf gene but was he really that threatening looking?

Once they had brought their tickets and Brooke had gotten the large popcorn they made their way into the theatre, shocked to find that only two other couples were seated randomly near the front. Then again it was only the early afternoon, thrillers people tended to prefer to watch at night for a better affect so really he shouldn't have been as surprised as he had been.

"Come on" Brooke whispered since the film had already started, pulling Jacobs hand in the direction of a darkly light corner towards the back of the room. Jacob followed willingly, not realising why she had picked such a shaded area which was probably the worst place to watch the film in until he smelt the slickness which was starting to form between her legs.

"Brooke" he hissed, his eyes clenching shut as he could smell her arousal intensify. It was causing his wolf to snarl and hiss as he tried to control himself, he doubted she would approve if he pinned her down right there and then and fucked her senseless. Oh how he was wrong.

He watched with hooded eyes as his imprint bit her lip teasingly, her small hand rubbing up and down his thigh as she got closer and closer to his now raging hard-on. Holy shit; was she seriously going to…_OH!_

His hands slapped onto the arm rests either side of him as his nails dug into the fabric of the plastic as her movements grew harder and rougher. He both cursed and moaned as low as he possibly could at the fact he had gone commando, the roughness of the fabric causing unbelievably good friction on his aching dick.

"Brooke" he hissed, saying it as a warning to stop; however much he was enjoying the feeling he didn't want to cum and have to walk out of here with cum stained shorts. Talk about humiliating.

She didn't stop though and what she did next had him biting his fist as not to cry out and draw attention to their actions. She never stopped her delectable movements as her other hand reached for the zipper of his shorts, his head shooting up as he looked around the room and thankfully found that no one was paying them any attention.

"What are you doing Brooke?" he hissed through clenched teeth as he felt his hips buck when she slipped her hand inside his shorts, his jaw clenching when he felt her stoke him quickly. _Fuck!_

It was what she did next which had him cuming in seconds though, with a quick scan of her surroundings the next thing Jacob knew was she was taking him firmly into her mouth causing him to jump and bite his fist harshly to try and keep in the cry of pure pleasure which desperately tried to escape him.

"Brooke" was all he managed to get out in a strangled cry before he emptied into her mouth, his other hand moving to her hair as he held her in place gently as she swallowed all he had to offer while moaning softly around him, only drawing his release out further as she did so. "Shit" he breathed as he tried to calm himself down; vaguely aware of Brooke putting his now half softened cock back into his shorts as he did so.

"Great movie wasn't it" she beamed with a sly smile as she licked her lips, loving the musky taste of her mates cum and the memory of what she did so get him riled up enough to receive it. Jacob nodded eagerly, quickly crashing his lips to hers as the rest of the film went by unwatched as they made out lazily like the teenagers they were.

"Best. Movie. Ever" he agreed with a wink as they got up and left, Jacobs mind still repaying the ecstasy of the evening as he pulled her further against him. Well shit, his wolf was pleased as a punch and he was beaming so wide Brooke thought his face might break from the pure size of it. She couldn't help but smile back, feeling her heart growing fonder for her wolf as she found it hard to keep her eyes off him.

As Jacob again helped her into the truck they made their way back to his house, both of them smiling as they talked about general things with ease and happiness while holding each other's hand. Being in each other's company never got old; how could it when they both hummed with pleasure and fullness when they were in each other's presence?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it was kind of short but I really wanted to put it up, the next one will hopefully be longer. Don't forget to review!<strong>_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey readers, **

**So make up for you having to wait so long next time not only have I put this update up quicker but I almost tried to make it longer. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought. **

**Lots of Love**

**XXX**

* * *

><p>"I meant to ask, what's the paint for?" Jacob asked suddenly as they arrived back at his house, his sensitive hearing and sense of smell picking up on the fact that both Billy and Charlie were inside. He breathed a sigh of relief that Bella wasn't with her father, he found he had had enough of her for a while.<p>

"Oh, I plan to paint your kitchen" she beamed, her eyes lighting up as Jacob gazed at her oddly with a slight tilt of his head. He was smiling though; he loved seeing her happy even if he thought the reason behind her positive emotion was more than a little random.

"Can I ask why?" he couldn't help but ask with a lopsided grin, his eyes sparking with curiosity and amusement.

"Sure, I think it will brighten up the place" she winked as she answered him, squealing when she suddenly found herself pulled from the truck and into her chuckling mate's arms. He always shocked her when he did that, using his inhuman speed to his advantage to draw a squeal of surprise out of her.

"If you say so" he smirked, putting her down gently as he grabbed her bags from the back of the truck before it could cross her mind to even think about doing the same. He quickly sped up his strides when Brooke made to take a bag, hearing her annoyed huff as he used his shoulder to open the door to his house. He knew it most likely didn't sit well with her, but with the combined feeling of warmth he felt for taking care of her and the memory of how delicate she was this morning he found it hard to feel guilty when he was only making sure she didn't work herself up to a level where she collapsed again. It was the last thing he wanted, for any harm to come to her, but he was relieved when she didn't kick up a fuss like he knew she wouldn't. He could live with her being slightly annoyed with him, but he could _feel_ that she was more amused than anything at his protective actions as he heard her shut the truck door before plodding behind him as she followed him towards the house.

"Hey son, what's with the bags?" Billy asked as he greeted his son with a smile, wondering where Brooke was only to see her heading towards the house just behind his son with a grin on her lips. He chuckled, knowing that he would be seeing her a lot more often.

"Brookes'" he shrugged, placing them on the table before spotting Charlie. "Hey Charlie"

"Jacob, you look…bigger" the chief of police took in his friends son, he had to do a double take when suddenly a petite but entrancing girl gracefully made her way into the house with a bright smile on her lips. He hadn't seen her around before, which was strange since he thought he knew everyone in the area due to his job and the fact that neither La Push nor Forks had a high population. She could be new he thought as he took the petite girl in, it would explain why he was only just seeing her now.

"Thanks I guess" was Jacobs vague reply before he looked behind him to see Brooke coming in, amusement dancing in her gaze as she took in both Billy and Bella's dad. She couldn't help but find Jacobs actions amusing, she really should have been more annoyed with him than she was but she found him too sweet to feel anything other than positive emotions about her wolf. Not that she minded; he was her mate after all and she lived solely for his happiness.

"Good afternoon Billy" she beamed as she seemed to dance into the kitchen, making her way to the smirking native american as she kissed his cheek in welcome. It was still shocking how much he resembled Jacob, she had a feeling that in his youth he would have been a slitting image of her mate if it wasn't for the fact the werewolf gene had buffed up her Jacob to a level which had him completely and utterly mouth-watering. He was a sex god she concluded, _her_ sex god.

"Brooke, I see you're feeling better" he stated as he took her in, seeing the healthy glow was back into her cheeks. She still looked a little tired, a fact that hadn't gotten past Jacob as she smiled brightly at him. She felt touched at his concern for her, never having so many people worry about her safety and health until she had moved here and let Jacob imprint on her that day at the start of school. She could still remember when she had first taken him in as he stood in the flesh; he looked so much more tempting than he had done in her visions. Not that she was complaining, hell no!

"Yip as healthy as a wolf, so are you going to introduce me" she smiled slyly as she looked in Charlie's direction, Jacob not being able to help his snort of amusement since it was clear she knew exactly who he was.

"Of course how rude of me, Brooke this is Charlie Swan he's the Chief of Police, Charlie this is Jacobs…girlfriend, Brooke" he introduced them, not liking using the term girlfriend but knowing he couldn't exactly tell Charlie that this girl was his sons soul mate and imprint.

"Urm, nice to meet you Brooke" Charlie greeted, slightly taken aback when Billy introduced her as Jacobs girlfriend. He didn't know the boy was dating, still thinking that the boy had a thing for his daughter, Bella. Both him and Billy had been hoping that the two of them would get together, but it seemed like his old friend was quite taken with Jacobs new girl.

"You to, you're Bella's dad right?" she asked as she shook his hand, Charlie trying to ignore the strange vibe he got off her as he politely responded. He wasn't one to judge.

"Bella yes, she looks about your age" he stated as he watched her head over to Jacob, a smile on her lips as she helped him unpack what she obviously wanted putting away. He was a little taken aback that she was shopping for the Blacks, did she live here? He glanced at both Jacob and Billy only to find it didn't seem to shock them at all, as if she had done it before and they were used to it by now.

"Oh she's nearly a year older actually, I've yet to turn 18" she continued to make conversation, it not going past Charlie's attention how both of the kids acted around each other. Well he could hardly call Jacob a kid considering the size of him, he couldn't help but think he had grown even bigger since the last time he met him.

"So how long have you been dating then?" he asked curiously from his seat at the table, something about this girl just made him curious.

"Only for a few days, hell it seems like longer than that" Jacob replied as he leaned against the counter watching his girl, occasionally helping her with putting things away on the higher shelves. He didn't want to interfere, it was clear she was keeping something's out and he couldn't help but grin to himself when he took note of how completely at home she seemed to feel. Not that he minded, in fact he preferred it since one day hopefully in the very near future they could have a place of their own. The thought warmed him, the mental image resurfacing of his future with her and any pups they may have one day. It made him grin.

"It does doesn't it" Brooke muttered, it felt like they had known each other years, not days. Shaking the thoughts from her head she unpacked the last bag, the paint she had picked sitting by the front door until she decided what to do with it. It wasn't like she was in a rush or anything; maybe do something with it when everyone else was busy. Yep, that would work.

"You guys hungry, you eaten yet Billy? Charlie?" Brooke suddenly asked, taking note that she was slightly peckish herself since she had missed breakfast as well as lunch. She also knew that Jacob must be starving; she knew how much the pack needed to eat which was why she was already getting everything out to make him something. She couldn't have her man hungry now could she.

"We haven't, we were just going to head to the diner" Billy said with a shrug, though he would not be denying Brookes cooking. The girl was a man's dream when it came to her food; at least he knew that his son would never be going hungry once they got a place together like he knew they would someday.

"Well say no more, I'll cook" she winked, Charlie still finding it completely shocking at how at home she seemed to feel in his friend's house. Were they sure they had only known each other for a few days?

"Ah you're in for a treat Charlie, this girl is an absolute diamond in the kitchen" Billy grinned, Jacob snorting at his father's comment as he shook his head before making a round of drinks. He knew that other than Brooke tea and coffee would suit everyone just fine, his angel having told him before that she couldn't stand the taste of tea or the smell of coffee so if she wanted a hot drink then it had to be hot chocolate. He had quickly stored that piece of information in his head for later, the feeling of warmth that he had grown to crave melting through him at the thought of learning something new about his imprint.

"So what you making, god it smells good" Jacob groaned roughly 20 minutes later when he couldn't stand being quiet any longer, taking note of the bubbling pan as well as the heavenly smelling stir-fry like dish she was seemed to be making. He had no idea what she was cooking but that didn't mean whatever it was didn't make his stomach rumble in hunger and his mouth to water as he watched his imprint in her element. She loved cooking he found; she was far too good at it not to.

"I swear you'd be able to smell anything" Brooke laughed as she shook her head, throwing a handful of seasoning into the boiling liquid before putting the lid back on. She couldn't help but grin when she felt the heat practically rolling off his body as it warmed her skin slightly from how close he stood to her; it was soothing she found.

"Oh you're right about that" he purred as he moved to wrap his arms around her, his tongue running over his mark which she wore proudly since she had re-tied her hair into a high-ponytail showing it off. He loved that she wore it with such pride, and while it would be barely visible to a human it made his wolf go crazy with the physical mark that showed his claim on her. It may have seemed extremely possessive to brand her in such a way, but it calmed his wolf not to mention it seemed to be a direct line to that delicious pussy of hers whenever he paid attention to it.

"You're terrible you know that" she stated shaking her head, already feeling herself start to grow wet due to the attention he was paying his mark. She wasn't foolish, she knew exactly what he was hinting at and by the bulge which was pressed firmly against her mid-back it seemed they were on the same train of thought.

"You love it" he purred as he nipped at her neck causing her to jump slightly, both of them unaware of the eyes on them as they were in their own little world. It was easy for them to get lost in each other's company, not that either of them minded since that was where they were at their happiest.

Charlie couldn't believe what he was seeing as he stared at the couple as they stood in front of him in an intimate embrace, he had never seen the boy so happy and it was clear that she had obviously passed Billy's approval as well since the old man seemed to be smiling in their direction. He had to admit he was disappointed that his daughter couldn't see what a good kid the boy was, something not being a hundred percent right with the Cullen boy she seemed obsessed with at the minute. It wasn't like he had anything wrong with the family, but that didn't mean that he wanted his only daughter to be drifting away from him like she was currently doing.

"Go sit down" she ordered, seeing the way his eyes darkened before a smirk graced her lips, that was something she was definitely going to keep in mind for a later date. With one more stolen kiss he reluctantly detangled himself from her and made his way to sit next to his old man, making sure the spare seat next to him was out ready for his imprint.

"So what did you make Brooke?" Billy asked eagerly, he didn't care if he sounded like an eager child since his son was right, her cooking did smell amazing.

"Urm…It's basically just pasta, a Italian sauce with a stir-fry" she shrugged as she started to plate it up, draining the pasta before mixing in the stir-fry and adding the simmering sauce. She didn't seem to see the suddenly famished looks at they eyed her every move with keen eyes, each of them eager and looking forward to trying her food.

"Damn girl" Jacob moaned as he started on his heaving plate as soon as it was placed in front of him, his amount making the others look minuscule in comparison as he literally drooled over his food. Brooke laughed at his comment, the rest of the meal was light conversation until there was a sudden knock on the door and a nervous Leah came running in.

"Brooke thank god you're alright! How are_-oh god_ what smells so _good_?" Leah came bursting in, her nervous babbling confusing Charlie to what had the normally sulky girl so panicked until Leah caught the mouth-watering smell in the air stopping her mid-sentence. Whatever it was she wanted some, and by looking at Jacob's plate it only made her feel famished as she glared at her soon-to-be alpha with envy.

"Food" Jacob mumbled with a full mouth, Brooke giving him a pointed look causing him to shrug sheepishly but swallow. Billy couldn't help but laugh at the action, snorting with amusement as the glare from his son only increased his chuckles.

"Pasta, you want some?" Brooke asked, already knowing that Leah was going to stop by. The vision had surprised her when she was cooking; thankfully it was a short one since she was already feeling the day take its toll on her both physically and mentally. She found she wanted nothing more than for this day to end so she could curl up with her mate and fall asleep with him, knowing that nothing could harm her when she had her wolf, her mate protecting her.

"Sure, if you have any left" Leah quickly agreed, moving to take the spare seat as Brooke heaved herself up before making her way over to the fridge before bending over slightly to open it. Jacob followed her movements with his eyes, a frown on his face as he took note of how utterly exhausted she looked. He wondered what her views would be on staying another night, it was only about 6 but the thought of her leaving made his whole being protest against it. Especially after this morning, he had barely let her out of his sight today since then and to be honest he didn't plan to now.

"So what had you bursting in all dramatic like?" Brooke asked with a cheeky grin as she reheated the dish in the microwave, having put it in the fridge to keep it fresh after knowing that they would be having a guest. She didn't mind, she liked Leah she found. She was down to earth and blunt when she had to be, she would rather have a friend who spoke the honest truth than one who would sugar coat things.

"Oh I was worried about you, I almost killed Sam when he made me pa-park his truck" Leach quickly covered herself when she realised Charlie was looking at them, Brooke literally gripping the counter as she tried to hold off on laughing at the pathetic excuse.

"Parking his truck huh?" she snorted as she shook her head, Charlie looking around to see everyone had amused looks on their faces as they seemed to share some private joke that he wasn't in on. He chose not to comment, not wanting to get into whatever had them smiling at each other since he found himself wanting to get home after the busy day he had had.

The rest of the day was relaxing, Charlie going home not long after they had eaten after stating that he was on the morning shift tomorrow so he wanted an early night. Brooke thought he was a nice man; he deserved a better life than the one fate had given him she concluded. Leah also hadn't stayed long, long enough to eat and catch up before she had to head home since she had told Seth she wouldn't be long before letting him know how Brooke was.

Currently Brooke was lying in Jacobs arms on the couch, her eyes closed as she felt every muscle in her body relax as she curled herself around his warmness. She had changed into one of Jacobs shirts after they had showered, it being a surprisingly innocent one but she assumed Jacob had taken in her lack of energy today. Billy was also with them, the telly on low as the boys watched football as Brooke snuggled closer to her man.

It wasn't until she felt herself being lightly shaken that she realised it was Jacob, a seemingly pained look on his face as he did so.

"What?" she mumbled, she felt exhausted and was way too comfy in his arms to want to move just yet. She wanted sleep, preferably next to her man and she hoped that he wasn't about to send her home. It was a pointless thought though she decided, since his next comment had her relieved.

"You staying the night?" he asked; the hope in his voice clearly recognisable. With the sound of her agreement Jacob quickly swept her up in his arms, her head buried in the crook of his neck as she felt her heavily lids closing again. She vaguely heard Billy wishing them goodnight before she felt Jacob press her close to his chest when they seemed to be moving around the house.

"We'll take it easy tomorrow" she heard him mumble before she was out like a light, lying in her mates arms as she did so. She couldn't help but mould herself against him as she felt him lay her down, her body instinctively moving towards him as he shrugged off his clothes before eagerly joining her. Never did he want to have to spend a night without her, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without his imprint and the thought of her being alone pained him. No, if he could help it then she would always be by his side where she rightfully belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any errors. Review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey readers, **

**Here is a really long update so I hope you enjoy, I am slightly disappointed with the sudden lack of reviewing but as long as I know it's being read I will continue to update for you guys. **

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to comment, it really makes my day. **

**Lots of love**

**XXX**

* * *

><p>Jacob wasn't surprised nor displeased when he woke up to find his wolf purring with contentment, the feeling he craved so much being down to the small slip of a girl who was still sleeping in his arms soundly. He was glad he wasn't doing patrolling until later, his mate already having made plans to hang out with Emily for the two hours he was going to be occupied. It made him relax to know where she was, that she would be safe and protected by the pack if anything did go wrong.<p>

As he opened his eyes he couldn't help the large smile forming on his lips as he took in how they were tangled together, the closeness of it making him want to purr in delight. His small bed meant they were pressed firmly together, not that he was complaining but he could see the see the light sheen of sweat on his imprint as she snuggled closer to his heated form. Thankfully his body heat didn't seem to bother her, but then again she was the kind of person who felt the cold easily so his heat came in handy.

As he continued to gaze at her he was stunned to hear his father's wheelchair against the wooden floors, his sensitive hearing picking up the movements of his old man. Glancing at the clock he was shocked to find it was later then he realised, it being about 11 in the morning which was a first for him since he never normally had the morning off.

Gazing at his beauty who was buried against his side he gently shook her awake, knowing that however much he may have wanted it they couldn't spend the whole day in bed. Plus he wanted to do something with her, spend the day in her company until he had to let her go again for school.

"What?" she mumbled grouchily causing him to chuckle; he couldn't help but shake his head. His imprint definitely wasn't a morning person, not that he could hold that against her.

"It's nearly lunch baby" he grinned as he whispered in her ear, causing her to groan before stretching slowly along his side as a small meow escaped her lips. He couldn't help but drink in the sight of her, god he loved her in his clothes smelling strongly of his scent. It made his wolf go crazy!

"Fine" he heard her huff as she opened her sleepy eyes to stare into his hazel brown ones, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she stared at him with bright eyes. She still couldn't believe that this was her life now, that she had a man who loved her and who would do anything to protect her. _Seeing_ him for over a year gave her hope, knowing that he was her happiness but not having interfered when he had a chance to be happy with the Bella girl. She would _never_ regret letting him imprint on her though, and now that he had she was never letting him go.

"Morning babe" he grinned sheepishly, feeling slightly guilty for waking her up when she had looked so peaceful, but telling himself he would make it up to her today. He couldn't wait, excited to have her to himself before they had to reluctantly part ways for the hours they were at school tomorrow. At least he could text her he thought as he tried to sooth his pacing wolf, making sure she was safe and such.

"Morning sweetness" she beamed, her hand raising up as her fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck. He needed a haircut she thought, tugging slightly at the nearly pitch black locks causing him to growl slighting in his chest.

"Oh you've done it now" he breathed causing her to laugh lightly before his lips pressed against hers, swallowing her giggles as he did so.

They both groaned at each other's taste, Jacob rolling over to press his weight against her just enough for her to feel the heat from his body but not enough to cause her any discomfort. He couldn't help but think she looked tiny against him, her skin contrasting vividly against his own. Her small size only fuelled his instincts to be careful with her, to make sure he never brought any harm to her.

It didn't take long for things to start to get heated, Jacobs large hand massaging her breast through his shirt as his other ran up and down the inside of her thigh causing her panties to get instantly soaked. He smelt it of course, his chest rumbling as he pressed himself further against her and ran his tongue along the seam of her lips as he begged for entrance.

She granted it of course, why wouldn't she as his tongue danced with hers in a way which made her shiver in delight and for her toes to curl. Things were about to get heated when she felt a shudder go through her, an all-to familiar feeling as she felt a vision coming on that she knew she couldn't avoid _seeing_ at that moment, however delicious her hot make-out session was.

When Jacob realised his imprints form had gone stiff he immediately pulled away, opening his eyes to find a dreamy look on his girls face before she snapped her eyes open with a slightly panicked look in her eyes. He was instantly on alert.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked quickly, scanning over her face for any indication that something was off like he expected. His imprint was panicked which meant so was his wolf, wanting to know what the cause of the emotion was as Jacob continued to scan her features desperately.

"You need to get to the woods; a mated couple of vampires are going to cross in 7 minutes. You need to attack the male first, they should be coming from the southern side" she quickly got out, Jacob instantly pouncing off her as he slipped on a loose pair of shorts before gripping his imprint for a short but passionate kiss that left her breathless.

"I'll be back soon" he promised before running outside, ignoring his father who looked at his sudden exit strangely before both Billy and Brooke heard the three simultaneous howls which filtered from the woods.

_**What's wrong mate, you're not on patrol until tonight?**_Embry asked as he heard Jacob phase in, his thoughts a jumbled mess. Jacob had always been difficult to read, hell none of them had managed to get a glimpse of Jacob when he was with his mate yet, somehow managing to hide it while the other imprinted couples had less luck in that department.

_**Brooke had a vision, a mated couple are about to come from the south side of the woods. Apparently we need to go for the male first**_Jacob stated before letting his howls run through the woods, instantly hearing Quil become on high alert since he was already at the Southern side.

_**What's wrong?**_ Sam immediately demanded as he phased in with the rest of the pack, Jacob filling them in before they all headed to the southern side of the forest except for Seth and Leah who stayed put in case they managed to get past the others.

It didn't take long to smell them approaching rapidly, the fact the wolves were already ready and hiding meant both spotting them and taking them off-guard meant it was done swiftly and cleanly. It was then that both Jacob and Sam realised why it had been important to take the male first, while the female was faster and more sneaky with her moves it was clear once her mate was dealt with she had no other choice but to fight back due to her instincts wanting revenge instead of running like she had clearly intended to do.

_**Well shit Jake, Brooke certainly does do her part for the tribe**_ Embry commented as they shifted back into wolf form after burning the pieces, Jacob beaming with pride at all the praise for his mate. She certainly was something, a true alpha female of the pack he thought with a wolfy grin.

_**You think she's cooking?**_ Seth's thoughts suddenly filtered through Jacobs mind as they all headed back, his eyes rolling even if the action looked incredibly off-putting in his wolf form as they all plodded back to the forests edge.

_**Is that all you think of?**_Paul asked, the pack chuckling when they took note of how similar both Pauls and Seth's train of thoughts were at that moment. Since they had tried Jacobs imprints cooking it was all they seemed to think about, other than Pauls very vivid sexual thoughts that was.

_**Well sorry if I like the girls cooking**_ was Seth's only come back as he huffed but ended up following Jacob back with some of the other pack members. Jared and Sam were already heading back to their imprints, Sam living with his while Jared had Kim round until he heard the howls and came running.

_**Where are you guys going?**_ Jacob thought at them just before he phased and bend down to untie his shorts from his leg, slipping them over his hips as he quickly zipped them up and started heading towards his house. He was eager to get back to his imprint, especially since he had left her all hot and bothered like that. Not to mention his wolf was still on high alert after the threat was taken care of, his wolf wanted to claim his mate and have her in his arms and to be honest so did he.

"To see Brooke" Paul stated as the rest of the guys and Leah followed behind him as Jacob lead them to the house. It was practically impossible to hate Jacobs imprint once you got to know her, she was too bubbly and down to earth not to enjoy her company. She was the sort of person who always looked on the bright side of life, even if Paul knew that she was hiding something that none of them would expect. He made a mental note to have a word with her, she needed to tell Jacob soon or he would.

"Please, you mean you want food" Jacob snorted, the guys looking at each other and exchanging knowing looks but not denying it. They knew they would be lying if they did, all internally hoping that Brooke was indeed cooking.

Brooke found herself humming in the kitchen as her hips swayed to the low beat which was playing on the radio, her hair wet as it tussled down her back in damp curls. She knew everything had gone well thankfully, she knew the last thing to do was to doubt her man.

When he had left she had quickly filled a slightly panicked and confused looking Billy in on the situation, seemingly stunning him before he mentioned he needed to make a call. She shrugged it off, heading to the shower before slipping on the last remaining outfit in her overnight bag. She was just glad that she had packed a fair amount of outfits even if she only expected to stay one night, but she always went prepared and this time it had paid off.

She was wearing a simple pair of deep red skinny jeans which hugged her curves and showed off the shape of her hips. She had also matched it with a thick white tank-top which had a deep blue swirled pattern on the right side of her breast, the colour matching the colour of her toe-nails as they were painted an almost perfect shade of blue to match.

"Brooke, baby" Jacob called from the front door, grinning when he walked through the doorway to spot his already dressed imprint as she grinned and waved from her place near the counter. He immediately went over, his lips crashing onto hers in a both rough but loving manner as she eagerly responded in kind.

"Wow you go Jacob!"

"Look at that tongue action!"

The packs unnecessary comments caused the couple to break apart, Brooke resting her head on his chest as she calmed her panting while Jacob glared at the chuckling pack mates, hell even Leah was smirking widely.

"You guys need to get a life" Brooke muttered causing them all to laugh, her glare in their direction causing their chuckles to only increase as they all mentally compared her to an angry kitten. They weren't stupid enough to comment though; she did have food after all.

"Ah come on B, were only joking" Leah winked as she made her way over to the girl who was soon becoming her best friend, pulling her out of Jacobs arms much to his annoyance as she pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Whatever, now please remove yourself since you're getting me sweaty Le-le" Brooke cringed, though amusement trickled in her eyes as Leah released the seemingly disgruntled girl.

"You didn't seem to mind when Jake was the one hugging you" Quil cackled as the guys headed into the living room, all greeting Billy as he sat watching the sports channel.

"I don't mind hugging Jake, hell I am used to him being all hot and sweaty after all" she short back with a wink causing silence to run through the house before boomingly laughter filled the rooms, it echoing off the walls slightly due to the sheer volume of it as Jacob didn't know whether to smirk or blush at her honest comment.

"You go girl" Leah winked through her own laughter, the boys still chuckling at her comment before cringing at the mental picture of their soon-to-be-alpha naked. Though it was then they realised Jacob had yet to slip on his thoughts regarding his _activities_ with Brooke, they didn't know whether to be impressed with his control or irritated on what they were missing out on. It wasn't a secret that the whole pack were after details on just what Brooke was like in bed, half of them thinking she was a gentle lover while both Seth and Paul thought she would be a sexy minx along with Leah. Hell they had a lot of money riding on it, though they made sure to keep it from their thoughts when Jacob was around since they did not want to be involved in that conversation. He was _incredibly_ touchy about comments which involved his imprint.

"So Brooke told me what had you rushing out son, I take it everything went ok?" Billy shouted from the living room; Embry, Quil and Paul shouting at the TV as they all slouched on the couch and armchairs while making themselves comfortable.

"Of course we did, we kicked arse like always" Quil snorted, as if the idea alone of them being anything other than successful was completely ridiculous.

Brooke rolled her eyes as the guys continued to slouch around, her hands rubbing her face before she walked the few steps towards the cooker to the number of pans that were already simmering and the vegetables which laid half cut on the board.

"You alright babe, you did well today" Jacob mumbled as he walked up behind her, pressing a soft kiss to her neck as his arms wrapped themselves loosely around her mid waist. He wanted her to know that she had saved them a lot of trouble, hell the female had been a tricky bitch and they probably would have lost them both if they had gone after the female first and not the male like she had told them to.

"I'm fine, you hungry?" she asked as she continued to rapidly cut the already peeled potatoes before dropping them in a shimmering pot which was already half full. He couldn't help but watch her, how easily she moved around the kitchen as if she had been there all her life. He couldn't help but grin, the fact they had missed breakfast making him famished.

"Of course, and it seems we have collected some scavengers" he smirked as he squeezed her once causing her to laugh at his comment. She knew they liked her food, hell they talked about it enough but she seriously doubted that her cooking was as good as they were all making out it to be. They were just trying to amuse her she thought, naughty wolves.

"We are not scavengers!" Seth shot back as he actually looked offended at Jacobs comment while he slouched in one of the kitchen chairs along with Leah, both watching Brookes movements as she seemed to be in her element in the kitchen as she chopped, peeled and diced like a pro.

"What would you call it then?" Jacob retorted, moving slightly when Brooke made a move to grab a pair of oven gloves before bending down to open the oven, unintentionally giving him an amazing view of her firm behind. He stifled a groan as his eyes were glued to her arse, he had yet to see her wearing jeans until today and while he missed seeing her bare legs in all the dresses she seemed to like wearing he couldn't deny the sight of the coloured denim stretched across her half-moon cheeks made him want nothing more than to rip off her pants right now and take her from behind.

"At least try and be subtle Jacob" Leah snorted as she rolled her eyes while watching a leering Jacob eye fuck her new best friend. That was until everyone seemed to breathe in as his imprint opened the oven door and the smell of pure heaven filtered out from it, their mouths instantly watering at the heavenly aroma.

"Holy fuck that smells good" Paul swore as he bombarded into the kitchen with the others as they all pretty much drooled over the meat as Brooke seemed to drizzle something over it before taking the tray out and placing the vegetables in the boiling liquid around the meat, none of them knowing what she was doing but finding themselves ravished as they eyed it with hunger.

"You know you guys would eat anything" Brooke waved it off, placing the meat back into the oven only to turn around and face famished and starved looks. "What?" didn't they eat before they got here? What was with the looks?

"We're staying for lunch" Quill called out causing Billy to chuckle and Jacob to roll his eyes, though his stomach rumbled with the scent and lack of food in his system. Hell, he did miss breakfast after all so don't judge!

Brooke snapped her head in his direction, eyeing him through slightly narrowed eyes while seemingly pondering something for a moment before shrugging and reaching for a bowl on one of the lower shelves. She again smiled when she remembered how he had moved some of the things to the lower shelves in the cupboard, her smile wide as she reached for one.

"So what you making B?" Seth asked, the nickname now becoming more and more common around the people she now considered her only family. She didn't complain, to be honest she liked how close it made her feel to them.

"Pork roast, I've never had it before but apparently its nice" Brooke shrugged as she seemed to mix something in another pan before spooning it into a bowl, the smell coming of it again making their mouths water.

"Fuck, pork roast! Damn Jared and Sam are going to be pissed they missed this" Embry moaned along with everyone else, Brooke not quite understanding why they were having such a dramatic reaction over it.

"I don't get what the big deal is?" Brooke finally confessed confused, twisting the end of a fork in the bowl before handing it to her mate who took it hungrily as the others moaned in complaint.

"Thanks babe" he grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist as he leant against the counter while he ate with his free hand, his body humming with pleasure at both her food and presence.

"You're welcome, so what's everyone doing today?" Brooke asked curiously before making a move to set the table, the fact it wasn't the biggest meaning it would be a tight squeeze, but they would manage.

"Have to head back to work with Sam as soon as my lunch breaks over unfortunately" Paul grumbled, his eyes never leaving the oven as he kept licking his lips as the smell of perfectly cooked meat continued to invade his senses like a thick fog.

"Got school work" Seth shrugged, looking equally pissed off with the day he had planned out.

"Well fuckers, I have a date" Quill boasted causing everyone to snort, even Billy looked at him with a raised brow as he entered the kitchen.

"Yea right, you don't do dates Quil, more like fuck buddies" Leah scoffed, speaking what they were all thinking as chuckles went around the room at her blunt but honest comment.

"Ok so all we will be doing is fucking, but she is hot" he whined in reply, smirking as he wiggled his brows at a suddenly blushing Brooke. The pack loved to rile her up, and while it was hard to make the girl blush they took great enjoyment in trying to get her to do so.

"Looks aren't everything Quil" Brooke mumbled under her breath as she laid out the plates, everyone automatically taking a seat as Jacob gave her a loving kiss on the lips before asking if she needed any help. Politely declining she told him to take a seat, the image quite amusing as she took in the large Indians which surrounded the small table which looked even more miniature compared to the pack.

"You can hardly talk, I mean look at you" was the idiots reply to her comment before he found his head snapped forward painfully hard and a glaring Jacob staring at him. "Did you just slap me?"

"I did, look at her like that again and I will make sure you won't be having any 'hot' girls for a while" Jacob stated, the threat in his tone completely serious. He doubted even Quil realised how he was looking his love up and down with his eyes, the fact he could tell his pack mate enjoyed the view made his temper flare. The idiot was lucky all he got was a warning and a slap up-side that thick head of his.

"You wouldn't dare" Quil replied, though his tone wavered slightly since he knew Jacob was far from joking with the threat to his manhood.

"Try me" was Jacobs short response, but thankfully for him Quil took his warning and a comfortable banter took over the atmosphere as Brooke came around with the food. And fuck did she cook enough to feed an army they all thought hungrily, yep they definitely didn't regret inviting themselves over.

"This is really good Brooke" Embry moaned with a mouth full of potato as Brooke blushed at all the praise she was getting, she may not have been the smartest person here but she knew she could cook.

"Thank you" she mumbled before turning her face into Jacob's bare arm, his form shaking with laughter as he took in her embarrassed form. His girl was just too much.

"Oh Brooke I was wondering why there were tins of paint sitting near my front door?" Billy asked curiously as he helped himself to a dish of seasoned vegetables that Brooke had placed on the table with a number of other things, yep the girl was definitely an angel in the kitchen.

"Oh crap sorry Billy I meant to ask, I would like to paint your kitchen" she stated causing everyone to stop their chatter and stare at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Sorry dear it's just, why?" Billy had to ask, not that he had anything against it since the house could do with a bit of a clean-up, but he just didn't know why she was volunteering to do the job.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't like being away from Jacob so I thought while he worked in his garage I could have a project. Don't feel pressured Billy, if you don't want me to say so" Brooke quickly got out, not wanting him to think she either felt there was something wrong with his house when there was nothing the matter with it or that she was guilt tripping him into it. She tried to ignore the pointed look Paul was giving her, seeing the concern in his eyes as he probably figured it out after putting two and two together that the last thing she wanted was to be at her so-called home.

"Of course I wouldn't mind dear, if it's how you want to spend your time then sure" Billy shrugged, actually looking forward to the house having a nicer look to it for once.

"Thanks Billy" she beamed, the smile lighting up her features as Jacob could _feel_ how excited she was with her new project. He couldn't help but laugh and pull her small frame into his lap, the fact she went willingly made a purr rise from his chest as he stared at her in delight. He wasn't stupid though, and while he loved that she didn't want to be away from him he knew there was more to the story then what she was telling. He just hoped it was nothing serious, that she would come to him when she was ready and willing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are just a short click away<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey readers, **

**Sorry for the long wait but I've unfortunately been involved with exams and such but I will be updating as quickly as possible, hopefully you will keep reading and reviewing like you have been. **

**Well, I don't want to make a really long authors note so just thanks again and hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to tell me what you think such as whether you would prefer longer chapters, more lemons, more romance and such. **

**Hope you enjoy, contains small lemon but mainly a bit of plot.**

**Lots of Love **

**XXX**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was relaxing to say the least, Jacob reluctantly heading to his garage to get to work while Brooke looked around the kitchen with an assessing gaze. She was standing in the small space with a pair of short shorts on and one of Jacob's tattered shirts that he wouldn't mind her getting paint on. She didn't have any more clothes on her and didn't want to risk ruining the ones she had brought; she figured this was the more appropriate solution.<p>

She knew Jacob owned his own garage and she was proud of him for that fact, while she had money to her name it was literally all she had. The saying was true, money couldn't buy happiness and it certainly couldn't bring joy into a person's life when they didn't know what joy was until a few days ago.

Letting a puff of air out she walked over to the paint tins, grabbing the forest green one before heaving it onto the now cloth covered table. She had covered the surfaces to avoid staining them, she had a thing for decorating, it kept her busy enough not to think.

She had just finished a particularly difficult spot when she felt a hand connect with her arse causing her to squeak out in surprise, the fact she was on her hands and knees as she painted near an electrical socket meaning her body was thrown forward slightly due to the impact. _Jacob. _

"What do we have here?" he murmured huskily, the fact her arse cheeks were practically spilling out of those tiny shorts she was wearing was making him as hard as hell. God, how did she manage to always look and act so fucking sexy and not even know she was doing it? That thought alone seemed to make her appear even hotter to him, her innocence when it came to her looks both adoring and refreshing.

"Jacob" she whimpered, her right cheek tingling deliciously from where his hand had made contact to the firmness of her arse. Jacob groaned when it finally occurred to him, _fuck his girl liked to be spanked!_

"Oh my dirty girl" he purred, his eyes still trained on his imprints firm round arse as pressed down slightly between her shoulder blades when she made a move to get up. Fuck, he wanted her so much right now, his wolf wanted her! Just seeing her in such a submissive position made him want to growl in delight, she would be submissive, but only to him! To the others she was the alpha female and they would treat her as such!

It was then her scent hit him, the pure feminine aroma of her juices as they pooled between her thighs making him growl out loudly, the sound only making her wetter as she felt his large hands caress her firm rump.

"I love your arse, so _round_, so _firm_" he continued to moan as he effortlessly got on his knees so he could get a closer look at her blushing cheeks. God she looked so _good_, he was so fucking lucky he thought as he continued to eye her lustfully, the fact she had his shirt on only adding to how erotically gorgeous she looked. _So fucking lucky…._

She moaned out loud at his words as he spoke huskily, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he raised his hand in the air only to bring it down on her right cheek causing her to squeak and her core to drip. FUCK!

"God I could take you right here…it'd be so fucking easy just to rip those tiny shorts off and shove myself inside of you" he moaned loudly, his cock twitching painfully at the thought as Brooke found herself whimpering at his brutally honest statement. Yes, she wanted that, oh did she want it!

"What's stopping you?" she panted, the fact her nub was pulsing at a nearly painful level as she felt her liquid lust soak the top of her inner thighs and as it began to dampen the thin material of her shorts. Holy hell, it didn't help that she was going commando either.

"Oh my naughty little mate, you see if I take you right here right now I know I won't be able to stop" he growled out, pressing his hips against her delectable cheeks as they both moaned when his very hard bulge pressed erotically against her arse with every thrust of his hips.

"Then don't" she breathed out, _only a few more weeks_ she thought, _only a few more weeks until she would be free to do as she wished with her life_.

"Uh!" Jacob hissed frustrated as he moved away with pure reluctance, he was torn and conflicted. On one hand his cock was so hard right now it was painful, and the fact his mate was willing and smelling so fucking good meant he wanted nothing more than to devour his girl until she couldn't walk. On the other hand though he knew she would have to leave soon since the weekend was over and he was dreading it, she was HIS damn it, she should be staying with him!

When Brooke felt him pull away she sighed when she saw his conflicted expression as he paced the kitchen, the smell of paint invading both of their senses as she heaved herself into a sitting position, crossing her legs innocently in front of her as she let him pace it out like she knew he wanted to. She was still hot and bothered, her face flushed and her nub pulsing as she tried to push away her arousal and wait for her mate to calm himself down. He needed space she realised, but the last thing either of them wanted was for her to disappear to give it to him.

It was a few minutes later when Jacob finally caught sight of his imprint watching him carefully from the floor, a reassuring smile on her lips as she made his panic and tension dissolve into adoration and comfort with one look from those entrancing grey orbs of hers. God he loved her!

"Sorry" he mumbled as he walked over to pick her up, setting her on her feet before reaching behind her to switch on the kettle. Brooke smiled, but couldn't help but shake her head when she saw the conflicted emotions still present in his honey brown eyes. It unnerved her to see her mate in any type of distress, it was her job to get rid of it and get her carefree Jacob back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sweetness" she stated before breathing in deeply, her teeth digging into the flesh of her bottom lip as she bit it in a nervous gesture as she thought about whether now would be the perfect time to come clean about everything like she so desperately wanted to.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked with concern, sensing and seeing both his mates' nervousness and fear. Whatever it was it was bothering her, he didn't like it!

"I urm…kind of have something to tell you" Brooke stuttered out, feeling incredibly nervous. Would he think less of her? Would he look at her differently if she told him, Paul had become even more protective over her but she didn't want things to get awkward between her and Jacob. She had finally found a place she could call home and the last thing she wanted was for anything bad to happen that would destroy it.

"Tell me" Jacob said softly as he moved to sit on the floor next to her when she returned to her previous sitting position, the smell of paint clinging to his nose and he was thankful she had gotten a thick brand of paint since it would mean one coat would be enough and he would only have to smell it once. He couldn't help but smile when he thought that she must have known this, and while the smell of the paint was irritating it was more of an annoyance than anything else on his sensitive sense of smell. Not to mention the kitchen looked great, his girl was definitely talented he thought with pride.

"Its urm…" she continued to stutter, why was this so hard for her?

Jacob sensing his mates' unrest immediately took her small form into his arms, soothing her instinctively as he rubbed her arms and legs in a soothing manner as a purr rumbled from his chest. He wanted to know what had his angel in such a drastic state, his normally strong willed imprint so nervous.

"Take your time baby" he soothed as she relaxed against him, breathing in a shaky breath as she did so. She was about to just blurt it out when the phone rang, she didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved for the distraction.

"Hold that thought" Jacob quickly stated as he swept her up in his arms before sitting her gently on the table, kissing her lips briefly before picking up the phone only to find it was one of his customers who he was working on a car for. He shot Brooke a sheepish look, silently asking her if he could take it.

She nodded and began to finish the final bit of painting, glad she got the quick dry brand as she looked at the newly painted walls. It already made the kitchen seem brighter, giving it the illusion of being bigger and she knew she wanted to put a strip of perhaps a light brown or a black around the bottom of the walls to give it a nice effect. She had a creative edge, her other talents making up for the fact she wasn't the most intellectual of people.

That night neither Jacob nor Brooke slept well, Jacob not being able to get his wolf to rest as he was constantly worried about his angel. Brooke on the other hand had it worse, the fact that her so-called parents were on a business trip didn't help to sooth the fact that she hated being in the house. It was big, empty and nothing about it was homely since it brought up recent memories that she would rather forget. She hated it, but knew that only in a few weeks she could finally put it all behind her for good this time. She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Is it too short or just right? Don't forget to review guys!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey readers, **

**Just want to thank all of those who took the time to review; the support from a reader to a writer is extremely awarding so thanks a lot. **

**Anyway here is the next chapter, I have tried to make it slightly longer due to the last one being shorter than I would have liked but I hope you read, enjoy and review.**

**Lots of love **

**XXX**

* * *

><p>The next few days were the worst of Jacob's life since his mother had passed away all those years back, the fact he hadn't seen his angel meaning he was incredibly antsy and snapped at almost everything. He had been texting her of course as well as ringing her but it wasn't enough, he hadn't been picking her up at school due to her making a comment that she hadn't been going so it would be pointless for him to turn up there. He had immediately thought something was wrong, that he may have said something that had upset her but she had mentioned that everything was ok and that he had done nothing wrong. It didn't help his nerves though, not to mention he looked a complete and utter mess.<p>

He was currently sitting in the hall where all the pupils had been told to gather, the fact he wasn't paying attention not being amiss from the teachers who were shocked at the boys sudden behaviour. He had seemed more distracted of course, but they had even called Billy as to why he was acting as if he was coming off crack due to the tremors which ran though his body and his constantly agitated state. His father couldn't tell then the real reason though, it would mean giving away their prized and treasured secret after all.

"You alright mate?" Paul asked with a wince, both confused and worried for his best mate as he sat next to him in the hall while the principle droned on about something that had held no interest. It had been funny to start off with, but now they couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Truthfully he was worried about Brooke, worried about her parents since he knew something must have happened for her to need a few days to collect herself.

"No, I'm not!" Jacob snapped, the pack used to his attitude by now as he felt a headache coming on as the pull in his chest grew stronger. He didn't like it, when he saw his angel again he was bringing up her switching schools even if he had a good idea that he probably wouldn't get his way.

"Did she say why?" Paul asked curiously, again worried about Brooke.

"No my wolf's constantly restless though but she texted me saying she is fine, I didn't exactly believe it but she assured me she was" Jacob mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, not seeing Paul tense at he did so. Shit, she still hadn't told him had she? He knew it was hard to talk about but what the fuck was she thinking?

It was then Jacobs phone rang, the personalised ring tone that he used for only Brooke immediately making him dig around in his pockets as he ignored as everyone looked his way. To be fair it would have been on vibrate if it wasn't his imprint that was calling him, setting her ringtone differently as to not miss it.

"Jacob will you please-" the principle started to shout across the hall only to be interrupted.

"Sorry sir, but I really have to take this" Jacob mumbled, not feeling sorry in the slightest as he sprung from his seat and jogged out of the hall, ignoring the teachers as they tried to call him back. There was no way he was ignoring a call from his imprint, especially since something wasn't completely right with her at the minute. He couldn't help but think back to when she had asked to talk to him, cursing himself when he realised that it could be linked and this whole thing could have been avoided. It didn't help that Bella had been on his case also, constantly trying to get him to visit her when he was in no mood for her company or to have to put up with the smell of a leech which seemed to follow her everywhere.

"You ok baby?" he immediately asked as soon as he answered it, only for his eyes to widen when he heard her slightly strained voice on the phone which instantly had his wolf on edge. Just the thought that something had happened to her…just, he didn't even want to think about it.

"Urm…can you pick me up, I kind of need help" her soft voice filtered through the phone making him instantly straighten up, his wolf was furiously pacing in its cage at the thought of anything harming his angel.

"Where are you, I'm coming to get you?" he demanded, trying desperately not to let his wolf take over but finding it hard not to. He didn't mean to sound so commanding with her, but that didn't mean he had full control over his wolf when it came to his delicate little imprint, especially when there was a risk that she could be in trouble or danger.

"You have to promise me you will try not to freak out Jacob, please" she strained as she held the phone tightly to her ear, her hands shaking furiously as she did so. To be honest she hadn't wanted to call him, not because she didn't want him to know but due to how she feared he would react. She loved him with everything she held dear to her, but that didn't mean it wouldn't upset him that she had kept painful secrets from him.

"Tell me!" Jacob demanded, the rest of the pack soon joining him only to see their soon to be alpha's muscles tremble and twitch as his wolf tried to take over. They all shared a concerned and worried looks but didn't intervene, it was clearly about Brooke and to be honest all of them had been worried about the petite girl who each and everyone one of them found themselves missing the company of; even if it had only been a few days until they saw her last.

"Promise me" she stressed, Jacob knowing it had to be bad for her to ask him of that. The thought didn't settle well with him, but if it meant getting to her quicker he could live with it.

"I promise" he caved, but made sure she could hear the reluctance in his tone.

"I'm kind of…urm…" she sobbed slightly, the pack all instinctively taking a step forward as they heard her pain streaked voice. Hadn't the girl been through enough already?

"What baby?" Jacob soothed, his heart clenching painfully enough for him to have to resist the urge to claw at his chest.

"Ok urm…shit you can't come to Forks can you…..crap! Can you meet me at the treaty line? On the road?" she asked, pain lacing her tone however hard she tried to supress it. Her parents had returned earlier than she had expected, but by the time her vision had hit her she had only managed to pack very little before they caught up with her. She didn't look good, but to be honest she didn't want Jake flipping out when he caught the sight of her. She wasn't looking her best: far from it actually.

"I'm now coming baby, hang on" he got out before throwing his phone to Leah, his legs quickly taking him into the woods where he stripped down before his paws were pounding on the ground before the pack knew what was happening. They instantly snapped out of it, Leah still talking to a strangely calm Brooke as Seth reluctantly got sent to let the principle know what was going on – the principle aware of their need to protect the land but he was kept out of the picture as much as possible. They didn't like outsiders knowing, it was bad enough that Bella knew.

_**Shit, Leah said that she'll be there in about 10 minutes **_Sam's voice cut in, even going at his fastest Jacob was only just in sight as he gracefully moved through the forest as if he was one with it. It was stunning how much grace such a large animal had, though Sam couldn't help but grin when he realised that it wouldn't be too long until Jacobs wolf soon demanded him to take over.

It wasn't that he didn't like being Alpha; he thought he did a good job at it but he wanted to start settling down. He would continue to shift, he wasn't old enough to think it was the right time to stop since he was still in his early 20's, but the less responsibility would mean he could start a family with Emily even if them trying for a baby was proving difficult.

_**You trying for a baby man?**_ Paul's voice cut into his head as his silver wolf caught up with his own, Sam mentally groaning when he realised he had let his thoughts slip.

_**We're trying**_ he stated, trying to be vague but it was clear Paul had heard his previous thoughts on how it was proving difficult. Brooke was still on their minds, but Jacob was furious and they thought the regular mental conversation would at least try and calm him down slightly. Plus, it felt good to talk about this with someone – Emily was touchy about it which was understandable.

_**You tried visiting a specialist?**_Paul asked, feeling bad for his current alpha since with everything that had been dropped on his plate he deserved a little happiness, hell they all did. He still hadn't forgotten what Brooke had said about his imprint, now he knew she was coming and he had one he found other females man his wolf repulsed, strangely he didn't mind.

_**Apparently there isn't a reason why we shouldn't be able to**_ Sam growled out frustrated. They had gone to a doctor and both of them had been checked out to see if they were both fertile, they were and the specialists were confused to why they couldn't seem to have kids. They had wanted to run tests but Sam couldn't, not with his slightly inhuman blood and all.

_**You asked the elders?**_ Embryo butted in, wondering if they knew anything about what could be wrong. Sam sighed, he didn't want them all listening in but he couldn't deny that it felt good to talk about it, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

_**They don't know either**_ he groaned, resenting them slightly for claiming they knew so much but knowing so little.

_**You should ask Brooke**_ Paul commented after a few minutes, all of them near the treaty line since it had taken them longer than expected. Brooke should have been there and they couldn't get a thing from Jacobs thoughts, he had always been talented in closing down his mind and they believed it too be due to the fact that the boy is the rightful alpha.

_**Why?**_ Sam couldn't help but ask, she was a smart and talented girl but what would she know about something like this? He wasn't trying to be cruel, but he couldn't help his feelings on the personal situation.

_**Look mate if she can tell me that my imprint is coming don't you think it's worth a try to ask her about your problems?**_ he replied, his reply shocking everyone at how smart he sounded: it just wasn't Paul. Brooke had really changed him they thought, they couldn't wait to see how his imprint would change him for the better as well.

Sam couldn't help but take what Paul said to heart; maybe he should talk to Brooke about it when everything had calmed down. It couldn't hurt to ask; the possibility that she could help him was enough to make up his mind. He would talk to her when everything had settled down, honestly he found himself buzzing at the prospect of getting the family he had always wanted.

Jacobs head was whirling, school forgotten as he pounded through the woods. He couldn't help but remember the time Leah had caught up with him when he was with Bella, scaring the life out of him when he heard that something had happened to his angel. He had sworn he would never ignore his wolf again, and yet he had been doing so! He knew better than to believe what his mate had been saying: he loved her but sometimes she tried to protect him at the risk of her own health. He didn't like it, at all!

As he grew closer he felt his wolfs distress quieten slightly, knowing that he was near his angel and would be with her soon. Quickly he shifted back when he grew closer to the treaty line, slipping on his shorts only to have to chock back a growl when he caught sight of her, fighting the urge to shift back into his wolfs form.

He looked at her small form as he ran towards her, his eyes taking in every mark that marked her once flawless skin as he soon had her in his arms. From what he could see she had a hand print around her throat, her right cheek bruised along with her wrists. It didn't get past him that she was putting more weight on her right foot either, her left one clearly damaged.

He wanted to cry as he looked at her, his mate battered and bruised when he knew something was wrong. He should have pushed more, should have gone to her no matter what she said to keep him away.

"Oh god….baby, what happened?" he asked in pure pain and fear as he reached out to stroke her un-bruised cheek, not wanting to hurt her as his pack mates gasped when they caught sight of the ounce bubbly girl standing in Jacobs arms looking completely and utterly broken.

Paul couldn't help but blame himself; he instantly recognised the injuries immediately from his own brutal past and knew that it was due to her violent parents. Guilt and regret filled him, why hadn't he just told Jacob what was going on when he had the chance, he could have prevented all this if he had just spoken up like he had planned to!

"Mm" was all Brooke sighed as she pressed herself against him, the ache in her heart gone while Jacobs wolf was still pacing furiously as he continued to scan over his mate with a pained look. Carefully he picked her up in his arms, careful not to jolt her as she was soon asleep as he headed back to his house, giving a pointed look to Paul who instantly went to get the medium sized bag Brooke had obviously brought with her.

Billy was sitting at home with Sue when the front door opened, a pained and panicked Jacob quickly rushing in with a limp form in his arms which instantly had both of their attentions. Billy didn't know what was going on but when he quickly recognised that the small and delicate form in his sons arms was actually Brooke Sue was rapidly on her feet, approaching his son only for animalistic growls to filter into the kitchen causing both of them to flinch.

"What happened?" Sue asked, having medical training much like Emily as she immediately went into nurse mode. She quickly took in the girls injuries from where she was frozen in place, knowing this was indeed Jacobs mate due to not only the way the boy was protecting her but since she could see that it was the same young girl Billy had been describing when she had come around to visit him. She had heard a lot about his sons new girl, she couldn't have been happier for Jacob that he could finally get over the Swan girl who clearly hadn't seen him in that way.

Jacobs wolf was at the forefront of his mind as he snarled when he saw someone try and approach, his muscles tensing as he gave off a vicious warning growl to threaten those who dared approach his mate when she was so vulnerable. The sound and vibration must have woken Brooke up as she painfully tilted her head in Sue's direction with a wince, managing a smile as she recognised the woman as Sue, Seth's and Leah's mother.

"Hey, I'm Brooke" she smiled as best she could considering the action pained her, Sue staring wide-eyed before quickly diverting her gaze when she took note of the look Jacob was giving her. She had heard from both Seth and Leah of how protective the boy seemed to be of her, not to mention how easily he could be set off when it was down to his imprint. Billy had also warned her, telling her to be careful whenever she thought Brooke acted oddly. Did this count?

"Hello dear I'm Sue, Seth and Leah's mother" she introduced softly, not yet being aware of Brookes gift since the council meeting had yet to take place. "How about you let me have a look at you, I think your leg is broken" she said softly, shunning back towards Billy when Jacobs snarl made her blood run cold. This was not a young boy in front of her; this was a wolf protecting its mate.

"It's not broken, it's dislocated. Do you know how sort it out?" Brooke asked hopefully, her eyes glossy as her leg throbbed painfully, Jacob tensing even more when he heard what was wrong. Never would he be leaving her again, never!

"You need to go to a doctor dear, I don't have any painkillers" Sue said regretfully, she could pop it back into place but the amount of pain it would cause was something she did not want to inflict on the tiny looking girl. No, she would have to go to a hospital.

At this Brooke rapidly shook her head, she had been treated at hospital before and it was not a pleasant experience at all. She didn't like hospitals; the extra pain would be worth not having to pay them a visit since it always ended badly. It was another down side of her gift.

"I'm taking you to see someone" Jacob stated as he began to walk hastily back outside only to freeze when Brooke started to panic in his arms, wiggling around before hissing when her leg moved too much. The bruises on her body she could handle, but her leg however needed to be sorted out as quickly as possible.

"Please! I can handle the pain, it's not like it hasn't happened before-" she started with panic before she cut herself off wide-eyed when Jacob was staring at her murderously. If anyone else had been on the receiving end of that look she had a feeling that they would have instantly wet themselves out of fear, thankfully she knew that it was only because he cared, and maybe a little pissed off with her as well.

"What?" Jacob snarled, feeling his wolf roar in anger and pain as his body started to shake with the strain to keep himself under control. Sue sensing this quickly tried to deal with the situation, knowing that if the girl knew what to expect she would feel less guilty over helping her out instead of taking her to a hospital like she wanted to.

"Are you sure about this Brooke, it's going to hurt?" Sue asked just to double check, Jacob snarling at the thought of harm coming to his angel, his mate, his Brooke.

"I'll be fine" Brooke replied before turning to face Jacob, shakily raising her hand to cup his heated cheek.

"Look sweetness, you may not like it but I _have_ to get my leg sorted out ok?" she tried to sooth him.

"She'll hurt you" he gritted out, glaring at Sue as if it was her fault.

"It's going to hurt worse if I don't get it back into place Jacob, please" she pleaded, her eyes soft and pain filled which was his un-doing. He didn't like it, but it was clear his mate knew what she was doing.

"Fine" he snapped, not angry with her but rather sick with worry. Anger was an emotion that was easier to deal with; he couldn't afford to think straight right now or he would most likely go completely nuts with worry.

Taking her into the bedroom he heard her sigh a breath of relief, his jaw still tensely locked as he gently lowered her onto his fresh sheets before moving to brush her hair from her face. He couldn't help but growl as his eyes ran over her form, taking in her injuries as his wolf both growled and whimpered at the state she was in. They would pay he promised himself, he would find out who did it and they would pay severely. He would make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you thought, the more the better :P<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey readers, **

**Well here is the next chapter so read, review and enjoy. Thanks to those of you who took the time to tell me what you thought since it is always good to have a reader give their support to a writer. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>It was a few days later until Brooke finally couldn't take it anymore. She had managed to convince Sue to help her with her leg after some help from the guys with dragging Jacob into the woods when he had actually made an attempt to attack Sue in retaliation. None of them were surprised, but the fact that they had barely managed to keep a strong enough grip on him to keep him away was what had them all aware of. Sam had told her that he was finally coming into his alpha heritage, meaning that soon it would be impossible to try and order him since his wolf would out right refuse to listen to the authority due to wanting to be in charge. She had found the whole thing incredibly interesting.<p>

Since the incident had occurred she had been unable to do anything for herself, she had yet to tell Jacob what had happened but she knew it wouldn't be long until he demanded to know everything. She wouldn't keep it from him any longer; she knew she wouldn't be able to.

That wasn't what had her annoyed beyond belief though, she may love Jacob with everything in her heart but she was more than a little irritated with him at the moment. It was down to the fact that since her incident he had refused to leave her, quite literally.

If she went to the shower he was there, if she went to the toilet then she had to be sneaky about it since she knew if she let him then he would watch her and there were just some things that were just meant to stay private.

It wasn't that she didn't like having him around, she loved it but there was only so much a girl could take before she cracked. Not to mention he was missing school which neither Billy nor herself were happy with, she may not have a hope in hell of graduating but she knew he did, even if he had a few years left in education.

With a sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose as she leant on her elbows, not liking that she was the cause for Jacob missing so much school. Billy had already been on the phone with the principle and while he had tried to explain, it was clear that he was missing a lot and needed to go back.

So with that on her mind she sat up straight in the kitchen chair and waited for Jacob to finish making some dinks before approaching the topic, wanting to get it dealt with since she was more than capable of looking after herself since her leg was now fine and she only had a few bumps and bruises which would be gone in no time.

"There you go, baby" Jacob grinned as he placed a hot chocolate on the table, his wolf purring at the action of taking care of his mate as he was unaware of her previous thoughts. He knew he was being incredibly over protective but he couldn't help it, especially when the bruises still remained marking his mates soft skin as they did.

"Thanks sweetness, but we need to talk" Brooke stated with a small smile, knowing how much he was about to protest and wanting to try and lighten the mood as well as prepare herself for the argument that was surely about to follow.

"About what?" Jacob asked concerned, "are you still hurting? Do you want me to get Sue or Emily?" he asked panicked, his eyes trailing over her small form as she sat in one of his large shirts and a pair of her delicate panties. He would have pounced on her if it wasn't for the fact he was terrified that he would bring her pain, so until she was a hundred percent better and healed he would just have to control himself.

Brooke took a deep breath, well here goes nothing. "You need to go back to school-" she started before he cut her off instantly. She sighed.

"No" he shook his head, hell no.

"Jacob-"

"Just no baby, not until you're better" he stated in a firm tone, though he could tell from the way she was looking at him that he was going to be in for a rough conversation.

"I am fine Jacob-" she started before frowning when he instantly cut her off again, why was he making this so difficult?

"No you're not, I don't want to leave you until you're better" he confessed, watching her eyes soften as she stared at him adoringly. She couldn't help it, he was far too sweet for his own good. With that on her mind she couldn't help but feel her plan dissolving, but quickly snapped out of it when she thought back to the fact that Jacob needed to go back to school whether he liked it or not.

"I am better Jacob, and before you interrupt I am not dropping this" she stated in a tone that Jacob knew that unless he wanted to be sleeping on the couch he had better agree, the fact it was his house and his bed not being relevant. He would never make her sleep on the couch, but he there wasn't a doubt in his mind when it came to her silent threat and her having the guts to carry it out. His Brooke may be as sweet as sugar, but she had an aura about her that was true alpha female and he hated to admit it but he loved it just as much as his wolf did.

"Fine, but only if you tell me what happened" he demanded. That was something that he would not let go. He wanted, no needed to know what had happened to his mate and it was physically paining him that he hadn't protected her like he should have. It only fuelled his need to protect her, to smother her and refuse to let her out of his sight. She was his everything; he couldn't afford to let anything happen to her.

"I will, I promise but…" she trailed off.

"I mean it Brooke, I want to know" Jacob stated, well demanded as he stared at Brooke with slightly narrowed eyes. He knew he had won as soon as soon as she sighed out loud, though the fact he had to compromise didn't exactly please him.

"Deal, I'll tell you but you have to go back to school, today" she stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. He had to fight back a grin of amusement as he stared at his little vixen, knowing that by telling her that she resembled an angry little kitten would definitely have him in her bad books and that was a place neither himself nor his wolf wanted to be in.

"Today, that's a bit soon isn't it?" he asked with a frown, it was only about seven in the morning so it wasn't like he didn't have the time but he thought it seemed more than a little rushed. Not to mention now it was happening he couldn't help but feel his body tense up, neither him nor his wolf ready to leave his mates side quite yet until she had made a full recovery.

"Nope, so go get dressed sweetness" she smiled brightly, pleased at having got her way even though she had to compromise much like he had. She didn't mind, she was going to tell him anyway so really it was a win win situation for her.

"Fine" he gritted out before leaving her to get changed, Brooke sensing his mood but not saying anything as she waited for him to come back in.

He only took a few minutes before returning to the kitchen with a deep scowl on his features, she hated to see him unhappy but this was something that she wasn't going to budge on.

"Cheer up, sweetness" she couldn't help but encourage, not liking how conflicted he looked as he tugged his shirt on the rest of the way. She couldn't help the small inkling of disappointment at seeing his bare chest being covered up; it had been a perk to her staying here she thought since she got to ogle him as much as she wanted to. It wasn't that he minded, hell it only seemed to inflate his ego.

"How can I cheer up? I'm really not sure about this Brooke" he stated as he walked towards her, pulling her into his arms as he placed her on his lap after taking over her seat with his large and muscular form. They both instantly relaxed.

"You were fine with it before" she pointed out, knowing that while neither of them liked being away from each other it wasn't like they could be constantly glued at the hip 24/7. She didn't dare bring it up though, knowing that it would put ideas in his head that better remained unsaid.

"That was before you were attacked!" he snapped before instantly regretting his tone when she flinched slightly in his lap. "Sorry, it's just I don't like the thought of you being here on your own" he confessed. His wolf was screaming at him not to let her out of his sight, and yet here he was about to go to school and leaving her on her own. He hated it, loathed it even and he was only a second away from taking back his earlier reasoning and staying right where he was.

"I'll be-" she started but he cut her off again. This time she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his overprotectiveness, though she couldn't deny that she melted inside that how much he cared about her wellbeing.

"Don't say you'll be fine, Brooke" he threatened, "I would feel better if you weren't on your own" he stated afterwards, seeing her get a calculating look on her features before smiling brightly at him.

"How about I visit Sam and Emily, Emily's been practically begging me to help her cook?" she asked with excitement filled eyes, Jacob while not liking leaving her he had to admit it was a good idea. If Brooke was in the company of his current alpha than he knew she would be protected if anything happened to her, well until he managed to get there and do it himself that was.

"Fine, I'll give Sam a call" was all he grunted out, watching as she hopped off his lap before planting a sloppy kiss on his lips in thanks. He couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle at her behaviour, she was such a breath of fresh air was all he could think as he got up to do just that.

It didn't take long until Sam picked up the phone, his rough and deep voice making itself aware while Jacobs eyes stayed on Brookes form as she dashed into his bedroom to get changed. He sighed; he really didn't want to leave her so soon.

"Hello?" Sam answered, wondering who would be calling him so early.

"It's Jacob" he sighed as he ran a hand over his face in aspiration. He knew Sam would most likely say yes, Emily did tend to get lonely when she was on her own so he knew she would have nothing against it. It didn't mean it made it easier for him to accept though, far from it actually.

"Jacob? Is everything alright with Brooke?" he instantly asked, his alpha concerned for his future alpha female as his tone trembled slightly. Jacob quickly replied, wanting to settle Sam's nerves since his mate was fine and dandy at the moment.

"Everything's fine Sam, I need a favour though" he sighed, well here goes nothing.

"What?"

"Apparently I've taken enough time off school-" was all he got out before Sam was already cutting him off.

"So you finally listened to Billy huh? Or was it Brooke, that girl is so fucking hard to say no to?" Sam grunted out causing him to grin. He had to admit that it was extremely hard to deny anything that Brooke asked, she didn't ask or want a lot of things but she was just to dam cute to say no to.

"Brooke" he stated, hearing Sam's heavy chuckles on the other side of the phone at his confession. He rolled his eyes, though couldn't help but grin as soon as thoughts of his angel crossed his mind yet again.

"Thought so, so when you starting?" Sam asked curiously, knowing that Billy would be more than happy with the news.

"Today" Jacob grumbled, his previous amused mood turning sour instantly at the thought of having to head back to that dreadful place that was known as school.

"Today? Really? Honestly I didn't expect it be so soon" Sam muttered to himself, Jacob heard perfectly of course and answering in his previous grunt.

"It is too soon isn't it, fuck Sam I don't know what I'm going to do" he confessed to his alpha, hoping to god for some sound advice as Sam was quiet for a few minutes before replying.

"How's your wolf acting?" he couldn't help but ask curiously, when he had hurt Emily it was hell living with his wolf and at times it still was whenever he thought about it. He knew deep down that Emily had forgiven him, she told him constantly when she caught him staring at her scars with a pained look but he knew he would never forgive himself for hurting her like he had.

"Murderous. Just the thought of leaving her Sam, it's-" he started before he cut himself off with a sigh, he didn't really know how to explain that the mere thought of anything happening to his mate was enough for his body to shake with the want to phase just so he could protect her better. He had been better when Brooke was near him or in his sights since he knew that she was safe, but the thought of having to leave her for the sake of school was hard to deal with on a whole other level then he wasn't used to.

"Well shit" he heard Sam mutter before his alpha continued, "well you can't not go to school, what was your favour?"

"Could Brooke come round while I'm at school, I would feel better if I knew she wasn't on her own?" Jacob asked hopefully. If Sam said no then he would be dropping her around anyway, or he knew Sue wouldn't mind but his wolf felt less antsy at the thought that Sam would be able to protect her if _anything_ did happen.

"Sure mate, Emily would love it" Sam stated causing him to sigh in relief. Quickly letting him know that he would bring Brooke around in a few minutes he hung up, turning around only for his breath to catch in his throat when he caught sight of his mate coming into the kitchen.

She was wearing a light blue dress that gripped her chest teasingly while giving a nice view of her cleavage, it was far from slutty but it made his mouth water. The dress was a halter top which he could see dipped low at the back revealing more of her incredibly addicting skin while a black belt like sash was around her petite waist making it look more than a little fashionable.

The dress flared out at the waist before cutting off at mid-thigh, it being shorter than what he was normally used to seeing on her as a small pair of black heels were at the end of her oh so long legs. She was a vision, a very sexy vision that he wanted to hide away from every male eye out there.

"Do you like it?" he heard her ask, effectively breaking him out of his previous trance like state as he stared at her speechless while she spun around slightly making his lust only increase for his very tempting mate. His jeans were already feeling more than a little snug and he couldn't help but try to subtly adjust himself, the desire in her own eyes telling him that being subtle wasn't his strong suit.

"You look gorgeous" was all he could stutter out, and she did. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a few ringlets framing her face making her look like she was glowing. She was perfect.

"Thank you, I thought that since it was a nice day I might as well make the most of it" she smiled brightly, giving him a wink before hurriedly disappearing back into his room before coming back with her phone in her hand.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, I can always stay?" he couldn't help but ask with hopeful eyes. _Please tell me to stay, please tell me to stay, tell me stay!_

"I'll be fine, I will have my phone on me so don't worry" Brooke winked but could see the fear of leaving her in his eyes. Quickly walking over to her man she reached up to brush her thumbs against his heated cheeks, pleased when he tilted his head down so she could press her lips against his in a soft and reassuring kiss that she hoped would settle his nerves.

"You know I can't help that" he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her small waist, resting his chin on the top of her head as he breathed in her scent. He couldn't help but shudder as he picked up the slight aroma of her arousal, loathing the fact that he now had to go to school meaning he couldn't act on it.

"Try for me, sweetness" Brooke smiled as she cupped his cheek before sending him a wink. "So did you call Sam and Emily?" she asked curiously while leaning back against him much to his delight.

"Yep, it's all sorted" he smiled, he may hate leaving her but he was pleased that she was making it easier on him by heading over to Emily's and Sam's. Not that he thought she would be difficult.

"Great, can you give me a lift?" she asked as she reluctantly pulled away from him as she grabbed her purse from the counter before turning to face him with a bright smile.

"Of course, come on" he sighed out as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, his scowl back on place as he led her out towards his truck.

"Cheer up" Brooke beamed when they reached Sam's, desperately trying to lighten the mood since it felt like they would never be seeing each other again. She rolled her eyes, like she would ever let him go now she had him in her grasps.

"Whatever, now come here" Jacob demanded softly as they both hopped out of the truck, Brooke making sure she had her bag and phone before dancing over to his side where he instantly had her in his arms. "Now please stay with Sam and Emily" he told her after pulling her into his arms, he needed to know that she would be safe even if he was being dramatic and over protective when it came to her. He didn't care; he _needed_ her to be safe.

"I promise, now kiss me" she smiled as she tilted her chin up, Jacob instantly pressing his lips against hers as he pressed her up against his truck gently while ravishing her mouth with his. Neither of them could fight the moans and groans which left their lips, it had been too long since they had made love and both Jacob and Brooke wanted to remedy that as quickly as possible.

"Be safe" Jacob demanded as he kissed her a few more times on the lips before sighing, knowing that he had to get going before he got detention for being late. He knew that Brooke had been a sneaky little vixen by ringing both his father and the school while she was in the bedroom meaning that he couldn't get out of it even if he tried, she was a naughty little thing he pondered with a spark of lust at the thought of spanking her as a punishment. _Mm, I already know she loves it_ was all he could think before she pulled out of his arms much to his distaste.

"I promise that I will be careful, now get going I'll see you later" she smiled brightly, trying to hide how affected she really was with him leaving her after a few days of having him constantly by her side. He may have been an annoyance but he was her annoyance and she knew she was going to miss him terribly.

"Keep your phone on you" he told her as he got into his truck, seeing Sam and Emily at the front of the house as they waved in his direction.

"I will, see ya" was all Brooke said before blowing him a kiss and skipping over towards the current alpha and his mate with a smile on her face.

Seeing her go Jacob sighed, rubbing his face one more time before pulling his truck into gear and pulling out of the drive. He knew this day was going to be hell, he doubted he would be wrong with his assumption either.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Honestly I didn't like the chapter very much but I decided to put it up for you guys anyway since I've been making you wait so long. Anyway, let me know what you thought of it since I didn't think it was one of my best ones. <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey readers, **

**Here's the next chapter so I hope you read and enjoy. Let me know what you thought and thanks so much for those of you who took the time to vote since it really does help when encouraging a writer to write. **

**Thanks again. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Jacob had been one hundred percent right with his assumption that his day would be hell, and hell so far was an understatement. As soon as he had left Brooke at Emily's and Sam's the tugging in his heart was almost painful, his wolf going crazy with the urge to be at his mates side and it was obvious to everyone around him as well as the pack that he was definitely not in the mood for fun and games.<p>

His hissed through his teeth as his hands clenched into fists under the table the more he thought about Brooke being so far away. He hated it! His whole form felt tense as he continuously found himself rolling his shoulders with the effort it was taking him not to run to his mates' side which was exactly where he wanted to be.

Shaking those types of thoughts away he finally looked up from where his gaze had been resting on the canteen table to face the concerned expressions of his pack and their imprints, the thought warming him that they cared so much for his well-being. They knew how hard he had it since Brooke had come back looking so broken like she had, it wouldn't be long until he would force her to tell him what had occurred but he would try and wait until she was ready enough to approach him first about the subject.

"You alright, mate?" Paul asked concerned, he may be considered the grumpy and violent one of the pack but he still cared about his pack mates.

"No" he grunted as he ran a hand through his hair, "there is no way I can manage this everyday" he told them with a frown. It was lunch so he had managed half the day and he was already crawling out of his skin. It was an unsettling sensation.

"Have you tried ringing her?" Kim questioned causing him to grunt before quickly reaching into his pocket for his phone. He was dialling her number in seconds.

"Hey sweetness, is everything alright?" his mate asked sweetly on the other side of the line causing him to instantly grin at the sound of her voice.

"Missing you" he muttered, ignoring the packs sniggers and Kim's 'aw' as he spoke to his angel.

"Would I embarrass you if I came by, Sam had to pick something up?" she asked causing him to instantly perk up, the pack laughing at how whipped he looked while Jared shook his head knowingly.

"No" he answered instantly, "come by"

"Ok sweetness, I'll see you in a bit" he heard her say before hanging up, his grin never leaving his features as he relaxed back in his chair with a satisfied smile that his angel would be arriving soon.

"You are so whipped" Quil muttered gobsmacked, just staring at his further Alpha with wide eyes.

"Wait until it's your time mate, you won't know what hit you" Jared stated as he pulled Kim closer against him, Jake silently agreeing. He had never thought he would be so dependent on his imprint when the time came but look at him now. Honestly he didn't care though, he was happy with how his life was going with her in it so stuff what everyone else thought.

"I'll never act so whipped, I'm a free man" Quil stated proudly causing a number of the pack to snort.

"That's if you actually do imprint" Paul smirked, quickly dodging when Quil made a move to slap him upside the head.

"What about you?" was his retort.

At this Paul grinned smugly, "I already know my girls coming" he said knowingly. He couldn't wait until he finally got his happily ever after; when his time came he was going to make sure that he didn't mess it up.

"Whatever" was all Quil muttered, secretly wondering that if he asked Brooke whether she would tell him if he had a girl out their waiting for him. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside though, he really didn't want to dwell on that right now.

"So is she coming now?" Kim asked eagerly, it was nice to have another imprint to talk to once in a while since she was normally surrounded by blokes, and Leah of course. But she sometimes did feel like the odd one out due to being the only human, it drove her nuts at times.

"Yep" Jacob grinned happily; his wolf was practically humming with pleasure at the thought of seeing his angel.

He got his wish a few minutes later when he instantly felt the tugging in his heart lesson, his posture straightening as he whipped his head in the direction of the door. His food still sat untouched in front of him, the tugging in his heart having left him unable to eat but one look at his imprint made another hunger occur almost instantly.

She walked, or should he say glided into the canteen with a bright smile on her features as she instantly looked in his direction with twinkling eyes. He grinned, taking in that she hadn't changed and looked as edible as ever.

"Oh shit, did she bring cake?" Seth asked hopefully when the scent of something chocolaty hit his senses, the fact she was holding a tin meaning that it only served to increase their hope that she had cooked for them.

"Smells like it" Embry confirmed with an equally hopeful expression, if Brooke cooked then the last thing any of them did was to turn down her food when it tasted like pure sinful heaven.

"Such a lucky fuck" Quil muttered, all of them taking in how beautiful Brooke really was as she closed the gap between them. Jacob glared at the males who eyed his mate making them rapidly stiffen and turn in fear, he didn't look like the sort of person you wanted to mess with after all.

"Hey guys" Brooke smiled as she reached them. "Sweetness" she grinned as she was instantly pulled onto Jacobs lap, his lips claiming hers as soon as she made contact with his thighs making her giggle adorably.

"Enough of the PDA, did you bring food?" Seth asked instantly, it not being much of a surprise considering that was all that seemed to be on the boys mind.

"Yep" she smiled when Jacob finally let her go, his nose nuzzling her neck as she leaned her head to the side to give him better access. "Emily wanted me to teach her how to make a devil's food cake, turns out she prefers making savoury than dessert" she sniggered, remembering how frustrated Emily got when her own cake didn't rise quite right.

"Yum" was chorused around the group, it did smell heavenly after all.

"You want some?" Brooke asked Kim with a sly smile, Kim instantly cluing into the situation with amusement filled eyes.

"I would love some, I mean I would hate for it to go to waste since the boys have already eaten" Kim played along, Leah smirking at the two of them as well as the frowning males that surrounded them all.

"I agree" Brooke smiled, "and Jacob of course" she pondered as she patted her man's cheek causing him to purr.

"I would _love_ some" he rumbled, giving her a playful nip on her neck before soothing it with his tongue.

"Good, I should think there is enough for the three of us – and Leah of course" she winked at her new friend, it being the final straw for Leah as she burst out laughing at the heart-broken look on her brothers face.

"What?" he whimpered, Brookes' eyes softening even though she was only joking.

"Fine, and Seth" she caved, that boy had the puppy eyed look down to a T.

"Thanks!" he beamed smugly, instantly grabbing the tin from the table much to her amusement before he opened it and breathed in deeply. He moaned, yep he actually moaned. "If you weren't Jacobs Brooke, seriously I would be on you like flies on rise" he muttered causing Jacob to growl and Brooke to flush with a giggle.

"Well you are a cute little thing" she admitted causing him to wink at her smugly, Jacobs growl increasing causing her to kiss him reassuringly. "You know I'm yours" she stated with a roll of her eyes. Silly wolf.

"Good" he grunted before loosening his grip on her waist when she shifted to grab the tin before taking the cake out. He had to admit it looked shop brought, better than shop brought actually since she hadn't bothered to hold back when decorating it with strawberries and so much chocolate and cream that to a human it looked like a heart attack waiting to happen.

"Now seriously, who wants some?" she asked as she took out some paper plates and a pack of tissues. He shook his head amused, his mate had seemingly thought of everything.

"Fuck yea" Paul grunted along with the rest of the pack, Brooke giving them all a hefty slice except for herself and Kim who had a much more manageable piece.

"Thank you, Brooke" Kim thanked as she picked off a strawberry.

"You're welcome. So how have you all been?" she asked curiously. They had visited her when Jacob had her under house arrest but other than that she hadn't seen them a lot, she had missed there company immensely.

"Good, did you tell her about the tribal meeting Jake?" Jared asked as he devoured his own piece of cake, instantly going for another one since Brooke had made it incredibly thick. It tasted just as good as it smelled, if not better.

"What tribal meeting?" Brooke asked confused, she knew from Billy that she had to attend one but she didn't realise it would be so soon.

"The one that officially welcomes you to the pack, it's just a formality normally but since we need to make the elders aware of your gift we can't put it off like we would usually" Jacob explained causing her to shrug. "It's tonight" he admitted sheepishly, having forgotten to tell her with everything that had been going on.

"Bit short notice isn't it?" she couldn't help but frown. She had nothing against it but still.

"It's been scheduled since last week" Quil muttered under his breath causing Jacob to glare. Was he trying to make him look worse than he already did?

"Do I need to go?" she asked curiously, she had guessed yes but since Jacob hadn't told her she wondered if she didn't need to be present when they had it.

"Of course, the whole pack will be as well as the elders and imprints" Jacob clarified for her causing her to nod thoughtfully.

"So what happens?" she wondered out loud, Kim being the one to answer this time as she retold her experience with being welcomed into the pack.

"When Jared took me they basically asked a bunch of questions about the pack and how you found out about it, urm…whether you accept it or not which of course you do and just general stuff. I don't know how they're going to act when they find out about your future reading skills though" Kim shrugged with a smile, giving Brooke a wink much to the packs surprise. Kim had never been the playful type but it was clear Brooke was bringing out a different side of her that Jared and the pack loved.

"I'll bake something, get on their good side" Brooke muttered out loud causing them all to perk up. The fact they had just eaten a whole cake between them not seemingly being taken into consideration as they glanced at her encouragingly.

"They'll love you" Jacob reassured her, sensing her slight nerves that she had hidden from everyone else. Being mated with her had its perks he thought, knowing exactly how she was feeling at any given moment. It meant making her happy like he wanted was a hell of a lot easier, not to mention it calmed him to be able to sense her constantly peaceful emotions which he was more than grateful of.

"I hope they do" Brooke frowned, knowing that if the elders were put off with the strange aura she seemed to give off then it would make being with Jacob a hell of a lot harder. Even if they didn't like her though she wasn't going anywhere, they would literally have to drag her off the reservation by her hair and even then she would keep coming back. She smiled at the mental image, fighting back a snigger even though really she shouldn't have found it that funny.

"What has you feeling so cheery?" Jacob murmured against her ear with a smile, sensing her amusement through the bond they shared and wanting to know the cause of it.

"Nothing in general" she replied vaguely, knowing that he wouldn't find it as amusing as she had. "What's the time anyway?" she asked in general, knowing that she needed to be in the parking lot by quarter too since Sam was picking her up.

"Nearly half past, why?" Leah asked as she glanced at her watch briefly.

"Sam's picking me up-" was all Brooke got out before she was cut off with Jacobs growl. He knew that she couldn't stay all day much to his distaste but he couldn't help his reaction to the thought of her leaving so soon.

"Don't worry Jake, she'll be there when you get home" Paul stated rolling his eyes.

"Whatever" was Jacob's grunt of a reply as he buried his nose in his imprints neck before breathing in her scent deeply. He groaned under his breath, she always seemed to smell so fucking _good_…

"You really don't have anything to worry about, Brooke" Leah smiled reassuringly, "I mean Billy likes you and he's on the tribal council"

"I guess" Brooke sighed before frowning when he knew she had to get going. Turning her head she looked up at her man, his broad and masculine features making her want to melt at how lucky she was to have him as hers unconditionally. "I'll see you after school" she smiled, it faltering when his eyes took on a pained look at the thought of her leaving.

Jacob didn't reply, knowing that to an outsider who was unaware of their wolf heritage he would look incredibly clingy. It helped that he knew Brooke depended on him just as much, if not more since she started staying with him. He knew that now he knew what it was like to have her constantly around he couldn't go back to sleeping alone, call him pathetic but he didn't have it in him to care.

"I know" he muttered when he knew she was about to speak, hearing her sigh slightly in comfort as he pulled her flush against his chest. He knew that like always their table was the centre of attention, I mean it wasn't every day that a pale girl walked in with cake before being accepted as a lover of one of their close knit group. You could practically taste the curiosity and jealously from the other students, his sensitive hearing picking up on their whispers and mutterings before he tried to blank it out by concentrating on the only girl for him. His imprint, his angel, his Brooke.

"You only have half the day left, sweetness" Brooke smiled as she cupped his cheek, "the weekends not that far around the corner" she continued, seeing him relax slightly under her words much to her relief.

"Keep your phone on you" he told her before leaning down to cover her mouth with his, his grip on her tightening significantly as she melted against him into the kiss. Stuff the no touching policy; if he wanted to lay one on his imprint then he was going to lay one on his imprint! Half the teachers feared them anyway, what with not only being more muscular but having had a growth spurt that left everyone else feeling weak in comparison.

"Mm" she moaned almost dazedly when he pulled away much to the amusement of the pack. "Oh crap, that must be Sam" she muttered when her phone went off, her hand dipping into the front of her bra much to Jacob's greedy gaze as he watched her hungrily.

Quickly telling Sam that she was on her way she slipped her phone back into its holding place much to Leah's amusement. Licking her lips, still tasting Jacob on them she reluctantly hopped off his lap.

"I'll see you guys later" she smiled, getting joint goodbyes from them all as well as a hug from Leah much to the packs slight shock. They still found it surreal with how Leah no longer seemed like a burden to the pack since Brooke came along, her thoughts when patrolling no longer torturing Sam as she thought about other things going on in her life much to their relief.

"Bake something chocolaty" Leah muttered as she hugged her new pack sister, Brooke laughing as she returned the gesture instantly.

"Chocolaty it is" she smiled in reply before pulling apart, grabbing the tin as she did so.

"Come on babe, I'll walk you out" Jacob sighed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, wanting to prolong the contact as much as possible.

With a smiling Brooke on his arm he walked them across the canteen, both of them ignoring the looks they received until Brooke seemed to freeze much to his concern. A quick glance at her dazed and dreamy expression had him relaxing though; she did this at the strangest of times he found.

Glancing at his pack mates he saw them all looking concerned, well that was until Brooke seemed to snap out of it with a bright smiled that stretched across her face widely. With a laugh and a clap of her hands she soon whopped before practically skipping ahead of him much to his amusement.

"Wait up, Brooke" he called as he nearly lost sight of her through the door, the pack laughing at his expense while staring at the mated couple curiously since each one of them wanted to know what Brooke was so happy about. Whatever it was they were just pleased it seemed like good news for a change; not the usual shit storm they had to cope with.

* * *

><p><strong>The tribal meeting is next and expect some much needed drama. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them up! <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey readers, **

**Here's the next chapter for you guys and I have to admit I loved writing it so I really do hope you enjoy. Anyway, thanks to all of you who took the time to vote since it really does mean a hell of a lot to me. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p>"Calm down babe, they're going to love you" Jacob tried to sooth his panicking imprint as he drove her towards the tribal council hall for the meeting. He had instantly headed over towards Sam's as soon as school had finished, greeting Brooke with a kiss that had left her panting for more. It was a shame that they were on such a tight schedule, what with the meeting going to end up running on longer due to Brooke's gift having to be explained to the elders and such.<p>

"I can't help it, I have a feeling something's going to go wrong" Brooke muttered, she had a really bad feeling that this wasn't going to go as smoothly as she had hoped.

"Did you _see_ anything?" Jacob asked concerned, having complete and utter faith in her.

"Not concerning this" she muttered before smiling brightly as she looked at him. "Do you think Paul will mind if I decorate his house for him?" she asked randomly, knowing that Paul hated where he lived due to calling it a shack. She had been there before and honestly it wasn't that bad, it just needed a bit of tender loving care if she was being honest with herself.

"Urm…why?" Jacob couldn't help but ask curiously.

"I just think it would look nicer with some TLC" she stated slyly causing him to look at her strangely before his eyes widened with amusement.

"You know something don't you, come on what is it?" he asked her, knowing it had something to do with what she _saw_ in the canteen when he was walking her out.

"Nope"

"Come on" he pleaded with a smile, "you know you want to tell me" he continued, finding his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Nope, but what do you think?" she asked, wanting his opinion before she approached Paul. She didn't want him to think she thought low of his home when really it was a nice place, a little out of shape due to neglect but it was still nice, homely.

"What about asking Paul?" he asked causing her to nod, "I doubt he will mind, actually I remember it running through his thoughts when we were on patrol about asking for your opinion after he saw how you helped with my dad's kitchen. Billy's grateful by the way, he loves it" Jacob grinned cheekily causing her to wave it off dismissively.

"Nah, it was nothing. So you think he will be ok with it?" she repeated nervously, hoping that she wouldn't upset Paul if she asked. He meant to much to her, the thought of him being upset with her didn't sit well with her at all.

"He'd love it babe, stop worrying" Jacob soothed her, taking a hand off the steering wheel and placing it on her bare knee causing her to shudder at the sudden change of temperature.

"I hope so" she muttered to herself before resting her head against the window, the council meeting fast approaching as the rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence.

Reaching the building where the elders and pack were already waiting Paul was first to greet her as Jacob parked the truck, Paul opening her door much to her surprise before she smiled at him. "Hey Paul"

"Hey button" he grinned, Brooke raising a brow at the nickname but accepting his sweaty hand as he helped her down. Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist as soon as her feet hit the ground, a purr of contentment rumbling in his chest as he held her in his arms where she belonged.

"Button?" she asked amused as she leaned back against her man.

"You can look at me like that all you like but the nicknames sticking" he smirked causing her to roll her eyes but accept it nonetheless.

"Fine" she winked, "so is everyone here already?" she asked, her nerves soon getting the better of her again.

"Yep, were just waiting for Leah since she had to pick up Seth from football practice" he stated as they headed over to the rest of the pack as they leaned against their cars in a group. She had a feeling that they had waited for her and Jacob to arrive before going inside; she was thankful for the added comfort their presence brought her.

"Is dad here?" she heard Jacob ask him, Sam being the one to reply this time.

"Yea Sue picked him up" he confirmed. "So I heard that you had another vision today, Brooke" he asked curiously, wanting to know if it was anything he should be concerned about.

"Oh that, nah its Paul related so it's not that important" she replied cheekily causing Paul to instantly perk up much to the packs amusement, Jacob quietly sniggering next to her ear at his reaction as well. She shuddered in delight, what with his breathily chuckles causing her to shiver as his warm breath fell onto her bare neck. Fuck they really needed to get naked she thought absently, and soon.

"When we get home" she heard Jacob breathe huskily causing her to look at him funnily, well that was until she flushed when she saw the pack silently laughing at her expense. Shit, had she said that out loud?

"Damn girl" she heard Leah laugh from behind her causing her to jump, Seth also grinning as he hopped out of the car and approached them.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Brooke winced causing Jacob to laugh at her expense along with everyone else.

"Yep, though at least you're getting some" Leah muttered causing some of the pack to cringe at the thought of seeing their pack sister naked. Leah was hot, but just yuck.

"If it makes you feel any better Jakes not been putting out" Brooke stated as a way of breaking the tension causing her to be on the receiving end of some wide eyed looks. "What?"

"Seriously, Jake?" Seth asked wide eyed.

"Fuck off, I didn't want to hurt her" Jacob growled embarrassed, did his girl really have to bring that up? It wasn't like he didn't want to, I mean making love to Brooke was explosive but she had been too delicate and he didn't want to make her injures worse. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. He didn't know how Sam managed to look at Emily every day without wanting to end his life knowing he had scared her in such a way, intentional or not.

"Whatever, I think Jakey boy needs some pointers in making his girl scream" Quil smirked causing Jacob to let go of Brooke and tackle him to the ground. Quil couldn't help but grunt as the two of them went down. Shit, since when did Jacob get so fucking strong?

"Aren't you going to interfere?" Leah asked with a raised brow as she stood next to Brooke, the pair of them watching as punches flew in every direction as Jacob and Quil fought playfully.

"Nah, hell I know that Jacob will win anyway and it's kind of hot to watch" she stated, "what?" she asked when she realised everyone was watching her.

"I am so fucking glad that Jacob met you" Leah breathed happily, swinging her arm over the smaller girls shoulder before tugging her inside the building where the elders were waiting. "Now you have absolutely nothing to worry about, they will love you"

"I'm not so sure about that Leah, I mean I pride myself on being a good person but the whole strange aura and vibe thing I seem to radiate doesn't get me a lot of friends" Brooke sighed as she looked around curiously, it was a nice place but it was clear it had seen better days in the past.

"Oh hush it girl, Billy likes you and so do we and that's all that matters. I mean seriously, Jacob is the son of the chief and rightful alpha of the pack so they would be foolish and suicidal to try and cast you away" Leah grinned down at her, clearing finding this whole thing amusing. Well at least someone was Brooke thought sulkily.

"She's right babe, I won't have them upsetting you" Jacob's voice filtered into her hearing before she found her feet off the ground as he picked her up around the waist causing her to yelp in an embarrassingly girly way.

"Ok fine, but you really need to put me down before I end up flashing someone. I mean how do you know I'm not wearing panties?" she laughed before shooting Leah a wink, hearing the packs laughter and heavy chuckles from behind them as Jacob snarled at the thought of anyone seeing that sweet pussy of hers. In the next moment she was on her feet and he was smoothing down her dress, a disgruntled expression on his face as he did so.

"You better be" he growled playfully, nipping at her ear lobe causing her to yelp before she shot him a look that had him panting.

"You'll just have to find out later" was all she winked causing him to have to control himself as not to take her right there and then. She was such a fucking minx he thought, innocent his arse.

"I will" he promised huskily before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his rock hard body.

"Good, I look forward to it" was all she said as the pack directed her into a large room. She swallowed nervously when she took in how the seating arrangement had been set out, did they want her to have a panic attack?

The room was clearly the largest in the building, the chairs and what she guessed to be the elders all seated as they faced the front where there was a small but long stage that was build the width of the room. On said stage there was a chair for each of the pack mates she assumed as well as a chair that sat away from the rest which she guessed was what she would have to sit on.

"You alright baby, trust me it isn't as bad as it looks" Jacob tried to sooth her, hating seeing her look so out of place. She had always fitted in so well and yet she was practically shaking as she gripped his hand tightly, hating it when she was centre of attention as she felt every pair of eyes on her. She knew they were assessing her, and she knew from their stunned looks that the fact she was white and so wasn't from the res was going to be one hell of an issue. Fuck.

"You alright there, Brooke?" she heard Billy's concern filled tone as he wheeled himself over causing her to hesitantly nod.

"Yea, I'm just not very good with being centre of attention" she confessed causing him to frown, the girl looked as white as a ghost.

"It won't be long" he tried to sooth her but it was clear it was having no affect what so ever. "Everyone take your seats!" he called out causing everyone to get settled, the pack approaching the stage as Jacob gently pulled her long.

"You'll do fine baby, if it gets too much than we can leave" Jacob told her as he held her cheeks in his massive hands, if she got too uncomfortable than fuck the elders he would have her out of there before any of them knew what was happening anyway. He didn't like seeing her like this, it made both him and his wolf extremely unsettled.

"Ok" she whispered softly, feeling him press his lips to hers softly before he reluctantly moved away from her to take his own designated seat.

"She'll be fine with this, right?" Leah asked as she took in Brookes slightly shaking form, her concern growing for her new pack sister.

"She better be" Jacob muttered. If the council said anything to upset her then he wouldn't be accountable for his actions if they did. She was his life; she didn't deserve to be subjected to awkward questions.

It was a few moments later until Billy spoke again, his voice filling the hall making Brooke realise that he was indeed perfect for the position of being chief of the tribe. Not only did he care but he had the heart and voice for it; Jacob was a lucky man to have a father like Billy in his life she thought with a smile.

"Everyone I wish to introduce you to our newest member of the Pack" he started before introducing her as his sons imprint and mate. She could tell that they were shocked; I mean they were looking at the future wife of the tribe and it was clear by some of their faces that they weren't impressed in the slightest.

"So Brooke" Old Quil started to talk causing Quil to cringe in the background at his uncles tone. Jacob stiffened noticeably, drawing a number of eyes.

"Yes" she replied vaguely. She _knew_ this wasn't going to go down well, she knew it!

"You're white" he stated as if she didn't already know, as if she could help the colour of her skin.

"I am aware" she replied, I mean what else could you say to something like that?

"So where do you live?" he asked her accusingly.

"I live on the outsides of Forks, I haven't been home in a while though" she stated in a flat tone, not having it in her to appear her usual happy self when it was clear the elder in front of her thought she was worth less than the dirt on the bottom of his shoes. She was used to the tone; she knew it from anywhere since it was how she had been talked to all her life until she met Jacob and the pack. She was immune to it now, it not having any effect on her apart from making her feel severely unwelcome and worthless.

"Yes I heard about that, you've brought us a lot of trouble" he stated, as if he knew what he was talking about. At his a growl rumbled from Jacobs chest, Sam clapping a hand on the younger boys wrist as Embry held the other to his chair to prevent him to rising from his seat.

"I-" she started before he cut her off.

"Honest I don't think you're worth it, a whiteface like you. I'm surprised that your parents didn't try and beat the freak out of you when you were younger" He snapped causing shocked gasps to fill the room as the Pack snarled and struggled to keep calm.

Brooke couldn't help but pull the collar of her jacket up her neck further, her wide innocent eyes filling with tears that she rapidly tried to blink away as she tried to hide the light bruises which resembled a hand-print as they marked her throat. The action didn't escape the pack or the elders, nor the old man who suddenly seemed regretful of his harsh words.

"If you must know they did try and 'beat the freak out of me' as you put it, so you are of course correct. But I cannot and will not sit here and be subjected to this, you know for a outwardly loving tribe you sure know how girl feel worthless" was all Brooke said, tears trailing down her cheeks before she fled the room without looking back.

"Jacob" Sam tried to calm down a rapidly shaking Jacob as he felt how close the boy was to phasing. Pure anger radiated off the boy as the armrests of the chair splintered under his grip on them.

"Uncle, what the fuck!" Quil shouted at the elderly man as he shot up from his chair, what the fuck did he have to go and say that for? They all knew that something had happened to Brooke but the entire pack hadn't been aware of the real reason until now. "Why did you have to rub that in her face?" he spat, never having spoken to his uncle in such a way before.

"I-I didn't know" Old Quil stuttered, Leah quickly heading out the door to try and find Brooke since it was clear that the girl was the only one who could calm down Jacob who was looking for blood.

"Where's Leah?" Paul asked through gritted teeth, having to fight the urge to phase himself. What, were the elders going to rub it in his face that his father was a drunken alcoholic and waste of space, or that Embry's father had deserted him when he was a child? What the fuck was wrong with them?

"Gone to try and find Brooke, fuck Jacob calm down!" Sam hissed as he tried to restrain the shaking boy.

"Shit" Embry gasped wide eyed as the pack had just enough time to get out of the way before Jacob phased right on the spot leaving a furious wolf that was bigger than a horse in the room in front of them. The elders gasped fearfully but knew better than to try and run, they had clearly thought that the boys would never hurt them but it was clear that once you mess with a wolfs imprint then all bets were off.

"Son, calm down" Billy tried to reason with the large wolf who was rapidly snarling at Old Quil with anger filled eyes. It was lucky it was such a big building, though it was clear Jacob would need to phase back before he left since there was no way his massive form would get through the door.

All Jacob could think about was how upset his imprint had been, how he had found out the reason for her injuries and how many times he remembered how reluctant she seemed to get home. Why hadn't she told him?

He rapidly shook his large head as he tried to concentrate on the connection he shared with her, the pain she was feeling only made him want to rip into the elder who had dared talk to her in that manner. He knew he was meant to be respectful but that was fucking blown out the window, no way would he look at the old man in the same way again that was for sure. He didn't want to.

He was vaguely aware of the pack trying to get him to shift back but he couldn't calm down enough to even try, his wolf snarling as he found himself approaching the elder as his wolf got the better of him. He would pay, he would pay with blood that was for sure.

"Jacob!" he heard the screams of the elders as he approached, all of them trying to calm him down but his mind was too far gone. Well, that was until he heard her voice that was.

"Sweetness" he heard her breath, low enough that it was clear that if you weren't a shifter or supernatural than you wouldn't have heard it over his snarls.

His large head instantly snapped in her direction, his wolf eyes talking in her pained but concerned look as she looked so fragile and delicate standing by the door next to Leah. He didn't hesitate to approach her, keeping his movements slow as not to scare her but it was clear that he was the last person she feared. The thought warmed him.

Approaching her he instantly slumped down to his belly so he was at her height, the panting from his muzzle causing her hair to move in the slight breeze it caused. He couldn't help but breathe in her scent as if it was her own personal drug, in a way she was though he never wanted to come off it.

He watched as Brooke didn't say a word, simply moving to his large wolf form before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his fur. He purred, sensing her less than pleasant emotions before she fell to her knees as she didn't let him go. Her face was buried in his fur as she didn't say a word; no one did until the pack heard her breathing even out before Jacob let his form relax as his body curled around her fragile human one. All that could be heard was the constant thumps of his tail repeatedly hitting the floor, the action causing everyone to relax as well as sigh in relief as he no longer seemed hostile.

"Jacob" Sam said cautiously, glancing at the elders who were staring wide eyed at Jacob's large wolf form. For most of them it was the first time they had actually seen one of them shift; to say they were terrified would be an understatement.

Jacob looked towards his alpha with a raised brow, it looking odd on his wolf form but he needed to make Sam aware that he was listening.

"Can you shift back?" Sam asked, glancing at Brooke who looked so vulnerable as she laid in Jacob's thick chestnut fur.

At this Jacob shook his head, making sure to not awake Brooke as his upper lip twitched into a silent snarl when he saw Leah try to approach her. Both he and his wolf knew that Leah, his pack sister wouldn't harm her but that didn't mean he was going to be any less protective of his imprint after what she had just been through.

"Ok" Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, looking at Billy who was currently glaring at Old Quil much like the rest of the pack. Brooke was family, she was pack and they looked after their own. When Old Quil snapped at her he snapped at all of them; none of them liked it and he was lucky none of them took a snap at him.

"So, what do we do now?" Jared asked as he pulled Kim closer to him, the silence in the room enough that you would be able to hear a pin drop even without the use of supernatural hearing.

"Carry on with the meeting I guess, not that they deserve it" Embry clipped in a harsh tone, Paul still pacing the stage making it clear to them all that he wanted to comfort Brooke but backed off every time Jacob showed his canines when he approach the pair. The two of them were extremely close, hell if they didn't know how much she adored Jacob with everything in her heart then they would have thought the two of them had imprinted.

"Are we going to wake her up?" Leah asked, the rumbling growl from Jacob clearing giving them there answer.

"I take that as a no" Quil smirked before shaking his head, glaring back at his uncle who at least had the decency to look regretful as well as shameful for his previous actions.

"Look, since I doubt Brooke will want to come here again we might as well get it over with. We know her enough to give any answers" Sam stated, gesturing the elders to take their seats even though none of their wide eyes strayed from Jacobs' still wagging wolf.

"Are you sure?" Billy asked concerned, eying his son carefully as he did so.

"Do you want Brooke to have to suffer through that again, I'm sorry Billy but she's pack which means we look after our own" Sam stated, each and every pack member nodding instantly to confirm his views. Hell Kim couldn't believe how they had treated her, because what? She was white?

At that Billy nodded before telling Old Quil to sit, his tone tight with anger and the man hearing this didn't protest in the slightest.

"Right, so does anyone know how Brooke found out about the legend?" Sue asked curiously, this being a question that they all knew the answer of.

"Yep" was spoke around the pack before they all looked at each other. Who was going to explain about Brooke's gift? It would have been easier if she did it herself since she knew the most obviously, but since Jacob was silently snarling at anyone who got too close it was clear that wasn't going to be happening. Not that they blamed him, it was hardly his fault.

"How are we going to do this?" Embry muttered for just the pack to hear.

"I guess we'll just have to tell them what we know" Sam shrugged before turning towards Billy. "Do they know yet?"

"I haven't told anyone" he said simply.

"Haven't told us what?" Sue asked, Harry being an elder before having passed away of a heart attack. Sue had taken his place in his memory, none of them would ever think of taking that away from her. Plus it was useful to have a woman's perspective on things.

"That Brookes a seer" Paul snapped, anger still tainting his emotions but he had calmed down significantly.

"A seer, what on earth is that?" Sue asked, looking towards her son and daughter as she did so.

"A future reader" Seth filled her in, grinning when his mother's expression seemed to get even more confused.

"What?"

"She predicts the future, sees clips apparently of events before they occur. She's already helped us with a few situations involving vampires, hell if it wasn't for her we would have yet another vengeance filled vampire after us" Seth continued with a shrug, his grin growing when the elders looked at him with disbelief and awe. Yep, it definitely wasn't something you heard every day that was for sure.

"What do you mean she has already helped you?" Old Quil asked cautiously, still aware that the pack were still angry with him. To be honest he was angry at himself, his wife would be rolling in her grave if she heard how he had just acted. An apology was definitely in order.

"Urm…we had an issue with two vampires a couple of weeks back, she warmed Jacob about 10 minutes before they arrived so we had the element of surprise. Took them down with ease because of it" Leah butted in with a grin, loving how her new pack sister was making their patrolling not just a hell of a lot easier but safer as well. It was clear her mother thought of this as well by how her eyes lit up; she worried a lot Leah knew.

"Wow" was breathed around the room, each and every one of them curious beyond belief.

"How about the issue with the other vampire, the redhead?" Billy asked suddenly, having meant to ask a few days ago but he had been more than a little busy lately.

"The one because of Bella?" Paul sneered causing Billy to sigh but nod, "we still haven't got the bitch" was his answer causing Quil to snigger.

"Be nice, Paul" Brooke breathed quietly causing them all to look in her direction, Jacobs purr filling the room when he felt his imprints fingers scratch through his fur soothingly.

"Are we done here?" Leah asked since it was getting late. She and Paul had to be on patrol in less than an hour. She needed to get some shut eye beforehand.

"Yes, I think so. Son are you going to phase back now?" Billy asked Jacob but got no sign that the boy had heard him as the chestnut wolf continued to nuzzle Brooke with his wet snout causing her to giggle as she tried to slap him out of the way without any success.

"I'll get you a pair of cut-offs" Kim added in, "Jared has a spare pair in the car" she continued, kissing her own mate on the lips briefly before hurrying out at Jacobs nod.

"Wait up Kim, I have to unlock it" Jared shouted, quickly heading after her causing both Leah and Quil to make whipping noises.

It didn't take long for Kim and Jared to return, the elders making their way out as Sue made a comment to her children about wanting to know more about it later. At their nods she reluctantly left as well, Billy making a comment about Jacob taking him home since he needed to speak with his son.

"Shift" Brooke mumbled tiredly as she reluctantly moved away from his warm form so he could change back, the shimmer in the air instant before Jacob had her in his arms, not caring that he was naked in front of the whole pack as he did so. They had seen everything anyway, what else was there for him to hide?

"You ok baby, I am so sorry" Jacob mumbled in her neck before cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips against hers softly. Brooke could feel his limp member against her stomach, cursing the fact that it was unlikely she would be in the mood for some fun later like she had hoped for.

"I'm fine" she reassured him with a smile, "what he said just, got to me I guess" she muttered, knowing full well that he could hear but not caring in the slightest. She was sick of hiding her past from him; she just hoped that he wouldn't flip out when he heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, tell me what you thought! Hope you enjoyed. <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Sorry for the seriously long wait but I had my exams and they were my main priority. However, thankfully I have them over and done with for the moment so I was able to quickly type this chapter up and get it posted as soon as I was able to. **_

_**Thanks for all of you who took the time to review since for a writer to read how much you are enjoying their writing is incredible, ask any story owner and they will most likely tell you the exact same. So thanks. **_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy and give me some review to read. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p>For once Brooke woke before Jacob, opening her eyes only to come face to face with her wolfs hairless chest. She couldn't help but smile; each day that passed she soaked in the fact that she was happier than she had ever been before.<p>

Feeling the heavy but comforting weight of his muscular arm around her waist she curled into him, not being able to help but take in the sight of her man. He was lying face down on the pillow, his quiet snores matching his soothing heartbeat as she felt it against the palms of her hands as it thumped away within his firm chest. She smiled.

Relaxing back against his bed she couldn't help but giggle as she took in how small the bed was, hell it barely fit his massive form in it let alone the both of them. She was practically laying on top of him, his arms wrapped securely around her so she didn't roll off in the middle of the night by accident.

Licking her lips she carefully tried to detangle herself from her wolf without waking him, knowing that he deserved a lay in since he didn't have to be at school for another hour and a half. She knew the reason she was up before him was probably down to her napping at the meeting from hell, she knew something was going to go wrong and of course it did.

She sighed as she recalled it, freeing her hands as she repeatedly ran them over her face as she tried to wake herself up more. She tried not to take what Old Quil had said to heart but she couldn't help it, the fact that he had been dead on with his comment not helping matters in the slightest.

Gently moving Jacob's arm off her, it taking a large amount of effort on her part to release his hold she tried to keep her movements quiet as she threw her legs over the side of the bed before shivering as the cold floorboards hit her sensitive feet. She was just thankful that she naturally seemed to run a few degrees colder when it came to her temperature, it coming in handy when she was cuddled up against a smoking hot shifter.

Shaking her head she plodded a few steps across his room before slipping on her delicate slippers, finding instant relief from the coolness of the wooden floor before she made her way into the kitchen. She was actually in a pair of her own pyjamas for once instead of one of Jacobs shirts, but they had showered innocently and they were the first thing she came across.

They were a simple pair of yellow shorts with a matching tank top, a bright white and blue flower up the left hand side making them look innocently adorable. She knew it riled Jacob's wolf up no end to see her looking so pure, his wolf purring in pleasure as his wolf thrived in seeing her looking so vulnerable.

Apparently according to Sam it was down to the fact that his wolf adored the fact that she needed protecting. She had thought it made sense, Jared's own wolf being like that with Kim since she was so shy. She sniggered; Paul was in for one hell of a shock.

Breathing out heavily she mentally decided what to make for breakfast, knowing that Billy was going to be up soon as well so she needed to make extra.

Scrunching up her features in confusion she briefly paused in thought before heading to the stove, flicking it on before putting a pan on the hob. She for once didn't feel drained or exhausted so she was going to make the most of it, her visions normally took a lot out of her but it was nothing that a good night's sleep couldn't solve.

It wasn't long until Billy entered the kitchen only to freeze when he spotted a deep in thought Brooke sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming cup in her hands as she cupped it almost soothingly. It was clear that she was deep in thought, in her own little world as he wheeled himself in before taking note that she seemed to have something on the stove. How long had she been up?

"Morning" he greeted causing her to jump, her hot drink spilling everywhere causing her to yelp in surprise before quickly whipping her hands clean. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" he apologised as he watched her grab a cloth to wipe up her mess.

"Don't worry about it" Brooke waved off his apology dismissively before glancing at the oven. Seeing that everything was alright she switched on the kettle before turning to face Billy with a smile.

"Isn't Jacob up yet?" he asked curiously, his son normally having to be the one to wake his imprint up and not the other way round.

"Nope" she smiled as she shook her head, "he's still sleeping"

At this Billy nodded before taking a cup when she offered one, smiling at her in thanks. He couldn't help but think about how easy things had been since his son had brought her into their home, the girl always polite and tidy as well as helpful around the house. He had felt guilty to begin with about her cooking and such, but his son had let him know that his imprint felt nothing but contentment when she cooked so he didn't bring it up.

"So, what do you have planned today?" he asked her curiously, knowing that Jacob had school while she still had some time off.

"I planned to go get some supplies in LaPush before making a start on Pauls' house" she started, continuing when he raised a brow in confusion. "I'm helping with decorating his house for him, I texted him last night and he said it was fine" she smiled brightly.

"Oh" was all Billy could think to say.

A few minutes later Brooke seemed to snap herself out of it before heading into their bedroom, her slipper covered feet padding on the floor as she smiled when she saw that Jacob hadn't moved. The only indication that he had missed her presence was the slight tenseness of his form, his arm outstretched as if reaching for her. She smiled.

Making her way over to him she couldn't resist trailing her fingers up his bare back, her finger tips trailing along his spine as she saw a shiver run through him. She loved how responsive he was to her touch.

"Jacob" she murmured softly, letting her nails drag up the skin of his back slightly as she tried to rouse him nicely. She got a grunt in return.

Knowing that she needed to get him up so he wouldn't be late she leaned forward so her lips brushed his cheek before she let her teeth scrape against the shell of his ear. Seeing him twitch she let her tongue join in with the fun, sucking his lobe into her mouth slightly before nipping it playfully causing him to jerk.

"Sweetness" she soothed near his ear, squealing in surprise when she suddenly found herself pulled on top of him as he rolled over onto his back. His eyes were still closed but she could tell he was awake, a smile that he couldn't quite suppress on his features causing her to giggle childishly.

"Go back to sleep" she heard him mumble.

"While that's a tempting thought sweetness, you need to get up for school" she smiled, hearing him groan before he reluctantly released her when she squirmed slightly. "Come on, I made breakfast" she added, laughing to herself when she heard his stomach rumble.

Peaking him on the lips she darted back into the kitchen before he knew what was happening, hearing his growl of disapproval vibrate though the house causing Billy to flinch slightly in surprise while Brooke laughed gleefully.

"Everything alright?" he asked concerned, but soon shook his head when he saw a flushed but smiling Brooke enter the kitchen again.

"Yep, you hungry I made enough?" she asked as she grabbed some plates, Billy not missing the opportunity for a well cooked meal as he readily agreed.

It was only a few minutes later that Jacob entered the kitchen with a scowl on his features, dressed in a lose pair of jeans and a shirt. He hated wearing so many layers but it was necessary when he was out in public with so many people, he got more than a little heated.

Instantly spotting his imprint as she plated up some food he grinned, walking over towards her his arms wrapped themselves around her petite waist as he breathed in her scent. _Mm…_

"Morning" he breathed against her ear causing her to shiver in delight.

"Morning, sweetness" she beamed, tilting her head so he could bend down to kiss her sweetly before helping her with the plates.

"Finally up, son" Billy smirked as he watched his son help out his imprint, thoughts of the disaster of the council meeting still swirling in each of their minds. Billy couldn't help but be angry with Old Quil, even if he knew the old man had been through a lot, you don't treat a wolfs imprint with so much disrespect! Especially his own sons', the future chiefs!

"Unfortunately" Jacob couldn't help but grunt, taking a seat up the table as he slouched in his chair. "I still don't get why I can't just my GED and work from home" he scowled, thinking school was a complete and utter waste of time. I mean there wasn't much he could actually do with his life, he had a small but successfully running business so really were the last year or two necessary?

At this Billy frowned, there was no way in hell his son was quitting school like he wanted. He would most likely regret it later on and he wanted to save his son the regret that would surely follow him in a few years.

"No" was all he said, but it was enough to make Jacobs scowl deepen as he glared.

"Whatever"

"You know he's right, Jacob" Brooke butted in as she placed a plate of French toast with melted cheese and fried tomatoes with bacon. He couldn't help but groan at the sight and smell, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her down into a kiss as his way of saying thanks.

"It's only school, you don't like school" Jacob pointed out, Billy thanking Brooke when she gave him a plate which had a slightly smaller portion.

"Correct, but I don't have friends at school and I certainly don't have the brains for even a simple education" she confessed with a shrug, not seemingly bothered that she was putting herself down.

"Don't do that" Jacob frowned.

"Don't do what?" she asked curiously, grabbing a slice of her own French toast before taking her usual seat at the table next to her currently frowning wolf.

"Put yourself down"

At this Brooke smiled, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek before speaking with an amused tone. "I'm not putting myself down Jacob, purely being factual actually" she winked.

"What do you mean, dear?" Billy asked, not being able to help himself.

"I mean that I'm not very smart Billy, I guess it's not exactly my fault since my gift means I tend to spend rather a lot of time in the future rather than the present" she stated, having come to terms with it a long time ago.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Billy couldn't help but ask, never having thought of it before.

"Not really, I mean it's not like I need to get brilliant grades since money will never be a problem for me"

"Why?" Jacob asked, seeing Brooke suddenly blush much to his surprise.

"I guess you can say I am a very lucky person when it comes to the stock market" she flushed brightly, "so if you ever have any money troubles Billy let me know since I'm a wiz at investments"

At this Billy couldn't help but grin at, shaking his head as he found a part of him was relieved that he would never have to worry about his son financially. Not when he had a gem like Brooke by his side.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Jacob winked causing her to giggle, his heart thumping wildly as he shot her a grin before digging into his breakfast.

By the time it was Jacobs turn to make a move he watched lovingly as his imprint dashed into the bedroom to hurriedly get dressed, his eyes following her movements down the short hall before dashing into the small room that they shared together. He still couldn't believe how his bed could cope with the two of them, though if the alternative was sleeping without her then that was utterly unacceptable.

He was brought out of his musings when his father cleared his throat pointedly, causing him to tear his eyes from the direction where his imprint had gone in to look at his suddenly nervous looking father. "What?"

"Have you talked to her about the whole Council meeting?" Billy winced, seeing his sons eyes suddenly darken as they flashed with his wolf. He didn't blame him of course, but the elders were important to the pack and the fact that the pack currently loathed the elders' presence wasn't doing the tribe any good. He knew why of course, but still…

"What? Where my imprint was subjected to being tormented by the so-called Council?" Jacob snapped, already feeling tremors raking through his form at just the thought of it.

"I know it didn't go exactly as planned-"

"That bastard not only _insulted_ my imprint, he made her cry, feel utterly worthless and looked down at her as if she was shit on his shoe!" Jacob snapped as he defended his imprint, seeing his father flinch but for once not caring. "So no, it didn't go exactly as planned!"

At this Billy cringed, not knowing what to say since his son did have a point. Hell the teenage boy was shaking in front of him with the effort not to phase right there and then, it was more than slightly unsettling and he doubted he would ever get used to it.

The room was silent until a bang could be heard from the bedroom before a muffled 'crap' could be heard, Billy watching as his son made a move to get up only for an amused expression to appear on his face. He hadn't heard what Brooke had mumbled, but it was clear his son had heard perfectly.

A few minutes later a blushing Brooke came out of the bedroom with a bag dragging on the floor behind her, her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Jacob couldn't help but take her in, his eyes raking over her black tights, bright yellow shoes and light blue dress which made her look incredibly unique. In a good way.

"You look ravishing" he told her, ignoring how his father blushed at the hungry comment while Brooke waved it off.

"Yes, yes. Come on your going to be late and I need you to give me a ride to LaPush store" Brooke stated as she smiled brightly when he took her bag from her as well as grabbing his own, fighting back a wince when he realised he hadn't done his homework. Oh well, the teacher will live.

"How are you going to get back?" he asked her curiously, not wanting to leave her stranded.

"Sam said he'd pick me up since he has the day off work, apparently Emily is visiting her mum for the day so he said he has the spare time"

"And when did you arrange this?" Jacob couldn't help but ask, especially since he barely let her out of his sight.

"Last night" was all she said, "bye Billy."

"Bye, dear"

With a peak on his cheek Brooke sent a wave in Billy's direction before following Jacob out the door, smiling brightly as she took note of him holding her feminine bag. She resisted the urge to take a picture.

"You got your phone?" he asked his imprint with a pointed gaze. There was no way he was going to school if he couldn't text her, hell it was bad enough as it was without her being present.

"Yep, I even have the volume turned on" Brooke winked before fiddling with the radio. She had a feeling that today was going to be a good day, and she couldn't wait to get it started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wasn't completely happy with this chapter at all but I had to put it up as it works as a filler. The next update will be up soon hopefully and more of the plot will be happening since I have some ideas floating around my mind. Hope you enjoyed! <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey readers, **

**Well here is the next chapter, bit of extra plot for you all just to get you more involved in the story. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who took the time to vote, it really does mean a lot that you show you care and support my writing. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob knew he was in deep shit when he saw the expression on his teachers face, the fury and annoyance in her eyes telling him that he was about to be subjected to one of her lectures which lasted a good twenty minutes. I mean it wasn't his fault exactly that he hadn't finished the essay he was meant to complete for English, he had a lot on his mind and homework just hadn't made it onto the to-do list.<p>

"Again, Mr Black?" she snipped at him in a tone which made him want to roll his eyes. He didn't however; a twenty minute lecture was long enough that he didn't want her to add to like he knew she would if he acted out of turn.

"Sorry, Mrs" he lied smoothly, like he cared about one stupid essay.

"You know I am getting sick of this, I will be sending a letter home to your father" she stated, shocking him that he wasn't about to get an ear full. "Now…" he had spoken to soon.

It was actually a half an hour lecture, he timed it, and apparently she thought it was appropriate to give it to him in front of the whole class. He wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for the fact his pack brothers were practically pissing themselves laughing, muttering under their breath comments which only he could hear.

"So…" Quil started as they exited the room, a female student crying out in surprise when Jacobs hand snatched out to shove Quil hard into a wall. It didn't hurt him of course, they were shifters after all, but the sound of the impact sure would have sounded painful to a human.

"Fuck off, my dad is going to kill me" he muttered to himself, automatically reaching for his phone to start texting Brooke between periods.

"This wouldn't be happening if you had of actually done it you know" Leah taunted, smirking widely and if it wasn't for the fact the pack was just relieved that since Brooke had been welcomed into the close knit group the only female shifter was a lot more like her old self, before the whole Sam incident, he would have told her to fuck off as well. They actually _liked_ hanging around with her now.

"I was busy" was all he muttered, thinking about everything that had happened over the previous week.

"What, fucking Brooke?" Quil grinned, dodging away when Jacob made a move to smack him square in the face. "Or let me guess, you don't 'fuck' you 'make love'" he continued to taunt, Jacob making a mental note to kick his arse later on patrol.

"I would shut the fuck up, Quil" he threatened, his tone hard and cold enough for Quil to actually get the point. Even if he was sarcastic about it, making a show of zipping up his lips before throwing away the key.

"Fine" he sighed, before grinning widely. "You guys heard about what Brookes doing for Paul?" he asked randomly, Jacob already knowing but the rest of the pack present looked confused.

"What's she doing?" Leah asked confused, clearly stunned that she wasn't aware of her new friends' intentions.

"She's fixing up Pauls house for him, we think she doing it because of his imprint" Quil smirked, this being new to both Embry, Leah and Seth who were the only ones present.

"Paul doesn't have an imprint" Seth frowned. Had he missed something big?

"He doesn't yet, but you remember the bonfire when she said she was helping speed along the process" Embry stated, finally getting it as he suddenly looked hopeful. "You think she'd do that for me as well, I'd love an imprint?" he asked cheerfully.

At that everyone looked towards Jacob who shrugged, already knowing that if they asked the last thing Brooke would do was deny them if it was possible for her to help. She would be the alpha female when he took his rightful position; a thought which he knew wasn't that far off.

"Well?" Embry asked, suddenly nervous.

"You know how she is Embry, do you really think she would say no or refuse?" Jacob asked with a raised brow, smiling automatically when thoughts of his imprint crossed his mind.

"Nope" he grinned before separating for his maths class, Seth heading to his own classroom while him, Quil and Leah headed towards history.

It wasn't long until he got a reply back, his bag hitting the floor as he slipped into his seat next to Quil while Leah sat in front of them. She used to sit as far away as possible but they were closer now, it was a relief and all thanks to his loveable imprint.

_**How was class, sweetness? **_

Grinning at the text he instantly replied, texting her until his teacher walked in when he reluctantly put his phone away. He would have loved to keep texting her through class but he risked getting caught, the last thing he wanted was to get his phone taken away from him.

After what seemed like hours the entire pack met up for lunch at their usual table. It was strange for the pack to see Paul without a slut near him but it was clear he was taking this whole future imprint thing seriously, and honestly he didn't blame his best mate. He had hated, loathed the thought of imprinting when he was still fond of Bella but since meeting Brooke his life had been so much more peaceful, relaxed. She was well worth the pain and suffering he went through with Bella, Brooke was his imprint and his life and he would never be letting her go.

"You alright, Paul?" Leah asked with a raised brow as everyone took a seat, the table filled with food since the pack just tended to grab platefuls before shoving it in the centre. They found they felt more satisfied when they shared; they put it down to a pack thing.

"Yea, just wondering what Brookes doing to my house right now" he winced. He may think his house was a shithole but that didn't mean he wasn't attached to it, it was his home after all.

"Did she tell you what she was doing?" Leah asked and Paul shook his head.

"I trust her" he told himself, fiddling with his phone before everyone tucked into lunch.

By the end of the day Jacob was both dreading and looking forward to going home, not wanting to see his father since the school had both sent a letter and called him so he knew he was in for another lecture as soon as he set his foot in the door. He just didn't want to deal with that right now.

Shaking his head he couldn't help but grin as he took note of the nervous Paul who was sitting next to him in his truck, having gotten a lift with Quil this morning but deciding to hitch a ride with the future alpha instead.

"It's only been a day Paul, she couldn't have done that much" Jacob tried to calm his pack brothers nerves, looking in the back mirror and shaking his head when he caught sight of the rest of the pack following them. It was clear they were all curious to see what Brooke had planned.

"I know, but then again it is Brooke" Paul muttered causing Jacob to laugh, he had that right.

Paul didn't know what he had expected but once he was in sight of his house he couldn't believe his eyes, glancing at Jacob who looked just as stunned at what was in front of them.

"Holy shit!" Embry cursed; a very rare occurrence for the normally shy shifter as everyone got out to admire the outside of the now newly improved home.

The previous cluttered and overgrown front lawn was completely cut down and it looked as if Brooke had re-laid grass around the whole of the house, bright yellow and pink flowers lining a newly paved front path that lead to the front door which had also been replaced.

The whole house looked as if it had been redone; the wooden panels looked like they had been stained as well as the old ones having been mended in addition to the roof having been improved on.

"How long has she been working on this?" Leah asked gobsmacked, the small house from the outside looked incredibly gorgeous.

"She only started this morning" Jacob mumbled, still stunned until they spotted a grinning Sam waving them over.

"Dude, how on earth did she do this in such a short time?" Quil asked as he admired the house, it looked like a whole new building.

"Your mate Jacob is one authoritative girl when she wants to be, she had at least twenty men here working on different jobs" Sam shook his head, it had been surreal when he picked her up to see that she hadn't brought barely anything only to reach Pauls house to find a number of vans which all seemed to be waiting for them.

"This must have cost a fortune" Paul muttered in aware, tears actually in his eyes as he thought about how on earth he was going to pay for it. There was no way he could afford it.

"Something you don't have to worry about Paul" Brooke stated as she came round the corner, looking a mess but Jacob couldn't help but think she looked adorably cute. "So, do you like it?" she asked nervously, hoping he did.

"I love it, I…" Paul stuttered, not knowing what to say. "I can't let you-"

"Yes you can, I have money ask Jacob" she waved it off, Jacob shaking his head but briefly filling them in on the whole not having to worry about money aspect.

"Wow" was whispered around causing Brooke to shrug.

"Now, what do you think of the front path? I knew you didn't have one before but it was recommended and I didn't say no" Brooke asked as she headed towards them, smiling brightly at a still stunned pack of shifters. She loved that she could surprise them all.

"I…" Paul stumbled before grabbing her in a tight hug causing her to squeal. He had never had anyone who had been so selfless in his life before, he couldn't help but find himself emotionally speechless. "Thank you, thank you so much" he whimpered, the pack not knowing what to say since Paul had never shown such emotion in front of them.

"Oh hush, you're family Paul" she stated, looking at the rest of the pack who instantly agreed. They were, they were definitely family.

"Still though…" he trailed off, reluctantly putting her down when Jacob took her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

Pulling away she went about explaining the work which had been done, Paul and the rest of the pack listening eagerly as they couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the little house which looked as if it was a new model which had just been built. It was incredible to say the least.

"Now…" Brooke started, suddenly nervous again. "Do I get to do the inside as well?" she asked sheepishly, as if he would say no.

"I can't ask you to-"

"I take that as a yes then" Brooke cut him off with a grin, grabbing his hand before tugging him in the direction of his new house. "I need you to make a list of what you want to keep so I don't accidently get rid of anything" she rambled as the pack made their way inside, taking note that the inside looked minimalistic compared to the rest of the newly done-up house.

For the next hour and a quarter Brooke dragged Paul around his house, making him write down what he wanted to keep which unsurprisingly was barely anything. He didn't have many belongings, a fact the pack didn't realise until now. They were respectful not to comment though.

"Come on babe, we need to get going" Jacob smiled when he glanced at the clock, knowing that his dad was going to kill him.

"I'm surprised you actually want to get back" Brooke stated slyly, the pack laughing when it was clear she knew exactly about the lecture her mate got today in English.

"The longer I wait, the worse it will be" he muttered, his brows rising at the suddenly mischievous look on her features.

"I'll make a deal with you Jacob, what grades have you been getting?" she asked curiously, Jacob shrugging before replying.

"Mainly C's, couple of D's" he stated, not really caring either way.

"Alright, if you get your predicted grades up to a straight C I'll do that thing you want me to do in the bedroom" Brooke stated brightly, seeing his eyes widen before he got a lustful look on his features while the pack looked on amused.

"What bedroom thing?" Quil asked eagerly, wondering what sort of thing Jacob was into.

"Deal!" Jacob shouted with a clap of his hands, saying his goodbyes to everyone before grabbing a giggling Brooke around the waist and dragging her outside as if she was a child.

"You are a dirty boy, Jacob Black" Brooke grinned as she waved at a still stunned Paul as he had jogged out to say bye to her, still taken aback by her generosity. Normally he wouldn't have wanted to owe anyone anything, but with Brooke he knew she wouldn't hold it against him. She just wasn't like that and he loved her like a sister he never had.

"I'm your dirty boy, though" he grinned as he playfully snapped his teeth at her. "And don't deny it, you love it" he said smugly, Brooke rolling her eyes but both of them knew he was indeed correct with his assumption.

The drive back to the Black's didn't take long, a few minutes at the most and like Jacob predicted his father was sitting in the kitchen with a scowl on his features and an expression which promised a world of pain.

"Jacob" Billy spoke in a firm tone, having gotten off the phone with the headmaster over a couple of hours ago.

"Dad" Jacob winced, shutting the door after holding it open for Brooke who shot him a thankful grin.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Billy asked, watching as Brooke gave him a wave in greeting before heading into the bedroom to give them some privacy. He was thankful for her consideration.

"I know it's about my school work but I promise I'll do better, it's just with Brooke and the Victoria threat I've just not had the time" he admitted, thinking that honestly was the best route to take. He also thought it best not to mention the whole Brooke bribing him thing; he didn't know how his father would take that bit of information and would rather not embarrass the both of them by admitting it.

Clearly shocked with his son not trying to worm his way out of it, Billy shot him a calculating look before nodding. "This is your last chance, Jacob" he warned, his son nodding eagerly before rushing into the bedroom where his imprint was.

Shaking his head he sighed, hoping that the girl would be able to talk some sense into him for once. She seemed to be the only person who he actually seemed to care the opinion of.

With a sigh he scratched the back of his neck, hoping that Jacob actually kept his word when it came to improving his grades.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Next chapter at 10 reviews :P<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey readers,**_

_**Thanks to every single person who took the time to review since it really does matter to a writer to know how well their stories are going down. **_

_**I hope you are continuing to enjoy and review, sorry in advance for any errors since I didn't have much time put aside for re-reading this chapter before I posted it. **_

_**R&R**_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

* * *

><p>Brooke was in the middle of decorating a vanilla sponge cake when there was a knock at the door, her eyes glazing over for a few brief seconds before a frown graced her normally bright features.<p>

Putting down the marzipan roses she had been arranging on the layer of buttercream frosting she hesitantly wiped her hands clean on a cloth before approaching the door with small steps. She knew exactly who it was and wanted nothing to do with them right now. She had been having a good day; she didn't want it to be ruined so soon.

Knowing that she couldn't simply stand there all day due to him knowing that she was in since not only was there music playing, but he had clearly seen her through the window when she was swaying to the beat of the sensual tune.

Not to mention she wasn't a coward.

Swallowing thickly she hesitantly shuffled her way towards the door, wishing that instead of it being a school day it was a weekend. She wanted Jacob with her; he was her protector and her rock. She couldn't wait for the summer holidays to arrive; the quicker they arrived the better as far as she was concerned.

Steeling her mind for anything bad that may occur she resisted looking into the future, knowing that it would most likely end in disaster. She didn't know why exactly, but she had learned to follow and accept her instincts a long, long time ago and they had never failed her before.

With that she took a deep breath before opening the door, coming face to face with the man that had caused her so much emotional pain the last time they had met..

"What can I do for you, Old Quil?" she asked; her tone slightly cautious as she took in the elderly man in front of her. Why was he here? Couldn't he leave her alone?

"Brooke" he greeted, looking incredibly uncomfortable. "May I come in?"

Shrugging Brooke stepped aside after a moment's thought and allowed him into her wolfs home, glancing up at the clock before sighing in relief. It wouldn't be that long until Jacob got home, just encase something did happen.

Old Quil watched gilt ridden as the small girl propped the door open with a door stand, taking advantage of the rarely warm air before making a move to switch off the radio. When he had approached the house and saw her baking in the window with an airy smile on her face he couldn't help but take in how innocent she looked. It only made him hate himself more.

"So" Brooke started, "if you're looking for Jacob he's at school still and if you're looking for Billy he has gone to Sue's. He should be back in a few hours though." she blurted out, vaguely hoping that was the reason behind his visit. One could hope.

"I actually wanted to talk to you" he stated in a sheepish tone, watching as she seemed to add finishing touches to a cake that he couldn't help but drool over. He had after all heard from Billy how talented she was in the kitchen.

At this Brooke froze in her movements briefly, remembering the last time he spoke to her and that hadn't ended pleasantly at all. If she was being honest with herself she just wanted to forget it, pretend he hadn't hit a nerve on the first try.

"Really?" she asked guardedly, "why?"

"I wanted to apologise, what I said was completely out of line" Old Quil stated in a honest tone, Brooke shocked to find that he seemed to generally feel remorse for his actions towards her.

With a long sigh she heaved the cake she had backed into her hands before placing it in the fridge, thankful that she was the type of cook to wash up as she went. Emily on the other hand left it all to last, something that she would personally loath if it was up to her. But she guessed it was up to Emily; whatever worked best she supposed.

She wasn't the type of person to hold grudges, and by looking at this man in front of her she knew he didn't need any more grief in his life. She didn't want to add to it.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked as she sat down in front of him, pushing a slice of homemade Battenberg cake which she had gotten from the fridge as she did so. Food she found was a great way to help people open up, she had a feeling this man needed a good heart to heart.

"What do you mean? Talk about what?" he asked nervously, but took the plate she offered with little resistance.

"I don't mean to sound blunt or rude Sir, but it is clear that you haven't been dealt the best of hands in life" she stated with a soft smile, and just like that Old Quil found himself opening up to her as he confessed everything to her for the first time in his life.

Brooke took a deep breath when he had finished talking about the death of his wife, the grief and pain in his eyes making it clear that even though it had been years he hadn't gotten over it. Not by far.

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you, you didn't deserve that" he spoke hoarsely, lowing his eyes before snapping them open when he felt her small hand press on the top of his own.

"The pack doesn't hate you" Brooke smiled, seemingly reading his mind. "You need them Old Quil, you may not like to depend on people but their family and right now you need them more than ever."

"I've done just fine on my own" he groaned out, knowing as much as she did how much of a lie it was.

"Maybe, maybe not" she winked, leaning back in her chair as she smiled softly at him. "Everyone needs help Old Quil, even those of us who don't like to admit it."

With that on his mind Old Quil left with not only more remorse for ever hurting the poor girl, but his thoughts running through his head a mile a minute at the advice she had given him. Maybe he did need help; I mean he had always tried his best when it came to the tribe so maybe acting like an outsider all the time had been a mistake on his part.

Sighing, he promised himself to think it over, knowing that he owed the girl at least that. She had helped him when he needed it, when his defences were down and he knew he had to somehow make it up to the pale skinned imprint.

With that sorted Brooke glanced at her watch before grinning, grabbing her pea green coat off the hanger by the door before she quickly dashed out the house before locking it behind her.

Just as planned she saw Sam's truck waiting for her just around the corner, her hand rising to give him a wave before she slipped on her coat and buttoned herself up while opening the truck door.

"Hey Sam"

"Brooke" he nodded in greeting, glancing at her briefly as she struggled slightly to get into the truck but managed in the end. "Thanks for doing this by the way, I knew it was a last minute thing" he thanked her, sending her a grateful smile.

"It's no problem, happy to help" she winked before playing with the radio, a habit which he knew from everyone she had ridden shot-gun with was just something she seemed to always do. He didn't comment; she was doing him a favour after all.

"Are you sure you didn't have plans-"

"Nope" Brooke interrupted. "Jacob will live without me for a few hours" she added as an afterthought, quickly slipping out her phone as she sent him a quick text. "So, what can I do for you?"

At her question Sam suddenly got nervous, feeling himself flush from the base of his neck to his cheeks as he concentrated on the road in front of him. He couldn't believe he was going to ask her what he was, but he had no other choice since the Elders knew jack shit even though they weren't meant to be the ones with all the answers when it came to the pack.

"Me and Emily wanted to ask you some questions, if that's alright?" he asked her hopefully, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm not in trouble am I? If I've done something to upset someone-"

"No, no it's nothing like that," he quickly soothed her worries, his intention not to upset her. Plus Jacob would have his arse.

"So, what's going on? Is something wrong with Emily?" Brooke asked worriedly, she hoped not and she hadn't _seen_ anything. She doubted she would miss something as big as something happening to an imprint.

"No, nothing like that" Sam breathed, pulling up at his house as he jumped out of his vehicle before walking around to help Brooke down.

"Thank you" Brooke smiled gratefully, hating having to get down on her own from the massive trucks. Hell, she wasn't that tall!

"You're welcome" Sam told her, smiling at her politeness as he lead her towards his house.

"Hey Emily" Brooke waved as she entered the tidy house, instantly taking note of an incredibly nervous Emily who was holding out a basket of muffins. "Ooh, can I have one?"

At this Emily hurriedly agreed, having baked them mainly for Brooke but she knew the rest of the boys would finish them off in seconds. She wasn't as good of a cook as Brooke, but then again no one could beat her muffins.

"So" Brooke started, taking a bite of her blueberry muffin before complimenting a blushed Emily on how good they were. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Urm…" Emily stuttered before looking pleadingly at Sam who looked more than a little awkward.

"It's kind of personal" he muttered, seeing Brooke shrug and she continued to devour her muffin.

"Well clearly it's important enough for you to involve someone else, so spill" she told them, her carefree approach having both the current Alpha and his imprint automatically relaxing. Vaguely Sam couldn't help but think whether it was a trait that would make her a good alpha female, it would make sense.

"Ok" Sam took a deep breath. "Me and Emily have been having problems conceiving-"

"Aw, are you trying for a baby?" Brooke grinned as her eyes softened, "I love babies."

"That's good to know" an emotion filled voice cut into the conversation, both Sam and Emily frowning as a smiling Jacob walked into their house.

His eyes were wide with love and devotion as he heard his imprints words; she would have his pups one day. That was something he was sure of.

"Hey sweetness, what are you doing here?" she asked as she craned her neck up from where she sat on the chair, watching as her mate bent down to kiss her lovingly before pulling up a seat next to her.

"Sorry Sam, what were you saying?" Brooke apologised, looking at an incredibly awkward Sam who was shifting in his seat opposite her.

"Relax man, shared mind remember?" Jacob shrugged, seeing Sam glare for a few moments before he shrugged. He and Emily were beyond desperate now.

"Right" he breathed loudly before looking towards Brooke who was reaching for another muffin after passing one to Jacob. "Me and Emily seemed to be having trouble conceiving, we don't know why and Paul suggested that you might had some ideas" he rushed out in one go, taking note of Brookes wide eyes before she seemed to shake herself out of it.

"Haven't you spoken to the Elders, aren't they supposed to know all the answers?" she asked absently, Sam shocked that she didn't seem to be surprised with what he was asking her.

"We spoke to them but apparently there's nothing written in the journals, we've even both been tested but the tests came back fine" he stated with a slight blush, really not wanting to have this conversation.

"Of course they would be fine, Sam. I mean your wolves, the whole imprinting aspect I think is really to do with helping a wolf find its soul mate. Pups come into that equation as well, what with reproducing and carrying on the heritage and such." Brooke stated with a wave of her hand, glancing towards Jacobs muffin before picking out the blueberries much to his amusement.

At her comment Sam just sat their stunned, her own personal explanation both logical as well as making sense. Shit, he should have come to her first. "So, what do you think the problem could be?" he asked hopefully.

"I have a theory but don't take my word for it, ok?" Brooke stated, not wanting to get their hopes up if her theory didn't work out. It made sense, but she didn't want to give them false hope.

"Of course, what's your theory?" he asked eagerly, pulling an equally hopefully Emily onto his lap as he kissed along her scars soothingly.

"Right" Brooke breathed, straitening up in her chair. "I think that since you were first to phrase and not Jacob the fact you had to take on the responsibility of the alpha put a lot of strain on your wolf. I don't mean to be rude or blunt Sam, but you weren't _meant_ to be the Alpha. Not that you're doing a bad job or anything but it's Jacobs birth-right, not yours.

"My personal opinion would be that because of this, because of the strain on your wolf it instinctively knows that to be able to provide the best care and protection for its young it needs to be patient until its rightful alpha has control. I think that as soon as Jacob is ready, as soon as his wolf is ready, you won't have an issue with conceiving since your wolf will know the time its right.

"Please don't quote me on this though, like I said it's only a theory" she finished, the room around her completely silent until Jacob broke it.

"Well shit, didn't expect that!" was all he said, Brooke looking up from her now finished muffin only to find three pairs of eyes staring at her with shock. "You are amazing" he continued to tell her, the fact she sounded so smart an extreme turn on for him as he pulled her into a kiss that left her breathless.

"I know" she grinned, glancing at Sam only to find that the poor bloke seemed to be in shock. "Sam?" she asked carefully, cautiously.

"Thank you" he told her sincerely, reaching over to cup her hands in his own meaty ones. "Thank you so bloody much, Brooke."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter for at least 10 reviews so get typing! REVIEW!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews, I read each one and loved that you have been giving me some amazing support. **_

_**Anyway, this is only a short author's note to say thank you and that I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have been enjoying the previous ones. **_

_**Thanks again. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

* * *

><p>Brooke was heavily baking with Emily as the pack brothers slouched around Sam's house, her Jacob on patrol with Seth meaning that she was taking the time to help out Emily with making some food for the bonfire they were having later on. She couldn't wait.<p>

It had been Quil's bright idea to simply bring all the food around Sam's and Emily's to have it cooked for them so they didn't have to bother with the effort; the cheeky little bugger arranging it behind their backs and so because they knew it, it was too late for them to say no. She had wanted nothing more than to slap him upside the head, especially when he spoke smugly about her not _seeing_ his so-called 'smart' idea.

Shaking her head she puffed out a breath of air, drying her hands on the apron she had borrowed from Emily before she opened the over and the smell of roasted chicken filtered into the kitchen.

"Mm, what smells so good?" Sam asked as he entered the room, instantly heading over to Emily as he greeted her with a peck on the lips.

"Embry's chicken" Brooke replied with a smug look, hearing Embry whoop from the living room. They had all noticed how the previously shy member of the pack was finally becoming more confident; they had a feeling it was Brookes doing.

"It smells good" Leah smiled as she walked into the kitchen, it still shocking the pack with how she wasn't as bitchy anymore.

"Hey le-le" Brooke instantly greeted her best girlfriend, Leah pulling her into a hug that left her squirming from lack of breathe.

"So, what's happening?" Leah asked curiously, taking note of all the food as Emily was busy with mixing something that smelled more than a little sweet to her delicate sense of smell.

"Quil's bright idea" Brooke huffed before heading back to her tray of roasted chicken, grabbing a sharp knife from the side counter before caving it with a skill that Leah couldn't help but be impressed with. "The idiot thought it would be a clever idea to leave all the cooking to the last minute!" she growled out, all of the wolves laughing at how she resembled an angry kitten though none of them were stupid enough to mention it.

She had the food.

"Hey!" Quil called from the living room, he went ignored however.

"So, can I help?" Leah asked, instantly having everyone protest. It was a known fact that Leah couldn't cook for her life. "Fine!"

It didn't take long for Brooke to have the chicken Embry brought seasoned and cut, her fingers working effortlessly as she lightly fried the edges before dicing the chicken and adding it to a dish she already had on the stove.

"What time are we leaving tonight?" Brooke asked curiously as she added the sauce, shooting Leah a wink when she caught her staring at all the food with a hungry expression. There was definitely enough to feed an army.

"Shouldn't you know that already?" Emily asked causing Brooke to sigh, she hated to admit it but it annoyed the hell out of her when they assumed she knew everything.

"No, I don't tend to look at less serious things" she stated matter-of-factly, having the packs attention since they always seemed to become interested when she talked of her 'talent' as she put it.

"Why not?" Sam asked, curiousness tainting his tone.

"Think about it. If I spent the majority of my time in the future not only would I most likely go mad but I would probably lose sight of reality or develop a brain tumour from the strain it would put on both my mind and my brain" she stated in one breath, getting wide eyes looks in return.

"Seriously?" Paul asked concerned.

"Yep. I mean everything has a downside to it, my gift just happens to be incredibly risky if I don't keep it to emergencies or the odd flash" she shrugged, forking a piece of chicken before tasting it. She needed to add a little more salt, and maybe something spicy to give it that extra kick she thought absently.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Trial and error. When I was a child I feared for my safety as you all know, so I tended to try and see everything at once."

"So, what happened?"

"It starts off with terrible headaches, I mean like headaches which feel as if my skull is about to crack in half. After that I have trouble keeping myself in the present and so on…nothing major" she stated as if it was nothing.

"But you don't have trouble with that anymore, right?" Paul asked concerned, wondering if Jacob was aware of what had happened to his imprint in her clearly difficult past.

"Nope" she smiled, sending him a wink as he walked into the kitchen. "That was when I was inexperienced, I mean I understand where I went wrong so it isn't like I can't manage it anymore," she explained much to their relief.

Another hour passed before Quil and Paul reluctantly headed out to take over patrol from Jacob and Seth, both of them giving a grinning Brooke a peak on the cheek before waving to the others. It seemed natural for them to do so, as if they were silently thanking her for simply being there with them.

Brooke was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a muscular pair of arms wrap around her slim waist and a set of eager lips pressing against the base of her neck causing her to shiver. She had tied her hair up into a high ponytail, meaning her mates eager lips trailed over the back of her neck as well as his clear bite mark which possessively decorated her neck.

"Missed you" Jacob muttered honestly, he always missed her.

"Good patrol?" Brooke replied with a smile as she clipped a container shut, reaching over the counter to grab another before filling that one as well.

"Patrol is patrol, but we didn't come across anything which I guess was a plus," he shrugged, giving her one final squeeze around the waist and a peck on the cheek before slumping in a kitchen chair as he simply watched his imprint work.

"You know, you guys never told me what time we were heading out" Brooke stated with a frown, Embry being the one to answer as he still sat in the living room watching sports with the others.

"We have to head down earlier than usual since the Forks kids are going to be there, they tend to overstep the unspoken rule of where we have our bonfire if we don't get there first. Its irritating."

"The Forks kids have bonfires there?" Brooke couldn't help but ask curiously, that was something she hadn't been aware of.

"Unfortunately" Leah scoffed.

"They don't do it very often but Sue heard from Charlie that they plan to head down to the First Beach tonight," Embry continued, ignoring Leah's interruption. "We have to set up but they tend to stay aware from us which is a relief."

That Brooke could understand. Bonfires like these were the only time the whole pack was together so it made sense that it would be the best time to bond as well as simply hang out as a pack, having outsides interrupting that meant not only did they have to sensor their conversations but it meant that they couldn't be as open as they would be if they were alone.

So yes, she completely saw where they were coming from.

"I can't wait" Brooke smiled, trying to tighten the mood as she looked at Jacob adoringly. "I love bonfires" she stated, and she did.

"I think we all know just how much" Leah smirked, Brooke winking with a slight flush as she recalled hers and Jacobs previous hot make-out session.

"We can have a repeat of that" Brooke muttered to herself, hearing Jacob laugh huskily before she seemed to shake herself out of it. "So, what time?"

"Around nine I guess, we'll set it up beforehand but that's when we'll light it" Sam stated, brushing a lock of Emily's hair behind her ear causing her to smile sweetly at him.

"Cool, I can't wait," was all she said as a reply before helping Emily with the rest of the cooking.

* * *

><p>Jacob waited impatiently in his kitchen along with the other males of the pack, glancing at the clock before huffing when he took note that at least a half hour had gone past. I mean he knew for a fact that his imprint didn't take this long to change, and yet here she was talking longer that he would ever expect her to. He had a feeling that it was down to both Leah and Kim though, both of the other females in his bedroom changing since they had it in their heads that it would be a good idea to go for a swim.<p>

"Kim for the last time, I cannot pull off wearing this!" he heard his imprint hiss for the third time, the pack laughing lowly as they continued to pick up on the girls conversation.

"Oh shut up Brooke and put it on, I mean it's not like you don't have the tits for it" Leah hissed causing him to chock on his drink, Seth almost snorting at his sisters comment.

"It's not that, what I'm worried about is the fact that I my tits are too god damn big to pull this off!" Brooke snapped, Jacobs eyes widening dramatically and he suddenly found himself eager to see his imprint in this swimming suit.

"Why are you complaining?" Leah growled, "if I had tits like yours I would have them out twenty four seven" she stated causing the pack to cringe, she was their pack sister after all and the image was just not what they wanted to imagine.

"What? You can't be serious?" Brooke gasped, Kim giggling in the background and it was clear that she was simply sitting back and enjoying the show. "Leah! Leah get your hands off my tits, there not yours!"

At this Leah laughed manically, "whose are they then? Jacobs?"

"Laugh all you want Leah, but in the sack he _owns_ them" Brooke stated smugly, clearly having forgotten that they were able to listen in as a wide eyed Jacob was suddenly subjected to a lot of pats on the back.

What the hell was going on?

"Does he now?"

"Oh he does. You know I hear that blokes tend to forget how sensitive they can be when a girls aroused but let me tell you, my Jacob knows exactly how to-" Brooke stated to ponder aloud, only to be cut off by Kim's manic giggles that had Jared smiling.

"Yes, yes we both now know that Jacob is _amazing _in the sack" Leah stated with sarcasm, only to be interrupted by a moody sounding Brooke.

"Wow, wow what's with the sarcasm I hear?"

"Are we seriously discussing Jacob's bedroom skills?" Kim giggled; the pack all listening to the conversation with an eagerness which seemed almost perverted.

"Well we can discuss Jared's if you like, he any good?" Leah asked causing Kim to gasp and Jared to freeze wide-eyed. Shit, it was funny when it was about Jacob but he did not want the pack to be listening to his bedroom skills. He needed to keep up his manhood for fucks sake!

"Leave her alone Leah, I bet Jared is amazing in bed. He seemed like the sort of lover to take his time, you know get you really worked up before he-" Brooke stated, only adding to Kim's embarrassment while Jacob had to resist the urge to storm in there and fuck any other guy out of his mates head.

She was his!

"This is embarrassing" Kim muttered, but all the wolves heard it as they tried to reign in their amusement as not to get caught listening. It was clear Leah was aware but didn't give a shit which wasn't a surprise, Brooke and Kim however were a different story.

"Why?"

"I mean, it's private" Kim muttered, clearing regretting drawing attention to herself. "Plus, aren't we meant to be getting ready?" she swallowed thickly, clearly wanting a change of subject.

"Oh yea, so stop stalling and put it on!" Leah was back to arguing, again Jacob having to resist the urge to slap the girl who dared talk to his mate in such a way. He managed to resist however, knowing his mate could hold her own and would want to.

"Fine, I will put it on Leah but I'm telling you it will end up coming straight off. Jacob may like it, but there is no way he will let me where this in public" Brooke stated, perking Jacobs interest as he sat up straighter in his seat much to the amusement of his pack. I mean, how bad could it be?

"If he tells you to take it off then he's a jerk" Leah stated causing him to snort.

"My tits are practically going to burst out Leah, I'm not kidding. Look!" Brooke pretty much shouted, Leah's laughter filling the room along with Kim's causing Brooke to huff.

"Oh…my…god!" Leah burst out laughing, not being able to help herself.

"You know what, you're such a…" Brooke started, pausing to think of the correct term before settling with "child."

"Child? I'm older than you" she snorted, Brooke seemingly having enough as she ripped open the bedroom door and calling for Jacob as she stepped out of the room.

It was as soon as he caught sight of her he instantly felt himself grow hard, the bright yellow bikini showing off her long legs and flat stomach but he couldn't for the life of him take his eyes off her extremely generous chest.

Her bikini top was clearly one of Kim's, and since Brooke was a little…well lot more developed in that department it was the first thing that caught your eye. It left barely anything to the imagination and as soon as he smelt the lust and desire of his pack mates as they caught sight of her he was instantly dragging her into his bedroom before throwing both Kim and Leah out much to their amusement.

It was fair to say his threatening growl which rumbled throughout the house seemed to shut them up.

"You aren't going out in that" he told her straight away, his eyes still trained on her heaving mounds as he felt himself shift uncomfortably due to his cut-off tightening around his crotch.

"That's what I was trying to tell her, I mean look!" she told him, gesturing to her breasts which had a tempting amount of cleavage on show.

"Fuck" he muttered lowly, shoving her up against the wall of his bedroom as he pressed a thigh between her legs and cupped her breasts before he knew what the hell he was doing with his large hands.

"Jacob, what the hell?" Brooke couldn't help but frown confused, not realising his sudden actions until she felt his bulge against her upper thigh and caught sight of his hungry expression. "Oh."

"God you look so _good_" he grunted, pressing himself further against her before he growled when he heard Paul telling him that they needed to get going if they wanted to take full advantage of the bonfire. "Fuck off!"

Brooke couldn't help but startle slightly at his harsh tone, jumping in his grip causing a purr to instantly rumble from his chest to calm down his imprints racing heart.

"Sorry" he grunted, having forgotten that her hearing wasn't as good as his own.

"It's fine" she sighed, wanting to continue to let him ravish her but wanting to go to the bonfire. She hadn't been kidding when she had said she enjoyed them, because she did. "I really need a swimsuit though" she pouted.

They both broke apart when Leah burst into the room causing Jacob to snarl, Leah pausing mid-step for a brief second before shrugging it off.

"Here" was all she stated, throwing another bikini at Brooke with a smirk. "I brought it a couple of days ago" was all she said before dashing away from the room.

"Wait…what? Hey!" Brooke shouted when she put two and two together, realising that she hadn't needed to try on this too small bikini in the first place. "You just wait Leah Clearwater, just you wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little bit of humour, but more plot is on the way so don't worry. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews, I'm aiming for at least 15 for this chapter so get typing and I'll keep my fingers crossed.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Dear readers, **

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, and like I promised since I got at least 15 reviews for the previous chapter here is the next update. **

**Hope you enjoy, remember at least 15 reviews!**

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

* * *

><p>Knowing that his imprint would be arriving any minute Jacob allowed himself to relax his large form, effectively calming his wolf with the thought that she would be at his side soon where she belonged.<p>

It still surprised him no end of how dependant he actually was on her, how he couldn't be happy unless she was and if he felt she was threatened in any way then he instantly felt his wolf coming to the surface. However he found he didn't mind, actually liking how easily he could feel her emotions since it made him feel almost settled to know that she was bubbling away at the edge of his mind. It made him happy.

Shaking his head he let his eyes trail over to the smaller bonfire which was visible down the other end of the beach, it not being as large as their own but then again they had the whole inhuman strength on their side meaning that when it came to building a fire as big as their own it was hardly an effort on their part.

He knew that unfortunately Bella would be attending the Forks bonfire and he hoped against hope that she would stay with her own friend's for the night, finding himself not in the mood to be nice to her when he wanted to give all his attention to the girl he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Knowing though that it was probably too much to hope for he shifted slightly on the log he was sitting on before watching as both Seth and Leah set up the table where the food would go, the girls having said they would bring it with them as soon as they had gotten ready.

He had agreed along with both Jared and Sam reluctantly; not having wanted them to strain themselves but not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of their 'women are just as capable as men' speeches that they knew Leah would end up subjecting them to.

"You alright, mate?" Sam asked as he took a seat next to him, a wide smile on his face as he couldn't help but be relieved that he and Emily may be able to produce an heir to his family line after all.

"Yea" was all Jacob replied, "how you holding up?"

"Good, just relieved with the whole Brooke explaining her theory of what is most likely the problem. I mean it makes sense, doesn't it?" he asked eagerly, finding that he didn't mind talking about it now even though he had felt uncomfortable doing so beforehand.

"I guess, I mean when has Brooke ever been wrong before?" Jacob grinned, pride filling him when he thought of his petite but heavy chested mate.

"Exactly" Sam beamed, looking out towards the fire only for his gaze to travel towards the other party further down the beach. "You know I have no idea why they don't just go to their own beach, it's not like they don't have one down Forks?" he muttered with distain, taking note of how slutty the females were dressed as well as the smell of alcohol which their delicate senses could already pick up on. It was only half eight for fucks sake, wasn't it a bit early in the night for getting hammered instantly like they were doing?

"Because they know they would be watched" Jacob stated, which was true. The reservation not only trusted each tribe member unless the trust was broken, but they respected their privacy. The Forks kids were taking advantage of that tradition, meaning that none of them on the res liked it one bit.

"If they get too out of control Sue promised Charlie that I would let him know, he doesn't want them causing any trouble but is worried about us personally dealing with it," Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"What's he worried we will do, knock 'em out?" Jacob couldn't help but snigger, then again I guess they could all look incredibly threatening if they wanted to.

"I guess" he snorted before his eyes lit up, "guys there here."

Jacob quickly snapped his eyes in the direction of his imprint, and much like the rest of the pack took off in the girls direction when they took note of how they were having trouble carrying all of the food. Well, apart from Leah that was but she had inhuman strength on her side.

Unfortunately however it seemed that they had caught the attention of the human males as they walked past, but then again he had to admit they all looked amazingly stunning.

Kim was dressed in a simply black swimsuit which dipped slightly lower than he would have expected for her to wear due to how shy she was, but he had to admit it made her look incredibly gorgeous if Jared's expression was anything to go by.

Leah was dressed in a deep red halter-top and shorts while Emily had on a swimsuit which hugged her curves softly. It was his own imprint which took his breath away however, his eyes trained on her small form as she bounced behind the others while holding a number of containers in her clearly straining arms.

She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun which left ringlets framing her features. He could tell she wasn't wearing any make-up and he loved that fact, he loved how she looked just as attractive to him without dolling herself up like so many girls did these days.

Her bikini was a simple lime green, a strange colour but it suited her personality none-the-less and he had to silently thank Leah for picking her out swimwear which didn't leave him panicked that she was fly out of it. He had nothing against worshiping those breasts of hers, but that didn't mean he wanted others to get even a glimpse of her perfectly perky globes.

They were his, and his alone!

With a grin on his features he quickly adjusted himself before heading over with Sam and Jared who also approached the girls; all three of them frowning when they took note of the lust coming off the Forks kids as they approached their women.

"You alright, gorgeous?" he couldn't resist asking with a smirk as he quickly grabbed the containers out of his imprints arms with ease, getting a thankful look in return as she petted him playfully on his bulging bicep.

"Yep, sorry were slightly late but we had to pack everything up" she apologised as he lead her towards the bonfire, gritting his teeth at the comments he heard about his mate from the idiots laughing across the beach.

"It's no problem, we'll arrange it on the table and eat now if you want?" he asked her, watching as she went about setting everything up as soon as he placed the tower of food containers on the table.

"Yes" Quil butted in along with Seth, the scavengers instantly picking through the food. "God, aren't I just the smartest fucker ever!" he continued to groan, Brooke slapping away his hand when he went for a kebab her and Emily had prepared.

"Hands off, wait for everyone else" she scolded, it only being a few minutes later until everyone had full plates and was laughing around the bonfire as it crackled and burned in front of them.

They had managed to enjoy themselves for roughly two hours before Jacob caught sight of Bella making her way over, her sneer in his imprints direction as she played with his hair making him have to resist the urge to snarl at the girl. I mean sure he loved her at one point, he would freely admit that, but that was a long time ago and it was fair to say he was now successfully over it. He had his imprint to thank for that.

"What the fuck is that bitch coming over for? What happened to no out-siders?" Paul growled as he glared at the brunette, Brooke rolling her eyes before pulling herself out of her mates lap and grabbing Paul around the wrist.

"Come on, let's swim" she smiled, jealously sparking through Jacob but he didn't comment as he watched as most of the pack went off to swim in the sea for a bit. He had to admit it was a nice night; hopefully he could persuade his imprint to go skinning dipping with him later since that was a _very_ appealing thought.

"Hey Jakey" he heard Bella shout, his brows pulling together into a frown at the nickname but he didn't mention anything.

"Hi Bella, what you doing here?" he asked, cringing when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug that left bile rising up his throat.

"What do you mean?" she asked, Jacob not being able to help but glance towards his laughing imprint with envy. He wanted to be there with her, making her laugh like the rest of the pack was doing right now.

"Look Bella I think you should go back to your friends, this is a pack bonfire which means no out-siders" he sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair, making a note to take Brooke up on her offer for her to have a go at cutting it. She had seemed excited at the prospect.

Bringing himself back to the present he took note of how furious Bella looked, Sam walking past him to give him an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder to show his support. Bella didn't belong here; she wasn't a wolfs imprint meaning technically she was the enemy due to her vampire lover.

"You are my friends" she scowled, "come on Jake, I know you don't mean that."

"I know what I mean Bella," he stated with frown, hearing his imprint squeal as she was playfully thrown in the water by his pack brothers.

He signed, wanting to be there with her instead of facing a scowling female who had used him too many times to count.

"No you don't," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest before narrowing her eyes in his direction. "This is just that girlfriend of yours not liking us spending any time together."

"Brooke had never brought up my relationship with you," Jacob stated honestly, internally cursing his choice of words when he saw her eyes light up when he used the term 'relationship.'

"Whatever, look Jacob I haven't seen you in ages and the weekend starts tomorrow so I have decided were going to spend some time together, a lot of time" she stated in a snooty tone that had him slack jawed. "I'll come round tomorrow morning," was all she said before leaving, spinning on her heel before heading back towards the other bonfire without another word.

"What the hell just happened?" Jacob couldn't help but ask himself, still stunned with how Bella had just so blatantly disregarded his feelings yet again.

What on earth was wrong with that girl?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, remember 15 reviews for the next chapter and I hope you haven't all forgotten about a certain red-headed vampire…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Wow, the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was amazing so I have decided to get this chapter written up and posted even though I posted the previous one only a short while ago. **_

_**Keep up the reviews; I still can't believe I got a massive 24 reviews for chapter 35 so I am hoping for the same amount for this one. I had also tried to make it slightly longer as a thank you to every reader who took the time to type up an amazing comment. **_

_**Read and REVIEW!**_

_**Lots of love**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob couldn't help but feel his heart clench slightly as he took in the disappointment in his imprints bright silver eyes, her perfectly groomed brows pulled together into a tight frown as she straddled his thighs but no longer seemed to be in the mood for a morning delight. He didn't blame her, he sounded like a jerk.<p>

"You said you would take me shopping" Brooke frowned, remembering when Jacob had offered and she had excitedly accepted. Why was he suddenly changing his plans? Had he grown annoyed with her already?

"I know, but Bella's coming round and-" he started before cutting himself off when he saw his imprint making a move to get off him, his lustful mood already having drained away as he took note of her grabbing her clothes before throwing a dressing gown around her petite form. "Brooke," he tried again only to have a door slammed shut in his face.

Shit.

Rubbing his face with his hands he slumped back against the bed, his head hitting the pillow as he sighed out loudly. Fuck, he was in deep shit. Just the thought of his imprint not being happy with him was something he didn't want to even think about, let long have to suffer through it. Brooke had a way of making you feel guilty without even saying a word; you just _felt_ it.

Not knowing what else to do he threw his legs over the side of his unmade bed before rising to his feet, quickly tugging on a pair of loose shorts before pulling at his hair in frustration.

Heading into the kitchen he took note of his father sitting at the kitchen table in his wheel chair, a newspaper spread out on the table with a cup of coffee already brewed and in his hand.

"Morning," Billy greeted when he took note of his son by the door.

With a grunt Jacob sloughed opposite him, resting his head in his hands as he listened to Brooke banging around in the bathroom.

"What's up with you?" Billy asked frowned, stunned with his sons strange behaviour.

"Bella," was all he got as a reply.

"What about her?"

At this Jacob sighed, letting his gaze fall onto his fathers pursed lips before confessing. "She's coming round apparently."

"Why? I thought you were spending the day with Brooke?" Billy replied with a raised brow.

"I was, but Bella kind of invited herself over."

"I don't know why you put up with her company Jacob, I really don't. After everything she put you through she doesn't deserve to take advantage of you yet again, especially since the packs already dealing with the Victoria problem at the minute" Billy explained, glancing towards the bathroom when he heard the shower turn on.

They had very loud plumbing.

"I know, I know" Jacob growled out, "it's just….uh!" he snapped when he found himself getting frustrated.

"Well it's your life son, but I don't want you upsetting Brooke since I do actually want grandkids" was all Billy said causing Jacob to stutter with a blush, coughing awkwardly before trying unsuccessfully not to appear affected as much as he was.

"It's a bit early for that isn't it?" he spluttered out, running a hand through his hair due to his nervous habit.

"Maybe so, but if that girl castrates you for hanging out so much with Bella I won't be getting any" Billy muttered before wheeling to the sink to wash up his mug, Jacob not having the time to reply as Brooke came plodding out the bathroom with a blank expression on her pretty face.

Shit.

"Morning Billy," she greeted smiling as she walked over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning dear, sleep well?" Billy grinned, pleased as a punch that his son was actually dating someone that he approved of.

"Yep," she smiled. "You got any plans for the weekend?"

"Charlie will be round in a few minutes, going fishing" Billy smiled at the girl, watching as she was already hunting through the cupboards on her tippy toes.

"You had breakfast then?" she asked curiously as before she hopped up on the counter before she knelt up to reach the top shelf with a effort on her part.

"Not yet, we normally just skip it" Billy admitted, hearing her 'tut' causing him to shake his head in amusement.

"Nonsense, breakfast is the most important meal of the day" she stated before squealing when her knee slipped on the counter. Shutting her eyes as she prepared herself for the impact, only for a pair of warm arms to catch her only moments after she had made a sound of distress.

Opening her eyes she found herself gazing into her mates concerned brown ones, her lips not being able to help but pull into a smile as she patted him on the cheek in thanks.

"Really Brooke, I'm fine-" Billy tried again, watching as his son helped her down from the counter before easily reaching for the things she was after.

"So if I take the time and effort to make breakfast for everyone you won't eat it?" was all Brooke stated as she raised a brow in his direction.

Billy hated to admit it but she had him there, he would never turn down her cooking and he doubted that there were a lot of people who would.

"You've got me" he grinned, seeing her smile smugly before getting out a bowl and instantly cracking some eggs into it.

It was only a few minutes later that Jacob heard Charlie's police cruiser pull up outside his house, his sensitive sense of smell clueing him in to the fact that Bella was also with him.

He sighed; let his personal hell begin.

Hearing the knock at the door he pulled himself out of his seat before going to answer it, smiling when he took note of Charlie as the copper grinned in his direction. Fishing always seemed to bring out the positive emotions in both Charlie and his father he thought; they made sure to never miss a week.

"You alright, Billy?" Charlie grinned as he walked past Jacob, still not quite believing how quickly the boy had grown as the teen literally towered over him.

"Of course," was Billy's reply. "You have any problems with the Forks kids last night, I heard from my son that they were having a bonfire?" he asked curiously.

"Not really, the station only had one phone call when a parents son didn't turn up but it turned out that he was staying with a girl so calling was a waste of time to be honest. Can't really blame them though, the boy was bladed out of his mind," Charle explained, Jacob trying not to throw up as he felt Bella wrap her arms around his waist. It just felt so _wrong_.

"Well I had the boys keep an eye on them, they reckoned that apart from the fact they couldn't hold their booze they mostly kept to themselves" Billy explained causing Charlie to nod in agreement, jumping slightly when he took note of Brooke standing there.

"Oh, Brooke isn't it?" he asked, hoping he had the name right.

"Yep," she smiled with a wink. "You eaten?"

"I-" was all Charlie got out before Bella cut him off in a sharp tone.

"He hasn't, but I was going to ask if Billy would mind me cooking something like usual" she smirked, watching as Brooke froze in her actions before tensing ever so slightly.

"Like usual-?" was all Billy got out in a confused tone before she cut him off again.

"So, you don't mind do you?" Bella grinned, though Jacob took note that something about it didn't look quite right.

"No, but Brookes-"

"I'm sure Brooke wouldn't mind just cooking what she's already made and I'll do the rest. I mean it would give us time to bond, what with Jacob being _my_ best friend and all," Bella stated smugly, Charlie nodding along approvingly and it was clear he had completely missed how patronising his daughter had sounded. "You don't mind do you Brooke?"

"Of course not," was Brooke's tense reply. "I was making French toast but you are correct since I only got as far as to make several slices, I'm sure you will want to make something else."

"I do, I mean no offence but French toast isn't a well-balanced breakfast now is it?" Bella smirked, quickly getting out the ingredients to make her own meal since she knew that she was much more of a cook than the freak standing next to her.

"If you say so" Brooke stated evenly as she started to pack away the items she had used, afterwards taking her time with putting the homemade French toasts into a tray ready to grill for a few minutes to make them slightly crispy.

The tension in the room after the girls' interaction was suffocating almost, Charlie looking at the two with a smile and it was clear he was oblivious to his daughters' thoughts on the more petite female.

Jacob however found himself confused beyond belief, didn't his girl like Bella? I mean sure it was obvious that she was going through some sort of phase but he was selfish enough to want them to get along. Was that too much to ask? To be friends?

About twenty minute later Brooke placed her French toast in the oven when she took note that Bella was finally finishing up, having no idea why she had taken so long to cook up such a simple breakfast. Surely it would be cold?

"So, you guys think you'll catch anything today?" Brooke asked, trying to break the tension as she leaned against the oven with a pair of oven-gloves waiting beside her. They would only take a few minutes to harden a bit more before she would season them just slightly, not enough to make a large difference but subtle enough to give it that slight kick.

"We're hoping to, the weathers perfect for fishing so I'm thinking we'll catch some big ones" Billy grinned, watching as Bella plated up some scrambled eggs and toast before playing it in front of Jacob and herself. He couldn't help but frown in confusion. What about Charlie? He was her father for goodness sake! Was the girl really that petty?

"How was last week? Did you get a good catch?" Brooke asked as she kept the conversation going, leaning over to switch on the kettle as she waited for her timer to go off.

"Yep, brought home three beauties" Charlie grinned, childishly high-fiving Billy who was smiling just as wide. Charlie had to admit that when Jacobs' new girl was concerned she was definitely hard not to like; as long as you got past the whole strange vibe she to give off she seemed like a lovely girl.

"Three?" Brooke laughed in delight, "what do you do with them? Cook 'em?" she asked curiously, wondering if she would be able to get one off them if they were as lucky as they thought they would be.

"We tend to give them to Sue, she makes the best fish pie" Billy winked, seeing Jacob roll his eyes while keeping his eyes on his laughing imprint. It sucked that he was in her bad books he thought with a wince, using his fork to move around his food as he sent Bella a forced smile. She didn't seem to notice the difference as she smiled smugly back.

"Sue? Was that the nice lady that helped me with my leg?" Brooke asked, getting nods in return before she got a thoughtful look on her features. "I'll have to say thank you to her, does she like cake?"

"Her favourites a good old cream sponge" Billy winked, already following along with her train of thought.

Shooting him a thankful look she quickly slipped on the oven gloves just before the timer went off; quickly shutting it off before taking out the warm plates she had put in only a few minutes before as to prevent them from rapidly cooling the food down when she wanted them as hot as possible.

"Cinnamon?" she asked both Billy and Charlie as she cut the slices into triangles before plating them up, getting curious nods in return causing her to reach for the cinnamon before sprinkling a light dusting.

"So what are your plans for today then, Brooke?" Billy asked, watching as his son winced before looking down at his plate. He couldn't help but think it was incredibly strange that his son wasn't scoffing down his food like usual, rather simply pushing it around his plate to give off the pretence that he was eating when it was clear he wasn't.

"I was thinking about baking that cake before heading over to Sues, the diner isn't far is it?" Brooke asked worriedly, cursing internally at the fact she couldn't drive. It wasn't that she hadn't given it some serious thought, but what happened if she got a forceful flash that she couldn't prevent meaning she actually crashed into something. God forbid she actually killed or injured someone; she just didn't want that on her conscience.

"It's just down the road" Jacob cut in, not being able to help himself since the silent treatment from his mate was making his wolf severely discontent.

"Good," Brooke muttered to herself. "Good."

"Thank you" both Charlie and Billy stated as she placed a plate in front of them, both of their mouths watering as they quickly tucked in with groans of pleasure. It seemed to always surprise Billy how even though he was lucky enough to be fed frequently by Brooke he could never get over how much of a brilliant cook she was. She was simply a natural he thought with another moan.

"You're welcome," Brooke grinned as she settled down next to Billy since her usual seat had been taken by Bella much to her distaste.

Feeling her jealously rise Bella couldn't help but glare as she heard her father compliment Brooke on her cooking. I mean what was so good about French toast? It was basically bread for fucks sake!

Clearing her thought she instantly had everyone's attention, her gaze pointedly ignoring Brooke even though the girl hardly seemed to care. It only seemed to make her feel worse, especially since she was used to being noticed if she wanted to be. If she didn't she could get away with acting invisible, in this case however the girl just didn't seem to care and it ticked her off.

"So Brooke, you haven't been at school" she smirked, already knowing that the girl was an idiot and she planned to use it to her advantage. She vaguely wondered what Jacob would think about it if he knew? Something to ponder later she thought smugly, narrowing her eyes at the freak as she did so.

"Very observant of you Bella, I hear that you are a very bright girl" was Brookes reply, trying to keep the sneer off her features as she did so. She did not sneer, it just wasn't her.

"I am" Bella scowled, hating how easily the girl had seemed to change the subject off her so smoothly. "What about you?"

"Oh, school isn't my best quality by far. I missed a lot when I was younger, catching up was difficult" Brooke stated with a wince. It was only a _little_ white lie since technically she did miss a lot of school; it was just mostly when she was in her own head.

"Well thanks for breakfast," Billy interrupted, finding himself looking at Bella with disapproval at how she was trying to undermine the poor girl. He also wondered why his son wasn't intervening, though promised himself he would try and resist getting involved.

"You're welcome Billy, if you guys catch any fish though do you think I could have one?" she asked hopefully, it having been a while since she had made anything fish related.

"Sure" both Charlie and Billy agreed at the same time, taking a look at each other before laughing.

"I'll do that" she quickly took their plates when she saw them make a move to do so, knowing that they wanted to get going.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes now go get me a fish" she winked, rolling her eyes as they quickly caved and headed out.

Just as Brooke was collecting the plates, making a mental note that Bella practically shoved hers in her direction without so much as a thank you, she felt a warm hand on her wrist.

Instantly knowing who it was she let her eyes connect with her mates honey brown ones, seeing his pleading expression causing her to sigh. "You not hungry?" she asked, taking note of his still partly full plate and knowing that he was normally first to demolish it all.

Not wanting to tell her that he had simply gotten used to her cooking he shrugged, the fact she wasn't happy with him meaning that he simply couldn't find it in himself to be hungry.

"You ok?" he couldn't help but ask, ignoring Bella's glare which seemed to be aimed at him this time.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be ok?" Brooke questioned, lightly pulling out of his grasp before heading over to the sink and starting on the washing up. She couldn't help but make another mental note that it didn't seem like Bella was going to offer to wash up her own stuff. Bitch.

"I don't like you being mad at me" he admitted as he got up, moving over to wrap his arms around her waist and breathe in her scent. He was relived she was letting him hug her, to touch her, even if it was only a hug.

"I'm not mad," she admitted causing his brows to rise.

"You're not?" he asked surprised.

"More like I feel disappointed" she admitted, and Jacob realised that her being disappointed in him felt a whole lot worse than being on the receiving end of her anger.

"Disappointed?" he almost whimpered.

"Not in you, just that I won't be seeing you so much today," she smiled as she took pity on him.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I'll take you out" he promised, kissing her on the cheek causing her to hum with a nod as she continued to clean up.

He had better make it up to her tomorrow she thought, but hopefully he would keep Bella away from her since she really didn't want to be arrested by Billy's best friend for scratching the girls eyes out that was for sure.

It just wasn't her style.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, don't forget that showing your support in a review like before gets you much quicker updates since I know how you guys feel about my chapters. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey readers, **

**I know I promised this sooner and I apologise but again I have been kept busy at work, but to make up for it I have tried to make it slightly longer than my usual ones but when you get to a point in chapter where it feels like a good ending point then it seems like fate to finish it up there. **

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed and showed me their support since it really does help. **

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Paul," Brooke grinned when she saw her second favourite wolf approach her as she skipped over to him. It turned out that Paul had the day off from work meaning he had some free time; something she planned to take full advantage of since Jacob apparently would rather hang out with Bella than herself.<p>

Shaking her head she quickly pushed those types of thoughts away, knowing they would eventually upset her if she thought about them too much. She needed to concentrate on the happy parts of her life, she may not be comfortable with Jacob spending so much time with Bella but if it made him happy it made him happy.

"Hey button, ready to spend the day with a real man?" he smirked at her with a wink, sniggering when he heard Jacob's growl before the soon-to-be-alpha stepped out of his house with a deep scowl on his features.

"Careful Paul" he growled, watching as Brooke threw her arms around his pack brothers' neck much to his displeasure. He knew they were close and he cursed the fact Bella had wrecked his day, again. He knew this needed to stop, and he was thankful that Brooke wasn't bugging him about it since he really didn't know what he would say if she asked him of what he thought of Bella. On one hand this was the first girl he had ever loved, yet on the other he found even being in her presence for a few minutes made him annoyed with the girl. It confused him; he needed to think.

"Yea, yea" Paul waved him off before picking a squealing Brooke up and spinning her around much to her enjoyment. "You enjoy your day with the leech lover, and I'll enjoy mine" he winked, letting his hand slip further down her back causing Jacob to snarl.

Slapping his hand away Brooke giggled. "Come on," she urged. "You said you'd take me swimming," she pouted, Paul sniggering as she did so.

Giving a wave to Jacob he got a scowl back but he shrugged it off, it wasn't his fault he had turned down the opportunity to spend the day with his imprint to hang out with the leech lover of all people. It was just ridiculous.

Hopping into Paul's truck with a helpful hand from the wolf she grinned, watching as he hurried around the other side before starting up his truck. "So," Paul started. "What's first on the agenda for today?" he asked.

Thinking about it for a few seconds Brooke licked her lips nervously, "beach?" she asked causing him to grin with a nod.

It didn't take them long to get there, Brooke eagerly grabbing the bag she brought before she jumped out of the truck with a huff. She had only gotten a few steps however before she felt a vision coming on, internally cursing at the poor timing before she couldn't help but get a dazed off expression on her face.

"So Brooke, you want to go swimming straight away or-" Paul started only to take note of how quiet she was. Knowing how un-like Brooke that was he glanced in her direction only to freeze when he took note of her dazed expression. Shit.

He had no idea how long he watched impatiently for her to snap out of it, knowing not to try and bring her back to the present in case it was something important. But he knew as soon as he saw her flinch when she came back to reality that it couldn't have been good. When she started banging her head repeatedly against his truck his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey, hey, hey…you alright?" he asked her worried as he gently pulled her away from his vehicle, fighting the urge to snigger when he took note of her now mud ridden forehead. His truck really needed a wash.

"No," she moaned which instantly had him on alert.

"Leech?" he asked, his wolf already humming to the surface.

At this Brooke cringed, her eyes watering as she bit her lower lip as she looked up at him. Paul honestly didn't have a clue what to say or how to act, he had never had to deal with such an emotional Brooke before and to be honest he was way out of his element. He knew something was wrong, Brooke didn't just freak out over anything, but he had no idea how to approach the subject.

Luckily Brooke seemed to take pity on him, placing her bag back in the truck before pulling herself inside. She knew a simple day out had been too much to hope for.

Following her lead Paul pushed shut her door before heading over to his own, his hurried pace signalling his impatience as he quickly pulled his car into gear before glancing at a pale looking Brooke. He didn't like seeing her like this, and when her phone started bleeping he knew Jacob had most likely sensed her sudden turn of emotions.

He couldn't help but vaguely wonder what it would be like to have such a connection with another, such as his imprint. He knew he had one of course, Brooke was helping with that after all and he couldn't help but let his wolf bubble with excitement at the thought of meeting her. It made him grin, how he was no longer ashamed of his home, how Brooke had practically demanded to help him renovate it and he had to admit he was relieved that he had allowed her to do so. Jacob was lucky to have imprinted on her.

"You going to get that?" he asked, glancing in her direction when the phone continued to ring. "Want me to?" he enquired when all he got as a reply was a shrug as she leaned against the window and closed her eyes.

Reaching over he quickly flipped it open before cringing at how old the model was; he knew what he would be getting her for her birthday that was for sure. He just needed to make sure the rest of the pack was aware of it; he didn't want to go to all the trouble of getting her a gift only to have another one of the pack have the same idea.

"Brooke? Is everything alright baby, your emotions went-" was all Paul let a panicked Jacob get out before cutting him off.

"It's Paul" he grunted, glancing in Brooke's direction again only to see she hadn't moved. "Brooke's fine" he added as an afterthought.

"Then why isn't she answering the phone!" Jacob snapped.

"Oh I'm fine by the way, don't worry about me" he huffed, knowing he was being a jerk but not giving a shit. It was the boys' fault he hadn't been with her when it happened; there was no way he was getting spoken to as if it was his fault his mate wasn't speaking to him at the moment.

"Paul, you will tell me!"

Feeling a shudder go through him Paul was stunned when he felt his wolf respond almost instantly, and even as he tried to fight it he found himself responding. Had Jacob seriously just alpha ordered him? What the hell?

"She had a vision and looks pale, I'm driving us to Sam's" he stated almost in a growl, his wolf at the surface before he managed to shake off the feeling of being controlled. He needed to inform Sam of this, was Jacob finally coming into his heritage?

"Shit," he heard Jacob hiss. "I'll be there in ten minutes, don't start without me" was all he said before hanging up, Paul rolling his eyes before shutting off her phone with a _click_. She really needed another one.

Shaking his head it wasn't long until Paul was pulling his truck into Sam's, having called him earlier to inform his current alpha about what had happened. He had heard the worry in Sam's tone when he asked if Brooke had talked about it, which he had responded that she hadn't said a word since she had gotten back into his truck. To be honest it was freaking him the fuck out.

"Right, come on" he murmured as he plucked Brooke easily out of his truck, hearing Jacob quickly dash out only to gently pull her into his arms. The girl was tiny compared to them.

As soon as Jacob had his mate safely in his arms he felt his wolf relax, purring in a soothing manner as he felt her wrap her much more delicate body around his own. Her legs found themselves around his waist while her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, her face buried in his chest as she let his rumbling purr drive away the images which had only recently flooded her mind.

She knew she was about to ruin everyone else's day.

"You ok, baby?" Jacob asked her after a few minutes, the rest of the pack present except Leah and Quil inside since they were on patrol. Whoever took over from them would fill them in on what his imprint had seen if it was important, and he knew just from one look at her that it had to be serious.

"It's bad Jacob, really bad" she mumbled as he carried her inside Sam's, Paul right on his heels before he nodded in greeting when he saw his current alpha.

Brooke was just about to fill them in when she stiffened; hearing a female voice which she found herself responding to negatively. She couldn't believe this, why the hell had he brought her here? He knew she didn't feel comfortable with sharing her visions and yet here the girl who was after her man was sitting at the table with the rest of the pack. She only felt _slightly_ smug over the fact that no one looked pleased to see her, she fought back a grin. That would be childish after all.

Slipping down his body Brooke made her way over to Seth, the sweetest of the pack to give him a hug which he instantly returned, even if he was a tad confused.

"What's she doing here?" Brooke breathed, just low enough for him to hear since even he had to bend down to pick up on her mumbled words.

"Jacob brought her" he shrugged as he ran his fingers gently down her back, giving Jacob a shrug when he saw her mate staring at him with envy.

"Uh, Brooke" Sam drew her attention nervously. "Do you want her to leave?" he asked, moving his head in Bella's direction. She had to admit she enjoyed the offended looked on Bella's face slightly before she nodded, she didn't like the girl and didn't trust her either.

"Wait, what?" Bella snapped. "You can't kick me out just because she asked for it!" she demanded, Sam rolling his eyes while Seth snorted. It had been a surprise for everyone when Seth, Bella's previously strongest member who wanted to help her, took Brooke's side almost instantly. It really showed how far pack loyalty went.

"I can and I am, you need to leave Bella" Sam told her, crossing his arms over his bare chest in a manner which screamed 'do as it say or else.'

Realising that talking to Sam wasn't the best way to get what she wanted she turned her attention towards Jacob, only to see him frowning at Brooke. She couldn't help but have to hide a smirk, knowing that it wouldn't be long until she got what she wanted.

"Why can't she stay Brooke, she's pack?" he asked with a frown, Brooke swallowing back her anger as she faced her mate blankly. The rest of the pack cringed, but decided not to get involved.

"Why is she pack, Jacob?" Brooke asked in monotone. It had been something she had wondered for a while now, he says that the girl is pack and yet why is that? Because he once loved her? Because he felt sorry for her? Because having imprinted wasn't enough for him? She wanted, no she _needed_ to know.

At her question Jacob couldn't help but come across a brick wall, opening his mouth to reply only to close it when he didn't have a reply. Why was she pack? He didn't love her anymore, he cared for her somewhat yet since you couldn't just turn off the emotions you felt for someone just like that, but what else other than being his friend linked her to the pack?

"She means a lot to me" he told her pathetically, the rest of his pack brothers cringing further when she saw Brookes jaw tense.

"Really?" she asked. "Can I ask how much?"

"She's my friend Brooke, I'm not giving that up" Jacob muttered under his breath, but she heard him just fine. She knew how much the girl meant to him but she hadn't realised just how much, she also hadn't expected it to hurt so god damn much that she would always be competing with another girl for his affections.

Running a hand across her face she couldn't help but think how much she had been kidding herself when she thought she had her happily-ever-after, since right at that minute she felt as if someone had just ripped out her heart and butchered it right there and then.

Sometimes she hated her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the wait, please let me know what you thought. Review!<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey readers, **

**I know that I haven't been updating as much as you would like and I do feel really guilty about it since I know how frustrating it can be waiting for a writer to upload. But I owe you an explanation which is simply that not only have I been concentrating more on my other story – the God and Goddess of War – but I have had a lot of work on lately and just haven't found the time. **

**Anyway, I hopefully will be updating more frequently since I know exactly where I want to take this story and how to mould it into what I want. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm serious. I was curious as to what you guess thought, logged onto fanfiction before bursting into a grin when I saw all the fabulous comments. I looked and swore to myself to get this chapter up ASAP for you guys. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

* * *

><p>The room seemed to go quiet after that declaration; Jacob knowing as soon as the words passed his lips that he had only made his relationship with Brooke worse. He didn't like it, didn't like how he could <em>feel<em> how badly he seemed to be hurting her and not having a clue in the world of how to make it better.

"Brooke…" was all he got out before his girl quietly slid past everyone and slid into the bathroom, the door shutting with a gentle click as the room remained silent.

"Well, you fucked up there mate" Paul snorted after a few minutes had gone by, but even the most vicious member of the back looked unnerved by what was happening in front of him.

Jacob couldn't even bring himself to growl as he slumped down in a seat and ran a hand through his ink black hair. How had he messed up so suddenly? And more importantly, how on earth did he fix his mistake?

"God, she is such a drama queen."

At Bella's muttered comment it seemed everyone turned to glare in her direction, suddenly making her seem very small as even the kind hearted Seth had narrowed his eyes at her. It was surreal.

"I think it would be best if you left, Bella" Emily finally worked up the courage to ask, her hand slipping into Sam's as she drew courage from him. She as well didn't like this sudden turn of events.

Bella's eyes widened in shock at the request before she shrugged it off, "I'm fine here, Emily."

"Maybe," the current alpha female murmured. "But I really think it would be best for everyone if you spent some time away from the pack" she suggested before glancing around to see if everyone else agreed. The nods from the other wolves said as much.

Sensing this as well Bella huffed, standing to her feet with a sneer before stomping over to where Jacob was still sloughed in his seat with a pained expression on his face. "Are you going to let them kick me out?" she demanded causing Jacob to shrug.

"Honestly Bella, I think it's for the best at the moment" he finally related causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief that Jacob had made the obviously right choice and that he wasn't going to make things worse by sticking by Bella when his own mate was in such a state over it.

Shock filled Bella before she hissed; making a move to leave the house but not before she threw a comment over her shoulder. "Whether you admit it or not Jacob I know you still care about me, if not you wouldn't have told you're so called girlfriend how much you care about me to her face."

No one stopped her as she left, not that she really expected it but even so Bella knew that she was indeed right about her feelings for Jacob and his for her. If you loved someone you didn't treat them like that. So with that she headed to her truck with a grin on her face, not realising just how hypocritical she was actually being.

Back in Emily's and Sam's house the atmosphere was tense, and it wasn't until Jacob finally couldn't take it anymore and rose from his seat before practically sprinting to the bathroom which Brooke had yet to come out from.

The rapid knocking on the door broke through the silence as Jacob shifted nervously on his feet. "Brooke? Baby, are you ok?"

Hearing her mutter something under her breath Jacob frowned before pressing his ear against the door, his sensitive hearing for once failing him as she spoke too quietly for even him to understand.

"Brooke?"

Knowing that she couldn't hide away for much longer Brooke glanced at the door where she knew her mate was standing on the other side of, her face falling slightly when she remembered his words. Did he really care that much about Bella, another girl?

Splashing some water on her face Brooke patted herself dry before taking a deep breath. While she wanted do nothing more than to go back to Jacobs and burry herself under his sheets and simply finish this crappy day, she knew her vision was too important not to share with the rest of the pack. It felt as if it was her duty to look after them, to help when out whenever she could. She wasn't going to let them down if she could help it, not when she classed them all as close family.

Steading herself, preparing to face Jacob and not break out in a smile at the simple sight of him, Brooke unlocked the door before opening it only to come face to face with a very concerned looking wolf. If anything he looked worse that she felt.

"Hey baby," Jacob spoke softly, as if he was afraid that he would startle her.

Not knowing how to react Brooke simply nodded slowly before slipping past her mate, keeping far enough away not too touch him as she wasn't sure she would be able to remain stern if they touched. When he touched her she melted, it was as simple as that.

Jacob on the other hand couldn't help but feel a bolt of pain rush through him as his heart clenched when his mate stepped away from him. Had he really wrecked things between them? And for what, Bella? Because even though he still thought of her as a friend if it came down to it he knew Brooke meant so, so much more to him then Bella ever had, ever would.

He really needed to make sure she knew that.

Walking into the living room where everyone seemed to have relocated to Brooke nervously played with her hands in front of her, Jacob closely on her toes as he remained as close as he dared with Brooke being as pissed off with him as she was. In any other situation it would have seemed hilarious that one of the most muscular and power wolves of the pack was tiptoeing around such a tiny framed female such as Brooke.

"You ok, button?" Paul was first to break the silence causing Brooke to nod.

"Urm…where's Bella then?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Gone" Jacob spoke up in an instant, wanting her to talk to him even if it was only a few words. She could be angry with him, she could shout at him but when Brooke was upset he realised she just seemed to shut herself down and if anything that was a hell of a lot worse. He would rather she was in his face screaming then be as quiet as she was.

"Oh,"

Wanting to distract her Sam got straight to the point to what had been the reason for the meeting to be called in the first place, hoping that Jacob would be able to fix this quickly since he knew Brooke wasn't the sort of person to hold grudges, but that didn't mean she was a push over. It was one of the reasons he thought she worked so well with Jacob, what with at time Jacob being sometimes on the selfish side and Brooke being one of the most generous people he had ever met. They worked.

"Do you want to share your vision, Brooke?"

Glad for the distraction Brooke nodded. "We have a problem. The red-headed vampire-"

"Victoria" Seth buttered in causing Brooke to nod rapidly.

"Yea, Victoria I think is planning a newborn army to get her revenge" Brooke replied bluntly, not knowing how else to put it. It wasn't something you could really edge around.

It was quiet before Sam released a large sigh. "Fuck," was all he could think to say.

"Damn right fuck!" Paul snapped. "This is bullshit! We have to go into some crappy war and for what, _Bella?"_ he snorted.

The pack didn't seem to be listening as they were all lost in their own thoughts on the impending battle that they were all going to have to face. Not one of the pack asked her if she was sure, not displaying a single doubt since they trusted her impeccably. If Brooke told them to expect a war, they were going to have to prepare for the battle which seemed to be well on the way.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to Jacob's house was tense to say the least, Brooke leaning her head against the cool window as she closed her eyes, trying to ignore what the day had brought.<p>

Sam had planned for them to have a more business like meeting in a few days to really discuss in detail of what was going to occur and what needed to be done. He had asked her to see if she could keep an eye out for any visions she might get, and while it was possible for her to force them it was the last thing she wanted to do. It could really screw up your head if you spent too much time in the further and not enough in the present, realities soon start to blur.

She knew why he had asked though and she had replied that she would do her best, telling him anything new she found out the moment she _saw_ it. It was the best she could do in the situation though and she hoped it was enough.

When experiencing glimpses of what she knew would happen it didn't made it any easier on her when it came to experiencing it in the real life, if anything at times it made her feel worse. When she was a child and she saw how her father wanted to force himself on her, to make her beg for him to stop even though he never had the intention of doing so. Even though thankfully she had managed to avoid it that didn't mean she didn't experience it, have it as a memory even though it never happened in the present.

At times like that her so called gift was more like a curse from hell.

Pulling into his drive Jacob stole yet another glance towards his mate, taking the opportunity to take her all in as he felt his whole face soften at the sight of her. He had really fucked this up and he needed to sort it out before it got any worse. He couldn't handle her hating him, he just couldn't.

With that on his mind he shut off the engine before opening his mouth to speak to his darling mate, only to find her fast sleep. Not being able to help himself he felt a smile appear on his lips before he quickly got out of his side of the car, heading over to his mate's side as silently as possible since he didn't want to risk the chance of waking her.

He knew he was probably pushing his luck as he swept her into his arms, feeling her instinctively curl against him as he savoured the touch that he had been prevented from since the morning when he first broke the news to her that he had made plans over the ones he had already promised her. Really, what on earth had he been thinking?

Breathing in her scent he carried her into the house, his sensitive hearing picking up on his dads light snoring as he made his way towards his bedroom. She could be angry with him in the morning, but right now he knew it would be the best for the both of them if they could spend the night together since he knew his wolf would allow nothing less.

Not to mention feeling the brunt of her anger would be a hell of a lot better than the silent treatment, he couldn't handle her shutting him out like she was. He knew of her past, he wanted to be there to take the pressure off, not to put more onto his delicate little mate.

He suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Like?<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews, I love them more. This chapter is a tad shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoy it anyway, sorry about that but when you find a good ending point the rest is history. **

**Anyway, keep up the great reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

* * *

><p>Brooke knew it had to be early when she heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand, effectively arousing her from her sleep. The fact that she was sprawled across Jacobs bare chest, her cheek pressed against his naturally heated skin, gave her a feeling of home that she craved. At that moment all the pain and doubts left her mind as she allowed herself to soak up the feeling she loved.<p>

She knew as soon as she had felt herself nodding off in the car that the likelihood of her not waking up to Jacob was incredibly low, and while she knew that her mate seemed to feel some guilt of how he handled the situation the day before that didn't mean it served to make her feel any better about it.

It was the fact that he had finally admitted to how much he cared for another girl, another girl that he had once loved with all his heart, that had finally made her realise that she would probably never be the only one that would be his world as he was hers. She loved him, adored him with everything she held dear to her but the last thing she wanted was to become a doormat and allow herself to be trampled on. She knew Jacob wouldn't do it on purpose, he was far from cruel, but when it came to relationships he was just as new to the whole concept as she was.

Wanting to do nothing more than push aside all the feelings of doubt and insecurity Brooke knew it wouldn't do her any good in the long run. She wouldn't push Jacob away that was for sure, she didn't even think it would be possible for her to do such a thing, but with this battle coming up she wanted to make sure he knew she was there for him, that she always would be.

She wasn't like Bella, wanting what she couldn't have like forbidden fruit. Jacob was everything to her and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight. She had waited years for this, she wasn't the sort of person to simply give up and she wasn't going to.

Stretching out Brooke reached over Jacob before grabbing her phone, glancing at the slightly fussy screen before seeing Leah's name. Frowning Brooke glanced up Jacobs body before grinning when she caught sight of her mate, his mouth open as his light snores filled the room, his grip on her not tight but firm.

Not having the heart to wake him she slipped out of his grip before finding her slippers on the floor, not wanting to disturb her mate by waking him up.

She was in the kitchen when she hit redial, it only being a few seconds until she was greeted with Leah's pissed off voice. She rolled her eyes. "What's this about a bloody war?"

"Good morning to you to Leah," Brooke sighed.

"Yea, yea" Leah waved it off. "Seriously girl? You weren't kidding about Victoria coming?" she asked suddenly serious.

"Nope, unfortunately. I didn't see a lot but I saw enough to grasp onto the fact we don't have that long to prepare. It may be to do with the Cullen's but we don't have any other way not to get involved."

"You sure about that?" Leah scowled down the phone. "Can't we just give her the bitch?" she asked hopefully. Bella out of their lives would be a very good idea, it would suit everyone as far as she was concerned.

"I don't think that's going to be happening any time soon" Brooke rolled her eyes with a smile. "I thought you would be pumped up for a fight?"

"Don't get me wrong, kicking some vampire arse would be fucking awesome" Leah smirked. "But not for that leech fucker."

Shaking her head bewildered Brooke leaned back in her chair, her phone still pressed to her ear as she tried to stifle her laugh. She loved Leah's personality, it was refreshing to be around somebody so bluntly honest, who didn't have any secrets.

"What are you doing today?" Brooke changed the line of conversation to something a little less vicious. It was still early in the morning after all, not to mention she would rather discuss something lighter.

"Got a shift at mum's diner for a few hours, going to be a drag" Leah admitted.

"You want me to keep you company?"

"You sure?" Leah asked brightly. "Don't you want to spend the day with lover boy instead?"

At that Brooke couldn't help but frown, running a hand through her hair before sighing down the phone. "Jacob has patrol."

"Oh yea," Leah felt the need to slap herself for even asking. "Duh," she snorted. "Sure, I'll see you there in an hour then?"

"Yep," Brooke grinned before hanging up. She could do with a distraction.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Sue's diner an hour and a half later Brooke couldn't help but smile and greet Leah with a wave as she spotted her best female friend leaning on the counter, a bored expression on her face before she caught sight of her.<p>

Jacob hadn't been pleased when she had woken him up and informed him of her plans, but he knew he had patrol and had offered to give her a life which she was thankful for. Sometimes she loathed the fact she wasn't able to drive.

"Hey girl," Leah grinned. "You're late."

Brooke shrugged as she pulled herself onto a bar stool. "Sorry, I had to wait until Jacob gave me a lift so I didn't have to walk."

"Why don't you just get a car, or learn to drive. I can teach you if you want?" Leah offered.

Brooke winced. "I can't."

"Why not?"`

"What if I had a vision behind the wheel? I would lose control of the car and either kill myself or someone else."

Brooke could tell how taken aback Leah was and she once again had to remind herself that not everyone was aware of just how much her gift affected her life on a day to day basis. She didn't mind, relieved she had it to begin with, but at times it could be a real nuisance.

"Really? Wow, that sucks."

Rolling her eyes at her friends bluntness Brooke ran a hand through her hair. "I don't mind, it's annoying but I deal," she shrugged.

It didn't take long for Leah to get distracted by a customer leaving her on her own for a bit, well that was until Sue seemed to appear from behind the back and caught sight of her immediately.

Coming over with a smile Brooke couldn't help but return it. "Hey sweetie, it's Brooke isn't it?" Sue asked, hoping she had remembered the name right.

"Yep," she nodded. "Thank you again for helping me out before," she felt the need to thank the woman again. She knew it must have been a stressful thing for her to do when she had helped her out with her leg. She was extremely thankful.

Sue simply waved her off. "Oh I was glad I could help. Now why hasn't my so-called daughter offered you a beverage?"

"Because you're lovely daughter is making you money!" Leah called back from the other side of the diner.

Rolling her eyes Sue turned her attention back to Brooke. "Would you like something to drink, Brooke?"

Shaking her head she watched as Sue seemed to look her over before shrugging, going along her own businesses while Brooke sat alone. She didn't mind, what with it giving her time to think about what she was going to do. But there was one thing she was sure of; she was not letting Jacob go without a fight. The brunette bitch didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for the very short chapter but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible considering I haven't been posting as regularly as I would have liked. I'm not completely happy with it but I will make sure you won't have such a long wait for the next chapter. <strong>

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys,**

**Well here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think! **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

* * *

><p>When it came to Jacob getting off patrol he didn't waste any time as he hurriedly made his way to Sue's Diner, eager to see his mate and make sure she was all right. He knew that she was still upset with him, a thought which made his wolf whine and whimper, but he also had some idea of how he was going to make it up to her.<p>

He was going to stop seeing Bella.

Surprisingly the thought wasn't one which caused him any pain in the slightest, and while the thought of losing Bella was something he wasn't keen on, if it came down to her or his mate then there was no competition. He knew he had to fix this with his Brooke and he wasn't going to be taking any chances for his mate to be even more upset with him. He could take angry, but even the thought of her not liking him anymore wasn't acceptable.

"You seem deep in thought, mate."

Glancing at Paul as he said in the passenger side of his truck Jacob shrugged. "Just thinking."

Paul snorted, "now that's a change."

Taking a hand off the wheel Jacob delivered a hard punch to Pauls shoulder, it packing enough force that if he was a human he would have broken Pauls arm without a second thought.

"Fucker!" Paul scowled as he rubbed the bruise which lasted less than a second. "I'll tell Brooke," he smirked causing Jacob to roll his eyes, but even so he couldn't help but smile.

"Is that before or after I tell her that your frustrated with her not helping you more with your mate?" he raised a brow causing Paul to sneer.

"You had better fucking not!" he snapped.

Jacob could see how much this was playing on his best mate, how Brooke had made it clear, even if hadn't been intentionally that Paul wouldn't be ending up alone like he had always believed. He had to wait but it was starting to take its toll on his pack brother with having to wait for her, to not be able to take control of the situation. Like he said, he didn't blame him.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Jacob glanced in his direction.

Paul scowled. "Because she's already got enough on her plate, and because of your leech lover that problem happens to be a fucking war."

"Bella is not mine," Jacob spoke calmingly.

Paul snorted. "Not yours huh?" he raised a brow. "You'd better not be messing around with her Jacob, because if you do I will-"

"I _love_ Brooke" Jacob snapped. "Brooke is mine, and don't fucking threaten me!"

The rest of the ride was somewhat silent as both wolves were lost in their thoughts, Jacob's on how he was going to go about explaining his plan to try and cut Bella out of his life while Paul was debating on whether or not to ask Brooke about his mate. He wanted to know, he _needed_ to know, but with this war coming about he didn't want to put any more pressure on her then was necessary.

Ever since Brooke had first started to help him with his house she had been around a lot, and while before he hadn't like the idea of having someone in his home, his space, he found that he was soon gradually getting used to it. It was almost nice not to be constantly living on his own.

Since the outside had been completely remodelled she had started on the inside, random people coming and going and he would hate to think about how much she was paying them. He had tried, and still did to some extent to pay for his own things since he had money but she had given him that look, that look which made his wolf want to get down on his belly and roll over to please her.

Fucking alpha female.

But even so he was grateful. He knew how Brooke got her money, her gift coming in handy when it came to online gambling apparently. He had once tried to play cards with her but that had turned out to be as embarrassing as fuck when he couldn't win a single hand in the presence of the pack. They still teased him to this very day.

His house now was somewhere he looked forward to heading home to, rather than avoiding it at all costs. It was his home and not just a place he used to sleep anymore.

"Now whose the one who has his head in the clouds" Jacob smirked as he caught sight of Pauls expression.

Grunting Paul give him the finger before taking note that his pack brother was pulling into the car park. Well fuck; he must have really been stuck in his own head.

Hopping out of the truck he didn't bother to wait for Jacob as he strode into the Diner, instantly catching sight of all the females glancing at him in anticipation. He didn't take notice, not anymore since his wolf had turned celibate apparently since news of his future mate had made itself known.

He spotted Brooke sitting on a stool behind the counter strangely, her fingers busy as she seemed to be delicately icing a number of cupcakes which he knew she must have baked. Hers always seemed to smell just slightly different – better - since she knew the exact moment to take them out of the oven to be absolutely perfect.

"Hey Button!" he boomed as he headed over to her, watching as she jumped.

Looking up she smiled brightly, giggling as he bend down to kiss her cheek before staring at the glass display case which had the cupcakes she had already iced.

"You baking?" he asked as he tried not to drool.

Brooke shrugged. "I got bored so Sue said I could amuse myself, I didn't know where else to put them and it was empty so…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"Can I have one?"

Nodding with a grin Brooke gestured for him to help himself, Pauls giant hand grabbing the delicate treat before ripping off the wrapper and ate it in one go.

"Fucking hell" he groaned before reaching for another one.

He was already on his third when Jacob headed into the Diner, walking straight to Brooke before pulling her over the counter for a kiss. When they broke apart Jacob was grinning while Brooke was flushing brightly, her eyes slightly glazed.

"Hey baby," he grinned.

Still out of it Brooke hummed before trying to shake off the lust spell he had managed to cast over her. She was just about to speak when Leah suddenly made an appearance, spotting the cakes instantly as her eyes lit up with delight.

"I thought I smelt your cooking," she grinned before grabbing one as well.

Brooke stared at her. "You can smell my cooking?" she asked curiously.

All three of them nodded. "Yep," Paul grunted. "Always smells better."

"I hate to agree with the man-whore but he's right" Leah added causing Paul to immediately protest.

"Hey! I'll have you know I haven't fucked a skank in weeks!"

Leah just looked straight at him.

"He's not lying," Jacob nodded as he nuzzled his mates neck. "You've been a good boy haven't you, Paul?" he sniggered.

Paul shoved him. "You sound like a creep, perv."

Rolling his eyes Jacob pecked one more kiss on Brookes willing lips before taking a seat at the bar. He knew that it must be quite the sight, two muscular men squeezing onto two small bar stools in front of a tiny slip of a girl. He grinned.

"You don't listen to him Paul," Brooke smiled. "Not long now," she spoke cryptically as she went about decorating some more cakes.

That comment had Pauls immediate attention, his wolf purring as he was suddenly sitting up straighter. "Really?" he grinned.

Brooke nodded but didn't look up from what she was doing. "I know you're getting impatient, but she's coming" she continued to ice.

At that Paul couldn't help but grin, the fact she seemed to know him so well not as off putting as he would have thought. He didn't tend to like letting people grow close to him but with Brooke it was different, she would soon be his alpha female and he found he couldn't give two shits that a woman would be above him in hierarchy. If he had to bow down to a girl then Brooke was the only exception to that rule.

"So," Leah asked with a mouthful. "What about me?"

Brooke glanced up at her with a confused look on her face. "What'd ya mean?"

Leah sighed. "Do I get a mate or what?"

"Oh," Brooke nodded in understanding. "Probably. I haven't seen him yet but it isn't like you can't have kids so-"

"WHAT?"

Both Jacob and Paul winced at Leah's high pitched screech, their sensitive hearing not being able to take the high decibels. Brooke on the other hand jumped in surprise. "What?"

Leah seemed to be all over the place. "What do you mean I can have kids? I can't have kids" she rambled. It was something she had accepted but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her every time she thought of it.

"Why not?" Brooke raised a brow, confused.

"Because I don't get my period" Leah reply bluntly causing both Paul and Jacob to wince. Uh, did the girls really have to talk about their womanly issues? Yuck!

Brooke continued to stare at her blankly. "And…"

"Girls who don't get their period can't have kids Brooke," Leah spoke slowly.

"But you're not a normal girl, you're a shifter" Brooke spoke just as slowly, as if she wasn't getting why Leah didn't seem to understand where she was coming from.

Leah stared.

"Did you really think that you couldn't have children?" Brooke's tone was suddenly softer, her cupcakes forgotten.

"I can't."

Brooke rubbed a hand over her face, glancing around before turning to face Leah again. "Do you really want to talk about this now?" she asked.

Leah nodded.

"Ok," Brooke breathed out before taking a few moments to think of how she should start. "What do you think would happen if you were the only female shifter in a pack of males, and you went into heat every month?"

Leah flushed. "Probably get fucked, a lot."

At that Jacob and Paul gagged before making a comment that they were going to go see Sue, apparently having a message from Billy anyway. Both Leah and Brooke rolled their eyes. Men.

"I've seen your future, Leah. You can have kids."

"But how?" Leah spoke in near tears; all of this sounded way too good to be true. "How?" she repeated.

"When you find your mate," Brooke spoke as a matter-of-fact. "You need a male to dominate you, to keep you satisfied. You won't go into heat until your mated, then you're going to have to suffer along with the rest of us women."

It took two minutes before Leah burst into heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Readers, **

**Due to all the amazing reviews I have tried to get this up earlier than I had planned. Hope you read, review and of course enjoy!**

**xxx**

**WARNING: Lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

* * *

><p>Brooke felt guilt hit her like a truck as she sat staring at a sobbing Leah, to stunned to hug her friend like she wanted to. Had she really not known? Hadn't she asked the elders? Surely they would know, right?<p>

Jacob and Paul soon burst into the diner, clearly having sensed that something was wrong with their pack sister. Brooke shifted guilty.

"What on earth happened?" Paul frowned, never having seen Leah acting like she was. Hell, when Sam had dumped her she had been more angry than upset, but now she was nearly on the floor with her heart wrenching sobs. It was unsettling to say the least. Leah didn't cry, she just didn't.

"I don't get it," Brooke spoke softly. She looked up at her mate, her grey eyes wide with upset. "I only told her something she already knew."

It was then Leah seemed to snap out of it slightly, but she was still sniffing. "I didn't know."

"Why not?" Brooke bumbled, her bottom lips caught between her teeth. She didn't like where this was going.

Leah shrugged. "I never got my period so I just assumed, then I went to the elders and well…they didn't know anything…" she trailed off with a faraway look.

Not liking to see his mate upset Jacob soon had her in his arms, pulling her onto his lap as he sat on the bar stool. What he hadn't expected was how distressed this way making his normally calm and collected mate, especially since her comment about Leah not being as barren as they had all thought being something they had no idea of until now.

Had the elders really not known this?

It wasn't long until Sue came running from the back room, obviously having heard the distressing sobs of her daughter. Brooke shied away more, not knowing what to do. Would Leah hate her? Would Sue? Would any of the pack?

"You want to go get some fresh air?" Jacob mumbled against her ear.

Brooke eagerly agreed, wrapping her arms around her mates neck as he lifted her up. As promised he took her to a patch of fresh grass outside.

Laying down beside him Brooke ran her fingers down his chest. "Did she really not know?"

Jacob shrugged. "No," he shook his head. "While the elders are meant to be all knowing Brooke, there really not. At some instances, like this one, they know just as much as the rest of us which really isn't a lot."

Brooke breathed heavily. "If I had known…I wouldn't have…well…" Taking a deep breath she started again. "I wouldn't have just come out with it like that, you know?" She looked up at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong Brooke, she's happy" he stated simply.

They both laid there for a while, not speaking but lost in their own thoughts when Leah suddenly came out. Nervousness was flowing off her in waves, her eyes bright with delight and she looked like she had just been through hell and back and found out that the devil didn't exist. It was the only way Brooke could really describe it.

"Can I talk to you?" Leah mumbled.

Rising to her feet Brooke was soon by Leah's side, playing with her hair nervously while Jacob made some comment about going to see if he could nab the rest of her cupcakes. She smiled, shaking her head at his successful attempt to take away the awkwardness and brighten the mood. She loved him for it.

"Again Leah, if I would have known-"

"I know," Leah cut her off with a sniff. "It's just, I didn't think this was an option for me."

Brooke nodded, understanding as they both sat on the grass. It wasn't long until Brooke took in a deep breath, deciding that sharing her past might be a good thing at the moment due to the situation the two girls had found themselves in.

"You know I was thirteen when I first saw Jacob," she confessed. Leah didn't need to ask what she was talking about. "I was going through a particularly hard patch with my father and I was questioning on whether it was all worth it."

At that Leah's face fell. With her best friend being as happy as she was it was easy to forget what kind of upbringing the girl had suffered through. It was heart breaking really.

"I don't-I don't understand" she stuttered.

Brooke bit her lip, turning to face Leah before taking in a shaky breath. "You know when I fainted, when I went into shock?"

"Yea…"

Brooke hesitated, not quite knowing how to just come out and say what she wanted to. She didn't want to upset Leah, but wanted her to know just how much hope could get you through. Her hoping for Jacob certainly had.

"You are aware that my father was a bad man, correct?"

At that Leah nodded. "He beat you."

"He tried more than that," Brooke muttered bitterly. "My father had a…fetish for children, particularly young girls," she looked up at Leah before laughing somewhat manically. "Now that's a lie in itself, my father lost my mother and wanted a replacement and guess who was a splitting replica of her?"

"Oh god," Leah breathed, horrified but as soon as Brooke had confessed she was back to her usual self.

Brooke shrugged, having accepted it long ago. "He didn't rape me Leah, don't think that" she soothed her friends worries.

"So he didn't…"

Brooke shook her head. "He tried, a lot. My visions would clue me into his intentions, to what he planned. I had never been more thankful for my gift. But," she licked her lips nervously. "They felt so _real_."

Leah had silent tears running down her cheeks. "How?"

"I would feel it, see it, taste it, experience it as if it was happening right there and then. The vision which caused me to faint was different, I can't explain it, but I want you to have faith in me Leah."

Leah stared at her, speechless.

"Why didn't you tell me, Brooke?"

Brookes eyes widened as she spun around to face a pained looking Jacob, his anger clear in his eyes making her fidget. She felt too _raw_ to shout at him for listening in so she simply shrugged.

"You're shrugging, really?" he sneered causing Leah to frown.

"Jacob, seriously, don't talk to her like that."

Leah's comment clearly snapped him out of it, Jacob sighing before he took a seat next to his mate and brought her soft form into his arms. He couldn't believe she hadn't told him, but then again how had he just reacted? He had shouted at her, sneered at her…

"Why didn't you tell me?" he spoke softly as he brushed his fingers through her hair. All the anger seemed to have just drained out of him.

Brooke shrugged. "It's in the past, I don't want to forget or repress it, I wish it hadn't of happened but-" she cut herself off. "If I try and forget it then it comes back to haunt me, and I don't want that."

"I'm here for you babe, whenever you need me I'm here for you."

And you know what, Brooke believed every single word.

~~( )~~

Brookes back hit the soft bedding in a soundless motion as Jacobs muscular form pressed against her, letting her feel some of his weight since it made her moan. He didn't want to crush her, always hypersensitive about keeping controlled with they were in their love making. It seemed like a second nature though, that his wolf knew instinctively how much his mate could take, how soft to be as well as how far he could push her limits.

He was relieved.

"Stop staring at me and kiss me already," Brooke snapped playfully causing him to growl.

A second later lips connected, Brookes back arching in pleasure as she felt Jacobs fingers already making their magic as they danced across her skin like an expert. She loved it when he took control; she could let herself be taken with the flow and just _enjoy_.

"So sexy…"

Her lips curved, Jacob moving from her mouth before trailing down her jaw. She turned her face, giving him more space to work his magic.

"So hot…"

She let her own hands explore her mates body, nails digging into skin as she raked them roughly down his back. He snarled, she knew he loved it when she added a bite of pain to only enhance his pleasure. It worked a treat.

Pressing her lips against his throat she sank her teeth into his Adam's apple, enjoying the rumbling in which it produced from his chest.

"Minx," she heard him mutter before she decided that for tonight she wanted him to take her roughly. She wanted to be his minx and while she knew Jacob was a soft lover she also knew that he could be dominant in the sack as well. It always got her blood pumping. She also knew how to get her man in the mood; talking dirty always seemed to work a treat.

Panting lightly Brooke waited until he had stripped her off her dress and shoes, her hair already down and pressed against the pillow as his eyes danced with lust as they raked over her form. She shuddered.

Lips parted she ran her fingers down his chest, "you know baby…" she spoke huskily. "I _really_ want to see you to."

Flashing his mate a grin Jacob wasted no time whatsoever as he sat back on his heels, his fingers tugging at the button and zipper of his shorts before he had them on his bedroom floor in no time.

His erection bobbed free, hitting his stomach causing Brooke to moan loudly. In a total slutty move her legs fell apart in the heat of the moment, displaying herself to him.

"Fuck!"

Grunting Brooke soon cried out as lips and tongue teased at her sensitive folds. If there was one thing Brooke knew it was that not only was Jacob a sex god when it came to oral, but that he fucking loved it.

Don't get her wrong, Brooke loved attempting to take her mates hard cock down her throat. There was something primal about being able to pleasure your lover, you mate, something that at times it turned out better than sex believe it or not.

"That's it baby," Brooke's eyes rolled into the back of her head when his lips touched her clit for the first time. "Make me cum, uh…yea, Mm…"

Hearing him grunt Brooke moaned loudly, propping herself onto her elbows so she could watch only to thump back down when his eyes connected with hers. She didn't want to come yet, the pleasure was too intense and delicious for it to be over so soon, and she knew if she carried on watching she would come undone within seconds.

"That's it big boy, more…" she panted. "I can't wait to have you inside me, stretching me so good…you know you make me feel good, baby. So fuckin' good - eek!"

Brooke squealed when she suddenly found herself on her hands and knees before moaning, yes, this was what she wanted!

"You need to stop saying those things, Brooke!" Jacob grunted as he rubbed his length between her folds. Uh, she felt so _good! _

"I want you to-I want you to fuck me," Brooke managed to gain the courage to strangle out through harsh pants and deep groans. God did she want him to fuck her good.

Jacob groaned. "You sure?"

Brooke shook her head rapidly in a yes. "I want it so bad, I want you to punish me."

She knew she was pushing her control with her lover and mate but she couldn't help it. She needed him to take control, to show her that she was his and would always be. She craved it more than anything in that moment.

She yelped when a firm hand connected with her bare behind, her inner thighs slick with her juices as Jacob breathed in the scent which flooded his room.

His eyes were a dark yellow by the time he had her thrusting back in time to his harsh smacks, her behind a bright red. It was only then that Jacob had her screaming his name as he thrust into her harshly, his headboard repeatedly hitting the bedroom wall.

The fact that Billy was trying to sleep in the other room didn't cross either of their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, tell me what you thought :P<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Readers, **

**Well here is the next chapter, and while it is slightly shorter than my previous chapters don't worry I plan to make it up to you. The next update is nearly written up and all I need to do is proof read it and come up with a good way to end it. So hopefully, fingers crossed, it should be up very soon. **

**Again, I want to take the time to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. It may take only a few seconds to review, but chapters take days to make perfect. So thanks to everyone who supports the story!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

* * *

><p>Brooke was first to wake up in the morning, slipping gently out of a snoring Jacobs arms as she plodded her way into the kitchen. She was surprised when she saw an amused Billy sitting at the table, her head tilting to the side as she looked him over curiously.<p>

"Are you alright Billy, you look tired?"

At this for some reason Billy flushed brightly before laughing heavily, Brooke frowning at his actions but she remained quiet and waited for him to get it all out of his system. Turned out it took longer than she thought.

"You're gunna wake Jacob up," Brooke spoke matter-of-factly. He had school in a few hours and he had been busy with patrol late last night after he had thoroughly fucked her until she had passed out, literally. It was only quarter past seven, there was no reason he couldn't catch some more sleep since he could.

At her comment Billy only seemed to last longer before he quipped "what, like you and Jacob kept me up last night?"

At that Brookes eyes widened, her skin flushing a bright red from head to toe. Shit.

"You heard that?" Brooke mumbled, utterly modified.

Billy nodded. "Let's just say I am pleased you two kids worked it out, looks like I will be having grandkids in the future."

Once again Brooke was utterly speechless. She could feel her face burning with shame and embarrassment as her breathing suddenly caught in her throat. Shit, she couldn't believe the fact that this was Billy's house had never entered her mind last night.

That really wasn't like her.

"You ok, baby?"

Turning her flaming face around Brooke spotted a tired Jacob rubbing his eyes as he lent against the frame of the door, clearly having felt her erratic emotions.

Brooke bit her lip as she nodded, Jacob's eyes running over her form before he turned to face his amused father. "What'd you do to her?" he frowned.

Billy snorted. "I just reminded her son that there is nothing wrong with my hearing, and that perhaps you could try and keep it down at night."

While Brooke flushed further, playing with her hands awkwardly Jacob simply smirked with a shrug. "What can I say?" he wrapped an arm around his mate. "Brooke's a screamer."

Utterly humiliated Brooke slapped him on the chest as she pulled away from him, looking at him with a frown before practically storming over towards the kettle. She couldn't believe he had just said that.

Luckily the awkwardness didn't last long, Jacob not wanting to go to school in the slightest but he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. He also knew that they were having another pack meeting afterwards at Sam's house, discussing more about what they planned to do such as training and whether or not to inform the Cullen's of the situation. They didn't like the leeches, but their help could be useful.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Jacob kissed Brooke on the lips as he dropped her around Pauls.

Brooke nodded.

"What do you plan on doing today, anyway?"

"Pauls taking me to a garden centre, or he will be once I tell him that his mate likes flowers," Brooke shrugged as if she hadn't just revealed that she knew more about his pack mates other half than she was letting on.

Smirking when he caught sight of Paul's large form sprinting from his house, delight in his eyes, it was as clear as day that he had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Jacob snorted.

"Hey Paul-" was all Brooke got out before she was tugged gently out of the car and pulled into a hug.

"What kind of flowers? Yellow ones? Big? Little?"

Laughing at his ramblings Jacob kissed his mate one more time, not wanting to part with her but knowing he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't wait until he finished school and graduated, and if it wasn't for Brooke being passionate about it then he wouldn't be carrying it on in the first place.

It wasn't long until Brooke and Paul had flowers displayed around his home, brightening up the place. She smiled, pleased that it seemed to be going so well.

"So Paul…" she started as they slouched on his sofa waiting for Jacob to come home.

"Hmm…"

"You know Seth's birthday is coming up…" she trailed off suggestively causing Paul to shrug as he looked at her.

"Yea, I already got his present anyway."

Brooke stared. "What'd you get him?" she asked curiously.

"A new phone. I already told the rest of the pack not to get him the same thing" he admitted. It really sucked when they seemed to have the same train of thought, but it was the first to claim the gift that would be able to actually get it for the person in question. The others would just have to get a grip and find something else. It could be a real pain in the arse but they dealt.

"Oh,"

"What about you?" he asked, knowing that it would probably put all there's to shame. Then again she had the advantage of her gift on her side.

At that Brooke smirked, flicking back her hair before asking him for a favour. As soon as she had told him Paul knew that his younger pack brother was a fucking lucky shit. He couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>After Jacob and the others had gotten out of school everyone arrived at Sam's house, Emily having already cooked when Brooke and Jacob arrived with the rest of the pack. It was a good thing she had since everyone was starving as they usually were.<p>

"So," Sam started one everyone had finished. "We need to talk about whether to inform the leeches or not?" he raised a brow. Brooke cringed at the at the term 'leeches' which didn't go un noticed.

"What's up, Brooke?" Embry asked with a frown.

Suddenly centre of attention Brooke shifted in discomfort. "I-I don't like the term 'leech'" she admitted sheepishly.

"Why not?" Paul demanded. "That's what they are!"

"You're dogs and they don't call you that," she shrugged quietly causing everyone to gap at her. "And I am sure they would not call me a freak if they knew what I was capable of."

Paul snorted. "They are blood sucking leeches; disgusting!"

"Paul, there is nothing wrong with the way they live-"

"They drink blood!" he snapped causing Jacob to growl warningly.

"Watch your tone when talking to her, Paul!" he bared his teeth. He would not have _anyone_ speaking to his mate like that, ever.

Paul sneered. "She is defending _them_!"

At that Brooke stood to her feet, rising from her mates lap much to his distaste. "You really need to stop with the prejudice, Paul."

The rest of the pack were stunned into silence, it not being common for Paul and Brooke to argue like they were. They were normally a lot closer, as thick as thieves, so they were incredibly put off with what was happening in front of them.

"Or what?" he puffed out his chest.

Brooke shook her head, waving him off as she went to stand next to Leah as she leaned against the counter.

"Why are you defending them?" Leah suddenly asked curiously, unlike Paul not jumping to conclusions. She may hate the bloodsuckers, but she trusted her best friends judgment more.

Brooke glanced over. "They are good people, Leah." she spoke softly. "Well, apart from that bitch Alice anyway."

Quil sniggered, remembering from the first time he had met her when she had thrown a plate at him just how much the girl hated the pixie looking vampire. He would not be making the same mistake again that was for sure.

"But the rest of the coven, they want to live peacefully and you punishing them for that," she continued.

"So you want them to be involved?" Sam asked for her opinion.

Brooke nodded. "I think it would be for the best, I mean it's not like I have much of a say but this is their problem just as much as it is ours. It makes sense that they would help us to clear up the mess they helped to create in the first place."

It wasn't a surprise to Jacob that she made a lot of sense, nor did it to the rest of the pack. Paul however was still pacing, not happy in the slightest with how the conversation was going. What the hell was Brooke thinking?

Rising from his seat the suddenness of his action knocked over his chair, Brooke flinching slightly at the sharp sound of the impact as the wood hit the floor. Jacob was instantly at her side, rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"This is bullshit!" he spat.

"Paul," Sam muttered warningly but he just shrugged it off.

"Why?" he sneered down at her, Jacob tensing, ready to defend his mate if it came down to it. "Why are you on their side?"

Brooke sighed, already feeling frustrated. "I am not taking sides-"

"Yes you are," he cut her off. "There's."

"What have they done that is so bad that you have a problem with them helping? With them living peacefully? Seriously Paul, what gives?"

"They are murders! They've killed-"

Brooke cut him off at that. "Emmett hasn't. Rosaline hasn't. Carlisle hadn't. Esme hadn't. Edward went through a phase decades ago yet only killed rapists, and Jasper had no choice" she listed off much to everyone's shock.

"They are still killers!"

"Technically so am I" Brooke snapped. "Does that make me a bad person? Do you look at me knowing that and cringe away in disgust? Would you rather me dead?"

It was dead silent after her outburst, everyone just staring at her while Paul openly gaped. Jacob though knew what she was talking about. After the whole incident when he found out about what his mates father had really been like he had asked Brooke to confide in him, and she had. It was heart-breaking.

"Are you serious, Brooke?"

Leah had been the one to break the silence, Brooke rubbing her face with her hands as she breathed through her nose heavily.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than I had planned, and I took it in a slightly different direction to what I had planned but I hope you like. It seems Brooke has more secrets then she has been letting on. <strong>

**Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Readers, **

**Like I promised here is the next chapter. Personally, I think I done quite well getting it up as soon as I did but I hope you like it. Don't forget to let me know your thoughts, it's always a great way to encourage my writing and make my day of course. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

* * *

><p>Brooke knew she had no choice but to come clean, and as she was perched on Jacobs lap, his arms around her waist, she for once had no idea how they were going to take it. She didn't know everything, no matter what they assumed, so this could go two ways.<p>

When she had told Jacob he had been amazing, understanding her point of view completely and even agreeing with her that she had had no other choice. But that was Jacob, her mate, her wolf who would accept her no matter what. Those she was to tell now where the pack, and they could hate her for it and she wouldn't hold it against them.

She had practically killed someone after all.

With that she took a deep breath, she might as well get it over and done with as soon as possible so that she could find out whether this would change the way they all looked at her. She prayed and hoped to god that it didn't.

"You all know what my father was like, he wasn't a nice man-" she started only to be cut off with a snort from Leah and a look of disgust.

"He was a pig!" she spat.

At that Brooke couldn't help but smile, having a feeling that Leah would be on her side no matter what. Well, at least she hoped that was what was going to happen.

"Anyway," she continued. "That night you picked me up, when I had hurt my leg-"

It was then Seth interrupted her quietly. "You never did tell us what happened, Brooke."

She glanced towards her mate. "They didn't hear it in your thoughts?" she raised a brow.

"We find it hard to read him," Sam told her. "Jacob, being the true alpha by bloodline means it's easier for him to keep his thoughts to himself."

Brooke sat shocked at that.

"I didn't tell you?" Jacob asked as he caught sight of her expression. She shook her head. "Oh."

Knowing they were getting off track Brooke quickly spoke again, not wanting to put it off any longer since she knew sooner or later she would have to come clean. She didn't like to keep secrets, it was bad karma.

"My father was the reason why," she replied bluntly.

"What? Why?"

Brooke hated to upset Seth, he was the baby of the pack and his heart-breaking expression was enough to have her wanting to do nothing other than to cuddle the ever living shit out of him.

"I don't spend a lot of time at home, Seth. I stay with Jacob when I can, but when I had gone home that night he had come home before I could leave. My gift is reliable, but when you get a split vision minutes beforehand there isn't much you can do about it."

"So he-"

"Broke my leg?" she finished his sentence with a shrug. "Yea."

Surprisingly it was Emily who asked the next question, Kim cuddling near Jared side as she buried her head in his shoulder. She much like the rest of them didn't like what they were hearing, at all.

"So…you killed him?"

Startling them Brooke snorted. "He is dead, yes."

"And you don't feel…anything?" Paul simply stared at her.

He felt guilty. His own upbringing with his doormat of a mother and abusive father was so similar to Brookes it was unbelievable. Perhaps that was why they got along so well, the fact they shared a past bringing them closer together.

"No."

Again Paul didn't blame her. He hadn't felt anger when his father had died, he hadn't felt sad but then again it wasn't like he was dancing on his grave. He just didn't care, the only emotion he actually remembered feeling was relief, relief that he no longer had to put up with his old man's shit.

"Me neither," he muttered which wasn't a surprise to the pack. They had been in his head after all and it wasn't a nice place to be when he was stuck in his past thoughts.

Rubbing his hand up and down his mates leg Jacob soothed her as Sam asked the question he knew they were all thinking.

"How'd you do it?"

At that Brooke simply shrugged. "I didn't kill him personally if that is what you are thinking. I saw a vision of him being hit by a car two days before it happened, I mean I could have so easily saved him but-"

"Then you didn't really kill him, Brooke" Leah spoke up with a shake of his head. "I mean he would have died anyway so it doesn't make you a murderer. Does it Paul?"

Being on the receiving end of Leah's sneer Paul shook his head. "Na Brooke. I mean I fantasized about beating my dad to a bloody heap so I can't really hold it against you."

"And he was a bad man," Seth butted in.

"We don't blame you Brooke, he had it coming."

Brooke felt her eyes water as the pack didn't seem to look at her any different, her eyes only picking up on their honestly which was a relief. She hadn't realised how much she had been worrying about how they would react until she had been able to slump in her mates lap now she knew they wouldn't loath her presence. She had been more than a tad worried.

"Thanks guys," she spoke softly.

Sending her a brief grin Sam looked at her before rising to his feet. "Right, now that's out the way we need to decide on what we're going to do" he brought the purpose of the meeting back on the table. "Who thinks we should involve the Cullen's?"

At that everyone's hand rose, Sam raising a brow when he caught sight of Pauls.

"What?" he spat. "She makes a good point and I don't have to fuckin' like 'em!"

"Fair enough," Sam shrugged. "So that's decided then, we'll tell the Cullen's they need to help sort out their own problems."

Gaining nods around the room Brooke moved to curl up on Jacobs lap, letting the others discuss plans and such as she let herself drift into her own private thoughts. She hadn't realised she had gotten a dreamy look on her features until she snapped out of it only to be on the receiving end of a number of concerned looks.

"What?"

"Did you just get a vision?" Embry asked.

"Not an important one," Brooke shrugged before asking what they had decided on. They looked amused that she hadn't been listening which was better than being angry she supposed.

"Sam's going to ring Carlisle and arrange a meeting" Quil rolled his eyes at her with a grin. "You know if one of us had asked that we would have gotten a right beating for not paying attention."

Brooke sniggered at that. "Yes but not only am I woman but I have my mate to protect me," she winked causing him to roll his eyes. Everyone in the room knew for a fact that Jacob wouldn't let any of them touch her, not that they would.

It wasn't long until Kim and Emily approached her, both having wide grins on their lips and Brooke was once again relieved that the whole her not saving her father issue had seemingly been laid to rest.

"Me and Kim are going shopping, you coming?" Emily asked.

Brooke nodded eagerly, jumping off Jacobs lap before she peaked him on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

Jacob hummed, not over the mood that his mate was leaving him but the fact she practically lived at his house was enough to calm down his wolf who always seemed to be on edge whenever their mate wasn't by their side where she belonged.

"Keep your phone on you, ok baby?" he questioned causing her to nod happily.

Giving him one final peak on the lips she headed off behind the two girls, grabbing Leah's hand on the way causing her to look at her in stunned silence.

"Brooke-"

"Come on Leah, you know I don't like shopping either" she hissed to her favourite she wolf made a move to protest. She may be happy that the imprints could all hang out, but shopping was not her idea of heaven.

Her comment seemed to shut her up, the wolves sniggering causing Leah to glare. "Fuck off!"

It wasn't until Brooke was half-way out the door however that she froze mid step, nearly being tugged over by Leah when she kept walking only for the she-wolf to quickly steady her best friend on her two feet.

Brooke mind exploded with images of what she knew to be the battle taking place, it seeming so _real_ so _familiar_ that she couldn't help but naturally try and snap out of it. It was a pointless effort of course.

Jacob fidgeted by his females side as he couldn't do anything but stand there, feeling his mates obvious distress through her emotions even though her expression was emotionless except from her usual dreamy features. He _hated_ how useless he felt as he stood by her side, waiting.

He watched the exact moment his mate suddenly came back to reality, her face pale as she stared seemingly into space.

"Hey, what's keeping you-"

Kim was cut off when she soon found herself in Jared's arms, quietening her down while Emily was pulled into Sam's. Both wolves were watching the true alpha couple carefully.

"They know," Brooke's wide eyed expression remained for a few moments before she shook her head and turned to face Sam and the rest of the pack. "The Cullen's know, so Bella will be aware in a matter of days."

"How?" Quil asked before internally slapping himself when the answer came to him. "Alice."

Nodding Brooke let Jacob pull her into his protective arms, savouring the feeling of being safe. "They are going to request the help of the pack, they know that it is their fault that they are in this situation to begin with."

"Do you know when they'll call?" Sam asked.

"Couple of hours," Brooke shrugged.

Embry whistled. "That soon?"

"We sticking to the plan, correct?" Jacob's gruff voice enquired causing Sam to nod. "And I think we should arrange a meeting with them as soon as possible, I don't want to put this off."

At that Sam fought back a grin. Whether Jacob was aware or not but his already instinctive decision making was all part of being an alpha, and he knew that soon he would have no choice but to step down. He couldn't wait, especially since Brooke had already told him of why his mate was having trouble conceiving. His wolf was more than ready to submit, wanting it as much as the human side of him for a family with his mate.

He was counting down the days, careful to make sure he didn't push Jacob when he wasn't ready. He didn't want to make a mistake to mess up his pack, let alone his future.

"If you think that is best, Jacob" Sam nodded. "Then this will be how we will approach the situation. We will be doubling up patrols, Seth will run with you as he is the youngest, I will patrol with Jared, Paul will run with Leah, and Quil and Embry will carry on as normal."

Everyone nodded, agreeing without complaint.

"If there is any sign of trouble you will howl, however insignificant it seems to be. We will have to be more cautious and cannot make any mistakes, the redhead has already managed to slip by us enough as it is."

Grunts of agreements went around, the wolves keeping their complaints at the new situation to themselves. More patrols meant more work, the imprinted wolves while not happy about the less time they get to spend with their other half's knew it was a hell of a lot better than the alternative of losing them due to their laziness.

That was not acceptable, to any of them.

With that decided Embry and Quil rushed to start their patrol, Leah tilting her head to the side as she watched as Jacob gently caressed the cheek of his mate. She sighed, envious.

"You want that."

Leah didn't take her eyes off the couple as Jacob bent down to kiss Brooke softly on her nose, watching as she giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck as she stood on her tippy toes. Leah once again noticed how tiny her friend was compared to Jacob, hell compared to all of them including the other imprints.

"I want it, so badly" Leah admitted as she continued to watch.

Paul grunted in agreement. "Brooke says my imprints on her way," he mumbled. "She knows the exact details, even down to the flowers she likes."

It was then Leah turned to actually look at him, taking in how Paul's gaze was still on Jacob and Brooke. She sighed, following his gaze again as she stared longingly. She couldn't wait until she got her own happily ever after, but with Brooke she knew her best friend would do everything in her power to make it happen like she was doing for Paul.

It made her thank the day Jacob met his imprint. She was perfect. For all of them.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Like? <strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, **

**Well here is the next chapter so again I hope you read and enjoy! Don't forget to let me know what you think, I do love to hear your thoughts on the new chapters I post, and the old of course :P **

**Enjoy! **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the night of the meeting with the Cullen's and to say Jacob was anxious would have been an understatement. It wasn't the whole facing them which had his wolf on edge, but rather his mate insisting that she be present as well. That was what had him more than a tad uncomfortable with the situation.<p>

He knew Brooke had a soft spot for the Cullen's, except for Alice that is, but he could hardly blame her. She had told him how the pixie vamp abused her gift on a regular bases, lying and manipulating to get her way. It made him loath the female vampire more than he already did, and that was saying something.

Shaking his head he had decided to stay in human form unlike the rest of the pack apart from Sam. He knew he was a fucking excellent shifter and he was confident in his abilities to be able to shift mid-run at the first signs of attack. But right now, he felt his mate was at her safest with him firmly planted at her side. It was a position he had no intention of moving from.

It was mid-day when the sweet scent of leech hit his delicate sense of smell, his nose cringing in disgust at the sickly aroma. He knew he would never get used to it.

In a matter of seconds the whole coven was standing in front of them, a few yards away. Jacob tightened his hold on his mate, pushing her slightly behind him and she made no move to protest. She wasn't stupid nor foolish, she was gifted yes but not invincible.

Carlisle was first to speak. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with us at such short notice, my coven appreciates this."

Sam nodded, not mentioning yet that they already knew days beforehand what was happening. A sick sense of smugness went through him at the fact they had such a large warning before the leeches, it was deliciously satisfying to his wolf.

It didn't take Jacob long to locate Bella's form as she slipped down Edward's back, watching as his mate tensed up before she glared in her direction. He cringed.

It was the southern vampire who spoke next however, looking over his mate curiously. Jacob fought back a snarl, baring his teeth silently.

"Why can I not feel you?" Jasper tilted his head to the side.

At that Brooke smiled brightly. "Hello Are's."

The stunned look on the vamps face was enough for a snort to come from Pauls muzzle, Brooke turning to shoot him a wink before she returned back to face a startled Jasper.

"Wha-? How?" He knew for a fact that none of the pact were aware of his title, not even Bella was.

"I know a lot, like I know you are not happy with my presence here" she smiled gently.

"You're a human, you should not know of our kind" he spoke bluntly.

Speaking before Jacob could cut her off Brooke's lips only pulled back further into a grin. "As mate of the future alpha I think I have a right to know, do I not?" At his nod she continued. "As for how I know of your title Are's, I am surprised Peter hasn't told you."

Enjoying the even more stunned look on his face it was Emmett who burst out laughing with a 'whoop.'

"Wow, she has you there mate!"

The blonde standing next to him, who Jacob knew to be called Rosaline, seemed to slap him upside the head. "Will you pay attention!" she snarled. "For goodness sake, she's only a fucking human!"

At that Jacob didn't bother to swallow back his snarl. "You watch your mouth, bitch!"

"Jake!"

Hearing Bella's cry out outrage he turned his yellow tinted eyes on the small brunette, watching as she stumbled back slightly at the sight. He couldn't help but think that Brooke had never been afraid of him, never shied away from his wolf side. He smirked, she loved his wolf side in the sack after all.

"Or what dog?" Rose smirked. "You going to-"

"Rose!" Carlisle spoke warningly, effectively shutting her up. "We are here to ask them for their help, your attitude is not helping with anything."

"Fine," Rose huffed but shut up.

Turning his attention back to Sam, Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. "As a sign of good faith I would like to properly introduce my coven. This is Emmett and Rosaline, Edward who is a telepath, Jasper who is an empath and Alice who is a seer-"

At that Brooke snorted, catching everyone's attention. "What?"

"Why'd you snort at my mate darlin'?" Jasper stared at her. He should have felt angry, shouldn't he? That she had disrespected his mate, but he strangely…didn't. It was odd.

Ignoring Jacobs snarl at the term of endearment Brooke simply stared back at him. "She is not seer," she replied bluntly.

Alice sneered. "And what do you know human?" she raised a brow. "I know I'm a seer-"

"But you cannot see the future, so how are you seer?"

"I think you are misunderstanding, dear" Carlisle smiled. "Alice indeed can see you future, she saw the impending battle after all."

Sam scoffed but remained silent, letting Brooke handle this since it was her territory. She knew more about gifts and shit then he did that was for sure.

Brooke shook her head, her curls bouncing. "You cannot call yourself a seer, you see the effects of decisions and pick the most probably one. How is that seeing the future?" she raised a brow.

Jasper frowned. "Isn't it the same thing?"

"Aw, aren't you sweet" she bit her lip before shaking her head rapidly when she heard her mate growl. "Sorry Sweetie," she shot him a grin.

"Umph," was all Jacob replied with, not taking his eyes off the vamps. Brooke may trust them; he didn't.

"You were saying…" Jasper pushed. He wanted to know how she knew of Peter, of his title in the wars, he wanted to know who the fuck she was!

Brooke turned her attention back to him. "To know a seer, you have to be one don't you?" she smiled.

A strangled sound gurgled up from Jacobs throat at her blunt admission of her gift. He hoped she knew what she doing. Then again, when did Brooke not?

It was Bella's manic laughter that brought an end to the silence. "I _Knew_ you were a freak!" she exclaimed.

"Bella!" Edward scolded at her, looking at his so called mate with shock.

She waved him off dismissively, Brooke's jaw tightening as she watched the display in front of her. She really fucking hated Isabella Swan with a passion, and she didn't hate a lot of people.

"What Edward? Oh come on, you have got to admit that for someone to think they are a fortune teller or whatever that they have to be slightly nutty in the head, right?"

All she was greeted with was furious snarls from every direction, starling her it seemed. Knowing she had made a clear mistake she made a move to step closer to Edward only for him to move away from her.

"Is that really what you think? That those gifted are, freaks?" he asked pained.

Bella shook her head. "No! No, don't be silly Edward," she tried to back pedal but it was clear it was having no effect. All the Cullen's looked shocked.

Clearly more curious about the girl in front of him then of Bella Jasper continued his questions. "You knew of Peter, how?"

"I saw him, and his mate of course. Charlotte right?" she asked even though she knew she was correct. He nodded. "I spoke to him once over the phone, it was years back. He's a cocky little bastard isn't he?" she giggled.

Chuckling he couldn't help but agree. "That he is."

Alice meanwhile was looking between the two of them. "Why are you being nice to her Jazzy, she insulted me!" she whined.

"Jesus," Jacob muttered at her high pitched tone. "Thank fuck you don't sound like that, Brooke" he snorted causing her to giggle and Alice to sneer.

"To be honest Alice," Jasper drawled. "I am beginning to rethink your so-called gift" he admitted, apparently shocking the rest of the coven.

"You are?" Carlisle turned to face his adoptive son. "Since when?"

"Since that little slip of a girl seems to know more about me than Alice did when we first met," he jolted his head in Brookes direction.

Sam continued to watch this play out, his eyes trained on each and every vampire. Strangely though, Brooke seemed to have them questioning their own coven which he had to admit was startling. How much did Jacobs imprint really know?

"Prove it!" Emmett suddenly grinned as he bounced on his feet. "Come on, read my future!"

At that Brooke snorted. "Doesn't work like that, sorry" she smiled sheepishly.

"So how'd we know you're not lying?"

Sneering at the blonde bitch Sam was the one to answer. "How did we know about the redheads plans before you did? Days before in fact? How'd we know that you were going to call when you did? How'd Brooke know you would need our help?"

"I think she might be telling the truth, honey" Esme whispered to her mate causing Carlisle to nod.

"Is there any way in which you could prove it to us, dear? I don't wish to question you-" he quickly added after a number of growls cut through the air. "-but you must understand that we cannot take this at face value."

Brooke nodded, biting her lip as she thought about what would work best. "What would you say if I told you I had already seen this, that for the next five minutes I know exactly what will be said?" she raised a brow.

"Impossible," Bella snorted before Carlisle glared at her. She stared at him stunned, since when did he glare? At _her_?

Brooke continued. "Ask me something in which no one other than yourself would know, something that I could not know the answer to unless I saw this play out already?"

It was quiet, Jasper being the eager one to step forward to ask the first question. He wanted to test her, find out how her mind worked, what made her tick.

"Who was my first kiss?"

"You were twelve, you snuck out of the house when your mother was churning butter to meet up with Penny. She was blonde, pretty."

Jasper stared at her, open mouthed before flooding her with question after question. It wasn't until he got to his last one that it brought him up short.

"When did I meet my mate?" he asked.

Brooke stared at him. "You haven't."

Jasper stared back before snorting. "Don't me ridiculous, Alice is my mate."

"You sure about that?" Brooke raised a brow before turning to Sam. "Am I getting distracted?" she bit her lip shyly causing Jacob to chuckle and Sam to shake his head in amusement.

"I think you have displayed the fact you are gifted enough, hasn't she?" he raised a brow, daring for the Cullen's to say anything different. Jasper however looked seriously disturbed, his thoughts running wild as he stared at Alice with a blank expression. It was clear he was deep in thought.

Carlisle nodded. "Of course. This should help in all of our favour, correct?"

Sam nodded.

"I can't believe you are all listening to her," Bella muttered but everyone heard perfectly, even Brooke. She wasn't exactly being subtle about it. "I mean, she'll be telling you that I'm not your mate next, Edward."

Jacob couldn't help but smirk though when he saw the doubt pass across the telepaths features, Edward turning to face his mate as he stared at her blankly. Brooke looked back at him smiling, but other than that not giving off any indication either way.

What the hell was happening?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Authors Note:**

**Well, here is the next chapter so I hope you guys read and of course, enjoy. Let me know your thoughts and if you like where I'm taking this story. The amount of reviews for it I have so far is amazing so I hope you keep up the encouragement. **

**Lots of love and I hope you all had a brilliant Christmas because I definitely did. **

**Anyway, **

**Enjoy! **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

* * *

><p>After the meeting had finished growls soon rumbled through the air as the pack crouched low, teeth bared in fierce snarls as one of the Cullen's started to approach Brooke as she had her back turned, talking to Jacob who instantly had her behind him.<p>

"Stay back Cullen," he sneered, ready to wolf out if he needed to.

Jasper raised his hands in surrender. "I just want to talk."

"Too bad!" Jacob snapped back, his hand on his mates back as he kept the physical touch which helped to keep him grounded. He needed to have her close, if not he knew he was going to phase right there and then. The leech was too close for his comfort, way to close.

Peaking around Jacobs massive form Brooke waved. "Hey Jasper."

Smiling back Jasper didn't know quite how to react, the rest of the Cullen's having left other than Edward who was quietly arguing with Bella near the edge of the meadow. It was clear to Sam and Jacob that Leah was amusing herself by listening in, something which they found highly humours.

"Brooke," Jacob spoke through gritted teeth. "_Please_, don't push my control" he pleaded with her.

Feeling her small hands run up and down his arms she pressed a light kiss to his mid back. "It's ok sweetheart, Jasper here is just a tad confused."

Grunting he opened his mouth to argue when he felt her hands move around his waist, her nails lightly scraping across his lower stomach causing him to twitch.

"You don't mind if I speak to Jasper for a moment, do you sweetie?" she purred.

Jacob knew exactly what his devious mate was doing and he found himself powerless to refuse her, I mean it wasn't like he was going anywhere. She could talk to him, as long as he was near her and she was behind him. That he could deal with, anymore and all bets were off and the leech was going down.

"Fine," he grunted much to Sam's shock. "You're staying put though," he told her firmly.

Brooke smiled, digging her nails into his skin further in reward. He grunted. "Of course," she agreed, already knowing how she was pushing his control.

Turning to Jasper she smiled brightly. "What is it you want to know?"

"You said Alice wasn't my mate," he got straight to the point. He didn't really want to do this in front of an audience, but he knew there was no way in hell Jacob would be letting his mate get any closer.

"I know."

"I think she is."

Brooke stared at him. "Then why are you asking me? If you are so sure, if you are in love with her as a mate would be, why the doubts?" When Jasper didn't say anything Brooke sighed, deciding to take pity on him. "You need to figure this out on your own, Jasper. If you need to know anything, when you're ready, talk to me."

With a sharp nod Jasper fled the meadow, Jacob breathing a sigh of relief before spinning around to cup his mates' cheeks. "You are a devilish little thing," he purred causing her to grin widely.

"And you love me for it," she playfully teased causing him to grin.

"Ok lovebirds, let's get this show on the road" Leah suddenly cut in causing Jacob to growl at her. She rolled her eyes. "Calm down big boy, I'm sure Brooke will open her legs for you later."

Brooke gasped out loud at that, staring at her best friend in shock. "I can't believe you just said that."

Leah shrugged. "It's true though, isn't it?"

When Brooke didn't reply Jacob grinned broadly, running his hands up and down her much smaller form while Leah smirked. He was so getting some tonight.

"Can we go now?" Paul cut in, his words monotone as he raised a brow. He had shifted back into human form, Quil and Embry returning to do their patrol while Seth was still pondering about in wolf from along with Jared doing god knows what.

Sam waved him off dismissively. "I'll make sure to speak to Cullen about how they want to approach this situation, but other than that if you're not on patrol you can leave. If you don't mind though Brooke, I was hoping to have a word with you?"

Nodding, Brooke flicked her mate on the nipple when he grunted, his wide eyed expression staring down at her with an wide eyes look. She grinned brightly.

"Tease," he muttered causing her to smirk.

"A tease wouldn't have planned what I have for you later."

At that Jacob grinned widely, lustful for what his little mate had put together for him. He suddenly couldn't wait until Sam hurried the fuck up and asked his mate what he wanted to know so that they could get back to his place and get busy. He felt himself grow hard at the thought. He couldn't wait.

As the rest of the pack all went off to spend their day how they wished Sam strode over to Jacob and his mate, shaking his head as he saw the lustful love in his future alphas gaze. He had to admit he was shocked when Jacob had allowed the leech to have such a conversation with his mate, but then again he knew Jacob would do anything for Brooke and it was clear he didn't give two shits now he knew he was going to be rewarded for letting her do as she wished.

He wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"So what can I do for you, Sam?"

Looking at Brooke he ran a hand through his hair. "I need to talk to you about Collin's and Brandy's phasing" he told her, remembering when she had indeed confirmed that they would be joining the pack within the year.

Brooke nodded, gesturing for him to continue where he was going with it.

"Do you know how and when, or haven't you seen the specifics?"

Thinking about it for a moment before she spoke, Brooke let her fingers brush against her mates hot skin. "They won't phase before the battle if that is what you are concerned about, Sam" she told him. "Have you thought about informing them before they, you know, phase?"

Sam shook his head. "I didn't do it with the others, I didn't plan on doing it with them two either."

"Maybe we should," Jacob spoke absently as he watched Leah grow bored of the conversation, shifting into her wolf form before dashing into the woods. He shook his head.

Snapping his head in his betas direction Sam's eyes widened. "You think?"

Jacob nodded. "I don't see why not, I mean I trust Brooke when she says they will phase and a bit of preparation might be a good thing. Especially since all of our reactions when we first shifted weren't exactly the most pleasant" he winced, remembering the horrified feeling of helplessness.

"I'll think on it," Sam promised before ending the conversation. Honestly, he wanted to get back to his Emily and spend the rest of the day with her since he wasn't on patrol for hours yet.

Watching him leave it wasn't long until Brooke soon found herself swept up into Jacobs arms, giggling in delight as she curled her form into him. Looking up she knew instantly that she was in for a treat when she saw his lustful expression, desire filled eyes, and blown pupils.

She bit her lip. Yum.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the week when Brooke couldn't help but smile to herself. It was Seth's birthday today and she couldn't wait until Paul got off work so he could help her with her gift for the youngest member of the pack.<p>

She had gone to a lot of trouble to pick something perfect, something practical but also what she was positive he would enjoy immensely. She had refused to look into the future for it, wanting it to be solely on her impression of him and what he would enjoy.

She liked to think she knew the pack well enough to do just that.

She had also clued Sue into what she had gotten him, and to say the women was shocked would have been a huge understatement. She actually thought Brooke was joking when she came up with the idea, but soon realised that she was nothing but serious. People didn't have a lot of money on the reservation, but they certainly weren't poor. It made Brooke realise that the fact she never had to worry about money with her gift , that no was else was capable as she was at making money.

Shaking her head she went back carefully positioning the bright flowers on the elaborate cake she had been slaving over since the moment Jacob had left. He also didn't have a clue that she planned to visit them at lunch, but she had already cleared it with the principle thanks to Billy's help.

It suited someone to have connections.

Snorting to herself she took a step back to look at her finished work. The cake was utterly chocolate, from the mixture, buttercream to the icing. The buttercream had been slightly difficult but she had managed; it had been something new since she normally didn't coat an entire cake it in.

Thankful that they were able to burn off calories with ease due to the cake being a heart attack waiting to happen. Carefully she added the candles, another factor she had to get permission off the principle for.

Who would have thought you needed written permission to light a few candles?

Thankfully though Billy had helped her out on that aspect as well, the youngest pack member about to turn sixteen which was a milestone in itself. She was just glad Paul had managed to keep it to himself; no one else in the pack had any idea which was a relief.

She wanted it to be a surprise.

It was just turning quarter to ten when Brooke heard Paul pulling into the drive, her cake already boxed up since she knew they would be in a rush to get there on time. She could have just waited until he got home, but she wanted to increase the shock factor if she could.

"You ready, Brooke?" Paul asked as he walked in and instantly smelt chocolate. Yep, he was definitely staying put when he helped Brooke deliver it.

Brooke nodded. "Yea, let me just grab my coat."

While she dashed into his beta's room Paul took the cake out towards his truck, having the air-con on as to prevent it from melting.

A minute later they were heading to collect her present.

She couldn't wait to see Seth's face when he saw it.

**Short I know, but next update be up soon hopefully guys. This chapter was just a bit of fun which I coudln't resist so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, hope you all had a great christmas :P**


	46. Chapter 46

**Authors Note: **

**I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, it really give me a large sense of relief that you did. **

**This chapter isn't really plot but a filler just to give the cute member of the pack, Seth of course, a little happiness before the battle takes place. I'm sure you all understand :P **

**Hope you had a great new year. Happy 2013!**

**Anyway, **

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

* * *

><p>"So mate, how's it feel to be one year older?"<p>

Jacob smirked, shaking his head as the giddy pack teased Seth about his birthday being stuck on a school day. It was amusing to say the least, especially when Leah spilled that her brother had actually tried to get away with asking Sue if he could take the day off just because it was his birthday. Her reply had been that if he was a year older than he needed to start worrying about his education more.

"It's been good."

Fiddling with his phone Jacob found himself frowning when he realised his mate hadn't texted him back like she always did. He didn't like it, not at all. Being away from her was hard enough, but not knowing that she was ok was even worse.

"Still pining over her, huh Jacob?" Leah smirked causing him to glare.

He was just about to retort with a snappy reply when he sensed his mates closeness, her excitement as well as nervousness making him confused before he grinned. Was she visiting him? Because that would be fucking awesome of his girl!

It was a few minutes later that he shook his head in amusement when he saw Pauls massive form walking next to his petite mate, carrying a cake clearly she had made with a wide grin on both their faces.

It took approximately five seconds before the pack caught sight of them approaching, bursting into a round of 'happy birthday' much to Seth's humiliation. He grinned.

"Oh my god…"

Smirking at his discomfort it was clear the whole attention of the school was on the pack. Jacob sniggered along with the others. Being in the spot light at the school wasn't new to any of them.

Leah however was laughing loud enough that she was clutching her stomach, clearly loving the fact her brothers dark skin was rapidly turning into a bright shade of red as he blushed. "Cheer up bro, at least you got cake, right?"

Reaching the table Jacob grabbed for Brooke while Paul placed the cake on the table. "Happy birthday, mate" he nodded to Seth with a wide grin.

"Did you have to visit me at school?" he muttered, gesturing to the gaping students. Celebrating one of their birthdays so openly was definitely a new thing that hadn't occurred before. Normally they were pretty much secretive about the whole thing.

Brooke nodded happily at his question, clearly missing his tone. "Birthdays are to be celebrated!"

Everyone stared at her before Paul smacked Seth on the back, telling him to hurry the fuck up and blow his candles out before they melted and ruined the cake. Brookes cooking was good, everyone would admit that, but they really didn't want to eat it if it was tainted with the taste of wax.

They weren't that desperate.

It wasn't long until everyone had a heavy slice, moans erupting around before Brooke caught sight of both Collin and Brady looking over with sad eyes. She knew that they were friends with Seth, but since he had come into his heritage he hadn't been able to hang around with them as much. They were only a year younger than him after all.

"Why don't you invite your friends over, Seth?" she asked as she pointed over to them.

Seth pouted. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they're not pack," Embry answered with his mouth full. "Can't socialise with members who aren't pack just encase."

"But they're going to be," Brooke frowned, confused.

It was at that Seth naturally seemed to turn to face Jacob, feeling the instinct to do so as he looked at his beta, his soon to be alpha, with wide and hopeful eyes. Brooke followed his gaze as she looked at her mate, her own gaze resembling that of a puppy dog making his defences crash within seconds,

"Fine," he sighed. "Go get them."

Shock seemed to freeze him in his place before he grinned and hurriedly moved across the canteen, having a word with a stunned duo before they grinned wide. It was clear they were stunned, but they eagerly followed him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Quil asked concerned, for once not joking around.

Jacob shrugged. "Me and Sam have been talking, we think it would be bets to clue them into what they will become."

"Really?"

"Yep," Jacob nodded before both Collin and Brady nervously approached the rest of the pack. Brooke was first to introduce herself which wasn't a surprise in the least.

"Collin and Brady, right? Here, have some cake" she spoke brightly, as if she wasn't sure. Jacob shook his head with a grin.

It didn't take long for them to be soon settled in, the rest of the pack present finding that the young boys fit into their group quite well which was probably a good thing considering that they would soon be stuck with the lot of them. They all smirked at the thought, mentally betting what the kids reactions would be when they found out.

"What's up with you, Paul?" Leah suddenly asked when she took note of how the past womaniser was squirming in his seat in a very un-like him manner. "Seriously," she continued when he didn't reply. "What's with the squirming?"

Paul grinned. "I _really_ want Brooke to give Seth his present, it rocks" he confessed.

Jacob looked down at where his mate was perching on his lap. "What'd you get him?"

Brooke grinned, searching in her bag that he hadn't even realised she had until that moment. She pulled out a small rectangular box, decorated in a bright ribbon. Lying on the table she pushed it over to a stunned Seth.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he tried to say, but took the gift with excitement. He really wanted to know what Brooke got him. "Can I open it now?"

Brooke grinned, but Paul cut her off before she could reply. "Yes! Open it the fuck now!"

Shaking his head Jacob smirked as he saw the stunned expressions of both Collin and Brady as the both of them stared at Paul openly. He knew why. Paul was meant to be a hard ass, and yet here he was jumping in his seat like a pre-teen girl. He smirked.

Opening it carefully Seth stared at he saw a key chain. He tilted his head to the side, confused as to why Paul would be so excited for him to receive it. He tried to hide his slight disappointment, but it turned out he shouldn't have doubted her for a second.

"I couldn't bring your present inside, but I wanted you to have something to unwrap. Your presents outside," she spoke as she jumped out of Jacobs lap, eager to see if she had gotten it right.

Staring, Seth like the rest of the pack walked after her as she practically pulled Jacob along with her. He grinned, letting his mate guide him outside.

"_Holy shit_…" Leah swore when she saw the covered present outside. It was massive for a gift, but from how it was covered you couldn't really tell what it was underneath the massive sheet. It couldn't have been a car, I mean that would be way to much to expect as a gift, but she didn't know what else to guess.

It took them minutes to realise that they had gathered an audience, the rest of the canteen having following them out as they kept their distance.

Standing in front of the large gift Brooke grinned widely. "Ready?"

Nodding almost absently, Seth replied with a strained 'yes.' He really wanted to know what he had got.

With a nervous smile Brooke tore off the sheet, gasps ringing around as Seth was presented with a brand new model jeep. He stared. The pack stared. Humans stared. Brooke found it amusing to say the least.

"You like it?" she questioned when he simply stood their staring. "I told your mother my plans. I brought you the car, Sue however for your birthday paid for the insurance for the first year but she said you would have to pay the rest."

She was rambling now and knew it, and Jacob being the amazing mate he was quickly had her scooped into his arms effortlessly. Brooke didn't have to worry though, not when as soon as Seth snapped out of it he was grinning like a dork, clutching tightly to the keychain in his hand, his previous disappointment long gone.

He shouldn't have doubted her, at all.

"You serious? It's mine?"

Brooke nodded with a giggle. "You have your test today, don't you?"

He nodded.

"When you pass the keys are yours," she dangled a couple of keys on his finger. "But until then, Paul said he would drive it to your house."

Having thought of everything Seth soon pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so glad Jacob mated with you," he squealed in excitement. Brooke blushed. "I'd say it was too much-but I really want it," he grinned causing everyone to laugh.

When the bell rang Seth had to be practically dragged back to class, not wanting to be parted with his new favourite toy. He was mumbling thing along the line of; 'what if someone steals it?' and 'I need to protect my baby,' when Leah and Quil tugged him back to class.

Turning around in her mates arms Brooke stood on her toes, her arms wrapping around Jacobs neck as she grinned while playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. "So, I did good then?"

Jacob shook his head in wonder. "I can't believe you brought him a jeep."

Broke shrugged. "You know when it comes down to money I don't have the same problem as most." She just didn't tend to think of money as most would.

Jacob hummed into her hair, thoughts of ditching the rest of the day running through his mind. He was already late after all.

"No."

Frowning, he looked down to see Brooke shaking her head. "Huh?"

"You're not skipping school," she told him firmly.

At that Jacob scoffed. "I don't think you'd be able to stop me, sweetheart" he smirked. He knew as soon as he said it though that he was completely and utterly wrong, his girl may come off as adorably sweet but he knew she had a devious side to her as well.

Turned out he was about to see that rare side of her.

Pulling away much to his discontent he stared down at her, watching as her brow rose as she looked at him unimpressed. "You know-" she started, touching his chest lightly. "I don't know how I feel about being mated to a high school drop-out."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Skipping one day doesn't make me a drop-out Brooke, I mean you don't go to school."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at that. "I don't go to school because I don't want to, Jacob! You know that!"

Feeling guilty he tried to hug her close. She stepped away. "Brooke-"

"No!" she clipped. "So buddy-" she poked him repeatedly in the chest. "You will get your arse in that school, apologise for being late, and suck it up!"

By the end of her rant Jacob was staring at her wide eyed, well that was before he snarled in Pauls direction when his pack brother burst out laughing. He had forgotten the idiot was still there.

"Wow mate, you just got your arse handed to you!" he snorted.

"Fuck off, you wait till you're getting yelled at by your mate!"

At that Paul got a soppy look on his features, eyes wide with excitement as his lips curled into a wide smile. "I can't fucking wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a fun chapter. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW please :P<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry for the long wait but I have exams next week which have taken my high priority, but now they are over I am hoping to have more time when it comes to getting some more chapters written up. Fingers crossed :P**

**Thank you for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoy. **

**WARNING: Chapter contains lemons**

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Until The Battle<strong>

Brooke was sat firmly on Jacobs lap as the pack went over the final preparations for what was happening in the battle which was only days away now. She had yet to see anything other than what she already knew, but she was confident that something would come to her before the battle began. Well, she was hoping for it anyway since she really didn't want to force a vision at the expense of her own health.

The reason why Jacob wasn't letting her even shift in her position was due to the fact that the pack for once had let the Cullen's cross the border. Apparently, Sam had made the choice that due to it being under special circumstances it was the best thing to do even if it was only temporary. Brooke was pleased with his decision, even if Jacob was being extremely clingy right now.

He had tried to tell her not to be present; the other imprints weren't after all. He huffed at the thought, Sam and Jared had managed to convince their other half's to not get involved in such a dangerous matter he thought somewhat bitterly.

"Will you relax, Jacob?" Brooke spoke softly. "You are very tense."

Jacob looked down at her, his grip tightening further but he was careful not to cause her any discomfort. "Of course I am tense, babe" he narrowed his eyes at Jasper who was _still_ staring at his mate. What was the blokes problem? He needed to look the fuck away!

Following his gaze Brooke smiled as she shook her head. "You can't blame him for being curious, sweetheart," she patted his leg. "It isn't every day that you find something out which changes your life completely."

Jacob grunted.

"I mean," Brooke continued. "Think about the day you met me, that was a delightful surprise wasn't it?" she grinned.

At that Jacob couldn't help but chuckle, nuzzling her neck as he breathed in her scent. He couldn't agree more with her, it was a very delightful surprise that he had managed to find her, or more like she had managed to find him.

It was when they heard a scoff that they turned to face a stubborn Bella. Maybe Sam should have told them not to bring Bella when he had refused to have Alice cross the border, Brooke thought with a huff. She didn't hate a lot of people, but when it came to the pale self-centred human she held a severe dislike for her.

Seth was the one to narrow his eyes first. Since his birthday when Brooke showed how much she both cared and knew him he had gotten even more over protective over her. It was incredibly amusing to the rest of the pack, how protective the youngster was.

"Why are you here Bella?" he asked.

Bella huffed, the frustration rolling off her in ways. "Because this is to do with me after all, Victoria is after me-"

"Damn right it's your fault!" Leah snapped. "You don't have to act so bloody pleased with yourself over it!"

"I-I'm not-"

Controlling the situation Sam stepped forward. "We didn't meet up to fight, we need to decide how we are going to approach this. Have you 'seen' anything else Brooke?"

Everyone looked towards the smallest member of the pack, the Cullen's included as they looked more than a tad in awe. She guessed that being human and all it must be a shock to see such a gifted one. She flushed, but answered honestly.

"I haven't 'seen' anything new, only that the meadow is the best place."

Jasper nodded from the corner of the room, his eyes still trained on her petite form. "It will give us the advantage of seeing them approach, if you had not of suggested it then I would have brought it up."

Brooke tilted her head to the side. "Can I ask you something, something that's kind of personal?" she wondered aloud.

He nodded, curious.

"Before you met Alice, how did you picture your mate?"

At that the room was silent, the Cullen's nervous since Jasper was the most volatile of the family. Surprisingly them however, he simply thought about it before replying in a calm and controlled manner.

"I did not allow myself to hope."

Brooke shook her head, not taking that as a good enough answer. "You did," she spoke. "When Peter and Char mated, you thought about it a lot."

Jasper felt defensive for a split second before relaxing his form. He had indeed come to terms that Alice couldn't be his mate, he had loved her in the past of course but he realised that it was simply the fact she had helped to guide him. A persons mate however wouldn't want to change their other half, he could see that now.

With Alice she had tried to change everything about him, but by looking at Jacob and Brooke he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. There Brooke sat, in an incredibly bright green dress with a dopy grin on her lips and clearly Jacob didn't want to change a thing.

He wanted that.

"Quiet," he finally got out causing the Cullen's to look at him with wide eyes. He had always denied thinking such a thing in the ways, but it was clear this Brooke seemed to know just how to push his buttons to get him to react. "Pretty, likes simple comforts like myself."

At that Brooke couldn't help but bit her bottom lip with a grin, her eyes flashing to Pauls briefly before she nodded. "Thank you."

Jasper just stared at her, as if to asked whether that was it. She simply smiled back softly, gesturing to Sam to continue.

Once the meeting was over and the Cullen's were about to make a move to leave Jasper hung back, Emmett asking him if he was alright only to get a nod in return.

Brooke simply smiled before pulling a envelope out of the pocket on the front of her dress. Knowing that Jacob wouldn't be happy with her approaching him she simply placed it on the table before pushing it towards him in his direction. "Don't open it until after the battle. Please," she added as an afterthought.

Nodding he was gone within a second, the envelope clutched tightly in his hand. He could only hope.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day when Brooke found another way to distract herself from the impending battle, from the fear which plagued her mind that any of them would be hurt. Jacob wouldn't let her go, something she knew not to argue on since it was vampires they were dealing with. Blood drinking vampires. She wanted to be involved, but she wasn't suicidal.<p>

She let her lips lick and nip up her mates bare thigh, her mouth working his darker skin as he laid stretched out on the small bed. It made her pause, wondering whether when they moved to live together she could get a big enough bed mate so his legs didn't hang off the edge.

She had a feeling that would be his own person heaven.

Pushing that thought to the back of her mind, telling herself that she would think more on it later, she went back to teasing her mate. She thought about their future a lot, how could she not when she had everything she had ever wanted in life?

"Brooke, baby…"

Hearing his ramblings she smirked, working her way up to the V junction which led to his delicious groin. He was naked, as soon as she had gotten him in the room she had told him to strip and strip he did. She smiled, remembering his eagerness.

Ignoring his throbbing member she nipped at the twisted trail of hair which led from his belly button to his delicious package. It was amusing, how his chest was completely bare except from that little trail of hair. She fought back a snort, as if she needed a treasure trail to find his generous goods.

Finally after what Jacob felt was hours her tongue made contact with his length, enough so to have his hips bucking off his bed as he grunted out in surprise and want.

"_Fuck!_"

Grinning evilly Brooke took the head of his cock into her mouth, moaning at the taste of his pre-cum before taking him further. In the back of her mind she was aware of Jacobs moaning, his grunting and his lack of control as his hands buried in her hair as he tried not to force her down on his cock.

Pulling away she bit her lip at the thought. The mental picture of him fucking her mouth with his cock turned her on more than she would have thought it would.

Letting his cock slide out of her mouth he groaned, opening his eyes he looked down only for his pupils to darken when he saw the look she was giving him. She looked hungry; like she was about to pounce.

He loved it.

Licking her lips Brooke flushed before speaking, her tone husky and thick with want and excitement. "Let go."

Concerned and instantly worried he had hurt her Jacob unclenched the fingers which had been wrapped around her soft curls. Had he been too rough? Had he hurt her? Oh god, he didn't know what he would do if he had.

"Did I hurt you? I am so sorry baby-"

Brooke looked confused for a moment before rapidly shaking her head, grabbing his hand and returning it to grip the dark strands of her hair. She hadn't meant to worry him, but she guessed she could have worded her request better.

"I want you to take control," she confessed hungrily, the thought still tempting as ever.

Jacob stared at her. "Huh?"

He watched as his mates flushed cheeks grew redder with her mumbled reply, "I want you to fuck my mouth."

He continued to stare at her, jaw unhinged as he processed her request before cursing when his cock jerked when it finally registered. Holy hell, did his sweet little angel really just come out with that?

Clearing his throat he had to make sure she had actually said what he thought she had. He couldn't afford to hurt her simply because of his selectively hearing when he had sex on his mind.

"W-what was that, baby?"

"I want you to fuck my mouth."

Ok, she had definitely said that. The thought he would admit was as hot as hell, and as his hands tightened further in her hair he felt his wolf growling at the surface with the desire it held for his so called innocent little mate. Who would have thought his angel was such a seductress in the sack? Not that it wasn't a fuck hot surprise, just unexpected.

"Fuck baby…"

Gripping her long strands Jacob started to do just that, to fuck her mouth as if he owned it. He was also careful, making sure not to move as to cause her discomfort but the sight alone was enough to have him close to busting a nut. Not to mention the fresh scent of arousal from his mate as it hit his sensitive senses, his eyes focused on the movement of her hand as it slipped down her naked form before circling her clit roughly.

_Oh hell…_

Suddenly all too happy to let go when he knew his mate was enjoying it as much as he was it didn't take Jacob long to cum, flooding his mates mouth with his seed which she eagerly swallowed, the suction making his sensitive length remain hard.

He had to ravish her after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I decided to add the lemon in since the battle is coming up and there really wont be an opportunity to put it in until quite a bit later. While the story is slowly coming to an end I'm looking forward to getting more into the plot. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Well guys, here is the next chapter. We are getting to the battle now so hopefully you're all excited about what's going to happen. While I am taking some aspects from the book I am also putting my own spin on it, just to fit in with Brooke as an OC and also I kind of want to put Bella into a bad light. Don't get me wrong, I love Edward in the series but Bella always seemed to leave a bad taste in my mouth if you know what I mean. But I'm sure its jealously just talking :P**

**Anyway, I made sure to add more plot into this chapter since I don't really want to drag it out. Oh, and watch out because Brooke is going to show her backbone in this update as well :P **

**Lots of love and I thank everyone for the support, kind words and reviews you have been giving me. I love them all. **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Before The Battle <strong>

Brooke hurriedly pulled her thick curls into a high messy bun when she predicted the weather to be rough the day before the battle approached, not wanting it to get in the way. While she had been banned from going to the battle field, something she had not protested on at all since she knew her presence there wouldn't help matters in the slightest, that didn't mean she wasn't getting involved wherever it was possible that she could.

When it had been arranged by both Sam and Jacob she had insisted that she wanted to be present when they trained for the last time, and while her Jacob had been objective at first he had quickly hushed up when she had reminded him that she was already following his request when he had told her to stay away when the battle came. Clearly he knew when to pick his battles and when to fight them.

Smiling to herself at the thought Brooke made sure to dress warmly, buttoning her coat up around her scarf as she waited for Jacob to return from school. It was a small relief that the battle wasn't on a school day, but even though she cared about her mates' education she wouldn't have objected to him missing it in the slightest. He was part pack, he knew where his loyalties and priorities lied and so did she.

"Hey baby,"

Not having heard him come in, Brooke jumped when pair of thick, warm arms were suddenly wrapped around her wrist, a pair of lips against her neck causing her to smile.

"You want anything to eat before we go?" she asked as she spun around to face him.

With a shrug as a reply she quickly made him something to dumb down his hunger until they got back, knowing that they were on a time limit.

Reaching the clearing roughly half an hour later it was clear they were the last to arrive, Brooke slipping off her mates back before she narrowed her eyes when she saw Bella standing with the Cullen's. She really didn't trust nor like the girl, and as she continued to stare at the pale brunette she couldn't help but get the feeling that the more the girl was involved with what was going on the worse it would be.

"You alright baby?"

Waving off her mates concern she simply squeezed his hand before heading over to a nice patch of grass, pulling out a blanket before making herself comfortable so she had a clear view of what was going on.

Shaking his head in amusement at his mates' behaviour Jacob turned his attention towards the Cullen's, suddenly serious again when he saw them all watching his Brooke with both amusement and curiosity. A small growl from him snapped them out of it.

"Right," Carlisle began smoothly as he cleared his throat. "We wish to thank you again for helping us out with this unfortunate situation."

Sam shrugged, arms crossed against his chest. "Victoria is bringing her war to our territory, it is necessary for us to intervene."

Brooke winced at that, talk about sounding cold.

"Still," Carlisle continued. "We wish to thank you for your help."

It didn't take them long before they got started, Jasper once again helping them out with techniques but it was clear to most that he was somewhat distracted, how his hand seemed to continuously reach for his pocket as if he was checking that what was inside still remained present. Only a few knew of Brookes gift towards him, and he was clearly keeping his word as not to read it until after the battle even if it was clear to all that it was killing him to do so.

Only an hour had gone past when Bella had started to complain to Edward, her tone almost snarky as Brooke watched from the side lines. She fought back a sigh as she continued to listen to the brunette complain, as if this entire situation wasn't her fault to begin with. It was when she heard a comment about one of her pack that she finally spoke up.

"Do not forget that this is your fault, Bella."

Her one sentence had caught everyone's attention, what with Brooke not having spoken nor interfered since the training had begun. She hadn't wanted to get in the way, cause a distraction, but what Bella was saying was out of order.

She watched as Bella's nostrils flared, 'I wasn't talking to you."

"You are quite right, you weren't. But I cannot, and will not, sit here and let you treat the people who have accepted you into their family like shit."

Hearing his mate curse Jacob instantly had his full attention in-tuned to her, his mate never swore, not unless he was pleasuring her and he was suddenly curious as to what Bella must have said as to upset her as much as she seemed to be.

"It's none of your business what I do or say!"

Brooke raised a brow. "Really? Because the pack is risking their lives for you Bella, for your mistake, and yet you stand there and say this is a waste of time. Do not make out that you are innocent, especially since this entire situation is the direct result of your actions!"

"I didn't ask her to come after me!"

"No," Brooke shook her head. "But it is hardly surprising considering your past actions. You were told not to leave the hotel room, you _gave_ them _your_ _word_, and yet you left. You can argue all you like that you thought your mother was in danger but what did you think would happen? He would let her go? For _you_?"

The harshness of Brooke's words seemed to still all of the Cullen's, even Esme looking at Brooke with confusion as she stood by her mates side.

"You had Jasper tell you that you were worth it, and you even betrayed his trust. Do you know how hard it is to earn that around people? Around those who are so dedicated to protecting your life and then you go and piss on that trust?"

Bella looked around wildly. "How do you know that?" she snapped before turning to Edward and sneering. "You-"

"I told you I am a seer!" Brooke hissed out, furious. Didn't the girl ever listen? "I _see_ not just the future, but the past. I have already been made aware of your trip to the music studio, and to put the blame onto Edward is hardly mate behaviour is it?"

"You know noting-"

"I know everything!" Brooke screeched as she finally lost her control. She prided herself in being able to control her temper, but this girl was seriously pushing all her buttons. Did she have no respect? No love for the people who surrounded her, who protected her?

"Baby," Jacob quickly jogged over as he sensed his mates distress. What the hell was going on?

Brooke however was having none of it, stepping up and taking a step closer to Bella. The height difference would have been comical had it not been for the fact Brooke was clearly very much distressed with the situation, looking almost frantic. The pack didn't like it, already cautiously heading over to protect their future alpha-female encase the time arouse.

"I _know_ that you are planning on being present Bella, and I will not be letting that happen" Brooke stated bluntly which was news to the pack.

"What?" Sam snapped his head around towards Carlisle's direction. "You're bringing Bella with you, to a war zone, with blood drinking vampires?" he exclaimed.

"We decided it would be tactical if Bella was there, yes. Not presented on the actual clearing of course, but we were going to ask if one of your younger wolves would be able to act as a communicator-"

"No."

Surprisingly, it was Brooke who spoke rather than Sam or Jacob.

Carlisle looked at her with understanding, "I know that you are worried about Bella-"

"I'm not," Brooke stated bluntly honest. "I am worried about the pack, I am worried for your coven, but the last person I would care for is Bella, except the fact that her father is a very nice man."

It seemed to stun everyone, the fact Brooke was even possible to be so cold when she was normally so bubbly. It was hard to remember that she hadn't always had a nice and cheerful upbringing, and the fact her new family was in danger clearly brought out the protective side in her.

"Brooke," Jacob asked carefully. "Have you had a vision?"

He watched as his mate shuddered, cluing him in on the fact she clearly had.

"When?"

Brooke bit her lip. "Just before we left."

Jacob frowned at that. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had enough on your mind, and truthfully I hadn't expected to bring it up until the end of the training session-"

"Wait-" Bella cut her off. "Were not done yet?"

_Oh for fucks sake_ ran through the minds of not only the pack but the Cullen's as well. They may care for Bella, but their own mates came first along with the rest of the family.

It was Jasper who spoke up as he confidently strode over towards the two humans present. "You need to have some respect, Bella."

It was clear the girl was taken aback by Jaspers comment, Jacob instinctively pulling Brooke closer against him but otherwise didn't speak out against Jaspers sudden close proximity.

"W-What?"

"You heard me perfectly, Bella. Brooke is correct, you did sneak out of the hotel room and while I understand the concern you showed for your mother, you made any respect I once held for you dissolve into nothing."

Carlisle stepped forward, "Jasper."

He shook his head. "She needs to hear this, Carlisle."

"I know son, but is now really the right time? Bella is at as much risk in this situation as we are, if not more so."

Brooke shook her head, keeping quiet but pursing her lips in Bella's direction. She hated the control this girl seemed to have over everyone she cared for; she _loathed_ it.

Jasper stared at Bella with a blank expression. "I do not think it is best that you be _anywhere_ near the battle either Bella, both for your wellbeing as well as our own. You are only increasing the risk to yourself and us by being present."

"No," she instantly protested. "We already agreed that you wouldn't leave me behind, I-"

"You do not belong there," Brooke spoke softly, catching her attention.

"What? And you do?" she replied sneeringly causing Jacob to have to fight back a growl. Where was the girl he had grown up with gone? The shy, selfless Bella?

Brooke shook her head. "I am neither a vampire nor a werewolf, Bella" she replied slowly. She wasn't being patronizing, but she had to get the girl to understand. "How would your being there be useful to them in anyway?"

"It's my fault, ok! I know that, I'm not stupid! I need to make this right!" Bella screeched but it was clear to those who knew her as well as they did that it was simply an excuse. It got their thoughts whirling, making them wonder just how much they trusted the brunette who knew too much of the supernatural world.

"And I need to do what I can to protect those I care about!" Brooke didn't let Bella's screeching distract her or affect her in any way. It was as if the girl hadn't just screamed. "I know that my being there will not help them, nor will yours!"

Bella shook her head rapidly, but surprisingly it was Edward who turned to speak to Brooke who was still wrapped firmly in Jacobs arms. "What did you see?"

It being the first time Edward had addressed her in such a calm and respectful manner Brooke had to admit she was slightly taken aback. Still, she calmed down enough to give a truthful answer to the copper haired telepath. "Victoria will be aware that you are split away from the rest of the battle, but she will predict that you will be nearby. While everyone else will be distracted fighting, she will come after you."

"Why do you care?" Bella snapped. "You obviously don't like me!"

"Your right," Brooke agreed. "I don't. But I will not allow you to put Seth at risk because you are too selfish to let Edward fight because it is what he wishes. You being nearby will only hinder our advantage, and I will not allow that."

Hearing Brooke Sam turned to address the rest of the pack, him not having to even open his mouth as he received a number of nodes. It was decided; they were putting their trust in Brooke completely and had no doubt whatsoever that she wouldn't let them down.

"Carlisle, knowing that, do you still wish for her to be present?" Sam raised a brow.

At that Carlisle cringed internally, he may not know a lot about the brightly dressed mate of the soon-to-be-alpha but he instinctively trusted her. Even if he didn't think her only intention was to help him and his family he knew she would _never_ put her mate at risk, and it was clear Jasper thought this as well.

Turning to face Bella she knew instantly by the look on his face that she had lost whatever hold she held over the situation. She scowled, her mind already whirling with how she would have to work this to her advantage. She needed to get the upper hand again and she was suddenly cursing the other human who was present for taking her out of the situation so easily. How dare she? What right did the bitch have to interfere in her life like she was?

With that thought she narrowed her eyes. Whether they liked it or not she was not going to be left out like a good little human. No, she was going be there whether they liked it or not!

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Do you like where I'm going with Bella's personality or not? Please let me know what you think guys, I love to have your advice on where to take it. <strong>

**Please REVIEW! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey readers, **

**I hate to have to tell you but this story is soon coming to an end. I had never intended it to last this long but I got so caught up in it that I couldn't help but continue :P **

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews since I adore each and every one. **

**Hope you enjoy **

**Thanks again for reading, **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day of the Battle<strong>

Bella crossed her arms against her chest as she watched the Cullen's rush around the house, preparing for the fight that was soon approaching. While they had told her that she had to stay put she was going to do no such thing, especially when the whole thing was because of her. So why shouldn't she be involved?

She scowled as she stared at Edward from across the room. She had thought that at least her boyfriend would stand up for her but even he seemed to be obsessed with the brightly coloured freak of nature who seemed to have gotten her claws dug into her Jacobs skin.

It was another thing she hated. Why was he no longer interested in her? Was she not good enough? Wasn't she better than that short bitch?

Snorting at the thought she rolled her eyes, of course she was better than this Brooke. She knew she was not only prettier, but the fact she didn't look like a mere child worked in her favour also. Edward thought she was the perfect girlfriend and to be honest she thought she was as well.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, dear?"

Looking up she saw Esme standing in front of her with a soft frown making her distaste for the whole situation grow.

"I want to go, Esme" she pouted. "Why couldn't we stick with the first plan, with me being nearby and helping with the blood trail?" That was what they had decided on before that bitch got involved after all.

Esme lightly shook her head, reaching out to cup Bella's cheek before thinking better of it and straightening up. She saw something in the young girl that she hadn't taken note of before. Bitterness? Disgust? Whatever it was she didn't like it and it couldn't be good.

"We are trying to protect you, Bella. I know you want to help, and while it was a good plan, Jasper believes that this is the best way to approach the situation."

_Uh_ Bella thought.

"Why are you taking Jaspers advice? What does he know?"

Esme did frown at the spitefulness in the girls tone, tilting her head to the side as she debated on what to say. She suddenly wasn't feeling in a sharing mood.

"Jasper has…experience in situations like this, we trust his judgement completely and if he believes this is the best way to enter the situation then we will trust his word."

Fighting back the urge to roll her eyes Bella suddenly perked up as a thought struck her. "Where's Alice? Is she going?"

Esme soon felt Carlisle flash by her side, concern colouring his features and she knew he must have felt her sudden distress. The whole Coven didn't trust Alice, not at all, and they hadn't been aware of her whereabouts in a while. It was uncomfortable when they thought of how the smallest vampire of their group had been acting, her behaviour startling.

Ever since Jasper had met Brooke and she had asked him questions that he clearly hadn't thought of himself and it had been obvious that he no longer believed Alice's word when she said that they were indeed mates, destined for each other. Esme could understand why he may have thought such as thing in the first place though, it must be a tempting idea to have come from a life of war only to be rewarded with what you are told is your mate.

It must have hurt to know that it wasn't the case.

Sympathy struck her at the thought, she really did care for Jasper as if he was her own son. She knew he didn't think of her as such, not completely anyway, but she understood where he was coming from. He didn't have the best of pasts and she knew letting people in wasn't easy for him.

Sighing to herself she curled into her own mates arms. She really did hope that after this battle was over and done with they could put it all behind them, learn from it perhaps, but not to have a repeat occurrence any time soon. She also hoped that Brooke had been correct when she mentioned he did have a mate out there, that he just had to find her.

She smiled at the thought, a mental image of the envelope she had seen him staring at for hours on end pushing to the forefront of her mind. She knew what it was, it wasn't hard to guess. His happier ever after relied on that piece of paper and it was obvious to anyone who looked his way that he was allowing himself to hope for the first time in his life.

She was happy for him. He deserved it.

Her mood dampened however when she stared at the human female in front of her, taking in the clear frustration in Bella's gaze as she rose a brow as if she was expecting an answer and she was taking so long. She couldn't help but think that maybe they shouldn't have gotten so attached to the girl in the first place.

"What is on your mind, Esme?" she heard her mate ask softly, gently enough to escape a humans hearing.

She blinked, curling into Carlisle's strong arms. He made her feel safe, grounded.

"I'm worried," she looked up at him. "She does not seem like herself, does she?"

It didn't take him long to work out that it wasn't the upcoming battle they were discussing, but Bella herself. He had to admit he was slightly taken aback but where his mate was taking the conversation but his own thoughts seemed to have a mind of their own as they continued to whirl.

Still speaking in a low tone he tried to calm his other half, brushing her long hair off her shoulder as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. "She is clearly unhappy with the situation at hand, Esme. Perhaps we should dwell on it later, yes? After the battle?"

Esme nodded, knowing they had higher priorities then Bella at the moment.

"We do not know, Bella" she replied as she answered Bella's question. "Alice has not contacted the family for a while, so it is highly unlikely we will be seeing her today of all days." It wasn't exactly a secret that Alice was the sort of vampire who when it came down to it she would flee if it meant escaping the possibility of death, even if her family was at risk.

Bella huffed at that but didn't say anything further, too lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Bella pursed her lips as everyone left, leaving her stuck in the large mansion like home with no one but herself for company. If she was being blunt with herself she was pissed off, pissed that they were not involving her and pissed that she was stuck in the corner like the good little human.<p>

Well fuck that!

With a permanent scowl on her lips she rose from where she was slouched on the couch, storming through the living room as she hunted down for her coat before roughly tugging it onto her shoulders. She wasn't going to just stay there and do nothing, not when she should be the centre of their attention and she wasn't!

Ignoring the sensation of the rain hitting her pale face she stormed over to her truck as she dug around in her pockets for her keys. She was cold and wet which only seemed to make her feel worse than before if that was even possible.

She knew by now that the battle must have started, they had been gone for a while after all and she recalled hearing that before Alice had disappeared randomly that it would start almost instantly when they reached the clearing where it was all taking place.

She sighed.

As thoughts of what she was planning to do ran through her head she was taken aback when a glimpse of colour soon appeared from the other side of the gravel drive. Narrowing her eyes Bella fought back the urge to screech in anger when she saw who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she screamed, hands clenched into fists at her sides. Seriously? She really didn't need this! Didn't she deserve a god damn break!

Brooke pursed her lips, but remained quiet as she fought back the urge to shiver.

Bella however couldn't seem to run out of words to say as she continued to screech and scream. "I don't need this right now! You always seem to just swan on in and wreak my life and I am sick of it you twisted bitch!"

Brooke continued to stare at her blankly. It wasn't as if she had never been shouted at in a degrading manner before, especially when she grew up with a father such as her own.

"So you know what?" Bella continued as she stormed over to other small female. "I am not allowed to be involved with the battle because of you! Edward suddenly seems think I'm not his mate for some ridiculous reason! And Jacob is no longer interested in me like he should be!"

Brooke bit her tongue when her mate was mentioned, her mate who was currently in the middle of a fight for the ungrateful bitch in front of her.

_SLAP!_

Even Bella hadn't realised what she had done until she felt the stinging in her palm, her eyes darkening towards the other dark haired girl only to see her gripping the side of her face which was rapidly flashing to a bright rosy red. She would have thought she would feel bad, but when she didn't and only the emotion of satisfaction for putting the girl in her place hit her she couldn't help but smile smugly at her actions.

"Bitch."

As soon as the word left her mouth Bella spun on her heel and headed back towards her truck, having every intention to drive to the clearing. What she hadn't expected however was the sudden sensation of falling forward, a sharp pain in her scalp as she cried out in both pain and surprise at the sudden and unpleasant sensation of her hair being roughly pulled.

"You are not going anyway!" Brooke snapped, not normally the violent type but she _knew_ what would happened if Bella made an appearance. She would cause a distraction and her mate, the pack and the Cullen's would be punished for it and it was the last thing she wanted.

There was only one problem with her plan however, one she hadn't really thought of until that exact moment.

She wasn't as strong as Bella, not by far.

She was small, she knew that, but she was also aware of the fact she didn't have barely any strength whatsoever. She guessed it was down to the fact she had such a strong mate, the fact Jacob adored to protect her and comfort her meant that she was designed to suit him perfectly.

Shame the sprits didn't see this in their plans.

The first strike caught her by surprise, a fist connecting with her stomach causing her to grunt as her grip on Bella's hair instinctively tightened. The rest of the blows she barely felt as she soon hit the ground, her head pounding and she knew she had struck a rock on her way down. The blood running down her face was enough of a clue.

Still, she couldn't help but smile, even as her eyes rolled back in her head as a vision of success hit her even through the intense pain she was feeling. It wouldn't be long now, she thought before blackness over took her, the image of everyone she cared for safe in her mind as she finally let herself go with the knowledge that her man was safe.

She only hoped that she wouldn't be forgotten about with the stress of the battle, she doubted her head wound was simply a light scratch after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Worth a quick review? <strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey readers, **

**Here is the next chapter and I know you will all be excited to get on and read it so I will keep this short. Like I said before this story only has a few chapters less, about two I think, before it comes to an end. A sequel may occur but it depends really. **

**Thank you for the reviews and support, I really adore you guys for it!**

**Lots of love **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob knew something was wrong as he suddenly paused in his shouting at Lear, staring blankly at the visibly shaken female in front of him. He knew his inner alpha had been the reason why she was practically cowering away from him, especially since Lear wasn't the type of female to just take being roared at without fighting back, but she had been <em>extremely<em> foolish and needed to be punished for that fact.

He scowled as he recalled how close he had come to being crushed by the last remaining newborn, how if he hadn't of moved at the last split second he would be in so much agony he doubted he would have been able to remember his own name let alone be able to heal quick enough to get back to his angel and make sure she was safe.

Leah had gotten big headed and he knew she was aware of just how stupid she had been, not having alerted the pack and gone straight for the kill herself. What was she thinking? Was she really that insecure that she felt the need to prove herself? He had thought she was smarter than that.

He didn't say anything for a few moments, his whole entire form frozen on the spot as he tried desperately to scan for his mates emotions only to feel a light pain thrash through his head. He knew it was him being a werewolf that dumbed down the agony his mate must have been feeling for it to have transferred through their bond.

As soon as that thought hit him he had shifted, ignoring the rest of the startled pack as he let his wolf take control over the situation and allowed his instincts to consume him. All he knew was that he needed to get to his mate, that he needed to protect his Brooke and he was not about to let anyone get in the way of that.

That Battle had gone well which had been a relief, and while there were a couple of close cases none of their side had been killed in the attack. The newborns however didn't have any survivors, and while Carlisle had wished to save a few of them Sam had drawn the line at that and to be honest he agreed completely. It had been Jasper who had made the final call, telling Carlisle that it would be pointless to try and save them when it was obvious to everyone present that they could neither be trusted nor trained to act like the vegetarian vampires who didn't believe in the murder and killing of innocent people.

Why would a newborn who had been brought up on human blood wish to change to something less tasteful and appealing when there was another option?

They wouldn't.

"_What's wrong, Jacob?"_

He didn't know why but Jacob couldn't help but snarl instinctively when the thoughts of Jared hit his inner communication, especially since he hadn't actually picked up on the fact all the pack except Lear and Seth were following him, clearly concerned.

He didn't reply, rather sharing what he had felt from his mate making the rest of the pack instinctively growl as well as they quickened their pace. The short relief they had felt that everyone had survived was over now that there was a risk that the girl who had helped protect them all wasn't as safe as they had all assumed, as they had all hoped.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get anything from Jacob, Sam simply gave the command to follow him but to keep their distance. Jacob was clearly feeling extremely territorial right now and he knew even as the current alpha he wouldn't have the strength to take the younger wolf if it came to him turning on everyone, especially due to the fact it was concerning his imprint, his Brooke.

"_Why isn't she at Billy's?"_ Embry questioned as he voiced what everyone else was thinking.

Sam shook his massive head, not having a clue why she wasn't. _"Perhaps she saw something" _he suggested which made a lot of sense to the rest of the pack.

It was only a few minutes later that shock and surprize seemed to hit the pack, taking note of which direction Jacob seemed to be leading them into. One thought seemed to hit them all at once.

Why were they going to the Cullen's?

Jacob didn't bother to listen to what was going on in the back of his mind, ignoring the rest of the pack even though a part of him was glad to have them close. They supported each other, helped each other out and it was a calm feeling to know that the rest of your pack would always be there when you needed them.

Even so, he didn't vocalise this outwardly, not when he needed to keep his mind clear to protect his fragile little mate.

He needed to get to her, and quickly.

* * *

><p>It was when the girl on the receiving end of her harsh kicks suddenly stopped reacting to her assault that Bella froze in horror at her actions, her throat dry as she simply stood limply while staring at the blood soaked clothes of the much smaller female.<p>

What the hell had she just done?

Surprisingly, it wasn't the whole attacking Brooke that had her feeling as bad. To be honest, she didn't actually feel that much concerning her actions. So what if she put the girl in her place? Who would really care that she had? No, it was the fact that she knew she had gone too far to actually knock the girl unconscious and the consequences that would come because of it wouldn't be good in the slightest.

_She had never hit anyone before._

Her mind whirled as she tried to think up a way to explain how she had gotten into this situation, since while she personally didn't believe that she was in the wrong she knew the pack wouldn't be exactly happy with the fact she turned out to be stronger than she had originally thought. She was being truthful when she said she had never hit anyone before, but what she hadn't expected was that it felt so god damn good _not_ to feel weak for once in her life.

Huffing she paced, letting her ideas swirl around in her head. It was when she heard several sharp intakes of breath that she knew she had to speed up her thinking process.

"Bella," Carlisle asked slowly as he tried to process the scene in front of him. "What-what have you done?"

Ignoring him as he ran over to Brooke she pursed her lips, why did he feel the need to help out the runt? She was clearly more important and yet she didn't see him flashing over to her. Her head hurt after all, the bitch had pulled at her hair!

Bella screeched out in surprise when she was suddenly facing a pair of furious black eyes, fear rising in her since she had never seen Jasper look so animalistic before. He always looked so calm, relaxed.

"J-Jasper-"

His nostrils flared. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" he snarled. "Do you want us to all die, is that it? Is this your pathetic attempt at payback for us leaving you behind?"

"Urm…"

"You know what, Bella?" Jasper snapped as he stepped into her personal space. He was seconds away from snapping at her, ripping into the bitch's throat for daring to lay a hand on the girl who was doing so much for him.

He had yet to read what she had wrote, and while the battle was over it didn't seem right to do it when she was laying on the ground bleeding to death because of what, jealously? It was disgusting and childish. "I am done protecting you! I told you once that you were worth it, but after seeing this side of you I want _nothing_ more to do with the selfish and spoilt brat you have become!"

Bella hid behind her fear by snorting, trying to appear unbothered by his words but even she knew the empath could sense the tremors which were running through her form. For some reason she didn't seem to feel so proud of her actions anymore, no she was definitely regretting them that was for sure.

"Please calm yourself, Jasper" Carlisle spoke soothingly, though his attention remained on the head wound of the unconscious female. It wasn't as bad as it looked he had assessed, but it was definitely more than a flesh wound and he wouldn't feel safe with not keeping himself available encase she had a severe concussion. "When Jacob gets here we will have enough on our plates."

The reminder that the entire pack would be at their throats was enough to have each and every Cullen stiffening, Carlisle's carefully sweeping Brooke up into his arms as he flashed her inside the house. He knew he would have to answer to Jacob but her being outside in the freezing cold was not doing her any good whatsoever. He would simply have to deal with her mate when the time came, and by the sound of it he wouldn't have to wait long.

Jasper followed the unconscious Brooke with his eyes until she disappeared from his view, his calm exterior no longer existing the exact moment he snapped his attention back to Bella. He smirked when he saw her flinch.

"You need to watch yourself, Miss Swan" he narrowed his eyes, his lack of saying her name cluing Bella in on the fact any progress she had made trying to get him onside for the past year was now crumbling away before her eyes. Had she really made this much of a mess of things? "When the pack gets here I will not be supporting you, rather their decision to rip you to pieces for daring to assault the soon-to-be-alphas mate. Not even I would be that stupid."

Bella swallowed as she licked her suddenly dry lips. "Jacob won't hurt me," she spoke confidently.

She didn't feel so confident when a smirk appeared on Jaspers lips however, making a shiver of fear run down her spine. Jacob loved her right? He wouldn't hurt her, would he? For some reason she really didn't seem as confident as she should be.

As if sensing her thoughts Jaspers lips twitched. "I won't be here to protect you Bella; you're on your own."

And at that moment, as she stood in wet and cold, she did feel very much alone.

She was broken out of her own self-pity when the thundering sound of paws approaching soon caught her attention, cluing her in on the reason why the Cullen's had stiffen as much as they had only moments ago. It was times like that where she envied that fact they couldn't be surprised easily, unlike herself.

Knowing that she had to play the perfect part she sniffed, allowing her eyes to fill with tears as she curled into herself as if she was the one who had been beaten only minutes ago. She knew the only way she could get away with what she had done and still keep the view of her innocence in the mind of the pack was to come across as upset as she was portraying.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

Not prepared for the view of the massive animal like wolfs appearing through the wooded area she shunned back at the sheer size of the wolf in front. Was that Sam? She wasn't quite sure, only having seen Paul in his wolf form and she was pretty sure he was the one on the right who was baring his deadly teeth in her direction with pure hate in his eyes.

She swallowed. Shit.

"Your Brooke is inside resting, Jacob. Her head wound is while more than a mere flesh wound isn't life threatening but I am concerned that she may have concussion. I know that we are not in a position to ask for your trust, but I do not feel safe allowing her to leave my care."

While Carlisle's tone was calm and even it was clear Jacob was having none of it, his jaws snapping dangerously.

"You might want to step away from door, Carlisle" Edward spoke softly. "He is more wolf than man at the moment and you are standing in the way of him reaching his mate."

Understanding filled the coven leader and he had moved in the next instant, nodding in gratefulness to his son as he saw the effect his actions had had on the wolf. The tremors had calmed somewhat and Jacobs large head was tilted to the side, ears twitching and it was clear to everyone that he was reminding himself that his mate was safe, that her heart was beating and the lack of venom present made it into his thoughts. They hadn't caused his mate to be like this; their strength would have killed her and not put her into the state that she was.

No, a _human_ had done this to his angel! And his wolf wanted vengeance, right the fuck now!

* * *

><p><strong>So, Bella's innocent act isn't quite working is it? <strong>

**Let me know what you thought, please :P**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guys,**

**I have some bad news I'm afraid. Do you know when I told you that the time the story was coming to an end wouldn't be long? Well, it seems we have reached that moment in time readers and while it is sad all good things must come to an end sometime or another :P**

**There will be one more chapter after this, a few years further on in their lives so it's not finished completely yet. I just want you all to know how grateful I am for the support and readership that you have all given me. I have loved it from day one and always will :P**

**Thanks again,**

**Lots of love,**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob shifted, allowing his wolf side to be buried deeper since he knew he needed to try and at least think rationally right now. It didn't help that all he and his inner wolf could think about was that his mate was in danger; that she was hurt and needed him. It was running through his mind over and over again, making him become more and more animalistic as time seemed to pass slower than ever.<p>

He felt his upper lip pull back into a snarl when he suddenly felt the thick lust of another female, his wolf hating that his senses were being bombarded with such a aroma that wasn't his mates. It was disgusting.

It didn't take him long before he located the owner of the distasteful smell, the brunette staring openly at his naked form. He had forgotten that those who weren't of the supernatural world didn't have the same views on nudity that both his pack and the Cullen's seemed to have. Neither had even blinked an eye lid at his sudden transformation and lack of clothing and yet here Bella stood staring at his naked limp dick as if she thought it would get hard for her.

He snarled viciously at her, and a sick sense of satisfaction running through him when he saw her flinch.

"What happened?"

His lips felt strange as he tried to speck, his words coming out sharp and short. It didn't take him more than moment to realise the cause was the fact his canines were still distinctively present in his mouth, something which had not happened before while he was human unless he was biting his mate in the acts of pleasure.

Snapping his head into Sam's direction he saw the older wolf shift, eyes wide at the half human and half wolf transformation. Even he hadn't seen anything like it, and it had definitely not happened to him before either.

Not getting a verbal response Jacob couldn't really bring it in himself to care, not when there was a bunch of vampires standing in-between him and his mate. She was his god damn it! _His_ to protect, _his _to love!

Sensing his lack of patience Carlisle spoke up quickly, not wanting to lie but not wishing to throw Bella under the bus either. His ethics wouldn't allow him to do such a thing.

"We arrived here to see your Brooke unconscious, Jacob. I have checked her over like I told you; I would feel more confident that she is in good health if perhaps you allow her to stay under my observations, you are welcome to stay as well of course."

He knew he was pushing it with the comment but he couldn't just let the girl become worse, not when she had done so much for himself and his family. Brooke was a sweet girl, one that did not deserve the beating that Bella had given her. He and Bella would definitely be having words' that was for sure, and while previously when the girl had asked if she would be turned he no longer believed that would be the best thing to do. Hate continued on when you became one of the un-dead, it would not be a smart thing if he proceeded like they had planned.

The pack snarled at his suggestion, but Jasper stepped forward as he cleared his throat. Carlisle may not wish to throw Bella under a bus, but his loyalty now lay to the girl upstairs and not to the traitor he saw in front of him.

"Perhaps you should ask your love interest how your mate got into such a state," he spoke bluntly as he ignored Carlisle's warnings. Now was not the time to be invasive.

"What?" Jacob snapped.

Jasper continued. "We arrived here to see Miss Swan pacing, just having finished beating the shit out of your mate for a reason I am not aware of."

Jacob's growls and snarls continued to increase, furious that his mate was in the condition that she was. It could have been avoided, he knew that, and the fact it was _Bella_ who had been the cause of his mates beating only seemed to make his hate for the girl increase. He hadn't liked what she had turned into, her being selfish and ungrateful, but now this was on a whole other level.

She had gone too far this time.

"He's lying," Bella instantly tried to defend herself. "Why would I hurt Brooke?" she played the innocent card.

It was when Jacob gave no signs of believing a word that she was saying that she finally realised that she was in way over her head. She didn't know what was going to happen to her because of her lack of control over her anger and emotions but she knew that it would be anything but good.

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days Later <strong>

Brooke pursed her lips as she felt the cool fingers press gently at the side of her head, trying to ignore the constant rumbling of a growl as she did so. Ever since she had awakened after being attacked by Bella Jacob had been hounding her, never letting her out of his sight for even a moment. She had once again drawn the line at him watching her pee, though there wasn't really that much of a line since she knew he stood by the bathroom door, ready to burst in any minute encase something went wrong. It had started off sweet, but now it was more than a tad irritating.

"Jacob," she sighed as his growling grew louder when Carlisle reached for a small pair of long, thin scissors. "Can you _please_ give him so god damn space?" she hissed. She was nervous enough as it was without her mate adding to her distress.

She knew it was the fact Carlisle was a vampire and that he was so close to her wasn't settling down well with his wolf, but did that really mean that he had to flood the room with loud growls which seemed to vibrate off every surface?

"He is fine," was the flat reply she got.

She rolled her eyes. "I know he may be, but I am not comfortable with him being so close to my face with a pair of sharp scissors with you growling over his shoulder," she huffed.

Thankfully, it seemed to do the trick as the growling stopped and he took a reluctant step back. She shot him a bright smile full of relief as Carlisle went to work snipping off her stitches while Jacob watched silently, his eyes never removing themselves from her own.

As soon as the last stitch had been carefully removed Brooke instantly found herself in Jacob's arms, wrapped in his strong muscles as she breathed in his scent. She loved how he smelled, especially after he had come back from patrol since the earthy scent misted with his own was intoxicating.

"Thanks Carlisle."

"You are very welcome, dear" Carlisle smiled as he began to pack away his medical kit.

He was relieved that the girl had made a full recovery, not to mention how she had managed to get the tribe not to attack him or his family. Bella on the other hand was a whole different situation, one which only seemed to be getting gradually worse as the time continued on after Seth had managed to convince her to press charges and not her father was involved. "Jasper was also wondering if you would have a word with him before you made your leave," he added as an afterthought. It had taken Jasper a lot to come to him and request he held Brooke back when she came to visit and he was not about to break his trust by not bringing it up.

While Jacob snarled, Brooke smiled brightly. "Really?" she asked eagerly.

Carlisle smiled with a light nod, pleased that Brooke seemed to be helping the tribe and his coven live so close to each other peacefully.

"Baby, we really need to make a move-"Jacob tried even though he knew it was a pointless effort, especially when he was aware of how close Brooke was to Jasper for some unknown reason. He hated it, but dealt with it as best as he could and his mate never pushed his boundaries of which he was thankful for. He was so whipped it was ridiculousness.

"It will only take a few seconds," Brooke pouted as she let her fingers run down his bare chest. She loved it when he went shirtless. "Then we can go home, yes?" she asked perkily.

As predicted by everyone in hearing range saw Jacob cave almost instantly. It was a running joke between both the pack and the Cullen's how when it came down to Brooke he was utterly smitten to the point he could never say no to her. It made him the butt of many jokes but he couldn't bring himself to care when he was as happy as he was, so what if he wasn't the one who wore the trousers in the relationship? He had a pack to boss around to make up for it.

"Fine," he sighed out and Jasper was in front of him within the next second. He frowned; pulling his mate closer against his chest but otherwise kept quiet.

"Hey Jasper," Brooke spoke happily. "How's Peter and Char?" she couldn't resist asking.

Jaspers lips twitched at that. "They are doing well, Brooke" he admitted. "Apparently Peter wishes to meet you, but he understands now is not the best time for a visit" Jasper corrected himself when he saw the look on Jacobs face. He couldn't help but feel amusement at the situation however, but he knew not to push his luck.

"Good," Jacob grunted causing him to get a light elbow in the gut.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked all of a sudden, tired on her feet and wanting nothing more than to fall asleep with the sound of her mates light purrs rumbling in his chest. She loved it when he purred for her, only for her.

At that Jasper shifted uneasily on his feet, suddenly nervous as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He felt for the small slip of paper, checking that it was still present to calm his nerves. He could tell from the humour and delight coming off Brooke that she knew exactly what he wanted to ask her, but clearly she was making it hard on him by letting him know he had to ask and that she wasn't going to assume even though she knew she was right.

"I want to ask you about my mate," he rushed out causing her to smile.

Brooke leaned against her own mate as she smiled, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Open it," she replied simply.

Jasper swallowed, suddenly nervous. With shaking hands he done just that, ripping open the envelope before snapping his head up when he read the neatly scripted numbers on the small slip of paper.

"What-" he started before Brooke cut him off.

"Coordinates for where to go, a date to say when and a time to start looking," Brooke smiled.

"Are you sure?" he couldn't resist asking, not when it was something so damn serious as his soon to be mate who was only days away if the numbers were anything to go by. He needed the reassurance.

"Trust me Jasper when I say I am a 100% sure, I would not lie to you."

And Jasper believed her completely.

* * *

><p>"So you finally got free of him, then?" Leah smirked as she sloughed on the kitchen chair, staring at the petite female as she tossed something in the pan. Whatever it was it smelled amazing.<p>

Brooke shrugged with a smile. "You could say that," she giggled, knowing that while Jacob wasn't with her it was only because he had patrol. She had been somewhat upset with Billy when the old man had told his son he could take a few weeks off school to help him calm his wolfs urges, and while she liked having him to herself, every second did get a little bit tedious when he was constantly asking her if she was alright.

"What's with the cooking?" Leah asked curiously since they had already eaten.

Brooke pursed her lips before smiling. "I need to ask you a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"I need you to drive me somewhere in approximately ten minutes."

Leah raised a brow, suddenly extremely interested in where the conversation was going. "Can I ask where and why?" she pushed.

Brooke bit her lip, fighting back a wide grin before turning around to face the only female of the pack of male werewolves. She knew what she was about to say would shock her best friend but she also knew it would get her own mind whirling, especially when she showed just how serious she was with what she planned for her day today.

Taking a deep breath she blurted it out in one go. "We're going to go get Pauls mate today," was all she got out before Leah screamed out in excitement. Her reaction was expected, especially since Paul had been giving her pleading looks for the past few days ever since the battle had ended. She knew he wanted his mate, his someone special and now that time had come where she could give it to him.

He deserved his happily-ever-after and she was determined to give it to him. He deserved it.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go guys, sad I know but the timing seemed perfect. The update should be up next weekend hopefully!<strong>

**Let me know what you think, REVIEW!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys, **

**Well, I am sorry to say this is the final chapter of The Alpha's Seer. I know you must be all sad to see it go but it had to end sometime, and it seemed that the last chapter seemed like a good place. I simply wanted to make sure to tie up some loose ends without drawing it out. So, think of this as a bonus chapter if you will :P **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout my writing. I would like to believe that you have helped me to continue to improve my writing and I will not be giving up writing any time soon :P **

**Lots of love, **

**xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Later <strong>

Brooke frowned as she watched her baby come out of the school building, her heart aching when she took note of his almost defeated expression. Something had happened, she was sure of it.

It had been less than a few weeks following the battle when Jacob had asked her to move in with him officially, and while she had expected to move into his father's house with him permanently, what she hadn't expected was what he had been doing without her knowledge. Instead of Billy's home he had taken her to a small cabin near the edge of the woods, and when he had informed her that he had been building it for them for a while now she had felt her love only continue to grow for him. It had been and still was perfect for the both of them and he had clearly built it with her in mind.

Smiling at the memory she had made sure to tell Billy he was welcome whenever he wished, and that just because she was moving in with his son didn't mean that she didn't expect him around every Sunday for lunch. So far he had yet to miss a single week and for that she was bubbling with happiness that she finally had a family which she could call her own.

It had been less than a year after that when she found out she was pregnant, and while she had been on birth control the fates had clearly decided that it was time to bring a new alpha into the world. It was the happiest day of her life when little Liam was born, a miniature version of Jacob apart from her eyes which he had clearly gotten from his mother. Her life as far as she was concerned was utterly perfect.

As for Paul the day she had brought home his mate, the imprint and been instant and now the pair were inseparable. Annie was a shy girl who had run away from home only hours before she met Brooke and Leah who bluntly told her that if she trusted them she could have the perfect life, and clearly she had. Since that day Annie hadn't regretted following them a single moment, and Paul seemed to be forever grateful. It had also helped to soften his temper now he didn't seem to have a reason to be angry all the time, and while he had his occasion rage filled fit it only took a simply and loving touch from Annie to have him practically wagging his tail.

Jacob had also taken over the alpha role pretty quickly after the battle, finding his birth right too tempting for his wolf to resist any longer. Brooke had been completely surprised and Billy couldn't have been prouder to have his son leading the pack like it was his right to. The entire pack knew their new alpha was perfect for the role and they didn't have a single doubt when he made it known that he wanted to step up, but it was Sam and Emily who had celebrated the switch in leadership the most. She was now happily pregnant and they were expecting their first pup in August. They couldn't wait.

Returning back to the present Brooke knelt down when she saw her sweet boy scan the playground, a bright smile appearing on his still slightly chubby cheeks as he caught sight of his mummy. It took him seconds before he was engulfed in a hug which left him bright with giggles.

"You have fun today, sweetie?" Brooke asked as she cupped her son's cheek.

Liam bit his lip shyly before looking away, Brooke's concern and worry increasing when she picked up on his expression.

"What happened, baby?"

"Those boys were mean to me," she heard him whisper as he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth.

Brooke frowned at that, following his line of sight before she caught the direction of where he was looking. There stood four boys who looked to be more than a few years older than him, all laughing and shoving each other as they waited for their own parents to arrive.

"What did they do?" she asked him gently, the protective mother in her flaring at the thought of someone hurting her little baby, even if they were just some kids. As far as she was concerned they should know better. "Please baby, daddy's going to be here soon to pick us up and I really need to know what they did" she pushed gently. Jacob had dropped her off with a peck on the lips and an arse slap, telling her he just needed to make a stop for some paint for Sam's nursery and he would be back in the time Liam came out. She knew he wouldn't be pleased in the slightest when she found out his cub was being bullied, he was more protective than her at times.

"They called me a runt," he stuttered out through his tears. "And that daddy must be ashamed to call me his son," he cried causing Brooke to be filled with rage. The kids had to be 12 at least, years older than her sweet boy and yet they were _bullying_ him! How dare they!

She quickly cupped his cheeks, making him look at her. "You know that's not right, don't you baby? Daddy adores you just like I do, just like the pack."

Liam nodded at that, knowing all about the pack. Being the son of the alpha meant while he was on the skinny side right now he would fill out a lot more in his later years, but right now he was her little angel and as far as she was concerned he always would be.

Brooke was still internally fuming when she felt Liam squirm in her arms, his face alight with happiness and excitement. She smiled, letting him go when she felt her own body hum with the delightful feeling of her mate approaching. He rarely did the school runs since he was normally on patrol, but Sam was covering for him today and her mate was clearly loving the greeting he was getting from his son.

"Heya cub," Jacob swung his son upside down with ease causing him to laugh and giggle in delight. "Why were you upset?" he continued, having sensed both his mates' distress and his sons. His wolf wasn't happy to say the least but he was careful to keep his tone light and his features relaxed as not to upset his son any more than he had been.

"He is being bullied," Brooke frowned as she walked over to her mate. "I do not like it."

Jacob snapped his head in her direction, "what?"

"You need to go over there and tell those boys to leave my son alone" she demanded as she pointed in the oblivious kid's direction. It didn't matter to her that they were mere children, they had made her son cry and she would be damned if she allowed them to have the opportunity to do so again.

"What'd they do?" Jacob growled out, narrowing his eyes. His wolf was snarling furiously; no wonder his little mate had been so upset.

It was Liam who answered, "they said you were dis-disappoint in me for being a runt" he pouted out, suddenly tearful again.

Inside Jacob was seething; it had never crossed his mind that his son would be getting any hassle at school. He was in line to be the chief of the entire tribe when his father stepped down, he was the alpha of the pack not to mention since he had taken over his bloodline role he had filled out even more so. Brooke looked tiny standing next to him now, well…smaller that she did previously anyway.

Grunting he pulled his son upright before gently placing him in his mates arm, spinning on his heel before storming over to the young group of boys. He was fuming, and while he knew they were children and he wouldn't harm them that didn't mean he wasn't about to go and protect his son, to let them know that if they messed with Liam then they messed with not only him, but his mate _and_ the entire pack. They had no idea how difficult their lives could get if they didn't leave his cub alone.

Approaching he knew the moment they had taken note of his large form heading towards them, their eyes widening as they took in his muscular form. He knew he had to look more than a tad threatening.

"Urm…hi?" the eldest of the four boys broke the silence as they looked up at him. "Who are you?"

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, feeling his muscles bunch up at the action. "You have been picking on my son and I am here to tell you it would not be a good idea to continue to do so."

One of the boys snorted. "We don't know what you're talking about mate, but we aren't been picking on no kid of yours."

Jacob raised a brow.

"Look," one of them shifted nervously under his gaze. "The only kid we've been picking on is some runt, and it's not like-"

"That _runt_" Jacob growled through gritted teeth. "Is my son!"

He could see the moment it clicked in their heads as they looked towards where his mate and son stood on the opposite side of the playground, Liam's head buried firmly in Brookes neck while his normally sweet and bubbly female was glaring furiously in their direction. He normally loved it when she was mad, she looked adorable, but he would have to think of that later since right now he had more pressing matters to attend to.

The boys immediately went on the defensive.

"Look mate, we didn't know!" the eldest raised his hands in surrender.

Jacob's eyes narrowed further, sensing that they weren't taking this as seriously as he expected them to.

His sneering was interrupted when he heard what he assumed to be one of the boys parents heading over, and the sudden nervousness in their scent clued him in on the fact they were very aware of his high standing within the tribe. Other than his father he was technically the most important elder of the tribe. Him and his family that was.

"Is there a problem here?"

Recognising the male immediately as owning a small but successful store on the edge of the reservation, Jacob stood taller before turning his attention towards Mr and Mrs Evans.

"I was just informing your child to sort out his behaviour towards my son," Jacob spoke bluntly, still utterly pissed off with the entire situation.

He watched as the father swallowed thickly, glancing at his son who looked more than a tad confused at why his father was asking as nervously as he was.

"Is this true, Jack?"

The boy shrugged. "Look, it was just for a laugh. I mean-"

"It's not funny though," his mother scolded, flushed red with humiliation and embarrassment as other parents seemed to look their way. "We didn't raise you to be a bully, so you had better explain yourself young man or trust me the consequences will be severe!"

Jacob was partly impressed with how she took such control with her children, smiling when he thought about the first time Brooke had been forced to scold their son. He hadn't had her pegged as such a hard-ass he thought with a smirk, but Liam had gotten the point _very_ quickly.

It was clear the little boy loathed upsetting his mother; a sad Brooke was a heart-breaking sight.

"But-"

"Jack!" his father snapped. "You respect the elders of the tribe, did I teach you nothing?"

The boy huffed. "He isn't though! I mean I would respect Black but this bloke clearly isn't him!"

Jacob raised a brow at that, who did the kid think he was?

Mr Evans pursed his lips, shooting Jacob an apologetic look that he quickly dismissed. It wasn't the fathers fault they were stuck in this situation.

"I apologise for this, Jacob" he spoke, catching his sons and the other kids attention.

"Wait! There is no way this is Billy's son!"

"Why not?"

"Because this bloke has to look to be in his late twenties at least!"

Jacob tuned out the father snapping at his son, turning his attention back to his mate and child before smiling when he saw that Brooke has placed Liam on the floor and was currently sitting cross legged, captured in whatever his son was nattering on about.

The boy could talk up a storm.

Wanting to get this over quickly all of a sudden, wanting nothing more than to get back to his family where he could enjoy the rest of the day, he said his goodbyes to the couple whose mother was still scolding her son with a furious attitude. He was confident that Liam wouldn't be subjected to any tormenting by the way the threats were being dished out by the woman.

He was just about to leave when the father asked him about whether he was still on for his trip with Billy. Apparently the two of them had made plans.

Not quite sure why he was asking at first it only took him a few seconds to figure out that he was worried Jacks behaviour would come between him. Why he had no idea?

"I doubt he'd cancel," he confessed with a shrug. His dad never cancelled his trips, especially when his Brooke asked if she could cook what he had caught.

If there was one thing his father liked it was that his mate was a brilliant cook.

With that said he hurried back over to his family, his life. If there was one thing he was aware of it was just how lucky of a hand he had been dealt by the fates.

He only hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

><p><strong>It's sad to see the story come to an end, but I am thinking about doing a sequel. I found that I didn't go into as much detail with Pauls mate as I would have liked so a few following chapters may or may not be written. <strong>

**Just out of curiosity though. What are your thoughts on a sequel? **

**Thanks for all the support. **

**I love you all. **

**xxx**


	53. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**I have been having a lot of e-mails regarding a sequel to the Alphas Seer and while I am still not fully decided I don't think I have a good enough idea on how to continue it to be honest, but you never know, one day I may change my mind. **

**I have three other stories which are currently in progress, but my true blood one I have lost slight interest in unlike my other two. **

**What are your thoughts on me doing another Jacob/OC fanfiction, but not linked to the Alpha's Seer, once I have completed **_**A Startling Infatuation**_** and **_**Internal Yearning**_**? **

**I was thinking either a:**

Jacob/oc (not linked with Alpha's Seer)

Paul/oc (again, not linked)

**or maybe a:**

Paul/oc/Jacob

**What do you think? **

**Leave me a review or something to let me know your thoughts! I would love to know where my very supportive readers stand on what they desire to read. **

**Thanks again, **

**Lots of love and happy reading, **

**xxx**


	54. Endtake

**Hey guys, **

**I knew I previously said the story was finished but I was in the mood to right this and just couldn't help myself. Though I doubt you guys will mind if your still with me. :)**

**Anyway enjoy the treat just for you since your all being so amazing :P **

**Un-beted so any mistakes are indeed my own. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>ENDTAKE<strong>

**Chapter 53**

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy!"<p>

Brooke smiled as she heard her sons loud shouts from the living room. With a brief glance at the clock she knew that it would be a good few hours before her mate and husband was home from patrolling. He may be the new alpha, but that didn't mean he slacked on his duties.

"What's the matter sweetpea," she dried her hands before making her way towards her son. "Mummy's cooking."

Smiling at Billy who was watching the sports intently on the screen, Brooke shook her head as she caught sight of Liam curled up on the floor, his little pink tongue poking out of his mouth as he scribbled on the white paper with his colouring pencils.

Her little boy was growing up fast that was for sure.

At seven years old he was slowly but surely filling out a little bit more. Not much considering he was still a child, but to her he was getting bigger every day.

"Whens daddy home?"

"Daddy's got a few hours yet, sweetie" she looked at him fondly.

Her smile dropped when she felt a slight tingling behind the back of her eyes. "Billy," her voice was flat. "Do you mind keeping an extra eye on Liam for a moment?"

Billy, having heard her usually bubbly tone dropping in such a way before, simply nodded before wheeling over to interact with his grandson. He did love to spend time with the boy.

With that sorted Brooke managed to get just out of view before her eyes clouded over, her posture stiffening much to her lack of knowledge as she saw the unwanted yet useful images flicker behind her eyes as if they were fragments of a movie, a memory…

The years had not changed the fact she was a seer.

While the visions had become less frequent due to the lack of vampires, she had managed to master her gift to a certain extent. Instead of it creeping up on her without so much as a warning, she had narrowed down the small, barely identifiable tingling which was present seconds before a vision.

It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Her baby knew of it of course, so he didn't freak out. He also knew that whenever it happened he had to stay close to his mother and not move until she told him to.

She would not risk his safety for anything.

She snapped out of it with a gasp.

Quickly dashing to the kitchen phone she dialled the familiar number, knowing that even on Patrol Jacob would answer it. He knew she wouldn't call if she hadn't had a vision, he had probably already sensed it.

Their bond ran deep.

"Baby?"

"Three vampires are coming in ten minutes on the right hand side of the territory. The female will run, let her. The two males will attack with everything they have so please be careful, Jake."

"I will. Love you."

He didn't question her. He didn't ask her why the female had to leave.

He trusted her impeccably.

Leaning against the counter Brooke smiled when she heard the howls from the forest as her man called his pack to him. He was a brilliant alpha, and Sam had been more than happy to step down when it became clear that Jacob could no longer be comfortable with the subservient position.

He and Emily were now happily looking after and doting on their one year old daughter who was definitely a daddy's girl. She already had Sam wrapped around her little finger.

"Mummy?"

Turning around, Brooke's eyes softened when she caught sight of her sons worried face. He knew what the howls meant, he was smart boy and while they hadn't told him when he had figured it out they had not lied.

"What is it, honey?" she bend down to carefully pick him up so he could sit on the counter.

"Is daddy going to be alright?"

Her heart nearly broke at his soft worried tone. He may be a mummy's boy, but that didn't mean he didn't love his father something fierce. Since he was the first pack puppy that was born the entire pack were incredibly overprotective of him, Paul especially doting on her son. She knew that it had man him completely rethink his previous thoughts on refusing to have kids, especially since his own mate had made it clear she would love a little Paul running around some day in the future.

They were the perfect match.

She could still clearly remember the first time she introduced the two of them together, the imprint having been instant. After Annie had been kicked out viciously by her parents, people that while weren't as cruel as hers or Paul, were still dreadful when it came to neglecting their kids.

Thankfully, they had never laid a hand on her, something that Paul had thanked god for every single day.

The connection had been instant.

It had finally clicked to Paul why Brooke had been so keen on getting the spare room nice and clean, doing it up in bright colours that matched her personality while keeping another room spare. Annie had been in need of a place to stay, and until her and Paul had become an item he had offered her his spare room eagerly in order to have her close.

Brooke had laughed loudly when she had seen everything fall into place on his face.

It had been an incredible day.

Jared and Kim were also going strong, much like Charlie and Sue who had finally started dating as well. They were taking things slow, but with the issue of Bella being completely on the sidelines after not only her run in with the police for assaulting her, but her father demanding that if she didn't behave he was shipping her back off to her mother.

Renee when she had found out had been furious.

She may not have been the best mother to the girl, but when it came to violence it was clearly a soft spot for Renee. As it turned out, Phil's ex-girlfriend had been in an abusive relationship before they had dated a good few years back and it had hit him hard. It was probably one of the reasons he had been so upset when he had discovered what had gone down at the Cullen's house.

Brooke gently stroked her sons cheek as she thought about the Cullen's. Peter and Charlotte had visited them last year for a few days, finally meeting in person after the phone call she had put in to the comic vamp. He had been thankful, not to mention incredibly grateful that she had gotten him away from the pixie bitch.

Jasper and his _proper_ mate, Elena, were very much in love. It was a beautiful thing to watch.

She had been a human when he had found her in an alley, but unlike when Brooke found Paul's mate for him, she knew she had to stay out of it. She had given him the information he needed to track her down, but the rest had been up to him. If he had wanted to change her right there and then than she could not have been present. She would have been seen as a threat and put her life in risk.

She couldn't have wished for a better outcome though.

No longer was there a tenseness with the coven and the pack, and while they were still times fights broke out it was nothing that ended in a serious manner. Even Paul had softened up and had become close to Jasper as a result of his own mate forming an attachment with Jaspers.

Life was good.

"You know how strong daddy is, don't you sweetpea?" Brooke stared down at her beautiful boy. He nodded. "He will be just fine."

Liam perked up. "Good," he grinned. "Does that mean me 'nd uncle Billy can go fishin'?"

"YES!"

Brooke laughed as she heard Billy's shout as he came wheeling into the kitchen. The birth of his grandson had affected the older man greatly, and was eager to spend as much time with his grandson as possible.

It seemed fishing was a family trait.

"Really?" Liam grinned.

"Of course. Me, you and Charlie are going fishing tomorrow morning. Can you be up early young man?"

"Yep!"

Brooke subtly nodded when Billy made sure to raise a quick brown in her direction, making sure he wasn't overstepping his bounds. _As if he could_, Brooke thought with a giggle as she let her son down so he could run to his uncle.

She glanced at the clock. A kid free morning meant she may get some lovin' if Jacob didn't have to patrol. He was going to try and get one of the youngers to cover it, but whether they agreed on not as up to them. Jacob wasn't one to push, but Brooke knew if it meant one of the younger wolves could get rid of a shift they didn't want they would be eager to agree.

She didn't need her gift to know that one.

"It alright if I invite Sue and Charlie round tonight, Brooke?" Billy asked absently as his main focus was on Liam who was showing him his drawings. It made him almost tear up when he saw his own image in the bright and slightly messy pictures.

They were perfect.

Brooke turned to the kitchen cupboard to grab some cups when she caught sight of the time. "Of course I don't mind, Billy. I'm doing chilly."

"Brilliant."

It wasn't just the wolves who adored her cooking.

"According to Sue Seth imprinted the other day," he admitted absently before rolling his eyes when he caught Brookes sly smile. "When did you know?"

She bit her lip with a shrug." A few months ago," she admitted sheepishly. "She seems nice, a little on the shy side but she's perfect for Seth. Being around the guys will snap that right out of her."

Billy laughed. "You know Leah's still dropping hints around the pack mind about Jacob pushing you to find out about her own imprint. She's getting impatient."

Brooke frowned. "She knows it doesn't work like that. When I told her years ago that there was a man out there for her, I didn't really predict she would get this…obsessive over it."

Billy snorted. "She thought she couldn't have kids, sweetheart" he looked in her direction with a soft smile. "When you told her otherwise, it changed _everything_. She even has an alright relationship with Emily and Sam now, not the best, but at least she doesn't seem to hate them anymore."

That was a perk, she thought.

"Sue isn't coming around to ask me, right?"

It wasn't that she didn't like Sue, on the contrary she really cared for the elder woman, especially after Charlie found out about the wolves and didn't flip his shit. If he had considering Sue had two pack children there would be no way that relationship would work.

It had been a relief for everyone.

"I doubt it, Brooke" Billy soothed her worries, knowing with a cringe that his son had probably already sensed her unease. They were as closely bonded as any members of the pack which meant if someone upset his darling mate then they were in the shits, period. "She's not like that. She understands that your gift isn't something that can be used on cue, when it's time it's time."

Brooke chewed her bottom lip. "Is she mad that Seth imprinted first? Before her?" Billy cringed. "She is?"

"It just makes it more obvious she hasn't got anyone. When she finally imprints it will be fine, stop worrying about it."

Brooke nodded. She doubted she could _not_ worry about it but it wasn't that long until her mate was arriving anyway. Leah wouldn't end up alone, it just meant she had to wait longer than the rest. Hell, Embryo had come up to her and shyly asked a few years back and in the next few days he had imprinted on an adorable sweet girl called Rebecca.

They were taking it slow but both were happy.

Shaking her head it wasn't until her lover jogged through the door and swept her up in a kiss that she felt all her worries fade into nothing.

She was home.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if your still with me *wink* *wink*<strong>


End file.
